Lester's Lady
by Elenimou
Summary: Our favorite playboy finds true love.
1. Chapter 1

A short little story about our favorite playboy.

Chapter 1

Friday nights is the beginning of the week-end; time to kick back, cut loose and for the morally wobbly, hookup.

The building housing Diamonds Bar began life as a Hamilton Township family restaurant featuring fried chicken, wood wainscoting and homey wall paper; all fashionable in the 1960's and 70's. Only the chicken had disappeared. Poor lighting helped hide the seediness; the worn linoleum in the entry, tired restrooms, and the warped dance floor dating back to 1980. The only way to ignore the décor was to be shoulder to shoulder with the crowd, inebriated or drugged

The bar was long, seating thirty and standing room for an equal number. Two bartenders barely kept the chaos under control, four were needed. If fast service was needed, one ordered beer in a bottle taking, without complaint, what the bartender handed you. Only three qualities kept crowds in the club, cheap beer, the low $5 cover charge after 9 p.m. and the excellent DJ with an intense sound system. The real money was made across the back alley; a hotel with rooms for 30 minute intervals and pharmaceuticals.

Rangeman did not provide security at Diamonds Bar but was working tonight with the owner's begrudging approval. Rangeman Security's apprehension unit had determined their bond jumper would appear at Diamonds between 2000 and 2230 hours as he did every Friday night. Such devotion to schedule was stupid for someone who had skipped out on a million dollar bond in Atlanta. Rangeman Atlanta had contacted the Trenton office to return the FTA-failure to appear- back home.

Rangeman Trenton's head, Carlos Manoso, also known has Ranger due to previous Army work. Tonight he assigned six Rangeman employees for inside the club, two by the back door and two in the main room and two up front with the bouncers. The regular bouncers didn't mind having a hand for the Friday night crowd. All Rangeman working tonight were former military Special Forces; mind-blowing fit, with rock hard muscles, quick reflexes and nerves of steel. Every man wore ear devices and microphones for communication. Those working inside were also given hearing protection in the free ear as Diamonds was loud.

Antoine Ouellette was the head bartender. Tonight he was grousing about a substitute bartender. The large, muscular substitute seemed competent but Antoine wasn't sure the sub could keep up with the rush. "What type of name is Woody and who the heck wears a cowboy hat in Jersey?" he mumbled to himself. He had no idea Woody was the seventh Rangeman security member for the night.

Down the street waiting in a Porsche 911 Turbo Ranger and Stephanie Plum, a part time employee with Rangeman and heart interest of Carlos "Ranger" Manoso waited for word the FTA had arrived. Stephanie would begin the distraction using her feminine ways to lure the fugitive from the bar where he would be apprehended and shipped back to Atlanta.

"I've never been in this bar," Stephanie said.

"Consider yourself fortunate. It's old, dirty and loud. The entrance is narrow with a short hall to the main room. Bar is on the left side; Junior and Carl are at the bar occupying two seats. Carl will move for the FTA, Junior will offer you his seat. Have you studied the picture?"

"The FTA is rather unremarkable and young. What's his tag?"

"He's into creative accounting." Someone with disposable income bailed him out and then came crying to Rangeman for help. Since Mr. Money is a big contract, The Deacon couldn't say no."

At 8:15 pm (20:15 hours) a cab pulled up to Diamonds and a 30 year old bright copper haired woman stepped out. She was still dressed in her day work clothes; a dark green pencil skit and jacket with an ivory silk camisole underneath. Four inch Christian Louboutin heels perfectly matched the suit and the height brought her to close to six feet tall. Her hair was pulled back into a loose French twist. She looked at the bar with uncertain eyes. This is not what she expected. Daryl Piras had mentioned he had recently purchased the bar and needed her input on how to improve the décor and service. From the outside she thought, D-9 caterpillar would be the most appropriate decorating tool.

"Mr. Piras, I am not an architect or interior designer. I have some experience with efficient bar design, but the not rest of the establishment," Charlotte Williams tried to explain. But since Daryl Piras was one of the largest liquor distributors in the area and a major client, she would oblige his request.

"We'll have a quick drink" and then we'll head elsewhere for dinner."

Tank the 6'6" muscularly massive dark skin Rangeman watched the woman emerge from the cab, "Ma'am is this your first time at Diamonds?" he asked as the marque lights reflected off his hairless head. Tank wanted to say, "You are a bit high class for this place."

"Yes, I'm meeting Mr. Piras, the new owner."

"Mr. Piras has owned Diamonds for years ma'am," Tank replied as he opened the bar's door. Charlotte hesitated as she passed through the door. Tank's comment was the first warning; the second was the small front door passage into the bar. "Fire code violation" ran through her mind. She knew New Jersey's laws and figured someone had paid someone to overlook the obvious violation. The thread bare carpeting caught her eye as well as the dry wooden wainscot dating back to a 1960's family restaurant than a modern bar and dance club. The extremely loud music assaulted her ears, she had had enough, she turned to leave when someone grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?" It was Daryl Piras.

"I expected someplace quieter," Charlotte responded.

"We'll have one drink, you can look around and then we'll go to a quiet restaurant and we can discuss renovations. It's still early."

With reluctance Charlotte followed Daryl to the bar but there were no seats. Charlotte had been on her feet all day and not a fan of high heels, the thought of one more minute standing in the towering shoes with kicking-cockroaches-in-the-corner pointed toes was unthinkable.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked rather coarsely.

She desperately wanted to leave. Looking over the bar display she was surprised to see a quality bourbon among the offering. "Hunter's Bow neat, water on the side."

"I'd expect nothing less from you. It is most expensive drink here."

She ignored the comment.

"So what do you think of the place?" Daryl asked as he tried to gently turn her away from the bar. But she slipped his arm out and watched the smaller bartender pour her drink and set it on the bar. She put her hand over and around the shot glass to prevent others from tampering with it. The water was set down moments later. She drank half the water to quench her thirst and hydrate before drinking alcohol. She sipped the liquor once and set it down, abandoning it.

As Daryl continued to prattle on about possible decor changes, she looked at the bar's seediness. It would take a complete teardown and rebuild to make this place decent. "I told you I am not a decorator," she nearly shouting to be heard over the music. "But I am familiar with efficient bar design and this one fails miserably."

"How so?" He leaned over putting his nose closer to her chest smelling her expensive perfume and admiring the her luscious chest.

"To begin with, the bar is severely understaffed. You have approximately sixty services at the bar plus what the wait staff is gathering. You are losing money on the wait. Second, the bar is, for lack of a better term, is dated. The display is filthy and poorly arranged, the glassware supply is dangerously low, and the ice smells like the machine hasn't been cleaned in ages." She then turned towards the dance floor as she was no longer guarding her shot glass. "If you plan to make this a bar and dance establishment for the 21st century, the décor is 60 years too old. I shudder to think about the rest rooms. Maybe I ought to check them out."

It was still early in the evening but already the line for the woman's restroom was out the door. Only recently had building codes finally reflected women spend more time in a rest room than do men. The required undressing, sanitary needs unlike a man's "just shake it" plus the redressing, hand washing, makeup and hair adjustment took time. Women routinely spent at least three times longer in lavatories than men. As usual, the women's line snaked into the hall and was partially blocking access to the men's facility.

A gentleman, about 6'2", dark blonde with medium skin tone stepped in front of her, "Excuse me," he smiled as he tried to pass. He then suddenly stopped. "Whoa, a fellow green eyes, we must be related," he exclaimed. Charlotte wasn't going to look at him, she had heard green-eye lines all through her life, but this time she glanced at him. He had the same emerald eyes.

"I missed you at the family reunion," she kidded back. He laughed and continued on into the men's room. No sooner had the man passed than the room began to spin. She leaned against the wall until the dizziness passed. The blond green-eyed man exited the men's restroom hoping to see the green-eyed lady only to find her leaning against the wall in distress.

"Green Eyes, are you OK?" Lester Santos, one of the Rangeman security force asked.

"No, I'm feeling shaky. Maybe I'm I need to eat."

"Are you here with someone? I'll walk you back." He took her arm, walked her back to the bar but kept his eyes on her.

Charlotte returned to Daryl Piras and said, "I've seen enough, let's leave."

Daryl showed no interest in leaving, "No let's finish our drinks."

Charlotte didn't dare shake her head no for fear of the returning vertigo, instead she started to leave, "I'm hungry, I need to eat."

"You hardly touched your drink," he said grabbing her arm. "It's the most expensive liquor in the house. It costs me money."

More alarms went off in Charlotte's head, "I doubt that." Turning to the bartender, "May I see your Hunter's Bow bottle please?"

The substitute bartender, Woody, complied, noting the lady's date looked uneasy at the request. Charlotte examined the bottle shape, carefully scrutinized the labels on the front and back and handed the bottle back to Woody. "Thank you."

"Satisfied?" Daryl asked as he watched the substitute bartender return the bottle to the shelf.

"Yes, Mr. Piras and I'm leaving."

Before Daryl could argue, Lester approached her, "Excuse me, would you dance with me?"

"No, we are leaving," Daryl quickly countered.

Charlotte saw a chance to get away. "I'd love to dance." On the way to the dance floor she stumbled, but Lester caught her.

"You OK?" Lester asked. She looked pale and slightly sweaty.

"No, I really need to leave." She leaned up to Lester's ear, not realizing she was speaking into his microphone, "The bourbon is scotch and something is wrong with the water," she mumbled. Lester thought she might be drugged and walked her back to the bar but slipped in behind her so he could listen to her conversation with the other man.

Woody, the substitute bartender could just make out what Charlotte said into Lester's microphone about the water and liquor. He reached into the bottles and removed the Hunter's Bow, setting it in a cabinet. He then moved and quickly replaced her water with a new glass, placing the original one in a cabinet along with the Hunter's Bow bottle. Daryl and Antoine the main bartender did not see Woody's moves.

The DJ took a break allowing normal conversation to be heard, providing the clientele still had hearing. "Finish your drink," Daryl ordered, "Then we will leave."

Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a micro-wallet and removed a $20 bill. "Mr. Piras, I will pay for my drink which is not what I ordered."

"What do you mean? You checked the bottle." Daryl said with raised voice.

"That's why I know it's not correct. This is cheap scotch, not quality bourbon. Also the label does not match the bottle shape. Someone is tampering with your stock, Mr. Piras. You could lose your liquor license here and maybe all your licenses."

"Maybe it's my supplier," he sneered. "They may be cheating me."

"Never," she shot back, maybe a little louder than necessary. Her company had sold him the Hunter's Bow and several other liquors on the shelves. "You need to investigate this before it gets reported to the liquor board." As Charlotte went to move away, Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled a quick release dagger, wrapped his left arm around Charlotte and said clearly, "You ain't reporting anything, bitch" and shoved the long blade into her abdomen. Lester saw the grab and pulled Charlotte back not knowing she had been stabbed. Losing control of Charlotte, Daryl reacted by trying to stab Lester who quickly deflected the blade and took control of Daryl's arm and bent it back.

The DJ ramped up the music drowning out at the action at the bar. "Let go of me, I'm the owner. I'll have you arrested," Daryl complained. Lester pushed Daryl down to the floor and the bouncer, another Rangeman security man arrived to take control of Daryl. Woody, the bartender, quickly grabbed the still full glass of liquor with a napkin and set it in a cabinet with the suspect water and liquor bottle before Antoine Ouelette saw what was happening.

As Rangeman Hal lifted Daryl to his feet, Lester was about to pick up the knife when he noted it was bloody. Looking at Charlotte he saw her examining her bloody hand while a red stain was spreading across her blouse. "Green Eyes, you are hurt." he stated.

Charlotte looked up nodded. Lester dipped his head towards his microphone, "9-11, assault with knife, roll sheriff and a bus."

Charlotte looked like she'd pass out so Lester picked her up in his arms. Bink, another of the Rangeman undercover men came over and with a handkerchief picked up the knife. Daryl, his Hal Rangeman escort, and Lester with Charlotte in his arms exited out the front door. Tank and Cal took control of Daryl while Hal and Bink returned to work. Lester moved Charlotte away from Daryl. Setting her down, Tank handed his handkerchief to Lester to use as a compress until the EMTs arrived.

The Rohypnol in the water was beginning to work. Charlotte looked into Lester's eyes and slurred, "Hey, handsome, you have green eyes too, bet we'd make lovely babies together." She then lost consciousness.

With all the commotion outside; police and ambulance, Rangeman's objective, the fugitive, walked into Diamonds. Tank saw him and spoke into his microphone, "FTA is in the house."

Bink inside noted the Atlanta fugitive made his way to the far end of the bar and found a seat. The regular bartender, Antoine Ouelette, had tried to slip out the back door and was detained by the Rangeman on duty in the back. Suddenly the bar had only one bartender, Woody. To keep a riot from breaking out in the bar with lack of service, Vince moved in to help Woody.

When things began to settle once again, Stephanie came into the bar, Ranger followed a few minutes later and found a dark area to provide extra security.

"Wow! Hard time getting in this evening," Stephanie said as she slipped onto a bar stool next to the FTA.

"Yeah, some problem at the far end of the bar when I came in," the man said.

"Could you tell what it was about?" Stephanie asked to keep the conversation going.

"Looked like a dispute between Daryl and some broad."

"Daryl who?"

"Daryl Piras, he's the owner."

"Do you know him?"

"We met a few days ago. He's always looking at the women and seems to hook up at the end of the evening. I suspect he propositioned the broad and she got upset. He may have even copped a feel and she let him have it and he decked her. She was carried out by some guy. Daryl left in cuffs."

Stephanie was no stranger to distractions and within ten minutes had the FTA following her outside like an eager puppy, at least until he met Tank and a cadre of police. The police were still there with Daryl and Antoine but the FTA realized he couldn't escape. "Oh damn," was all he muttered.

Stephanie played up her part running after the FTA, "Hey, he's with me! What's going on? Why are you arresting him? He hasn't done anything!"

Tank responded, "Ma'am he skipped his bond in Atlanta. We are returning him."

As the FTA was hustled into the waiting SUV, Stephanie stood with her mouth open as if surprised, but said nothing. After the SUV pulled away, Ranger came out, "Good job, Babe."

"What happened earlier?"

"A woman apparently got stabbed, maybe drugged as well," he said shaking his head. "The guys contained it to keep a panic from ensuing inside. The regular bartender tried to slip out the back but was stopped before he made the door. Woody and Vince are manning the bar for the rest of the night. Rangeman employees are versatile."

Stephanie glanced back at Diamonds, "This is the pits. It should be closed."

"It should have been closed twenty years ago," Ranger said as he held the Porsche car door for Stephanie.

In a hurried call from Daryl Prias still in police custody, to the usual second bartender came to the bar at closing, cashed out the till, and locked up for the night. Four hours later Diamonds was fully engulfed in flame. Daryl Piras and Antoine Ouellette were still being questioned by police.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having fun with this, hope you are too. Yeah, I need a Beta reader, I can't catch all my errors. Forgive me.**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 2**

Nineteen hours later Charlotte awoke to a darkened room. The late afternoon sun gave little illumination. Her mind was still fuzzy from the drugs; medically legal and illegal administered earlier at the bar. She did not register the IV in her hand and the sound of monitors above her head. Any movement shot pain through her body causing her to moan and grimace. The man sitting next to her pressed the call button and the button for the PCA self-medication pump.

Moments later the nurse came in. "She's awake, in pain. I gave her a dose," said the man.

The new duty nurse looked at the medium complexion man, broad shoulders, muscular arms, blonde hair and the intense emerald eyes. "Is she a relative?" she asked.

Lester explained to the new duty nurse he was private security protecting the patient until she was released. It was a little lie. His reason for being there was strictly personal.

"Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Williams," the nurse spoke quietly. The patient slowly looked towards the sound. "I'm your nurse, you are in the hospital. You have been given something for the pain. Do you understand?"

The patient just stared.

"Is there someone you want us to call?" the nurse asked.

Charlotte continued to stare.

The nurse left.

Lester Santos took Charlotte's hand and started rubbing it and talking. Her eyes moved to him and watched. Over time her eye sight and mind cleared enough to whisper, "Nurse?"

"Would you like a sip of water?"

She stared at Lester. Les put the straw to her mouth, "Sip." She did took a small sip and let the straw drop from her mouth. At least she had swallowed. "Do you remember your name?"

No response.

As the hours passed she dozed and woke to stare at the man beside her.

"Do you remember me?" Lester asked. He was mesmerized by her eyes, lovely red hair, ivory white skin and a sprinkling of freckles across her face.

She looked at Lester but could not remember the previous night. "Accident?" she whispered.

"In a manner of speaking, you were stabbed."

"Where?"

"In your abdomen." Lester answered.

Her mind was too foggy to realize he was trying to be funny. Instead she again stared at the wall.

After a while she spoke again, "Where am I?"

"St. Francis Hospital in Trenton."

Total bewilderment crossed her face, "Why?"

"You were assaulted in a bar," Lester answered. He had been told she would be confused and unable to remember for a while.

She looked at Lester, "I don't understand."

"I can't say more until the police talk to you, just know you are going to be alright."

"Police? Please, tell me more!"

"He can't." said the dark haired man with the tired eyes and 15 pounds extra on his belly. His clothes were rumpled as if he had slept in them. His hair was thinning and he was vainly trying to conceal it with a comb over. Nodding to Lester he showed his identification to Charlotte, "I'm Carl Copatchek detective with Mercer County sheriff."

She didn't understand. The man may have said he was from Mars.

"I need to ask you questions."

Charlotte began to panic, "I don't know…." Lester reached out and took her hand to comfort her.

"Ma'am do you know your name?"

"Ah, I am…." She shut her eyes, "No." Her eyes scrunched up as if she would cry, but she remained dry.

"Do you know where you are?"

She looked at Lester, "Hospital?"

"Ma'am you were drugged and stabbed last night," the detective said coldly. At least the exterior was cold. He had enough control to hide the rage inside. Diamonds had always been a hell hole but any effort to condemn it or close it failed.

Charlotte stared at him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" The detective asked calmly.

"No."

"Ma'am do you take sleeping aids?"

"I don't know." Her voice was almost whiny. She was confused, in pain and afraid.

"You had Rohypnol in your system."

Charlotte was quiet for a while as she willed her mind to work. "Rooo?"

"It's a sedative but also used to drug people without their knowledge. It is one of the date rape drugs."

"Rape?!" Her heart rate jumped.

Quickly the detective added, "Ma'am you were not raped. According to witnesses you had only one or two sips of liquor. The substitute bartender carefully preserved the water glass, liquor glass and bottle. The preliminary report indicates the water was drugged, not the alcohol. According to two witnesses you were arguing with your date about the veracity of the alcohol. Do you know about liquor?"

Charlotte shut her eyes for a minute and hissed in pain. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I know you are in pain, I'll try not to be much longer. You said the drink tasted like scotch whiskey."

She began breathing faster, "Why can't I remember what happened?"

"It's the Rohypnol ma'am; it causes short term amnesia that may last for several days. Do you know Daryl Piras?"

"He is a liquor distributor in Trenton."

"When did you last see him?"

"Months ago." She had no memory of the previous night or the meeting earlier in the day with other Trenton liquor distributors.

"What are you doing in Trenton?"

Charlotte looked at the detective with bewilderment bordering on panic. The nurse came in, "Enough questions for now, detective."

"Yes ma'am. Mrs. Williams, I sorry to have bothered you. Please rest and I will return when your memory returns." The police man walked out, neither upset nor happy. He suspected she'd still be under the drugs' influence.

The nurse came close to Charlotte and adjusted the pillow before checking the readouts. "How do you feel?"

"Please, something for the pain," Charlotte begged.

The nurse looked at the man beside the bed. "Did you push the button?"

He replied, "Not in four hours."

"Mrs. Williams, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rank your pain?"

Charlotte gasped, "Eight." She was beginning to hyperventilate.

The nurse pressed the button, "Let the drug work. In the meantime, rest, try to relax and control your breathing. See if that helps." The nurse looked at Lester. He replied, "I need to stay with Mrs. Williams as I explained earlier."

As the nurse left Lester moved closer to Charlotte and took her hand, "I can lead you in breathing exercises to help relax you and hopefully reduce the pain."

She looked at his green eyes, as emerald as hers and nodded. "You have green eyes too," she said.

He smiled, "Yeah, we green eyed people must stick together." His other hand went to her red hair and stoked it.

"Why?"

That stopped Lester for a moment. "There are very few of us. Only 2% of the world eye color is green, brown is over half."

"Who is Mrs. Williams?"

"That is your name."

"Oh."

Lester Santos led Charlotte in breathing and relaxation exercises concentrating on awareness of her breathing, expanding and slowing her breath. She could feel her body relax and the pain level began falling. He saw a slight smile come to her lips, "That's right, let your body heal, don't fight it."

After a while she opened her eyes, "Thank you whoever you are."

"I'm Lester Santos with Rangeman Security. I'm here to keep you safe," he said softly. He knew though, since he was using his off hours, he'd have to return to work in a few hours, leaving her alone.

She jerked, "Security, am I in danger?" Her breathing became shallow and rapid again, her muscles tensed and the pain level increased.

"Breathe Mrs. Williams, slow down. There are many unanswered questions that will take time to answer. Until we know more, we want you safe."

"I'm sorry I don't know your name."

Lester was stunned, he just told her. "I'm Lester. Mrs. Williams is there anyone you want me or the hospital to contact?"

"No."

"Do you have a husband?" He didn't see a wedding ring on her left hand but noted a ring mark on her right hand.

She frowned as if searching her mind. Finally she said, "I think he died."

"What about family? Do you have children or family nearby?"

"No."

Charlotte and Lester talked, well, Lester talked and Charlotte listened, not really understanding all that was being said.

Lester could tell she wasn't listening but wasn't asleep. "Charlotte, where is your mind?" Lester asked.

"Charlotte?" The red-haired woman asked. "Who is Charlotte?"

"That's the name on your driver's license."

"I think I'm called something else." She frowned a bit, "Where do I live?"

"Your driver's license said you live in Colt's Neck."

"In a barn?"

"No, it's in New Jersey, about 50 miles northeast of here."

"Oh. Where is here?"

Lester looked at the time. He needed to leave soon to report for his shift. He had had a little sleep hours ago and was going into a 12 hour shift without proper rest. His cousin Ranger had already questioned his actions inside Diamonds during the debriefing after the team returned to the Haywood office.

"Can't you keep your libido under control?"

Lester was stunned, "What are you talking about?"

Ranger growled, "You playing knight in shining armor with a patron. Remember we were all hooked together listening to each other."

"What do you think you HEARD but did not witness, Sir?"

Ranger glanced at Woody and Bink who were the closest to the scene and they too were showing confused looks. "You left your post inside the club."

"Excuse me? A patron was showing signs of being Roofied, ended up being stabbed and you wanted me to let her fall to the ground, bleeding and probably causing panic inside the bar."

"You brought her out and put her next to her attacker."

"I got her out of the bar as quickly as possible before everyone inside saw what happened. As for next to her attacker, I set her down away from her attacker and had Tank as a guard. I was holding a compress to her abdomen until the EMTs arrived when I returned to my security position inside, Sir."

Ranger grumbled more from not having enough to call Lester to the mats than for an infraction.

If Ranger hadn't walked away, Lester was going to add a post script, "While you were oogling Beautiful in her revealing dress, the rest of us were working." Surely he would have ended up on the mats if Ranger even suspected he was thinking that. Instead Les glanced at Woody and Bink who just shrugged and shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi! I'm back. Greek Orthodox Easter (Pascha) is over, PHEW! Holy Week is a marathon of services; mornings and nights, plus I'm in charge of the flowers for Good Friday…..and yes, my back responded as expected. I can "sorta" sit for a while now, better every day.**

 **I have a Beta! Yes! Kathy is patiently correcting my prose and my inability to see words correctly. So, let's get back to Lester and his girlfriend. I'm keeping this story's chapters short and sweet. Marathons for future stories.**

 **Day two,** Charlotte's temperature began to climb. She woke to find a dark skinned man dressed in black with a white doctor's coat standing beside her bed, "I'm Dr. Bobby Brown with Rangeman Security. I'm replacing Lester Santos for a while."

Charlotte tipped her head, "Lester Santos?"

"Yes ma'am, he will return after he finishes his shift. I'm filling in for a while."

"I don't understand. You are a doctor and security?"

Bobby smiled; many people were confused by the dichotomy. "Yes ma'am. Mrs. Williams, you received an abdominal stab wound. The knife penetrated the transverse colon, spilling bacteria into the abdominal cavity. Surgery cleaned as much as could be found, but you have a bit of peritonitis. Antibiotics and your system will have to clean the rest. You'll be here a few more days until the infection is gone."

"I was stabbed?" she asked more in wonder than a question.

"Yes ma'am." Bobby sat next to her, "Mind if I call you Charlotte? It was the name on your driver's license."

She nodded, "Yes, either that or Charlie."

"The license had a Colt's Neck address; are you originally from there?"

She shook her head, "No Kentucky."

"Are you married?"

"Widowed. Scott, my husband, was a Marine."

Bobby looked at her left hand, there was no ring but there was a white line on her right hand where a ring had been. It was removed for surgery and stored in the hospital administrator's safe. "You still wear your ring, but on the right hand?"

"Yes. I only recently moved it over there. Mourning takes time."

Bobby remained quiet as he watched Charlotte process information. "Sir, you said you are a doctor with a security company. Is there frequently a need for a medic?"

"Often there is ma'am. Our research determined for our line of work having a medic and rehab specialist on staff is cost effective. I also work as a security specialist and contract my services as a rehab specialist for elite military and police forces."

"I'm hardly elite anything," she mumbled.

Bobby smiled, "Lester would tend to disagree."

"Is Mr. Green Eyes coming back?"

"Mr. Green Eyes?" Bobby laughed, "Yes, he'll be back later." Bobby began to see what drew Lester to this woman. She was humble, playful and not dwelling on the attacks…..resilient came to mind. Plus she was drop dead lovely. About 5'8" tall, Nordic features, incredible green eyes.

"We green eyes must stick together. You brown eyes outnumber us," she mumbled. "Dr…..I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

"Brown, Bobby Brown. You may call me Bobby."

"Ah, sir, can you tell me what happened? Why am I here?" Charlotte was still confused.

"No ma'am, I cannot. Your testimony is important and neither ol' Green Eyes nor I want to influence your memory."

"But I'm in danger."

"You could be ma'am."

"Well, this just….stinks." She shut her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

The next time she woke, Lester was beside her, "Hello Charlotte Green Eyes."

She just moaned.

"Your temperature is climbing; the antibiotics haven't kicked in yet. I'm supposed to keep you awake for a while."

"I'd prefer to sleep," she mumbled as her eyes began to close.

"Whoa, you've slept enough, wake up. I don't want to fail to do my duty." Lester implored.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Lester broke into a laugh, "Just like Beautiful."

"Who?"

"My cousin's girlfriend."

"What is she, 12 year's old?"

"Says the woman who stuck her tongue out at me."

"In Tibet it is a greeting, or a sign of defiance in New Zealand."

"Charlotte, I don't think you are Maori plus they don't point their tongue, they keep it flat."

She knew she was defeated. "How are you going to keep me awake Green Eyes?" she mumbled.

"I could tell you how charming and good looking I am, but I'd rather learn about you. Where did you go to school?"

"Marymount, Scott went to Annapolis. When he graduated we got married. We were married only three years before he was killed in a helicopter crash."

"Did you meet him in Maryland?"

"No, we knew each other for years before we went to college. We were good friends and it grew from there. When he was accepted to Annapolis, he asked me to be close so we could continue to date."

She was quiet then said sadly, "He didn't have to go into the Marines, but he loved it. He wasn't like his family."

"How was he different?"

"They were country-club snobs, judgmental. They made themselves miserable. Scott was always positive. He liked people."

Lester continued, "You have a cute country accent."

"Don't let Mama hear you say that. She says a proper woman does not talk Kentucky twang."

"You're a hillbilly?" he joked trying to keep her awake.

She opened one eye, "Careful Green Eyes, my parents instilled morals and proper behavior in all their children but not to take disrespect from anyone. I'm pretty handy with a rifle, handgun, and knife."

Lester smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, Davy Crockett. Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"Six children; 3 of each..."

"Are your parents still living?"

"Yes." She winced. The pain was growing again. Returning to sleep would hide the pain.

"What do they do?"

"Make liquor," she mumbled, not wanting to expand.

"Moonshiners?" he said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," she said as she drifted off to sleep. Lester let her go.

Lester knew Daryl Piras and the bartender Antoine Ouellette, were out on bond. Les could rationalize staying next to her in the hospital to keep her safe from reprisal, but his boss and cousin, Ranger, was already questioning his using his off hours to sit in her hospital room. Nor was Ranger pleased Bobby agreed to help watch her.

"She is not a client. You rendered aid to a civilian, that's where your responsibility ends. You work here, not at the hospital. You can stop by for a few minutes, but that's it."

"Cuz, it's none of your business what I do on my off hours," Lester shot to his cousin Ranger Manoso.

Ranger's granite face remained in place, "We have the 12 hours off for a reason, rest. You playing Florence Nightingale could impact your work here; you endanger others as well as yourself."

"It won't." Lester walked away saying not a word, but thinking of responses that might get him fired or at least a trip to the mats for discipline. How many times has Ranger sat at Beautiful's side during her various catastrophes? OK, asking Bobby to check on her probably went over the line..

When Charlotte woke again, Lester was dozing in the chair nearby. She watched him sleep. She vaguely remembered him at the noisy bar. Was he there when she was stabbed? She moved to get comfortable and he came awake instantly.

"Welcome back sleepy-head," he said as he brushed his hand across her forehead, pushing some of the damp red hair aside. Her skin was warm. The infection was spreading. After offering her more water he said, "Are you up for more conversation?"

She nodded. "Before you tell me how charming you are Lester Santos, were you at the…..bar when I was assaulted?"

"I was there Charlotte but I cannot talk about what happened until you've been interviewed by the police."

"Were you there to protect me?"

"No, we were working on apprehending a fugitive."

"Fugitive?" Her eyes got wide.

"I'm part owner of a security company here that has other offices in Atlanta, Boston, and Miami."

Charlotte scrunched up her eyes, "Trenton doesn't fit."

"No, it was the first office. We wanted to be close to our families but not too close and near government offices for potential clients," he explained.

"You grew up in Trenton?"

"Originally in Miami and later my mother and I moved to Newark to be near my mother's family. We are Cuban American, second generation."

"Are you married?"

"No," he answered without explanation.

"Gay?"

He laughed, "Hardly. It would be a terrible shock to Trenton's beautiful women."

"Why aren't you married?"

"I was an Army Ranger and also did government contract work for more years." He could not tell her that while he was no longer doing overseas contract work, several men in Rangeman had advanced security clearances, allowing the company to continue with limited in country covert activity, Black Ops. He continued, "A wife and family were too dangerous for me. They would mess with my concentration. I didn't want to leave a wife and family behind."

She grimaced. She had been left behind by her Marine husband killed in combat.

"Sorry, Charlotte, I spoke without thinking." This was exactly the pain Ranger and others want to avoid. Combat is hard enough, hell on the survivor.

She drifted off to a quieter place for a while. When the nurse came to check on her, Charlotte returned. "Les, I don't think of Cubans having green eyes and blond hair."

He brushed her hair aside again, "Cubans come in all colors of skin, hair and eyes. My cousin has darker coloring than me and his hair is nearly black and eyes dark brown, from his father's side. His mother and my mother are sisters and they are more Iberian in hair, eyes and skin. My father was dark blonde. What about you?"

"My ancestors are from Scandinavia, and Ireland. We are a family of blue and green eyes and pale skin."

His hands were playing with her hair, "Are you all red heads?"

"No, Papa is blond, Mama is red. The red is rather overwhelming isn't it?"

"The club the lighting made it appear dark. Here it is lighter. It is lovely," he said as he brushed it against the pillow. He noted the hair had a little curl now that it wasn't pulled back into a twist.

She scrunched up her nose, "What club? Wasn't I in a bar?"

"Matter of semantics; it was a club with a bar. I can't tell you anymore. You have to remember on your own, hopefully soon," he said as he continued to play with her hair.

He also wondered if she would remember what she said to him on the way to the ambulance: "Hey, handsome, you have green eyes too. Bet we'd make lovely babies together." Lester found the idea amusing, horrifying and tantalizing. He figured marriage wasn't in his cards; he would be like the man in the beer commercials surrounded by beautiful women even at an advanced age. In combat he saw enough pain and death to permanently scar him. PTSD has been difficult and he wondered if he had yet passed through it. Perhaps being the playboy with no commitments except for a pocket full of condoms was a continuing symptom. Yet, this red haired and green eyed woman had him tied in knots from the first time he met her in that horrid bar. Now he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about her.

00000000

Bobby sat down at Stephanie's desk at Rangeman. He was running an identification check on Charlotte Williams, Colt's Neck, New Jersey. Normally he'd wait for Stephanie to run the search, but Charlotte's condition was worsening. Her temperature was climbing, the white blood count was sky rocketing, her pain level was increasing to where she was back on major pain meds.

The basic information came quickly, Charlotte Sorenson Williams, age 30, widow of Scott Franklin Williams, Lieutenant, Marine, and deceased; current address in Colt's Neck New Jersey. Bobby stopped reading. That's high rent district for someone with a Marine Lieutenant rank. He continued: She was born in Laurie, Kentucky to Rolf and Kristen Sorenson, both still living. Bobby had the family but the phone number for her family was harder to come by, apparently very private people. Eventually he found a number. He skimmed the other information and smiled, "This explains the Colt's Neck address."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My Beta Babe tried to smooth out this chapter, but I've made further additions. So if you find errors, THEY ARE MINE! Trust me; this was the most complicated chapter of the story.

* * *

 **Day 3** : Before Les got off duty he received a message from Bobby. "She's in ICU. NOT GOOD!"

When Lester arrived, he was frightened and saddened. She was flushed, sweaty with her hair plastered to her forehead. The lovely green eyes were dull, her demeanor dulled.

"Hi, handsome," she spoke quietly as she panted. He glanced at the monitors and saw the blood pressure and heart rate were elevated.

"Are you having a rough time?" he asked as he took her very warm hand.

"The doctors are worried about septicemia, blood poisoning."

"Keep fighting, Charlotte. I'm here to help in any way I can." No wonder she was in ICU, she could advance to septic shock or even worse, sepsis where up to 50% of patients die or suffer life-long complications.

"Prayers Lester, I need prayers. Are you religious?"

"I was raised Catholic but got turned off by the nuns teaching purgatory for not following the rules."

She shook her head, "No, that's not the religion at all. The nuns were wrong to present it that way. The religion is about joy, love, respect, forgiveness, and self-determination."

"Combat probably killed my forgiveness chances," Lester shrugged.

"It's forgiveness of others Les as well as our ability to repair our sins. Remember the Lord's Prayer: "Forgive our trespasses as we forgive those who have trespassed against us," she whispered. "You must never give up. Did you ever give up when you were fighting?"

Of course he didn't, that's one reason why he was standing here right now. He was trained and had the internal fortitude not to give up no matter how bleak the situation. He could sacrifice his life if necessary, but losing her was unthinkable. "Don't you give up Charlotte Williams and I promise I won't either."

As the hours went by her conversation diminished. The nurses and doctors were worried. Les held her hand as if his strength would be enough to pull her through. Wiping her brow with a cool cloth he became lost in her emerald green eyes. This woman with the bright copper colored hair and green eyes was fading away. He couldn't lose her, not after such a short time together.

She smiled and tilted her head into his hand. "Thank you for all you've done."

'Charlie, I wish I could do more. It is painful to watch you suffer." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red haired woman come to the door. She was older than Charlotte but similar in appearance. She stopped to watch Lester and smiled.

Kristen Sorenson had rushed to Trenton when contacted by Dr. Brown. As concerned as she was, she was also delighted watching her daughter interact with the gentleman dressed in black. For three years Charlotte mourned her husband's death, avoiding contact with men. Across the room things seemed to be changing.

"Charlie?" Kristin called out.

"Mama?" Charlotte's voice was weak.

"Dr. Brown called. I flew up immediately." When Kristen Sorenson drew closer to Charlotte and saw her flushed skin, she moaned, "Oh Charlie, why didn't you have someone call us earlier?"

"It's nothing, Mama. I'll be going home to Colt's Neck today."

Kristen looked at the man beside Charlotte who was as surprised as was she. Charlotte was starting to hallucinate as her fever grew.

Suddenly remembering her upbringing, Charlotte said, "Mamma, this is…somebody."

Lester's heart fluttered in dismay but he regained his composure, "I'm Lester Santos from Rangeman Security."

"Mr. Santos, I'm Kristin Sorenson," she said as she extended her hand to shake Lester's. "I deeply appreciate your attendance. I've talked with Dr. Brown and Mr. Manoso on my way here and am prepared to do whatever is necessary to keep Charlotte safe."

Lester was surprised. Yesterday Ranger was chewing his ass over spending time here and now the mother indicated she had Ranger's support. What has changed? "Mrs. Sorenson, I'm sorry I did not see Mr. Piras' knife earlier and spared your daughter being injured."

"Mr. Manoso indicated Mr. Piras is out on bail and may present a problem. Frankly, I'm surprised he received bail."

"The state of New Jersey has mandated that everyone have an opportunity of bail unless they are so mentally incapacitated their safety and the public's safety would be at risk. Also, Mr. Piras has no felony arrests or convictions in New Jersey and did not warrant being held."

"I'm sorry Mr. Santos, but he stabbed my daughter!" Kristen said rather forcefully.

Les shook his head, "He's innocent until proven guilty in a court of law, Mrs. Sorenson. I didn't write the laws."

"Do you think he'll come after Charlotte?"

"It's an ongoing investigation. You need to talk with Detective Copatchek, Mercer County Sheriff." As Lester talked to her he flashed that the mother looked enough like the daughter, maybe she should be covered as well. He stepped outside the room and called Tank. He also called the hospital administrator's office to report Charlotte Williams' mother had arrived and could take possession of the wedding rings. The administrator seemed relieved. Lester then walked back to Charlotte but stood back in security mode.

 **0000000**

Mrs. Sorenson and Detective Copatchek sat in the hospital cafeteria to talk. "Ma'am, in our investigation, Mr. Piras has been cited numerous times for fire code violations, health and safety violations and suspected liquor problems. There has been no prosecution because of suspected payoffs. He has, what you'd call, connections and sadly too many of Mercer's public officials turn a blind eye for money."

"So why, sir, do you believe my daughter is in danger?"

The detective pushed his coffee cup aside. It was a poor blend and had turned cold and soured his stomach. "Liquor licenses are a state regulated business, not municipal or county. The cost of a vendor's license is $500,000 per bar of which he has three others. His bulk sales-liquor store license is $1.5 million. If Mrs. Williams had reported him, off the top he could lose $3.5 million in business licenses in addition to the profits from the four businesses."

"Yes, but why is my daughter's life?" Kristin Sorenson was not easily led astray.

"We suspect Daryl Piras' licenses are held as collateral for other enterprises," the detective said.

Kristen nodded her head. She understood, "He is involved in illegal activities."

"We've never been able to prove it, but he is allegedly associated with those who are and as I said, they have bankrolled some of his businesses, including Diamonds bar. Once again allegedly, Daryl Piras is a legitimate business man."

Kristin wanted to say, "His business involves stabbing people?" Instead she remained calm, "So you are telling me his backers might come after him and in return he comes after my daughter? Or the other side, his backers come directly after her because of the money loss?"

"Yes ma'am. Witnesses report your daughter questioned the bourbon's veracity suggesting it might not be what the bottle indicated."

"Detective, do you have the bourbon bottle? My daughter is very aware of what bourbon goes in what container."

The detective smiled maybe for the first time in the investigation, "Our forensic experts contacted Hunter's Bow distillery this morning and have the answer. We sent photographs of the bottle, carefully detailing the labels to a Mr. Allen Crosby assistant manager of distribution. He quickly replied the labels on the bottle were inconsistent with one another. The front and back labels were four years apart in age and different in production date. Also the bottle shape was from the select bourbon, not the premium as the front label indicates. Mr. Crosby checked past invoices and noticed Daryl Piras' bulk liquor store last received two cases of Hunter's Bow premium two years ago and three cases of select seven years ago. The product codes on the evidence bottle are consistent with the two shipments made directly to the package liquor store. Somehow that bottle went from the liquor store to Diamonds bar. Normally alcohol shipments are made directly to each bar. Finally the labels were misplaced by ½ inch from the bottle bottom. Somebody who doesn't know the Hunter's Bow brand and knows nothing about label codes appears to have switched labels on the wrong bottle then filled the bottle with scotch. This was not a professional con job, but a sloppy attempt to pan scotch off as premium bourbon."

Kristin shook her head sadly but said nothing.

"Ma'am I initially talked to a Magnus Sorenson, head of distribution but he immediately recused himself due to his relationship with Mrs. Williams.

"They are siblings. Getting the labels off the bottle takes skill. Pity other bottles from Diamonds couldn't be examined." Kristen sat and thought for a moment, "If Piras or Diamonds bar was tampering with the alcohol, the license would be null and void; insurance might only cover the building, not the business if it was being run fraudulently. If the state pulled all his licenses, his backers would be out substantial money. If he had the establishment torched, insurance on the building would also be null and void. If his backers were tampering with the bourbon and perhaps other liquors, then perhaps the fraud goes beyond Piras to his backers in which case all the establishments might be burned or the stock destroyed."

"Ma'am, at this time we are trying to get subpoenas to search Daryl Piras' other bars and liquor store. Right now we don't know who ordered the arson on Diamonds. Was it to destroy evidence or collect on the building insurance? We don't know who tampered with the bottle and labels and refilled the bottle with scotch. Apparently neither Mr. Piras or Ouellette know we have the water glass and the bottle. We still have too many questions, but the most important investigation right now is the stabbing."

Kristen voice dropped, "We haven't discussed the drugging."

"We believe the bartender Antoine Ouellette and Daryl Piras find Rohypnol an easy way to satisfy their sexual depravities. A room-by-the-half hour hotel is behind Diamonds owned by Mr. Piras' associates."

Kristen Sorenson shuddered. "How many women have they molested?"

"Most women do not remember being in the bar or the hotel room and cannot identify their attackers, even weeks later. We don't know the number, but suspect at least a dozen. Mrs. Williams is the first positive tie in with the drugging and Diamonds. The water glass tested positive for Rohypnol, the liquor glass did not. Her voice was caught on microphones hidden on Mr. Santos and recorded."

"Were the microphones there for Piras and Ouellette?"

"No, a bond fugitive from Atlanta was in the bar and Rangeman was coordinating his capture. Mr. Santos was right behind your daughter. The only drug conviction we may get is the water glass with the bartender's finger prints. The assault on your daughter was definitely Mr. Piras most likely to keep her from going to the liquor authorities."

"What is the maximum that could happen?"

"Fortunately the knife was recovered with his finger prints, so he will potentially be convicted of assault and maybe attempted murder. We cannot get him on the drugging unless Mr. Ouellette rolls over on him stating he was ordered to drug your daughter."

Kristen didn't say anything for a bit, so Detective Copatchek continued, "They may be thinking if your daughter can't testify and the fake bourbon plus any drugs on site magically disappeared in the fire along with the water, the charges may be reduced, even eliminated. As I said earlier, they may not know we have the bottle, bourbon, and water glass."

"Are you serious?" Kristen gasped. "Murder is an acceptable alternative?"

"Murder requires proof and a body. We are close to the Atlantic Ocean and Pine Barrens. Both are potential body dumping areas." Detective Copatchek was silently fuming. He had lost previous cases due to a missing body. Between the ocean and the Pine Barrens, he suspected more bodies had been dumped or buried than he cared to count. "The two men have the Constitutional right to have their accuser in court."

"Isn't the liquor bottle enough evidence?"

"It may be, but if it is the only tampered bottle we find then the fine could be a slap on the wrist. If we find more tampered bottles not only of Hunter's Bow but other liquors in his other establishments, then yes, the investigation would be much larger."

Detective let me simplify. Correct me if I'm wrong. Somebody tampered with the Hunter's Bow bottle, switching labels and substituting scotch. My daughter caught the deception. Either Mr. Piras or Ouelette added Rohypnol to the water. Mr. Piras stabbed my daughter. At present the best evidence on a perpetrator of any crime are the knife with Mr. Piras' finger prints and the water glass with Mr. Ouellette's prints."

Yes ma'am.

Kristen Sorenson was seething, she couldn't speak. What types of people were involved? "What has my daughter said?"

"That's the problem, ma'am. Initially she was still under the drugs' amnesia side effects. Mr. Santos is avoiding mentioning the incident so as not to influence her memory."

"And now she is in critical condition and you need to interrogate her." Kristin shook her head. She had little sympathy for Detective Copatchek right now.

"Not interrogate, ask questions."

"Do you realize she is hallucinating due to her high fever?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry."

"So we have to make certain she lives until she can answer your questions and the investigation continues."

 **00000000**

"Yo," Ranger answered his phone out of habit, forgetting to look at the caller's name. He was expecting a call from the Miami office.

"Mr. Manoso, this is Kristen Sorenson," she said sharply. "Do you start all your phone calls so coarsely?"

Ranger gritted his teeth and let his breath out slowly. "My apologies Mrs. Sorenson. I was waiting for a call from my ….no, it doesn't matter. I was wrong."

"Mr. Manoso, I need to arrange for more security for Charlotte."

"Mrs. Sorenson, don't you think it is early?

"She is here, helpless. Now I have to worry about her being kidnapped and made to disappear so she can't testify. I will not have my daughter become Atlantic Ocean chum or Pine Barrens fertilizer! If it weren't for Mr. Santos and Dr. Brown, she would have no protection. The police are woefully understaffed."

"She's in critical condition in ICU."

"Exactly. Mr. Manoso. She can't defend herself. My daughter will survive. If she doesn't, I firmly believe Mr. Santos will become another Orpheus going after Eurydice in the underworld to bring her back. I need this investigation kept quiet from the media but in full cooperation with the police. Under no circumstances will my daughter's reputation and businesses as well as our family enterprise be damaged by the likes of Daryl Piras, Antoine Ouellette, and any other New Jersey mobster trash."

For a moment Ranger thought about the many times he had saved Stephanie from her adventures. He, like Orepheus, would willingly follow her into purgatory to rescue her. He wondered what relationship was developing between his cousin and Mrs. Sorenson's daughter.

Was this more than a typical Roofie case? Mrs. Sorenson was showing cojones, forcefully indicating the Sorenson's and Mrs. Williams may have a lot to lose. Was black mail part of this equation? "I understand Mrs. Sorenson. Additional security will be assigned immediately to your daughter. Also Rangeman has several excellent attorneys."

"Mr. Manoso, I can assure you my husband will have his own attorney team contact your attorneys today."

As Ranger finished calling his lead attorney, he hung up and thought about Mrs. Sorenson's reference to multiple attorneys and business enterprises. He needed more information and called his #2, Tank. "I need to learn more about Charlotte Williams and the Sorenson family as well as talk to the cop on the case."

"The cop is Detective Copatchek. We've dealt with him before, straight and competent. Bobby did a brief background to find her family. He said the family is in the liquor business."

"But what about Mrs. Williams?

Tank was ahead of Ranger. "I've already assigned Bomber do begin the backgrounds ASAP. The situation in Miami has been distracting you."

"Yeah, I'll have to go down there soon." Ranger wondered just how much he's been distracted by the personnel problems in Miami including is school friend Marco. Ranger walked into Stephanie's cubicle, "What do you have Babe?"

Stephanie blew some hair from in her face. "Her name is Charlotte Sorenson Williams, currently resides in Colts Neck, born and raised in Laurie, Kentucky. She's 30 years old, was married for three years to a Marine killed in Afghanistan three years ago. Parents are Rolf and Kristin Sorenson. The stack on the left, thirty pages is her preliminary report. The family preliminary will be twice that amount, if not more."

"Preliminary?" Ranger was surprised. Most background checks were at most six pages. He sat on the desk edge and started reading. After a minute or two he raised his eyes, "Let's keep this under wraps."

Stephanie looked confused. "From whom?"

"From everyone. This is the stuff that drives sensational new media crazy. I don't want Lester or Rangeman on National Inquirer's front page and I'm sure neither do Mrs. Williams and her family."

"You don't think the Core Team can keep secrets?"

"Lester is involved more than he knows. I'll explain to the entire Core Team the sensitive nature of our clients. It's the rest of the staff I'm worried about. One word at Pino's or Shorty's and will have the news media outside the door. In the meantime, run an in depth search on Mrs. Williams and her family. We need to be prepared, not catching up."

"I hope the printer has enough toner and paper."

"Babe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sixth day:** The antibiotics fighting Charlotte's peritonitis began to work. When she was allowed out of bed to walk the hospital halls, Lester was at her side. "When you are released from here, will you return to Colt's Neck?" The community was less than fifty miles northeast of Trenton.

"I have to stay here for a while, Les. Detective Copatchek wants me available for the Grand Jury. Then I'll go back to Kentucky with Mama. I have a large family that will want to look at my scar. I can work from Papa's office."

"Moonshiner's have offices? I thought they worked alone in the woods," Lester joked. He hoped she would return to Colt's Neck, it was closer. Ranger has alluded to Charlotte and her family having money, but didn't get specific.

Charlotte laughed but stopped suddenly and winced, "Les, don't make me laugh, it hurts. Papa would love to be called a moonshiner. He has a fine sense of humor though my brothers might be offended at you calling our bourbon 'shine."

"Your whole family works at the still?" Les continued to joke.

Charlotte sighed, "There are too many of us to all work out in the woods. Take for example my sister Maggie; she's the best marksman in the family. Somebody has to guard the still and bring home the food."

Les knew she was kidding and gave her a big smile. Then his face changed, "Charlie would it offend you if I told you I'm not much of a bourbon drinker? I prefer beer and occasionally tequila and wine."

"That's OK. We also own several small breweries, vineyards, wineries and distilleries. Papa believes in diversification. Being a beer man is not a sin in our book. Not everyone likes hard liquor."

Lester eyes opened wide, "You own more than one company?"

"Not me, Les, the family corporation." She was not yet telling Lester her personal holdings. "Today's food and beverage industry is controlled by mega corporations, parent corporations with many different labels. We are just trying to keep our heads above water. We don't own controlling shares in all of them."

The hall opened to a sitting area and she indicated it was time to rest. "Les, I was raised drinking alcohol, but never often. Initially Mama would incorporate it into recipes which cooked out the alcohol but left the flavor behind. I drink depending on the circumstance and food, but never to get drunk. At school, I was the designated driver as I didn't feel the need to drink to have fun. People found it funny, as you would call me the moonshiner's daughter, was the designated driver."

Lester raised his eyebrows, "What did you drive, a 1950 Ford with oil dispensers out the back?" Les knew the car used in the movie "Thunder Road."

Charlotte smiled, "No, the three-Holley 2-barrel 2100 model carburetors were sweet and would give the Revenuers a run for their money, but I had an orange 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 462 V8 Hemi; what all modern moonshiners drive."

Lester sat with his mouth open. Not only was she lovely, she also knew cars! "What do you drive now?"

"I commute throughout the mid-Atlantic region. Nothing short of an Abrams Tank is safe enough, but hard on the pavement. So I drive a Mercedes GLS. The Navigator and Suburban were a bit too big."

"Not very sporty."

"No, but with a Corvette I can't wear dress without giving everyone a show when I get in and out."

The day before she was released from the hospital, Charlotte Williams had an interview with Detective Copatchek. This time her memory was clearer on the events at Diamonds bar. "Mrs. Williams, thank you for your cooperation. You will need to stay in Trenton for another week for Grand Jury testimony on the stabbing. Other charges are still pending. You probably won't need to testify but you need to be available. I'm certain Rangeman will continue to provide your security."

The morning she was released from St. Francis, Charlotte and her mother were driven to a Rangeman safe house in Hamilton. There was a large SUV in the front and another behind their vehicle. "Feels like a parade," Charlotte mumbled.

"Sweetheart, let the men do their work." Hal in the driver's seat smiled. Mama rules the roost.

They stopped before a brick wall with a metal gate over the driveway. A car on the other side pulled aside clearing the roadway. The safe house was a two story Georgian brick home. Mother and daughter would remain here until after the Grand Jury testimony.

Ram, one of the Rangeman employees was already in the house assuring nobody unwelcome was waiting for the ladies' arrival. Ella had already stocked the pantry and lunch was waiting in the warmer.

"Ladies, I'd like to cover security issues before you get too settled," Ram began his briefing.

Charlotte flustered, "Do you think this is really necessary?"

"Hush child," Kristin scolded. "We don't know how issues are resolved up here in New Jersey."

"Mama, I've lived here for six years and deal with some pretty questionable characters from time to time."

"And have a knife wound to prove it. Now listen to the man."

Charlotte was contrite, "Yes, mama."

Ram nodded and continued the security briefing.

Cal was part of the front gate security. His Rangeman SUV blocked the driveway behind the metal entrance gate. Once the women had passed through, he moved the vehicle back into position. More Rangeman men patrolled on foot closer the house. Perimeter security cameras and sensors were being monitored both at Rangeman Trenton but also from within the grounds by Raphael in the freestanding garage near the house.

The women were finishing lunch when two extra-large 11,000 pound dual rear wheel pickups with crash bars welded to the front, sped down the street, smashing through the gate. Cal's large SUV was shoved to the side like a toy. The second pickup continued down the driveway angling in towards the house. Antoine Ouelette hung out the front window firing his automatic rifle keeping the Rangeman patrols under cover. Rangeman peppered the vehicle with bullets but it continued on. Gaining speed, the pickup smashed through the house's front window into the living room.

Air bags exploded delaying the two men from exiting the pickup. First one out was Antoine Ouellette, the passenger with his automatic rifle. He fired randomly, frustrated he was not seeing the intended victims. Ram didn't rely on rapid fire. As a trained sniper he relied on accuracy and dropped Antoine with two shots, killing him.

The driver was slowed by the steering wheel. Daryl Piras extricated himself from the driver's side with a handgun only to have Ram call from behind, "Drop it NOW." In a moment of clarity Daryl dropped the weapon. "Hands on the wall," Ram ordered while he waited for Rangeman backup only seconds behind.

Weapons fire was heard coming from near the gate. The two men inside the first pickup that rammed Cal's SUV were firing into Cal's SUV at the driver but also at the nearby Rangemen who were safely hidden and returning fire. But no human was in the SUV, just a mannequin dressed in Rangeman black. Cal and several other Rangemen were hidden nearby. "Drop your weapons! Hand's up!" shouted Cal. One man turned with his handgun and began firing. He was shot in the shoulder and abdomen. The second wisely dropped his weapon.

As several Rangemen secured the two outside shooters, others rushed into the smashed house to assist Ram. All noted laser points on Daryl Piras' back. Turning around Ram saw Kristin and Charlotte had come out of hiding armed and in shooter's positions, the mother low, Charlotte high; a miniature Charlie's Angles' stance.

"We've got this, ladies," he chuckled.

"Pity," said Mrs. Sorenson as she came up out of her crouch, engaging the safety on her weapon, "I was rather hoping to take a shot or two."

Lester rushed into the now destroyed living room and hugged Charlotte and Mrs. Sorenson. Just as quickly he took their weapons and stored them away before the police arrived to begin their investigation. New Jersey gun laws are very restrictive.

When questioned by arriving police, the uninjured man next to Cal's SUV confessed Daryl had hired them for the hit. Daryl and the unharmed gunman were whisked off to jail, the injured man to the hospital and Antoine Ouellette to the morgue. Charlotte and her mother were moved to another Rangeman safe house.

Ranger was fuming, "It was a suicide mission. There was no way that was going to work. They had no exit plan."

Tank shook his head, "There was no way Piras was going to get away with the stabbing in the bar. The man is stupid as well as dangerous. Still, they almost made it. Sometimes the simplest plan works. I had Hal and Ram look at the two pickup trucks, both had ballistic proof material in the doors and inside the engine compartment. They weren't armored vehicles but the next best thing. We might consider modifying our vehicles with Kevlar."

Ranger walked away, "What is so special about Diamonds bar it was worth dying over?"

Ranger never found out. The charges against Daryl this time were more severe. There was no bail. In fact, there was no trial. During an exercise period in the jail's outside recreation yard a dust up between several inmates distracted the guards' attention. Before it was resolved, Daryl, on the far side of the field fell dead to the ground. A shiv made from a sharpened toothbrush handle was found imbedded in his heart. With Daryl Pitas and Antoine Ouellette dead, Ranger assumed the liquor licenses were void and the investigation into Diamonds altering their liquor was over. Assault charges against Daryl Piras, drugging by Antoine Ouelette were now moot. Detective Copatchek had been right about no trial without a body; he missed which body would be absent.

Ranger Manoso eased out of his black 911 Porsche. The drive to Newark was easy compared to the discussion likely to follow. Ranger needed to know if Charlotte Sorenson Williams was still in danger from the Scoutelli mob family. He was frisked and escorted by one of several typical mob security men to a wood office door too ornate for the rest of the interior. It was a cheap attempt to impress. After knocking and receiving permission to enter, Ranger walked into the office and stood by a chair, facing the man he came to see.

Benito Moscapella, a first tier soldier in the Scoutelli family was a throwback to the mob soldiers of old with the barrel chest and oiled black hair. His pants were grey pinstripe; the white shirt was rumpled from heat. Benito had slipped on his jacket to talk business. The jacket also covered his under the shoulder .38 special and holster, but not well. He needed a better tailor.

"Mr. Moscapella, have you heard about Daryl Pitas?" Ranger began.

"Yes, we heard. _Stronzo!_ Good riddance," Benito spat.

"I came to ascertain that my client, Mrs. Williams, is no longer considered 'of interest' to your firm."

Benito relaxed, "His liquor licenses and other businesses were held by a, shall we say, close trusted associate. We are square. Diamonds was no loss. In fact the insurance would not even cover a meager upgrading. The lady has nothing to worry about. In truth, we are grateful. We will need to continue business with her in the future to supply our bars and restaurants. She carries excellent brands."

"Thank you for your assurance that she is safe. I will let her know," said Ranger as he rose from the chair. Benito nodded in his direction and Ranger turned and walked out of the building. He slid into his Porsche and returned to Trenton.

Ranger shook his head. They may be grateful but he doubted the Sorenson's were forgiving. Benito may need to find a different liquor source.

 **000000**

Days after Charlotte and her mother returned to Kentucky, a delivery truck pulled up to Rangeman and the driver came to the door. "I have a delivery to Rangeman, attention to Lester Santos and Dr. Robert Brown."

Manny was at the front desk and watched the man make two trips from his delivery truck to the Rangeman lobby. Manny called Lester, "Are you two expecting a delivery?"

Bobby was with Lester at the moment and both answered, "No. Who is it from?"

Manny read the invoice, "Sorenson Family, Laurie, Kentucky."

Bobby and Lester entered the lobby to find ten cases of premium bourbon liquor stacked by the door. The note said, "Thank you men of Rangeman Security for all you did for our daughter, Charlotte. Signed Rolf and Kristen Sorenson."

Bobby whispered, "Lester, that's 60 bottles of bourbon. Do you know how much one bottle of Hunter's Bow Limited Cask Edition costs?"

"No," Lester murmured.

Bobby hesitated then whispered again, "You can't find it for less than $400 and often much more."

"This is $24,000 in bourbon," Lester gasped. Neither man moved they just stared at the stack.

Manny didn't hear what Lester and Bobby were saying in their hushed tones. He called upstairs to the 5th floor, "Tank, we may have a situation down here."

"What the hell," Tank murmured and grabbed Ranger on the way down. "I don't know what's going on but we are needed downstairs." They opted for the stairs in case of an explosion. They didn't want to be trapped in an elevator.

The bomb resistant heavy door swung open and the two entered the lobby, Lester and Bobby were still staring at cardboard boxes. Ranger asked, "Do we have a biohazard or bomb scare?"

A stunned Lester handed Ranger the letter. He read the letter, counted the cartons then read the carton labels. "Impressive," he said as he handed the note to Tank.

Bobby whispered, "You can say that again, it goes for $400 a bottle."

"This is for real?" Les asked.

Ranger didn't smile but wanted to, "I suspect so."

"Ah, how do we distribute this?" Lester asked. He was totally bewildered.

"Are you going to give a bottle to everyone?" Ranger asked.

"The note said men of Rangeman. That's about a bottle for everyone with some left over," Bobby said.

"Might I suggest you not reveal the retail cost of the bottle? I'd rather keep the guys' preferences to beer."

Lester stammered, "I'm afraid to drink it. What if I really like it? It's beyond my budget."

Bobby gave Lester a slug on the shoulder, "You could always marry Charlotte."

"Give it to me Les," Tank responded. "The stuff is like liquid gold."

All four men, Manny included, raised an eyebrow at Tank. "I thought you were a beer man," Ranger said.

Tank chuckled, "My taste buds and wallet are far apart."

Christmas came early to Rangeman.

 **00000000**

Under the family physician's orders, Charlotte remained in Kentucky for several weeks. As she told Lester, she could telephone her clients instead of visiting them personally. Every day she called Lester and either talked to him or left a message. Both were anxious she return to Colt's Neck which was far closer to Trenton than the 700 miles from Kentucky.

Lester was not known for having girlfriends for more than two weeks at a time, a month at the most. Instead he was a player, going from woman to woman enjoying the diversity without commitments. But a strange thing began to happen; Lester was going home to the apartment he shared with Bobby alone. Yes, he socialized and danced at the clubs, but he wasn't hooking up.

Les unlocked the apartment door trying to enter quietly. Bobby looked up from the television surprised to see Lester. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I live here?"

"Yeah, but lover boy, you never come home before 02:00."

Lester shrugged, "There was nothing special tonight," and continued on to his bedroom.

Bobby smiled, Lester Santos, the playboy, was in love and has lost his taste for the chase.

Lester flopped into bed and stared at the ceiling. What was happening to him? Other girls were flashing about waiting for the Santos snag, but he hadn't baited his hook. Charlotte Sorenson Williams was constantly on his mind and it frightened him. He never figured he'd find a woman to hold his interest for more than a few days. PTSD nightmares still rocked him. A few hours with a woman was all he dared surrender himself, but there was something calming about the woman with the fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She brought out a side of him he didn't know he had. At night he found himself hugging a pillow and wishing it was her, not to fantasize about sex, but to cuddle and sleep soundly.

 **00000000**

"Hi Beautiful," Lester said as he kissed Stephanie's cheeks.

"You seem happy," Stephanie was sipping coffee in the 5th floor break room wishing she had a doughnut. Lately her sugar rush was smearing a glob of jam on her morning toast. If she could have two pieces of toast she'd put them together, maybe with cream cheese and pretend it was a Pop Tart.

"Yeah, I went bird hunting his morning. I was up at O-Dark-Thirty, mighty cold in the duck blind." He filled his coffee cup and leaned against the counter next to Stephanie.

"Don't tell me you were willingly standing in water before sunrise waiting to shoot Donald Duck?"

"We weren't actually standing in water, well not most of the time. I didn't hit anything, but Charlotte did."

"She hunts? I thought you went with some guys." Stephanie was also surprised anyone got up before sunrise.

"She's a real outdoors girl, Beautiful. She probably grew up hunting squirrels, 'coons, bahr," using the proper Kentucky pronunciation for bear. "She has a fine Remington 11-87. It's so soft even you could use it."

"Yeah right, whatever it is." Stephanie didn't know what made a weapon "soft." She disliked all handguns and rifles. Knowing a Remington 11-87 was a shotgun made no difference.

"So did you swim out and retrieve the ducks?" Ranger asked as he walked into the room.

"No, the people we were with had a retriever dog, a fine Chessie. Charlie gave the birds to them."

"Chessie?" Stephanie asked.

"It's an American hunting dog bred in the Chesapeake Bay area. The dogs is larger than a Labrador, slightly curly coat. Around here we don't need such a rugged dog, but it was fun watching him work."

"Speaking of work," Ranger began, "Santos you need to begin." After Lester left Ranger turned to Stephanie, "Has he had a brain injury? He's home early and now leaving before dawn to duck hunt?"

Stephanie laughed, "He's got a girlfriend: Charlotte Sorenson Williams."

"He's still interested in the Bourbon Queen?"

"Yep," Bobby said as he walked into the break room.

Ranger tipped his head, "She's out of his league."

"Why, wasn't she married to a Marine before?" Steph asked.

Ranger continued, "Yes, but her Marine husband was an only child and heir to a banking fortune. Plus her family is in alcohol and championship racehorses. Her personal estimated wealth is mid-nine figures."

Bobby shook his head, "He knows about the bourbon and thinks there are only a few breweries and wineries. He doesn't know about the family full holdings, the racehorses or her late husband's wealth from his parents. No way am I telling him about her bank account. That's her job."

"I see trouble ahead," Ranger said as he walked away.

Stephanie looked at Bobbie and shrugged, "Why does he see trouble?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. He's been wired tight lately. Is it the problems in Miami?"

"I believe so. Rangeman, all of Rangeman is family to him."

"We are relying on you Bomber to keep him from exploding."

She smiled, "I'm trying to…um…defuse him, often."

Bobby laughed and left for his clinic.

########

Note from Eleni: Beta Kathy is working as fast as she can. I probably overwhelm her with mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Speed bump in life ahead.

Lester and Charlie had to work around each other's schedules to find time together. Often their dates were during the day, not at night. One surprise was Charlie took Lester to church late Sunday morning.

"Is this a date, Charlie?"

"Not for me, Les. You wanted to spend time together and this is all I can give you. We'll eat a late breakfast or early dinner then spend time together. Unfortunately, I need to head back to Colt's Neck by 5 pm."

Les tried to remember the last time he willingly attended Mass. As he sat in the church, he realized he and Charlie had yet to become intimate. His normal 'modus operandi' was Bed 'em and eave 'em Smiling. He had only made first base with Charlie. She politely refused to move on to more bases. Much to his surprise, he was accommodating. Had he lost his power? Was she Delilah to his Sampson? It didn't matter. He enjoyed every single minute with her, whether he was freezing his gonads in a duck blind or kneeling in church.

 **0000000**

Lester was just leaving a potential new client's office building with Tank when his cell phone rang, "Santos," he answered plainly. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hey, Green Eyes, I'm leaving a client's office now and have a late appointment in Princeton, plus I need to be in Philadelphia in the morning. I'd like to take you to dinner before I head south. Are you available tonight?"

"Are you driving on to Philly after dinner?" Lester asked.

"No, I'll stay at the Peacock in Princeton and leave early."

He scrunched up his forehead, "Trenton is closer."

"Les, no offense, but I'm off Trenton: bad vibes. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. What time?" Lester asked.

"Is 7:30 pm too early?"

"It's perfect. Is this casual or suit night?"

"Hey mister, if I have to wear high heels, you have to suffer with at least a jacket. So, no tactical pants, ballistic vests and if you carry, conceal carry. I doubt your .45 on your leg would fit the décor," she laughed.

"You think my 'gun' is too big?" he asked.

Tank rolled his eyes, not sure he wanted to know what was being discussed.

"I have no comment on your handgun, but if you were to display your gun at the Yardley Inn you'd be arrested for indecent exposure. If you remember, I have seen you in a duck blind at Oh-Dark-Thirty with your weapon in hand."

Lester laughed; it was exactly his type of humor. "You look pretty sexy all wet in the early morning light, Sweetheart," Lester replied. Tank shuddered; he didn't want to hear any more. He did not know about the early morning duck hunt several weeks before.

"I'll pick you up at 7:15 at the Peacock Inn." Lester hurried to his apartment after his shift ended. He was showered and dressed in one of his perfectly tailored Italian suits when Bobby walked in.

"Wow, must be a hot date," he remarked.

Lester blushed, "Dinner with Charlotte in Princeton. She's avoiding Trenton."

"I can't blame her. It was hardly welcoming. Is tonight the night?"

Lester didn't hear him and walked out. The drive to Princeton was clogged with traffic but his mind was elsewhere. He and Charlotte were becoming closer. Just thinking about her made him smile. He was completely at ease with her and felt no need to portray Lester the Player. In fact, often he took a back seat to the relationship. It felt strange and exciting.

Lester picked up Charlotte at her hotel. She squealed in delight when she saw his vehicle, a 1969 Mustang Mach 1.

"Les, is there a performance package underneath?"

"Me or the car?"

She enjoyed verbal sexual innuendos between them. "Ah, I was referring to the car."

"Yes, ma'am, V-8, 428 Cobra Jet. Charlie, how do you know cars?"

"Papa. He loves cars. He buys them, restores them and sells them. It is one of his hobbies."

"Did you really drive the '69 Dodge Hemi?"

"Only if Papa was in the seat next to me; it was his. My personal car was a 1986 Buick Regal Grand National." She waited for Lester to laugh.

Lester nodded. "That is a true cannon, disguised like Grannie's car, except for the hood scoop. It was one of the fastest cars in the 80's."

She smiled, he knew cars. Lester smiled, Charlie knew cars. Each time they were together they learned they shared more interests.

The restaurant was a lovely, 19th-century Victorian inn. Since both had early mornings, they skipped the lounge upstairs and went straight to the dining area. As they perused the menu, their waiter indicated the special that evening was elk. Charlotte smiled, "You need go no further."

Lester stared at her. "Elk? I thought ladies ate fish, chicken, or salads."

Charlotte laughed, looked at the waiter and said, "Mah, supper cum-pan-yon figers all us Keentuckians eat 'possum."

"Ma'am, we're plum out but I might be able to rustle up sum squirrel if you keen wait," he smiled.

Charlotte looked at him, "West Virginia?"

"Yes, ma'am. Will you want wine with dinner?"

Charlotte nodded.

"I'll send over the sommelier."

An elegant woman in long, black pants, crisp, white blouse covered by a gold-brocade vest appeared, "Good evening, do you have a wine preference or may I suggest something to suit your meal?" Apparently the waiter had told the sommelier the red-headed woman was the dominant one at the table. Too bad, the sommelier thought, she'd like to get dominant with the blond in the Armani suit.

Charlotte ignored the sommelier's lusting towards Lester and without a batting an eye said, "Do you have a Syrah from the northern Rhone?" Instantly, the sommelier suddenly forgot about the guy and responded, "We have a 2010 Bernard Chave."

Charlotte's eyes brightened, "Excellent!"

"A fine choice, ma'am." The sommelier left with a smile on her face, knowing tonight would be a big tip!

"You know bourbon and wines?" Lester asked.

"I'm also a sommelier. Papa believes in a full education. I'll let you in on a secret: I know what's in the wine cellar here. I was hoping they still had the Chave."

Lester raised one eyebrow, indicating she should proceed.

"I helped stock the cellar."

Lester was impressed. "What do you prefer: wine or liquor?" he asked to start a conversation.

"You forgot about beers and ales. Depends on the situation, and if there's a meal. If the meal is brats, then, of course, beer; Irish Stew, then ale; and so on."

"You eat brats?" Lester was finding Charlie was very eclectic.

"Oh yeah, pile on the sauerkraut, brown mustard, big honking pretzel and a stein of beer. Better yet, put the beer in a plastic cup and head for the ball park."

"You into sports, Charlie?"

"Promise not to tell, everyone from Kentucky loves basketball except me. I'm an outdoor sports type person. Silly, I know."

"Mets or Yankees?"

Charlotte laughed, "There are other teams. I don't have a favorite team or league, I just love the game. I admit I like watching the Yankees and Reds play, and I've flown to Denver to watch the Rockies and Chicago Cubs."

When the elk arrived, Lester tucked into it. Charlie watched, "You've eaten elk before, haven't you, Les?"

He nodded his head yes. "Some of us hunt together out west. This is excellent elk, and the wine is perfect. It's big and bold and stands up to the meat."

"Yes, it does," she smiled, thinking big and bold was a good description of Lester Santos. It wasn't that he was huge; her father and two of three brothers were larger than he. Les appeared he was a man of action, trained, controlled, but capable of unleashing fury at a moment's notice. She saw it in Scott, her late husband, and in Lester. Yet, like Scott, there was a huge reservoir of compassion. Lester tried to hide it behind a playful attitude, but her sight was attuned to the subtle signals. Right now, he was confused. He was used to leading the relationship. This was new to him and had him unbalanced, but he was enjoying himself.

She couldn't help but look at his green eyes in the candlelight. The color reminded her of the royal emeralds of the world's monarchs: nearly flawless. Of course, the rest of him looked flawless from what she had seen in his work uniform and this lovely suit. This wasn't an off-the-rack suit. This was custom made; it had to be to fit his enhanced physique so well. Lester had money or at least good taste. She looked at his hands: they were callused, indicating he worked with his hands, but his fingers were long and slender….and manicured? She had gotten to know the hands well while in the hospital and was once again enjoying their feel as they sipped the last of the dinner wine.

Rubbing her fingers over his hands, "Do you play the piano, Les?"

"Not in a long, long time. My mother and father wanted me to have a classical education: private school, piano, uniforms and preppy clothes. My sister and I were expected to play musical instruments, ride horses, ski in Aspen and Vail in the winter. They were trying to keep me away from my friends and family who were falling into gangs. Then, my father died suddenly. The money was gone, and I had to revert to a common upbringing, no more privileged life. Piano went by the wayside."

"Your mother didn't remarry?"

"No. She went to work to support the three of us and never found time. I don't think she could love another man. I skirted the gangs, never became active with them, then fulfilled my parents' dream and went to college. But after I finished my degree, I went into the Army."

"What is your degree?"

"Languages. I've always had an easy time learning new languages."

"What were you going to do with the degree?"

"Up until the final year, I thought I'd teach, but I became disenchanted with the whole idea, so I enlisted right before graduation. I loved the kids; it was the school bureaucracy that was ridiculous."

"And the Army was better?"

"In the Army, you are promoted based on achievements, not by years of service. If you can't do the job, you are out."

"What about your sister?"

"She married a stock broker, sells real estate and lives in Seattle. I've never told anyone about my private school days. How did you wheedle it out of me?"

"I was commenting about your lovely fingers."

"That's right. There's no way I remember any piano. I doubt I could play chopsticks now." Looking at his hands, "They are pretty scarred up now."

"Signs of a man who knows how to his hands," she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He sat stunned. That was his move! The eyebrow wiggle was a Lester Santos trademark, and she usurped it!

She excused herself to visit the restroom but also to pay the bill. Tonight was entirely her treat as she had explained to the maître d' and sommelier. No way would she have ordered a $450 bottle of wine, not counting the sommelier's tip, if Lester was paying the tab. He was kept blissfully unaware of the night's bill.

As they prepared to leave, Lester was helping Charlotte with her wrap when the restaurant owner came to see who had ordered one of his more expensive wines. "I should have known, Charlotte Williams. Why didn't you call me and let me know you were coming?"

"Lester Santos, this is Jeffrey Burns, the owner. Jeff, I might have if I couldn't get a table," she smiled. "Everything was wonderful, just wonderful, thank you."

As they walked to Lester's car he asked, "The owner knew you. Are you a celebrity?"

"No, I just peddle expensive booze. We have limited quantities and only our best vendors get the products. If I had called ahead, Jeff would have picked up the tab. I couldn't let that happen. I know how close restaurants cut their profit line."

When they got to Lester's classic sports car, she took the initiative and kissed him, "Thank you for being my date this evening," she purred.

"That's usually the man's line," he huffed. "In fact, you've been stealing my lines and moves all evening," he said with mock dismay.

"So, if we think alike, maybe we are related." She was referring to their initial discussions at Diamonds and later in the hospital.

He laughed, "I don't think the Vikings got to Cuba."

"Nor did survivors of the Spanish Armada populate Ireland. Most were slaughtered."

"So, I guess we aren't related," Lester said with mock sadness.

"Not unless you want to be. My family is very large and diverse, I'm sure I could slip you in somewhere," she laughed.

Lester was confused, was that another double-entendre? He was the king of innuendoes. Was she giving off signals? This was one confusing lady.

Once safely buckled into his car, Charlotte reached over and turned Lester's face towards her. "Excuse me for being so bold before, but I wanted to see those eyes up close." They stared at each other feeling the same pull. Lester leaned over and kissed her sweetly, "I thought you might like another closer view." The second kiss was more passionate.

By the time they got back to the Peacock Inn, Lester assumed he and Charlotte would continue to bed together. Charlotte was in a conundrum. All evening she had been flirting. Did she really mean to be so bold? She was torn between inviting Lester in and sending him on his way. She had been raised in a loving family but sex was strictly within the confines of marriage. Her parents were still madly in love with one another, and though in their 70s, they were still obviously sexually active. Charlotte had been married, but had been celibate for three years. But this evening, the old playful Charlotte had begun to emerge. Had she gone too far?

As they stood together outside the Peacock Inn in another passionate kiss, Lester's hand moved down Charlotte's back and began pulling her towards his hips. It was her decision, to turn and deflect the pull or accept it. Her libido won. Three years of celibacy was smashed, crushed and obliterated in the following hours.

Lester woke up and the bed was empty, her side of the bed was cold. He checked his cell phone for the time and noted it was 03:30. He'd been asleep no more than 90 minutes. The bathroom and dressing rooms were dark. Where was Charlotte?

He turned on the bedside light and noted the letter covering his wallet, keys and weapon. As he read it, his heart broke:

Lester,

I am ashamed and devastated at my actions after dinner. I was raised with the beliefs and morals that sexual intercourse is a gift God has given married couples, not to be used for entertainment. These are my core beliefs and I alone am responsible for my actions last night and this morning. I apologize, but I must leave.

Charlotte Williams

There were no words of love or endearment. It was cold note, totally unlike the woman in his arms less than 2 hours before. How long had she been gone? He called her but there was no answer, the call went to voice mail. He didn't know what to say, so he hung up.

He sat there a reread the letter. Slowly, he got up and showered before dressing. There would be no more sleep tonight. He was back at Rangeman by 04:30 just in time to see Bobby heading toward the gym.

Bobby was preparing some pithy comment about the stallion finally jumping the fence to join the mare when he read Lester's face. "What happened?"

Lester just shook his head no and went to his room. He opened his gun safe to store his concealed carry weapon when he saw the black box. He moaned. Picking up the box, he sat back on his bed and just held the box. He wasn't sure he had the heart to open it. The nearly 4-carat, emerald-cut diamond with two, 2-carat emeralds on either side cut deeply into his bank account and now it cut deeply into his heart. What did he do wrong? His mother, aunt and "abuelita" had warned him if he wanted a nice woman to marry he would have to treat her with respect. Hadn't he done that? Charlotte was not like his usual girlfriends, great for a few weeks and then move on. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her: kids, grandchildren, all green-eyed beauties. He suspected she had money. How much, he wasn't sure, but he had plenty himself from years of special ops government contracts and careful investments. He did not live large; his car was his only indulgence. He knew money could suddenly disappear as it did when he was a child, so he was fiscally conservative.

Maybe this woman was beyond him. She had a moral code, a belief he didn't. Months before, several Rangemen were sitting around drinking at Pino's and someone called him a horny bastard. He laughed at the time. Was this his punishment for his randy life? He could satisfy his lust easily, but was true love beyond him? He shut the box, put it back in the safe, far to the back and dressed for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Beta Kathy did a fast turnaround…..not because I gave her a clean copy. Introducing my favorite character in this story, Rolf Sorenson.**

 **The** Monday morning briefing began promptly at 08:00. "I will be in Miami for at least three months," Ranger began. "Marco is facing heart valve replacement surgery next week. He and I go back to high school together in Miami. Plus, the team there has suffered some losses recently: Jason, Wiley, Hawk, and Bird-Dog. Without Marco, they need a steady hand holding it all together until his return. Stephanie will remain here for a few days before joining me in Miami. Once Marco comes back to work, Stephanie and I will remain close by, maybe jump to the islands briefly. Then, we'll see where we are needed. We will try to spend as much time with Julie as possible, but probably not as much as we'd like. Stephanie will continue to work research and searches from Miami. If you have difficult searches, forward them to her. She won't be on the beach all the time." That garnered a few chuckles. Stephanie was well known for her addiction to water and beaches in addition to sugary desserts.

Ranger continued, "All my concentration will be there, much like if I was on a mission. In the meantime, you need to speed up the contract reviews on Jorgenson, Griego and Stevens. Bobby, you have the go ahead on redoing the clinic. Hal, you work on the fleet conversion. Manny, we'll be adding another bank of monitors and will need additional desk and seating area. Changes, folks, we are growing. Do what you have to do to make it work. Tank, of course, will be in charge."

Ranger looked at Santos who was obviously not listening. "Santos! Are you listening?" Ranger bellowed.

Lester blinked.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Ranger chided. "Were you out alley-catting again?"

Lester's face went to granite. His mood was ugly but he was holding it together, barely. To the side, Bobby looked at Ranger and shook his head no, indicating to Ranger and whoever was watching to back off.

"Santos, where are the reports on the Peterson case?" Tank asked after seeing Bobby's warning.

"Sitting on my desk, completed," Lester answered sullenly.

"Get them on my desk by 0900 today,"

Lester nodded but wisely held his tongue.

Assignments were handed out and Lester was teamed with Stephanie to bring in Thomas Fillmore III; a fancy name for a drug user who wasn't too picky about his substances. Most users specialized, but Tommy Fil shot up, sniffed up, smoked, licked and chewed anything. To feed his habits, he also dealt and wasn't kind to those who expected a little "credit" when funds were short. When his own personal bankroll went dry, he'd kick down doors and steal anything of value including taking a Play Station from a child while the child beat him with a plastic bat.

As Stephanie crawled into the Rangeman SUV, she waited for Lester to come up with some "Beautiful" comment but instead he remained mute. In fact, he didn't talk the whole time, totally unlike Lester.

"You ill, Les?" Steph asked.

Lester glared at her, but said nothing.

When they got to Tommy Fil's apartment, Lester slammed the gear shift into park and was out of the vehicle before Stephanie had finished unbuckling herself. He was leading the arrest, not backing up Stephanie. He kicked in the door, yelled "Bond Enforcement, asshole," pulled a naked Tommy Fil from bed with his girlfriend and dragged him to the Rangeman car, cuffed him. The girl friend was crying, Stephanie trying to console and cover up the also naked woman.

"You getting in or discussing wardrobes with the bit** er, woman?" Lester snarled.

Stephanie hurried to the Rangeman vehicle and wasn't yet buckled in when Lester took off. She was going to make a comment about his actions but saw the compressed lips and squinty eyes. Les was in a zone and it looked dangerous.

Once at TPD he turned to her, "Well, are you going to sit here or take him in?"

Stephanie's eyes were still wide with disbelief. "Lester, he's naked."

"It's easier to spot weapons."

"I'm not taking in a naked man, it would sexual harassment," Steph responded.

"Throw a blanket over him. We have a silver safety blanket in the back."

"No way, Les. The tongues inside TPD would never stop wagging and Morelli would appear within minutes."

"Shit, don't tell me you are back with that asshole again! How can you…"

"Enough! I'm not back with Morelli," she yelled. Taking a calming breath she continued, "It's just I'm not walking a naked man into jail. He deserves some respect."

"You are still a wuss," Les mumbled, took the apprehension papers, got the still high Tommy Fil and took him into TPD. When Les returned to the car, Stephanie just stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, damn it, nothing. Just drop it." The drive back to Rangeman did not include a stop at Tasty Pastry to celebrate.

Later that day, as Les was walking down the hall, Vince called to him, "Hey, Les, want to go pick up some girls after work?"

"No, I need cardio."

"Plenty of cardio if you come along," Vince laughed.

Les didn't laugh, he growled almost as well as Tank.

Day after day, Lester grew more morose. His calls to Charlotte went unanswered. He was melancholy and despondent. There was a large no-go zone around him as people feared he'd bite off their heads. He had yet to start a fight, but was close.

"Have you called her?" Bobby asked.

"Daily. I didn't know what to say at first, but later I've been asking, no pleading for her to call. I called her office, called her home in Colt's Neck, left messages. I've even driven to her house. Nothing. She doesn't respond."

"Have you tried calling her mother?"

"Oh yeah. What a conversation that would be! Hello, Mrs. Sorenson. Remember me? I'm the sonofabitch that forced your daughter into bed against her will. She's one hot babe in bed. Is she there?"

"From what you told me, she went willingly."

"I'm trying to remember if she gave me signals to stop and I just plowed right through them. Is she having flashbacks to what might have happened with Daryl Piras? Hell, Bobby, I should have taken the ring that night. I just wasn't sure until…"

"Until you took her for a road test?"

The comment cut Lester to the core. "Damn you!" Les took a swing at Bobby who quickly stepped back. Lester didn't counter punch. He said nothing more and just walked away.

Tank witnessed the exchange and came up to Bobby. "There is nothing worse than a Love-Sick Lester. Isn't there anything you can do, give him a shot or put him out of his misery? He's getting on everyone's nerves. Hell, Ranger left with instructions if Lester doesn't get over this, fire his ass."

Bobby didn't roll his eyes, but came close. "Yeah, like Ranger has never been tied up over Steph before they started getting serious. How often did he chew our asses when she'd go back to Morelli? Right now, Ranger is distracted with personnel problems in Miami, Marco's surgery, and changes here."

"What about Les?"

"His head is wrong for take downs, Tank. He needs desk duty. He got dumped."

"Surely this wasn't the first time."

"No, but this relationship went on for months before the end came suddenly. He was blindsided."

"Months? Wait. Was this the Bourbon Queen that dumped him?"

"Yep. She left in the middle of the night without a goodbye."

"Bruised ego?"

"More like Heart Break Hotel."

"Did he ever learn about her financial situation?"

"No, he never read the background report. He said he didn't want to know."

Tank turned and began walking away, "Ranger was right. Trouble."

 **00000000**

Lester walked back to his office and shut the door. He sat and stared out the window, "Charlie, where are you? What can I do?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He ignored it. Stephanie stuck her head in, "Les?"

"What?" he snapped. A closed door meant he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No, I'm busy. That's why the door was shut. I don't want interruptions."

She walked in anyway and came around his desk to his chair and got down on one knee. Putting her hand on his are she began, "Les, we are worried about you, I'm worried about you. I don't want to leave without knowing what is wrong and helping you."

"It's nothing."

"You are hurting. It shows. Lester, you are the bright light in the office, but you are dark and it's affecting everyone else."

"I just need time…..Stephanie. Go to Miami, play in the sun, but don't come home fat from the churros."

She backed away. Lester, calling her Stephanie, not Bomber or Beautiful, was a sign something was wrong. She shut the door and would talk to Bobby before she would join Ranger in Miami tomorrow.

Lester sat in his office the rest of the day, doing nothing. He went to the gym and beat the bag, ran on the treadmill until sweat poured down his body and showered. He passed on going for beers or dinner and went to his apartment and put on a movie but ignored it. Finally, he went to bed, but couldn't sleep. He was lost.

The morning assignments were handed out and Les wasn't assigned any takedowns. Bobby had told Tank that Lester's mind wasn't where it needed to be for dangerous situations and frankly, nobody wanted to partner with him. He was dangerous to himself and to others. Lester was back in his office before 08:00. He planned to catch up on his paper work, but the sheet in front of him was unreadable. The words made no sense, his brain wasn't engaged. Instead, he took out Charlotte's note and reread it. What did he miss? Why was he so attracted to her? His mind wandered when he realized his phone was ringing. "Rangeman, Lester Santos."

A big, booming voice came through, "This Rolf Sorenson, of Hunter's Bow distillery and father of a very ill daughter."

"Charlie is ill?" Lester jumped to his feet. With a bit of panic in his voice, he asked, "How ill, what's wrong?" Was this why she hadn't called?

"Santos, I've got a problem here. My daughter, Charlotte, is moping around here like a colt that has lost its mother. She is sighing constantly, not eating, spending far too much time avoiding people. If she gets near anyone, she's angrier than a bear with a boil on its ass. I don't know what happened between you two, but I sure hope it is repairable. She hasn't been this depressed since she lost Scott."

"Sir, have you talked to your daughter?" Les asked cautiously.

"No, Mr. Santos, she's growling. I make it a point of avoiding growling animals. Be honest with me son, I'm a man, is it something you did?"

Lester hesitated; it's the same question he's been asking himself. "No, sir, it's more like what we did together."

There was a long pause and then a huge laugh, "I told Kristen not to send her to that Catholic school. You two set the bed on fire, right?"

Lester gave Mr. Sorenson credit for cutting to the chase. "Ah, yes sir, we did."

"Now, she's in a huff because she had sex outside of marriage. Mr. Santos, we taught all of our children to totally avoid sex before marriage. Not only are we Catholic, we didn't need a bunch of lawsuits going on around here with illegitimate babies due to oversexed adolescents. Apparently, Charlotte is still living under those moral constraints. Her mother and I are still madly in love and…..sexual. Son, if she was a one night tumble, please tell her so she can move on. But if there is more to your relationship, get your ass down here and get back on track. Charlotte is stubborn, maybe she got lost in the crowd and had to make a stand now and then to get our attention. Anyway, her moping around has gone beyond annoying, it is taking pounds off her body. We shoot animals that go into depression to where their health decreases. I'd hate to have to put down my own daughter."

"Sir, I can come immediately. How far is it between Trenton and Laurie, sir?"

"It's too damn far. I'm sending Derek to get you. He'll be at Mercer County Airport in a couple hours. He'll call when he's fixin' to land."

"Yes, sir." Lester's mind flashed on the small airport. They were sending a plane to get him.

"Mr. Santos, plan on spending several days. If you two still want a relationship, you'll need time to work things out."

Lester almost ran to Tank's office. "I need time off."

"You sure as hell do," Tank said as he removed his reading glasses. "Take as long as you need to get your head out of your ass. If you need medical leave, vacation leave, whatever, but don't come back until your head is screwed back on correctly or else you'll be out permanently. You are a hazard to yourself and others."

After Lester left, Tank muttered to himself, "Hell, we've had to live through Ranger and Bomber. Now, we've got Lester going nuts."

Lester ran to his apartment and threw together a travel bag. He wasn't sure what to take, so he selected items ranging from outdoor gear to casual dressy. He opened the safe and took out the little black box. He sent Bobby a brief message, "Going to talk to Charlie."

The white Cessna Citation CJ4 rolled to the Mercer County Airport terminal building. Lester recognized the Hunter's Bow logo on the side of the aircraft. The general aviation manager waited until the aircraft's door opened and the pilot appeared before walking Lester across the tarmac towards the aircraft. The pilot, Derek, was waiting. He appeared to be in his 40's, very fit and trim.

"Lester Santos?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Derek Johannson, chief pilot, Hunter's Bow. Welcome aboard."

After thanking the pilot, Les glanced to the flight deck and noticed another pilot in the right hand seat consulting a clipboard. The aircraft was luxurious, but not spacious. At most, the CJ4 held nine seats. This one was reconfigured to hold six, giving each passenger a bit more room. He was grateful he used the airport lavatory; he knew this aircraft's fixtures were cramped. Rangeman often leased a Citation for FTA travel.

"Sir, can I get you something before we depart?" The pilot asked as he stowed Lester's leather duffle.

Lester sat and buckled in. "I'm fine."

"Very good, sir. We have immediate clearance for takeoff. Flight time will be one hour thirty, about 10 minutes longer than normal as we have a head wind. Mr. Santos, this aircraft is small enough to allow us to fly directly to Laurie saving the drive from the Louisville airport. I hope this won't be a problem."

Lester didn't know where Laurie was or its distance from Louisville. He had planned on renting a car. No use arguing that now. The faster he could get to Charlie the better. Soon after the aircraft left the ground, Lester was lost in thought. Mr. Sorenson said Charlie was losing weight. Was she actually ill? Did she have a C. diff infection after her surgery and the antibiotics? Or was she despondent like he was?

More importantly though was what did he want from this relationship? He was aboard a corporate jet flying to Kentucky. Were the Sorensons expecting more from him than he was willing to give? He was lost in thought when he realized the aircraft was losing elevation. The landing and thrust reverse was smooth. The pilot was a master. The aircraft taxied to a small hangar and the engines began to wind down.

As Derek opened the door, Lester stood, took his bag from the storage area and shook the pilot's hand, "Good trip and thank you."

"Thank you, sir," Derek answered. "Mr. Sorenson is waiting for you outside."

Lester walked down the few steps and saw only one man. He was a giant. Six foot 7, muscle-bound neck, well-developed shoulders and pecs, flat belly with a blond beard and moustache, blue eyes. Mr. Sorenson looked like a taller, older Hal, Rangeman's resident blond-blue-eyed Halosaurus. He was in amazing shape for a man who had to be in his 60's. Rolf Sorenson was wearing brown canvas pants, a green, long-sleeve, button-down shirt with the Hunter's Bow logo embroidered over the left pocket. Brown work boots and a Stetson completed his outfit.

The big man stepped forward, "Mr. Santos, I'm Rolf Sorenson. Welcome, son." The hand shake was firm but not bone crushing. There was no doubt though, Rolf Sorenson could crush Lester's hand if necessary.

"Mr. Sorenson, thank you for arranging rapid transport." Lester's mind flashed back to Mrs. Sorenson, Kristen. She was slightly above height, maybe 5'8" but her husband would dwarf her. He was happy Charlie took after her mother and not this blond Viking.

Rolf led him to a super cab, dual-rear-wheel pickup. "Throw your bag behind your seat, Mr. Santos," the big man instructed as he walked around the truck to the driver's side. When the truck began to move, "I believe Charlie is with the horses. We have about a fifteen minute drive. Tell me about yourself."

Lester only had time for the highlights, plus he doubted Mr. Sorenson was interested in details just yet. "I was born in Miami. My father was a successful doctor so my sister and I lived an upper-class life: private school, horseback and polo lessons, piano, skiing in Colorado and so on. When my father died, it turned out there was no reserve money. We were broke. We moved to Newark to be near my mother's sister and her family. Mom went to work and I tried to stay out of trouble. My cousin was into gangs. I stayed away by working after school. I got my bachelor's degree in languages and went into the Army, six years as a Ranger. When I exited, my cousin was starting a security business with members of his Army Company. I was allowed to invest in the venture. Our original office was in Trenton but we quickly expanded to Miami, Atlanta and Boston. Those offices are run by other original partners. Our employees are former military, combat or military police or even gang members who have done an about face in their lives. Rangeman operates with a high degree of discipline and as a result we are often the first job exiting military men take. In a sense, we help them ease back into society."

"Any women employees?"

"Yes, sir, in Atlanta, Miami and Trenton. Atlanta and Miami have retired military females. Our lone female came to us as a bond apprehension agent and does mostly office work and some bond apprehensions. My cousin has yet to find a woman who can meet his requirements for active security employment in Trenton."

"So how did this BA agent get work?"

"Boss' woman."

Rolf laughed out loud. "Wife?"

"Not yet, they have danced around each other for years. They both have their heads up their respective assess, afraid of commitment, for different reasons. She was manipulated by her mother to date and marry a cop of questionable virtues. My cousin was still doing outside military contract work and didn't want to marry lest he was killed. I can understand as I was in the same situation until a year ago. Anyway, she has dumped the cop but she and my cousin haven't taken the full commitment step."

Rolf glanced at Lester but said nothing.

"Sir, I am not my cousin." Lester didn't know why he said that, it just popped out.

Rolf nodded his head in approval.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

G **uess who forgot to post chapter 8? hmmmmm. Sorry!**

Lester was expecting a small horse arena with a barn nearby. What he saw was multiple barns, large arenas and acres of fenced, green pastures. This was a horse farm. He had seen similar operations in Florida when he was a child. He didn't know if they were raising Arabians, Tennessee Walkers, Quarter Horses, but suspected it was Thoroughbreds. After all, this was Kentucky.

The truck drove through dappled sunlight from large shade trees. Pristine white fences ran down each side of the road. Mr. Sorenson began to slow down then stopped. "There's your competition, Lester, the big, black stallion in the arena. That's Black Jack, winner of the Preakness and Breeder's Cup. He was second in the Derby. When Scott was overseas, Charlie came home and helped train him. The horse loves her. When Scott died, Charlie was, of course, depressed and Black Jack felt it. We pulled him from the Belmont because he was as depressed as she. I thought we'd lose both. He no longer races; he's out to stud and sired the most recent winner of the Dubai Cup. He and Charlie work out together daily when she's here. The horse is feeling her current depression and not eating again. I hope you have magic for both of them."

Charlie was walking the big horse around the arena when she dropped the reins. She went to the fence, climbed to the top rail and removed her boot, apparently searching for a stone inside. She dropped the boot to remove her sock when the horse picked up the boot and started swinging it wildly. She wasn't paying attention when the horse swung the boot, knocking her on the side of her head just below her helmet. Stunned, she fell backwards landing flat on her back.

Lester leapt from the truck, running to Charlotte. Rolf was right behind him. The large man easily climbed between the fence rails into the area arena to take control of the agitated horse. The fall had knocked the wind out of Charlie. The diaphragm spasm momentarily kept her from breathing. "Charlotte! Are you hurt?" Lester asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and legs, checking her reflexes.

She began breathing, gasping, trying to get her wits about her. "Les?"

"Whoa, slowly, let me make sure you are alright," he cautioned.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me. It's not the first time," she said.

Her father was holding Black Jack who was making loud, panicky sounds. With Lester's help, Charlotte got to her feet, crawled between the fence rails and began talking to the horse. "I'm OK, boy. You didn't mean it." Slowly, she walked to the horse and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck while continuing to vocally soothe the animal. In return, the horse stopped whinnying and began rubbing his chin on her shoulder and sighing.

Lester couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been around horses in his youth and briefly in the Army, but this was like a lover being comforted.

Her father had stepped back, "You two need a room?"

"Papa!"

Chuckling, Rolf said, "I've got to get back to the rack-house. You three work it out. Les, I'll drop your bag at the main house."

As Rolf walked away, Lester asked, "What's a rack-house?"

"It's where the barrels filled with alcohol are aged into bourbon. I'll give you a tour. Daddy likes to help rotate the nearly 500 lbs. barrels. In the old days when Grandpa ran the business, they used ropes and pulleys. Now we have machines."

Lester thought about Rolf's size. Even with his size, a 500 lbs. barrels would be beyond him, but just barely.

"Les, do you want to meet Black Jack?"

Les slid between the rails and moved towards the horse at an angle allowing the animal to look him over. Les stopped about eight feet away from what he was certain was a multi-million dollar horse. Charlotte took the horse's halter and walked him closer to Les. "Black Jack, I want you to meet Lester, the man I've been telling you about."

The horse was curious and sniffed Les' outstretched but unmoving hand, up his arm, and down his chest. Suddenly the horse blew snot all over Lester's jacket. Lester still didn't move.

Charlotte smiled, "You are not afraid of horses Lester."

"I used to ride but it's been years. I don't mind the sniffing and snot blowing, he's only curious. I hope he doesn't bite."

"He only bites people he doesn't like. Apparently you passed the test."

Charlotte handed Les the reins while she sat and slipped her boot back on. After standing, the three of them began walking back to the barn, Les still in charge of the horse. "Why are you here, Lester?" Charlotte asked.

"Your father asked me to come. He is worried about you. Apparently you've been moody, depressed, even losing weight. He asked if it was something I did." Les tried not to stare at her, but she did seem slimmer. She had lost weight after the Diamonds incident, but appeared to have lost more.

She made various disapproving noises including several sighs, "You did nothing wrong, Lester."

Lester continued, "Actually, I've been pretty much the same way, miserable and moody. Tank told me not to come back to Rangeman until I get my head squared away."

"You were fired?"

"No, I was being a jerk and driving others crazy. I need to have my mind totally on my job. I was a danger to myself and others."

As the trio walked towards a barn, a groom came out and took Black Jack's halter. Before the big horse was led away, Charlotte threw her arms around the horse's neck again, "BJ, be a good boy now, go with Raphael."

The big horse grumbled as if answering her and turned with the groom. Lester watched the big, powerful, black horse walk away. The horse paused and looked back at Lester as if checking him out again. "What a magnificent horse," Lester said, softly. He had ridden mainly Quarter Horses when he played polo and never taller than 15 hands. Black Jack was over 16 hands high and muscled. For a moment, Lester thought of Tank. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"What's funny, Lester?"

"I was thinking of Tank. Black Jack and he could be brothers."

She shook her head at his attempt at humor and kept walking. Charlotte turned and led the way inside the barn to an air-conditioned room. Walking up to the refrigerator, she asked, "Water or soda, Les?" Once they were comfortable on a couch she began, "I've been miserable, too. We were doing so well together and then…"

"Why didn't you answer my calls, Charlie?"

"You didn't say anything. I figured you had nothing to say and it was your way of telling me our relationship was dead. So I quit listening. Have you come to tell me it's over?"

"No, no, I've come to understand and apologize. I want to get back together with you. Since that night, I've been miserable. I've never experienced anything like this. I'm confused."

She leaned back and sighed, "It was my fault. From the beginning I should have told you my reluctance for hooking up. I was afraid you'd run, like the others. Nobody wants old-fashioned morals; it's all hurry up, let's get to bed. Relationships today seem to start with dancing, booze or drugs, and sex. Then they stall, never moving forward. I didn't want to be your fuck-buddy-of-the-night."

Lester cringed, that perfectly summed up his life with women until Charlotte came along. Never had he thought about a long-term relationship with a woman and surely not to the point of buying an emerald and diamond ring.

"I have a rather conservative attitude towards sex. I don't consider it casual entertainment, cardio workout, or a precursor to a relationship, but the result of a legal, committed relationship. But with you, Lester, I felt things I haven't felt in years. Initially, it was friendship and then a much more personal connection. I couldn't wait for us to be together, if only talking on the phone. That night, at the restaurant, I was flirting. I was probably too flirty, as I've never had to learn the finer points before. My libido overcame my beliefs. Then I was mad, mad at myself. I didn't know how you viewed our relationship and I feared once we hit a few home runs, I'd be a one-night stand and you had your conquest and would move on. Scott and I knew each other for a dozen years. We dated for six before we married, four of those while we were in college. We wanted our first time to be with each other as man and wife. It was something special and we wanted it to have meaning, not casual entertainment."

She drank from her water bottle before continuing, "Scott was my best friend as well as my lover and mate. We may have taken a slow route to the bedroom, but we made up for it. When he died, I was devastated and had no interest in other men. I've been too busy overseeing Scott's family business as well as working on my own to realize how dead inside I had become. The meeting in Trenton with Daryl and the others was to convince him not to drop one of my lines. I should not have walked through Diamonds' doors but willingly lost the accounts instead.

"But then I would not have met the lady with the lovely green eyes."

"And I wouldn't have a scar on my belly," she sighed.

"I can't imagine you depressed. Yes, the hospital wasn't pleasurable, but once you recovered, all I've seen is Charlotte, full of life, a sparkle in her eyes, soft laugh, and a caring nature. I'm drawn to you unlike anything that has drawn me before. For the first time in my life I can see a long-term future with someone, a future with you. I don't want to lose you."

Her eyes didn't show surprise or disdain but a softness and a little fear. "Les, when I tried to get back into dating, it was empty. Then I met you and instantly I felt a connection. I've kept the aura of Charlotte Sorenson Williams away from you. I prefer to be just plain Charlie. I'm drawn to you, simple, unpretentious Lester Santos. Most men who want to date me keep up to date on the Fortune 500. They are gold diggers. They don't wear Glock 17s to work, arrest fugitives, hunt birds at dawn, and don't expect me to wear sexy, revealing outfits."

Les raised his eyebrow.

Charlie laughed, "Just wanted to see if you were listening. You don't seem overwhelmed or even impressed by what you've seen so far, a corporate jet, racehorse farm, or worried about the horse snot on your jacket or the manure on your boots. I see a man who cares deeply about people. You are serious and very competent when you need to be, but you are also playful. Yes, you have a façade, but I suspect it goes back to your work in the Army. You've seen horrors I'll never know, but I know there's a very loveable person underneath. You are not filled with yourself, trying to impress others with a plastic personality. You take life and enjoy it; you laugh easily, which, in my family, is important. Les, you are unique and I don't want to lose you either. Can we dismiss the Peacock incident as my libido getting way out of control and pick up where we left off?"

Les leaned over and kissed Charlie's cheek, "As you wish…and I wish."

 **00000000**

Charlotte and Lester walked back towards the family compound. During the several mile hike they spent the time talking, holding hands and at one point, kissing with increasing passion. Lester held Charlie close, "I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want. I'm here for you, anyway you'll have me. As for all that stuff about bourbon, jets and stuff, they are just things. I'm interested in you: Charlie, the loving woman. You have become the light in my pathetic life."

"Pathetic life, Les?"

I've always lived on the edge, playful to the point of being annoying. I like to laugh but it's shallow, living for my entertainment and enjoyment only. The years in the Army kept me alive. Sure my life was in danger but not from my self-centered stupidity. I gained more control over myself, but not fulfillment. I returned to my randy ways. Being a party animal grows old, fun for the moment, but nothing after. That was OK for a while. Then I met you. In an instant, my life went from fun and games and little self-responsibility to finally understanding what I was looking for in life. You are someone I love totally, someone I want to live every moment with. When you fell into my arms on the dance floor at Diamonds, you became my savior. You awakened something in me I didn't even know I had. It's the need to give myself totally to you. Is there a name for what burns in me? Passion? That's part of it. There are so many words: compassion, respect, adoration, love….no wonder poets through the centuries are so verbose. Maybe I need to shut up and say simply, Charlotte, I love you."

"Those are three difficult words, Les. They can be used in the moment to express extreme gratitude. I don't believe that's what you are feeling. I believe you are expressing what has been rolling around inside of me, soul–binding love. I never thought I'd feel it again after Scott, but it's there. I, too, can say to you, Lester Santos, I love you."

They continued up a gentle hill. Les could see the backside on a large house. It was impressive, but then, many of the Rangeman accounts were large scale homes. As they walked around the house to the front, Les saw in total five, large homes, private from one another, but close enough for family gatherings. Each house had several acres of mowed lawn and landscaping. Charlotte looked apprehensive, "Here are more of those 'things', Les. There are six siblings. I'm the youngest. Maggie and I are the only ones unmarried. This is the main family home, my parents' home. My four siblings and their families live in these other houses and most work for Hunter's Bow in some capacity. I work for the corporation, but elsewhere. Maggie has other interests. She and I stay here in the main family house when we are visiting. Trust me there is plenty of room for you, just not in my bed. My family believes in propriety."

Kristen Sorenson was sitting on the covered portico of a large, Colonial-style home. As Charlotte and Lester drew near, Kristen rose and came racing down the steps, "Lester Santos, it is indeed an honor to welcome you to our home. Your bag is up in your room so sit down here and let's enjoy the day with sweet tea and sandwiches. I imagine you are hungry." He was hungry, remembering he ate around 05:30 this morning, hours ago.

He was enjoying his respite with the two lovely ladies; Lester felt his groove coming back. The moodiness that had plagued him for days was gone. "Relax now, Lester, because in an hour all hell is going to break loose when the school bus brings home my grandchildren. They are let out early today," Kristen said.

"I understand you have six children, how many grandchildren?"

"Twenty-four: Four are in preschool, twelve are in grade school, five in mid and three in high school," she answered. "At least I think that is the count today. We have a couple still in utero, but the stork hasn't been spotted."

Lester blinked several times as if it would help him understand what he just heard. "You have twenty-four grandchildren?" Simple math led to an average of six children for each of Charlie's four siblings. His face must have shown surprise.

Kristen smiled proudly, "We Sorenson's breed like rabbits and love chaos. Yes, twenty-four and that's with two unmarried daughters. Several multiple births kicked up the number faster. For a while diapers were delivered by the truck load. We are past that," she chuckled, "Or at least I thought so. Charlotte here and Maggie have yet to add to the team. I don't know if Maggie will ever get married."

"Why?" Lester figured Maggie was homosexual but knew if she had a companion, they could adopt a child or six.

Mrs. Sorenson looked at Charlie. "He doesn't know?"

"Nope, I haven't told him about the family."

Kristen Sorenson began, "Maggie served in the Army as a helicopter pilot. When she left the service, she became an MMA fighter. I sometimes wonder if she's even interested in men."

Charlie laughed, "She is mother, she is, but most men are afraid of her."

Lester's brain kicked into gear. He thought of Rolf Sorenson, his size and coloring. It could be he knew Maggie. "What name does she fight under?"

"Magda the Valkyrie. You know her?" Charlie asked.

Les laughed out loud, "I work with a guy who is one of her biggest fans both in size and enthusiasm."

"Which one?" Charlie asked. She had met various Rangeman during her time under their protection.

"Hal Olsen, the giant blond."

Charlie's face broke into a big smile, "First time I saw him, I thought he'd be ideal for Maggie."

"We should get them together on a blind date," Lester laughed. "They would be a lovely couple if Hal could stop blushing."

Kristen, cut in "How about for dinner tonight? I can send Derek back to Trenton. Maggie is here for a few days. She's in town right now but will be home for dinner, of course."

Charlie started laughing, bouncing, and slapping Lester's arm, "Call him, Les, please call him."

Lester was impressed by the women's spontaneity but was reluctant. "Yes, please call, Lester," Kristen asked as she reached over and touched Lester's arm. The Sorenson women seemed to have extra persuasive power in their touch.

Les pulled out his phone. "Ah, Tank, can I borrow Hal for the rest of the day?"

"Why do you need help moving? You can have him but he's back on second shift tomorrow."

"Perfect."

Lester scrolled through his phone contacts and soon heard, "Hal here."

"Hal, it's Les. You are invited for dinner."

"Where: Pino's or Shorty's?"

"No, someplace else. You would not believe me so I won't try to explain. Dress code is upscale casual. Bring a bag, it might be overnight."

"What? Overnight?" He was perplexed.

"Trust me."

"Trust you, Lester Santos? OK, when and where?"

Lester looked at Mrs. Sorenson who was talking to Derek, "His name is Harold Olsen. He looks like Rolf without the beard….You'll be arriving Trenton at 4?" Kristen nodded to Lester as if to say, "It's a go!"

"Be at the Mercer County Airport terminal by 16:00. Pilot is Derek, Hunter's Bow logo on the plane."

"What the hell you getting me into, Les?"

"You are joining Charlie and me for dinner."

"Where?"

"Just come, Tiny. I promise, you won't regret the trip. Tank has already cleared you."

Kristen was finishing talking to someone else. "Yes dear, this is the gentleman that helped Charlie. I think the family as a whole needs to thank him." After she disconnected, she turned to Les and Charlie, "Dinner will be at 7pm. I've called Maggie. She wants to meet you, Lester. Derek will leave within the hour. Your friend will keep the table number even."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her mother's comment about even numbers at the table. Nothing drove Kristen to distraction faster than an uneven number at a dinner party.

Kristen continued, "Les, did you bring play clothes: jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt or something? After school, there is usually some semi-organized physical mayhem, soccer, lacrosse, football; burns the extra energy off the children before dinner."

As Charlie led Lester up the stairs to the bedrooms, she said, "I guess you've figured out Mama is persuasive. Don't feel obligated to entertain my nieces and nephews."

"I don't mind, Charlie. It's a good way to meet your family, starting from the youngest up." In reality, he was both excited and apprehensive of more than a dozen ankle biters. He had one sister, but lived among the Manoso clan. Now, he was about to meet another large one.

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt, he returned to the porch where the women were waiting. The big, yellow, school bus rumbled into the family compound and disgorged children to the four houses. Many stopped to wave at their grandmother.

"Give them time to change. Some have music lessons or will leave for dance lessons, but most will begin to trickle from their homes and gravitate here," Charlotte explained. "Grandma always has cookies and milk." Les wondered if the Sorenson's also had a dairy and bakery to keep the children supplied.

Gradually, children began migrating towards their grandparents' home. Les was expecting a slew of white-skinned blonds and redheads and while they were there, the herd came in all shades. Milk and cookies along with fruit appeared and the children stared at Lester. "Who's he?" some mumbled.

Kristen stood up. "This is Mr. Lester Santos, a friend of Charlie's. He helped her in New Jersey months ago when she was injured and has come to see her again."

"I hope he makes her happy again, she's been cranky," said one boy about seven.

Lester smiled; he liked the young boy already. He glanced at Charlotte and winked.

"Yes, she has," Kristen agreed. "Now, I'm not going to introduce each of you, we don't want to overwhelm him with names, but I understand he likes to play….soccer?" Lester smiled and shook his head yes.

A loud "Yeaaaah!" came from the group and suddenly several small hands grabbed his and dragged him to the large lawn between the houses. Les laughed and tried to grab Charlotte's hand to drag her along. She backed away and watched him disappear into the crowd. "Mama, that was horrible thing to do to him."

"I know, but I need help with dinner and I want to know if you are upset with your father for flying Les down here."

Charlotte shook her head. "Papa always does the right thing, at least in his own mind. I guess I have been a bit out of kilter."

"No, Ryan got it right, you've been cranky. I have to ask, is everything OK with Les?"

Charlott

Charlotte smiled, "Yes, it's better."

"In case you haven't noticed, he's head over heels about you."

Charlotte shook her head, "I'm afraid the whole Sorenson experience will cause him to run for the hills or worse yet, latch on like a remora."

"Trust your father's instincts. He's pretty much ruled out Les being a parasite. As for surviving dinner with the Sorensons, we'll see. Signs so far are promising; he willingly threw himself into the mosh pit with the kids."

Charlotte and Kristen joined the cook in preparing the evening meal and setting the table in a very spacious dining room. Charlotte glanced outside to see how Lester was holding his own with her nieces and nephews. It was mayhem, and he was in the middle, enjoying every minute.

When tears began, as they inevitably did with one of the youngest as they tired, Les had the little one in his arms, carrying her back to the house.

"Is there a casualty?" Kristen asked as she continued to prepare dinner.

"Tired mostly," Lester said, as he switched the little girl around in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he held a child in his arms like this. It felt natural.

"Be careful, she's a manipulator. She just wanted you to herself," Charlotte warned.

As Lester carried the little girl to a stool overlooking the kitchen activities, he asked Kristen and Charlotte, "Need help?"

"You cook?" Kristen asked, somewhat surprised. "I mean, can you do something more than traditional, male-burning-dinner on the grill?"

Lester laughed, "I can do that too, but I had to cook dinner for mama, my younger sister and me. Now, I cook for myself and roommate. My motto is: I eat, therefore I cook."

"Lesser, do you make pancakes?" asked the young girl with her tiny voice.

"I do Amelia, but this is dinner food, not breakfast."

"Tomorrow, will you make pancakes for me?"

"Not my decision, Sweetheart. I defer to the cooks here."

Kristen cut in, "Amelia, it's time to go change for dinner. Remember to wash your hands and face. I want to see them sparkle."

"Yes, Grandma," and the child left without complaint. Turning to Lester, "Come over here young man and slice tomatoes and tell us about your favorite meals to cook. Maybe we'll hire you."

After Les had reduced the basket of tomatoes into bite-size pieces, he was excused to change for dinner. "Your friend will be here shortly."

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, he came downstairs, the house was packed with people, both children and adults. "Lester!" squealed the kids, and he was mobbed by nearly a dozen adoring children. He picked up Amelia. Maybe Charlotte was right, this little one was a manipulator.

Rolf Sorenson, now clothed in dress slacks, and a white, long-sleeved shirt and a sports jacket came over and shook hands. In his left arm, he had a grandson, name unknown, "You've made an impression already."

"Yes sir, my adoring crowd." Lester smiled. "Thank you again for bringing me here."

"We are always looking for fresh meat to feed the children," Rolf smiled. "This is Siegfried, son of Magnus and Sarah. He probably wasn't outside with you, he was practicing the piano. He's only six but plays very well; maybe there is a pianist in the family." The boy nodded in agreement.

Lester smiled at Siegfried, "I used to play the piano when I was your age. I hope you stay with it. I didn't and am sorry I had to stop."

"I'll teach you again, Mr. Lesser," Siegfried said. Les found the slurred name, Lesser, endearing.

Rolf continued, "In your arms is Amelia, youngest daughter of Lily and Ray. Don't worry about names, even I have to stop and think sometimes."

With a cue from Kristen, Rolf bellowed, "Alright, time for First Serving…all kids head to the galley. It's time your folks meet Lester." Grandpa's command was immediately followed.

"Will we see Lester again?" asked an older child who had no problem with the 't'.

"Of course," Rolf answered, "But not until after dessert."

Dutifully, led by older children, the herd disappeared into a second, huge, dining room, large enough to hold all the children. In rapid succession, Lester was introduced to Charlotte's siblings and their spouses. He wanted to take notes to remember everyone. He tried to prioritize:

Son #1, Ben, was like his father: huge, blond but green-eyed. Ben's wife was tall, dark-skinned. Janelle was from Bermuda. She had come to the US to attend college at Stanford where she met her future husband. This accounted for the biracial children Les saw.

Son #2, Tristen, resembled the mother, only 6' tall, red hair, blue eyes, strong, but more like a swimmer in body build: broad shoulders, tight waist. His wife, Maria, was dark-haired with green eyes; she was from Verona, Italy. Les tried to remember if he met any dark-haired, green-eyed children.

Son #3, Magnus, was another father knock-off with height, muscle, blond and this time blue-eyed, like his father. Telling Ben and Magnus apart would come down to eyes. He was married Sarah, a hazel-eyed, Southern Belle from South Carolina. Les asked how many children they had. Sarah beamed, "Five and two coming, boy and girl." Oh boy, another set of twins.

"I've met Siegfried," Les said.

"He's our little Mozart. He took to the piano like a duck to water," Sarah glowed.

Daughter #1, Lily, wasn't tall like her brothers, more like Charlotte. She was blonde and blue-eyed. Her husband was Samoan. Ray was tall, 6'4", large-framed and muscular with dark hair and amber eyes. Yes, there were at least a half-dozen children that were a medium tone with brownish eyes. "We have two sets of twins plus some singles. The stork likes to pile it on. For a while, I thought we'd have to build an Ark," Ray laughed. Everyone here laughed a lot. Les didn't smell booze on their breaths, they were genuinely happy people.

Daughter #2, Magda, or Maggie, was the MMA fighter. Lester recognized her from the poster Hal kept in his locker. She was tall, at least six feet, broad-shouldered and very trim. Her blond hair hung below her shoulders. Her blue eyes rivaled Bomber's. The nickname, Valkyrie, seemed appropriate. He hoped to ask her about her time in the Army.

"You are one of the two unmarried Sorensons," Lester smiled. "How have you remained single?"

Maggie wasn't sure about Lester yet, "Most men run the other way when they see me."

Lester laughed, "Someday one won't run, be patient." He thought of Hal due any minute. "When that happens, you'll have to grab him, hang on and give him a chance."

Daughter #3 was Charlotte. Red-haired and green-eyed like her mother. She and Lily were about the same height which was the same as the mother. Only Maggie exceeded the average Sorenson female height.

The reception room was large but not large enough for everyone to sit down. Many remained standing and talked to Lester. Les never heard the doorbell but noted Hal being brought to the room on Kristen's arm. The man took one look at all the people in the room and slammed down his granite face but blushed.

Kristen started, "This is Hal Olsen, friend and coworker of Lester's. I asked him to join us for dinner. You know how I like to keep the number around the table even.

There were some chuckles. Kristen held onto Hal and began introducing him to everyone. Rolf came over and stood next to Charlotte, "What is your mother doing?"

"Matchmaking."

"Maggie?"

"Hal has her poster in his locker at Rangeman. He's a big fan."

"Well, he's big," Rolf said. "If he and Maggie don't work out, maybe I'll adopt him."

Charlie chuckled, "What about Lester?"

Rolf wrapped his arm around his daughter, "He's kinda small, are you sure you don't want to throw him back and try for something larger?"

"Papa!"

"It's up to you, my dear. So far, he looks promising."

Normally shy, Hal was trying to be polite while getting assurance from Kristen and glancing at Lester with the "WTF" look. His question was answered when he was introduced to Maggie. Hal stood taller, if that was possible and his eyes opened slightly wider. Maggie's eyes were deeper blue, Hal's were lighter. They both were light blonds. Either Maggie was being a good hostess or she found something in Hal. Their eyes were locked on one another.

"This could go either way," Lester mumbled.

Charlotte laughed, "They'll probably end up arm wrestling later."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Charlotte, Kristen and several other women disappeared towards the kitchen so Les gravitated to Charlotte's brothers. The men chuckled as they watched Maggie and Hal. "I don't believe it, he hasn't run away."

Les smiled, "Maybe she has him in a thumb lock. I told her she would have to start grabbing men before they escaped. Then again, he was an Army Ranger. He'll hold his ground."

"Well, he's tall enough," Ben chided.

Suddenly Lester felt like a midget. "Thanks," he sighed. Magnus chucked him on the shoulder, "You are taller and bigger than my younger brother." Lester looked at Tristen who shook his head with the old joke. Les knew many Rangemen built like Tristen and knew not to underestimate them.

"Dinner is served," Kristen announced from the door into the dining room. By now Hal had made his way to Lester, "How long have you known Maggie was Charlotte's sister?"

"I didn't find out until 10 minutes before I called you. It was the ladies' idea. I hope you aren't upset."

Hal smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Not hardly."

Lester froze, he couldn't remember the last time I saw Hal smile like that plus he wasn't blushing. Hal returned to Maggie and offered her his arm as they went into the dining room. Maggie blushed.

The dinner was for adults, the children ate elsewhere or what Rolf had called the galley. After all, it would take a banquet hall to feed everyone at the same time. Fourteen diners were not that many more than a Rangeman Friday night at Pino's except here there was no beer or pizza. The meal was chicken and vegetables with dumplings. It was not the sticky stew he had eaten all his life. The broth was clear, vegetables perfectly cooked and the small dumplings were light like clouds. The salad for which Lester had slaved cutting the tomatoes was rich in dark greens and light colored dressing he couldn't quite place at first but suddenly remembered Southern Buttermilk Dressing. He used to live on it as a child. He broke into a smile.

"Les?" Charlotte asked.

"I remember this dressing from childhood. I put it on everything including sandwiches."

"Wasn't that messy?"

"Yes ma'am, but it was delicious."

While there was little room for dessert, a big bowl of macerated strawberries with Grand Marnier was passed along with thin slices of pound cake. Les only had room left for a few strawberries. He couldn't remember such a simple and delicious dinner.

As the meal ended for both children and adults, the children gravitated into the dining room. Almost instantly each adult had a child in their lap plus one or two standing behind their chair. Les thought it resembled a group hug. A young boy named Garth crawled into Lester's lap, "I'm Garf," he said as he was missing front teeth. Les glanced at Charlie for a translation. She silently mouthed "GarTH" emphasizing the "th" with her tongue between her teeth. Spotting Hal, Amelia asked her grandmother, "Who's he?"

Kristen reminded her of her manners and answered, "His name is Hal Olsen, he's a friend of Lester's" That was all that was needed. Amelia crawled onto Hal's lap, "You _Lesser's_ friend?"

Hal was surprised how the child was not afraid of him and crawled into his lap without asking permission, but he quickly melted to her eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Olsen, were you in the Army too?"

What in the world had Lester told this child? Hal recovered quickly, "Yes ma'am."

"Aunt Maggie was in the Army too. Did you know her?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sure I would remember such a lovely lady."

"What did you do?"

"I was a Ranger."

"Your horse must have had 17 hands," she said with wide eyes.

Several family members who overheard Amelia chuckled softly. Maggie was about to explain Amelia's confusion, Hal figured it out.

"No, I wasn't a Texas Ranger, I was an Army Ranger. They are an elite fighting unit. We didn't use horses."

"Aunt Maggie " _fighted_ " Apaches."

Hal chuckled, "Did she now? I bet she fought well."

When the little one left Hal's lap, Maggie smiled, "I was a helicopter pilot."

"I thought so, but I think your niece will be crushed to find out you didn't fight Geronimo."

As the dinner broke up, Lester took Hal aside, "Looks like you'll be spending the night. The family is a stickler for propriety. If you and Maggie want more physical activity, you'll have to be careful."

"Wrestling?"

Lester slugged Hal's arm, "I forget you are still a virgin."

"Hardly! Do you remember R&R and the Air Force sergeant in Garmisch-Partenkirchen?"

Lester laughed, "Yeah, she was a blonde as well. I'm saying, stay off the roof here. The family doesn't need to see your bare ass."

After saying goodbye to Lester and Hal, the families went back to their homes as the next day was a work and school day. Maggie and Hal went for a walk. Lester and Charlotte stayed close to the house helping clean up after dinner and enjoying talking with Rolf and Kristen.

When Lester finally made it to his bed, he was surprisingly tired. He fell asleep instantly and dreamed of horses and pancakes. It was far more restful than reliving combat or various ugly Rangeman missions.

The next morning Hal and Maggie were at the breakfast table sitting close together, both had special gleams to their eyes. Lester wondered just how much "wrestling" they had engaged in over the night. Maggie excused herself as she needed to be at the gym in town. Hal needed to get back to Trenton. Their goodbyes were kissy.

Kristen and Charlotte tried hard not to watch, "See Mama, Maggie likes guys."

Kristen smiled and walked away. "Thank you, Lord," she was heard to mutter.

 **00000000**

The Sorenson family took Lester under their wing. Lester, Kristen and Charlotte went horseback riding. Charlie rode Black Jack. Kristen had her favorite dark bay and Lester rode a chestnut. That afternoon after work, Rolf took Lester skeet on the family's private range. Wednesday morning Lester was a little sore from the horse ride the day before an opted for a two-legged workout and ran his usual ten miles and added on a few more miles as the views were spectacular. Charlotte and he spent the rest of the day together driving around the countryside. Wednesday evening after dinner the brothers came to the main house, "Les, normally we work out in the morning but its turkey season. Do you hunt?"

"I have a cabin in southern New Mexico for hunting season."

"What do you hunt?"

"Elk, deer and turkey."

"Early tomorrow we are going turkey hunting, want to come along? We'll get you a license." Les didn't ask if Charlie was coming, he knew this was the family men checking him over.

With borrowed clothes and shotgun Les went hunting with Magnus and Tristin.

Lester brought home two turkeys, the others were empty-handed. By noon the men had returned from the hunt. The Sorenson men returned to work so Lester headed to the distillery and took the tour. Now he understood the terms malted barley, mash bill, mash, and sour mash to go along with rack house. He watched barrels being assembled and scorched to create the unique flavors of the liquor. The modern distilling process was amazingly clean, totally unlike what he had seen of backwoods moonshine production.

He was a tourist as opposed to the favored guest. This way he'd get a feel for the common folk in Laurie. What he found were amazingly welcoming people. At the gift shop, the lady suggested several restaurants in town for some "good home cooking." Using Charlotte's "at home" truck he went to town. The diner was decorated with blue-checkered tablecloths and bright white-lace curtains at the windows. Lester smiled. Apparently the Jersey smog hadn't reached Kentucky to discolor the lace curtains. His mother constantly soaked her curtains in bluing to keep them white. WHOA! Where did that memory come from? Kentucky and the Sorenson's were having a quieting effect on him. Indeed, he was more relaxed in two days here than he was on most week-long vacations. Then again he wasn't partying all night.

"Welcome, Hon, you look hungry." The waitress was about 40 years old, maybe a bit too much on the rouge, hair blonde, long and pulled back into a tail at the nape of her neck. Big dangly earrings hung from her earlobes.

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for Kentucky home-cookin'."

"You with some television show? You sure are handsome enough."

"No ma'am, I'm just visiting, stopped for a tour at Hunter's Bow, and now I need to fill an empty stomach. Miss Leila at the gift shop said you are the best for eats around here." Lester was in his groove.

"And we don't pay her to say that either. Since you said your stomach is empty, you best fill it with Burgoo stew. It is a rich stew with three different meats and plenty of vegetables."

"Sounds like a French Cassoulet."

"Naw, we don't put sausage or duck in ours unless it's back in our own homes. Here tourists don't go for the wilder meats."

Lester was surprised she knew the French dish. "Pity," was all he said.

The waitress smiled, "Yo sure you ain't from around here?"

I was born and raised in the South, corrupted in the North."

She walked off laughing.

After consuming the cauldron of delicious stew with the best cornbread he'd ever eaten, the waitress asked, "Yo ready for Bourbon pie?"

Lester smiled. His sweet tooth wasn't as long as Beautiful's but it was well developed. As he paid his meal tab he rubbed his stomach, "I'm afraid I'm going to upset my hosts as surely I'm not going to be able to eat dinner now." He was quickly falling into the southern accent his nanny used in his youth.

"Just explain you ate at Claudia's. If they are locals, they'll understand."

When he returned to the Sorenson's, Charlie asked him about his afternoon. "You been playing tourist Les?"

"Yep, I took the Hunter's Bow tour…"

"Aw, I was going to take you around."

"It's OK, I wanted to see it without being fawned over or having people judge us together."

"Maybe I want to show you off." Charlotte's lips formed the most delectable looking pout Lester had ever seen.

"We can go again, this time for the deluxe, red carpet tour," as he said as he kissed her.

"Did you eat?" Kristen asked.

Les rubbed his stomach, "Yes ma'am. I had a late lunch at Claudia's."

Kristen broke into a big smile, "Burgoo stew?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It will be just fruit for you for dinner, mister. Her Burgoo will stick with you for hours."

"Thank you." Lester was still quite full and probably could do without the fruit as well.

"We'll have my Burgoo tomorrow with the turkey you brought home."

Looks like Les will be spending another day.

After working out with Rolf, Ben, Tristen and Magnus the following morning, it was obvious how the men remained in such fine shape. He was right about Tristen; he preferred swimming and swam for an hour before coming into the gym. The camaraderie was on par with early mornings at Rangeman. Quiet grunts, groans, small conversations were mixed with the smell of sweat, man sweat. Les hoped he would look half as good as Rolf when he was in his 60s. "Maybe it's my Viking ancestry, Les."

"You have an intense regime, who is your trainer?" Les asked.

Rolf wiped the chalk off his hand, "My son-in-law Ray. He keeps an eye on all of us. He went over to UNC and got a master's in Kinesiology in addition to being a doctor. He runs the clinic at Hunter's Bow taking care of staff as well as our family. He'll be here shortly, I imagine. He gets delayed when there's a medical situation." Rolf went to the stationary bicycle to start his cardio workout.

Les thought Rangeman was a unique family, yet here was another. Yes, they were related but they worked together and took care of one another. So far he's been very impressed with the family and especially Rolf and Kristen. All of the family are warm, welcoming and love flows freely throughout.

After a shower, Les wandered towards the horse barns. At first he thought he might ask Raphael the groom for an easy riding horse and wander down the roads on the Sorenson property. Perhaps it was the early fall leaf color and his thoughts of changes, changing seasons, changing lifestyles that made him forget about horseback riding. He went in to find Charlotte.

Inside a private room within one of the barns, Charlotte had set up an office. She was talking on the phone to a client in Delaware. So as not to disturb her, Les wandered out to the stalls looking at the horses. The mare he had ridden a few days before stuck her head into the alley between the stalls to watch Lester. Les automatically reached over and began rubbing the animal's cheek. He turned and began talking to her, "You are a beautiful lady, with your long sorrel chestnut mane, big lovely eyes….

"Are you talking about me, Les?" Charlie kidded as she walked up from behind and put her arms around his waist and hugged his back.

Busted. Lester turned from the horse and wrapped Charlie in his arms and kissed her. She was dressed in tall riding boots, jodhpurs and white blouse. Perhaps she was waiting for him to come to the barns and they could ride together. He looked at the mare and Charlie and back to the mare, "She has brown eyes, I prefer green, her hair is lighter red, I prefer a bit darker, but you both have lovely legs and neck and…"

"Whoa! If you say withers you are dead meat, mister."

Les smiled and kissed her forehead, "Would you prefer deltoids?"

"That's you, Les. You have the delts. What brings you down here?" she asked as she backed off a step or two.

"I was looking for you. I have something to ask you."

"Ask away RZIM."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later. It's a religious podcast."

Lester froze. He was nervous before, now his mind was off track. This is not the mind of an Army Ranger, he was confused. Had he properly prepared for this mission or was he rushing in blind? Was their relationship as far along as he hoped? If he said what he was about to say, would she run for the hills, metaphorically? More likely would she send him off with Derek.

"Les?"

"That night we, ah, well, ah….I ah, well, I ah…"

She braced herself, this didn't sound good. "Try again Les."

"Charlotte, I had a ring and was debating whether to bring it to the Peacock Inn. I guess I wasn't ready."

She remained quiet.

"But then you were gone. I was devastated and feared you were gone forever. The old Lester would have said, 'C'est la vie' and moved on. But you've changed me. I no longer want to live a carefree bachelor life. It has grown stale and empty. Yes, I have a family; my mother and sister across the country and the Manosos, but until I came here I didn't understand family love. You and your family ooze love. It is beyond southern hospitality, it is metabolic or genetic warmth."

"Huh?"

Putting up his hand, "I'm tangled up here, I'm sure I'm using the wrong words, bear with me, please. Charlie I've been out in the cold, I want to be warm. I want to share my life with you, your family, and start a family of our own. Ah…I'm not very good at this….I'll be blunt because I'm having trouble here, Charlotte will you marry me?"

Her jaw fell. "Well, that was blunt," she sputtered. No hearts and flowers, no wooing over candlelight or moonlight walks. "Can't wait to get back into my pants, huh?" she said putting her hands on her hips. She was kidding, but Lester was stunned and embarrassed. For the first time in ages, Lester Santos blushed.

"No!" he groaned. "That's not the reason. I mean, yes, no, wait…ah ….Charlie, I never want to be separated from you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, building a life together. I want to watch the moon and stars with you, picnic among the wildflowers, sail the oceans and play soccer with our children."

"How long have we known each other Les?" she asked.

Oh no, he had a bad feeling about this question. He took a deep breath, "From Diamond's to now, about 4 months."

"You think that's long enough to know me? Or for me to know you?"

"I know you and Scott took it slow, but you were young. We are both…..older. I was hoping we'd get to know one another for the rest of our lives. We'll hit some rocks but together we can move or overcome them if we are devoted to one another. I don't believe we have ego problems. We aren't trying to dominate one another. We aren't 20 year olds, we are mature…well, one of us is. We've experienced the good and bad in life; problems, heartbreaks, and worse and have moved through them."

"Do you envision rocks Les?"

"I'll be honest; I still get nightmares from my time in the Army. They are far less frequent, but occur."

"Scott had them too." She walked away and down the alley between the stalls. Turning she asked, "You will continue working with Rangeman or do you expect to work here at Hunter's Bow?"

"I'm part owner of Rangeman. It's what I know and do."

She realized she had yet to tell Lester about her own money. It had never come up. He had been wandering around and must realize the Sorenson's had money but he never asked about it. "Les, you know I have money of my own."

"You said you run your husband's business whatever it is and then you work for Hunter's Bow. Charlie I know you may make more than me, so what? I grew up with money and then had none. I was happy both ways. Life isn't about gathering things. It is people and relationships, love and friendships. It's taking care of your family and others in need. Up until I met you I was a player selfishly taking life as it came without commitment, but the moment I saw you in that horrible bar, I realized the emptiness in me. My life could be filled with you and a family."

She turned and walked away again. Her father had researched Lester Santos. She wasn't offended. Rolf was not interfering in her life but lovingly watching from a distance. She knew being a Sorenson brought out the fortune hunters. Her brothers had to fend off gold diggers starting in high school. She had the added attraction of being the CEO the Williams Foundation. She didn't need to work for Hunter's Bow, but remaining close to Rolf and her brothers kept her grounded. Men were drawn to her like flies to molasses strictly for her money. She had deflected all as she mourned Scott. Then she met the blond, green-eyed Cuban American.

Rolf, Kristen and she had talked about Lester when he was in town eating at Claudia's. Her father confided he had talked to someone in the Army who knew Lester and had nothing but praise for him. Charlotte's three brothers had also heaped on the praise. Lester had the characteristics Rolf and Kristen wanted for their children's spouses: honesty, integrity, hard worker, generosity, humor, yet fiscally conservative. Best of all, he was Catholic, well maybe lapsed but could be reclaimed. His Cuban heritage mattered not as was evident by Ben's Bermudian wife and Ray the Samoan.

Les remained standing nearly at attention. He watched and worried she was trying to find a way to back out. Had he been too hasty? Breathing was difficult, his mouth was dry. Charlotte's shoulders sagged and so did Lester's spirits. She is going to say no. A silent groan radiated through his body. He had lost friends in combat and at Rangeman, but the thought of losing Charlotte cut him to the core.

Charlotte turned and looked at Lester, "I'll marry you Lester Santos, but will not live in Trenton. That is a deal breaker."

He nodded no then yes. He didn't know what was appropriate. Not trusting his voice he broke into a brilliant smile.

With that she squealed and ran into his arms. The kiss was the kiss of a new life, passionate, playful and 100% committed. When the kiss ended Lester threw his head back and laughed a full belly laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Complete, total joy from the heart and knowing the distinguished older man with the babes in the beer commercial will not be me."

"No, that would be Papa."

Lester thought a minute, "Yes, Rolf could be a rather enhanced Dos Equis man."

"No Les, they are part of our corporation, Daddy already is," she laughed.

"No, wait, he's not the man …"

"No, no, that was the actor Jonathan Goldsmith. The new guy is a Frenchman named Augustin Legrand. He's supposed to be more contemporary to appeal to people our ages but, he leaves me cold. He is curious looking but doesn't have the suaveness of Jonathan. Of course, I consider you the most interesting man in the world, now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kristen noticed the change in Lester and Charlie when they came back into the family house from the paddocks. They were arm in arm, stopping to kiss, more than just sweetly. "You both have a spring in your step. I take it things are better between you."

Lester was the first to answer with a big smile, "They sure are."

"Are congratulations in order?"

Charlotte and Lester agreed to wait a day or so before announcing the good news.

"Getting mighty close," Charlotte said coyly.

Kristen chuckled, "If you two were any closer you'd be in the same skin."

"Mama!"

"You can't fool your mother, dear. You two were made for each other. That day in the hospital, it was evident something was going to bloom."

Charlotte shook her head, "I don't remember everything, but I do remember he was always at my side."

"Always, Charlie," Lester said as he hugged her and kissed her temple.

"I think his concern and love are what pulled you through."

"I thought it was the antibiotics."

Kristen gave her daughter a Gibbs slap on the back of her head. Lester laughed out loud, "That makes me feel right at home except I'm usually the one on the receiving end."

Simultaneously Kristen and Charlotte gave him a Gibbs slap. He laughed again, "I love this family."

 **00000000**

Lester knocked on the big cherry wood door. A massive door for a massive man, he thought.

The unmistakable voice came booming through, "Come in."

Lester entered to find Rolf Sorenson behind his desk. Trained to quickly scan and process what he saw, Lester was impressed but not surprised. The room was large, to fit the man. The massive cherry wood desk sat in front near the window overlooking the pastures and horse barns in the distance. One wall had a matching entertainment center with a 50-inch TV. The opposite wall had a three-section display case filled with trophies. Behind the trophies, were pictures of awards and horses. The second half of the room had two sofas and four chairs, all leather and sized for larger people. The coffee table in the middle was large and held children's books and puzzles. The furthest wall held a console and small bar sink. More pictures were on the walls, this time of family. The room's colors were moss green on the walls, cream ceiling, a light mushroom colored wall-to-wall carpet and the leather furniture was a darker mushroom color. It was masculine and earthy but a place where grandchildren could come and read with Grandpa.

"Come in, Lester," Rolf said softly as he appeared to log off his computer. Standing, Rolf was dressed casually in slacks and a long sleeve sweater.

"Mr. Sorenson, Rolf, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not, Lester."

"May we talk?"

"Come, let's get comfortable." Leading the way to the sitting area, Rolf indicated for Les to sit. "May I pour you a nightcap?"

Les smiled, "Neat please and not generous. I'm still getting used to bourbon."

"It's an acquired taste, Les, take it slow."

The bourbon was not served in some fancy cut French or Irish crystal, but a clear, heavy, Scandinavian glass allowing the liquid's color to be completely admired. Rolf took his drink neat and both men sat in chairs. "Les, what brings you to my home lair?"

"I'm not one to beat around the bush, sir. I'm sure I don't have to tell you Charlotte and I are in love. I jumped the gun and asked her to marry me before I sought your permission. I apologize."

"And…"

"She said yes. I hope you, your wife and the rest of the family approve."

"Son, you've been here five days. Normally, I'd say that is too short a time for us to know you and for you to know us. But you have shown your commitment and love for Charlotte since the incident in Trenton. Kristen called me after she first met you and said my daughter had found a wonderful man. Like a protective father I immediately had Lester Ricardo Santos investigated. I'm not apologizing. We constantly have to be on guard for people who want to destroy our businesses, damage our name and steal our money or kidnap children."

"I understand sir. One of Rangeman's services is background checks for clients."

"Have you ever run a profile on yourself?"

Les laughed, "I'm afraid to, sir."

"You shouldn't be. Some very important people think a lot of you, Les."

"Sir?"

"Les, I am a graduate of West Point. One of my good friends is George Anders, General Anders. He could only confirm he personally and professionally knows you, Carlos Manoso and others in Rangeman. He said your work in the Army and after could not be discussed but you were an exemplary soldier, a gentleman, and unconventional. I was rather pleased to hear the third assessment as Charlotte is also unconventional. While I only served six years in the service, I know how to read between the lines. Your repeated large sum payments, I assume, were for government services. Son, whatever you say here remains confidential. Are you still under contract?"

"No, sir. I would not enter into a marriage if I was."

Rolf nodded. He liked Lester's honesty. "After investigating you, listening to my very astute wife, and then meeting you, I feel you would make an excellent addition to the crazy Sorenson clan. As you've noticed, we are not stuffed shirts trying to impress the hell out of people. We work very hard to achieve excellence but it doesn't mean we have to be sonsofbitches. We have been blessed and as a result it is our responsibility to care for one another. Not just in the family, but also our business family and our community. Rangeman nationwide has a reputation among the military for compassion for those in need. You fit our family."

Les remembered Rolf saying his son-in-law, Ray, was the physician for Hunter's Bow but also the family. Les wondered what else Rolf provided for his employees.

"I need to ask, are you looking to work for our family?"

"No, sir. My training is security and apparently I have some skill. I know nothing about the liquor industry or horse breeding."

Rolf was quiet for a while trying to decide where to take the conversation. "Will you remain in New Jersey?"

"I understand Charlotte is not tied down to a city, but works a region and is flexible about where she lives. She is adamant she does not want to live in Trenton. Immediately, we'd live outside of town, there are nice areas around Princeton or Windsor. There is talk Rangeman may move their Mid-Atlantic headquarters from Trenton to a larger city. Trenton was a good starter community but we've outgrown it. We are looking at Maryland, Virginia, or maybe Pennsylvania. The other option is to subdivide, stay in New Jersey, perhaps Newark and set up another facility in one of the three mentioned states. In the not too distant future, we see moving into a new region as yet to be determined."

"In my investigation, I looked into Rangeman Security. It is on firm footing, well run. You have the opportunity to expand in several directions, not just regional expansion but also products and services, if you desire."

Les chuckled, "We've kicked that ball around, too."

Rolf swirled the amber liquid, took a sniff and then a sip, letting the liquor tickle his taste buds before moving down the throat. "Lester Santos, I believe it was God's providence that brought you and Charlotte together. I am not going to go against His wisdom. I give you my permission and blessing to marry Charlotte."

"Thank you, sir. I promise to take very good care of her. She has become my life."

"She has been our little mischief maker all her life. She's been silent for far too long. You have brought the sparkle back into her eyes. It is a joy to hear her laugh again, thank you."

"From my observations, sir, laughing seems to be a Sorenson trait from parents to grandchildren."

"I've seen your smile and laugh, mister."

Lester broke into a 200-watt smile, "Yeah, I admit I've been to hell in my life and I much prefer the sunlight and laughter."

Rolf completely changed the subject, "I understand you ride."

"I haven't fallen off a horse since I was a child. I had to quit riding when I was about 13. At first I missed it, but soon found other interests.

"Girls?"

Les laughed, "Of course, but also cars. Charlie says you enjoy restoring vintage sports cars."

"I do. What do you drive Les?"

"A personally restored a 1969 Mustang Mach 1 V-8, 428 Cobra Jet."

Rolf whistled. "Nice. I have a '65 Shelby Mustang 350 broken down in the garage. All it takes is time."

"You do the work yourself, sir?"

"Most of it. I don't do the upholstery or extensive bodywork. I'd like to show you my collection sometime."

"Collection? I'd love to see the collection, especially if you still have the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 462 V8 Hemi Charlotte mentioned."

"I do, one of my favorites and Charlotte's, too." Looking at the grandfather clock, Rolf said, "Well, son, we could sit here and talk cars but perhaps we'd best join the ladies for the rest of the evening."

"Thank you, sir, for the bourbon and your blessing."

"Take care of Charlotte; she's had some rough going, as have you. You will be good for each other. Just remember to laugh."

"Yes, sir. We'd like to announce our engagement at Sunday dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **00000000**

On Saturday, the family had a surprise for Les. "When was the last time you played polo?" Kristen asked.

"Ah, it's been twenty plus years ago. If I played now, I'd be dangerous out there to others and the horses."

"One way we teach the children to ride well is to play beach ball polo. Want to start there?"

"I've heard of beach polo, but not beach ball polo."

"It's mainly training for the kids."

Remembering his own polo lessons as a child, he was excited to have another chance to play. Initially, Les was teamed with the younger children and played the back position guarding the goal. Fortunately, his friendly chestnut mare, Peanut, was a pro at the game and pretty much put Les into the proper positions until he remembered how to play. The ball was actually a beach ball and the sticks, or mallets were sized for the rider and horse. There were no ponies; even the youngest Sorenson rode horses over five feet tall. The children concentrated on protecting the horses and staying in the saddle more than actually scoring. As the game stopped for a moment, one mare in frustration booted the beach ball across the end of the field through the posts to score.

Observers broke into a loud cheer and laughter. "Most of the kids learned to play riding Molly," Charlotte explained as she laughed. "She knows the game. If the kids aren't going to score, she will."

For the second game with the older children, Les was put in the #3 position playing both defense, but mainly offense. His mare, Peanut, was warmed up and once again led him into plays. This time the ball and sticks were regulation size and Les' keen hand-eye coordination allowed him to strike the ball well, most of the time. After each chukka, horses were exchanged. Les took Peanut to the sideline. He wanted to hug her like Charlie had hugged Black Jack. Instead, he ran his hand up and down her red neck and said, "Thank you, for not letting me get killed out there."

"You ready to ride the second, Lester?" Bjorn, the oldest son of Ben asked.

"I'll ride every other one today. I'm still a beginner." He wasn't going to say he was also a little saddle sore. He and Peanut walked back to the assembly area and he unsaddled her and began wiping her down. He didn't realize he hadn't stopped smiling.

Kristen came up with a water bottle and handed it to him. "Having fun, Les?"

"I haven't had so much fun in ages. I've smiled so much this week, my face hurts. Thank you."

"Just take care of my daughter, Lester Santos."

"You know?"

"Rolf told me. She is a very strong-willed woman, but also very playful or should I say spirited?"

"If you asked my cousin and associates about me, they'd use the same terms, but perhaps more crudely."

 **00000000**

Sunday was church, no excuses except for communicable diseases or the inability to walk. Parishioners were curious about Lester and not being shy, he introduced himself, "I'm Lester Santos from New Jersey."

Once the social ice was broken, people wanted to talk to him. "Are you here to buy horses, Mr. Santos?"

"No, I haven't been among horse people since I was 13. I'm here to visit the Sorensons. My company did some work for Mrs. Williams and I was invited down. It's been a wonderful week of hunting and horses."

When he mentioned he'd been hunting, the men gravitated to him and the conversations turned to shotguns, loads and huntin'." Lester was being accepted by the Laurie residents.

"Whaddaya do, Les?"

"I'm a security specialist."

"What's that, like a police officer?"

"I'm part owner of a private security company with offices in four cities. We provide home and business security, bodyguards and security searches among other services."

"Is this your first time in Kentucky?"

Les smiled, "This is my first time as a tourist. The previous visit I was at Ft. Campbell running around the woods."

"101st Airborne?"

"No, Special Forces Ranger. They brought us up here and pushed us out of C130s and let us play with their bigger weapons." From then on, Lester Santos could do no wrong.

 **00000000**

Les had been in Laurie for nearly a week. It was time again for the family Sunday dinner. During the week, each family ate at their own home unless there was some special family event. Since Lester was still in residence, the siblings were beginning to feel something special was about to happen.

At the dinner table, Lester sat on Rolf's right, Charlie on his left. Kristen was at the far end. Les and Charlie made googly eyes at each other all through the meal telling themselves nobody noticed. Everybody was watching. Rolf was having a very hard time not breaking into thunderous laughter. As the dinner neared its end, Lester cleared his throat and stood up.

"Mrs. Sorenson, Mr. Sorenson, and the entire family here present, I know you just met me, but…well, I humbly ask your permission to marry your daughter and sister Charlotte."

Rolf finally released his roar, "Of course, Lester. The way you two have been watching each other, I've been worried the two of you would self-combust. I assume you have asked Charlotte."

"Yes, sir, and she said yes."

"That's all that matters."

After hearty rounds of congratulations and hugs, the celebration noise brought the children in from their dining room. One nephew spoke up, "So when are you going to get married?"

"We haven't set a date," Charlotte shot back as she picked up Sonja, daughter of Tristen. The little one still had spaghetti sauce on her face and needed tending. The action was so natural, Charlotte probably didn't realize she was doing it, but Lester watched.

"I want to be a bridesmaid. I'm always a flower girl," a mixed-race girl about twelve stated forcefully, probably another of Ben's daughters.

"They could get married tonight," said a nephew about eight years old.

"No, it's too late. The priest won't open the church this late."

"Then tomorrow," a different nephew said. "Call the priest. We need to get flowers, lots of flowers."

"No, people don't get married on Mondays. They'll have to wait until Saturday."

"They could get married at the courthouse tomorrow."

"The priest isn't at the courthouse. They need to be married in the church otherwise the priest will never give them communion."

"I don't want to be a ring bearer, that's a stupid job," one of the younger medium skin boys said. "Me neither," said his look alike, obviously one of Ray's sets of twins."

"I want to be the maid of honor."

"You are too young."

"They haven't had their shower yet," Amelia added.

"They shower every day, I bet."

"But not together with all the family and friends."

The adults were heard to chuckle.

"Are they going to build a house on our soccer field?"

"They have to get married first."

"Aunt Charlotte better not be pregnant. It is against God's and Grandpa's rules.

"They could get married in Las Vegas tomorrow. We could all go out, take the day off from school and ride SlotZilla."

"Yeah!" was the answering chorus of young people.

That broke the discussion. "Children, quiet," Rolf spoke to regain control. Instantly, the children got quiet for Grandpa.

Charlie gave Lester the one eyebrow lift attempting to ask if he might reconsider children. Lester tipped his head and smiled, "How about it?"

"How about what, Les? I was rethinking having children."

"No, you weren't. You were enjoying the mayhem with everyone else. I was thinking Las Vegas sounds good."

Lester and Charlie stared at each other, the family held their breath. They knew Charlie has always been the most impetuous of the Sorenson children but surely she wouldn't get married in Las Vegas. Finally Charlie spoke, "Only if I get to ride SlotZilla on Fremont Street at night and the Stratosphere Sky Jump right after."

"What are they?" Lester asked.

One of the older children jumped in, "SlotZilla is a zip line down Fremont Street. The Sky Jump is a giant bungee jump off the Stratosphere tower, over one thousand feet high."

"Zip line and bungee jump?" Lester tipped his head and smiled. Another aspect about Charlie he found endearing was her impulsiveness.

Rolf gasped, "You want to get married on a zip line? No daughter of mine is going to mock holy matrimony by marrying while on a zip line."

Kristen stood up, "Nor will you get married jumping off a building."

Charlie had a twinkle in her eye as she ignored her parents, concentrating on Lester, "We'll get married in a chapel. Las Vegas has more than a few. Then we will party! Later, we can get married in front of the altar either here or in New Jersey with our families in attendance."

Charlie turned her head towards her mother, "I'm not doing the full wedding again. There will be no gown, flowers, no ballroom and orchestra, no hideous bridesmaid dresses. I want to keep it simple; jeans and t-shirt."

"Charlotte, you are not getting married in jeans and t-shirt. Lester deserves more respect." Rolf interjected.

"No, Papa, I'll wear a dress for the ceremony but not for SlotZilla, they won't allow it. You have to wear close-fitting clothes to get in the harness unless they let me go naked."

"No!" Lester jumped up only slightly ahead of Rolf. Her siblings and in-laws knew she was kidding and sat back and laughed.

Charlotte felt playful, "No? You don't want to marry me, Les? But I thought…" She looked crestfallen.

Rolf looked at Charlie and then at Les. For all his married life and three daughters, women still confounded him. Neither man sat down nor spoke. The grandfather clock in the entry marked the time, tick tock.

"Yes," Lester said quietly. "Yes, I want to marry you and yes, I want to ride the slots."

"SlotZilla!" several children shot back."

While Kristen was still trying to understand what was happening, the other Sorenson women were silently congratulating Charlotte on a well-played game, how women can manipulate a man. Maybe the nieces learned something tonight.

Les smiled, "Yes, a Las Vegas wedding will be fine. Then we will come back and have a church wedding where you want, but no way will you be naked except in my arms, in private."

Rolf nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Glad you are keeping your clothes on. You had problems with that as a child."

Les looked up and smiled. He'd have to learn more about his fiancée's baring it all.

Charlotte still wasn't finished playing. She sweetly smiled, "Does this mean we won't honeymoon at Haulover Beach in Miami?" It is a well-known nudist beach in the Miami area.

Les gasped, "You know about that?"

Kristen laughed and clapped her hands, "Rolf dear, we haven't been there in a while. We must go back soon."

Rolf coughed and turned red.

Les smiled and thought to himself, Yes, I really love this family.

The rest of the family cheered. Instantly the family went into motion: "I'll reserve a chapel time." "I'll get the room reservations," said another. "We'll need cars." "I'll get the reservations for the two rides."

"Who will be your witnesses?" Magnus asked.

Les blinked, "I always thought Bobby would be my best man."

"The doctor?" Kristen asked.

"And I want Jackie to be my witness. She wasn't available last time," Charlie added. Janelle, Ben's wife let out a squeal.

Rolf ordered, "Call them. We can pick them up tomorrow morning and all fly out together." The chaos continued around them, Les and Charlie sat and stared at one another. They didn't remember inviting the family.

"Oh, wait," Les said jumping up, "I forgot." Walking behind Rolf he got down on one knee. "Charlotte, will you marry me? I promise to always love you, honor you, respect you, and laugh with you as your husband for the rest of our lives." He pulled the 3 1/2 carat, emerald-cut diamond ring with two nearly equally large emerald-cut emeralds on either side. Charlotte stared in disbelief. She always loved emeralds and knew with their size, clarity and color, their cost far exceeded the price of the diamond.

"Aaaagh," was all she could utter. "Ugggh."

Nobody breathed. Everything was quiet except for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the entry hall, tick tock.

"Is that a yes or a no? Or maybe you don't like the ring?" Lester was worried.

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

"The emeralds represent your lovely green eyes."

"Our eyes, Lester."

"So, back to the question, Charlotte Sorenson Williams will you marry me so we can share the rest of our lives together?"

She threw herself into Lester's arms while he was still down on one knee. Together they rolled onto the floor. "Yes, yes, yes, Lester!" Their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

"Alright you two, save the rest for your wedding, off the floor," Rolf commanded, trying to be stern in front of the grandchildren, but actually laughing inside.

The two struggled to their feet, "Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Mr. Sorenson."

Rolf commanded, "Now, let everyone see the ring, starting with me."

Everyone was impressed, including Rolf. He had already looked into Lester Santos' financial situation. Les was no pauper. Large six figure and seven figure deposits one at a time were made after he left the Army until a year ago. It was the reason Rolf called General Anders.

Additionally, Lester's income as a partner in Rangeman was impressive but also the man invested well and lived frugally. Like Scott, her first husband, the men were wealthy, Scott far more than Lester, but did not flaunt it. Rolf approved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Eleni: Sorry, I've been distracted. Too few hours per day, too few days per week. This is a shortie...longer one to follow.**

 **B** obby sat down at his desk in the clinic with the phone to his ear, dumbfounded. "You are getting married? You've been there a week. You went to talk to her."

"We did, aside from playing soccer, lacrosse, and polo with the nieces and nephews, turkey hunting with her brothers, skeet shooting with her father, riding beautiful horses, all we've done is talk, nothing more intimate. Kissing is permitted, thankfully."

"Aren't you rushing the ceremony? You've been engaged less than 24 hours." Bobby never expected to see Les settle down. Well, not until recently. How ironic. Ranger and Stephanie have been dancing around each other for four years and Lester…..Lester of all people surrenders in four months!

"Neither of us wants a big production. She did the full event with her first marriage, she wants something low key for the second."

"Las Vegas is low key? You could have gotten married here at the Court House."

"It's lower key than having to deal with my family, Ranger's family and all of you trying to squeeze into the Judge's chambers. This is more low key than some big Cuban production in Newark with multi-thousand dollar dresses, a dozen bride's attendants, tuxedos with pastel cummerbunds. Charlotte says she's already been a Bridezilla. She will not do that again. We'll do a small church wedding later for the Santos/Manoso/Rangeman clan when we get back."

Bobby laughed, "The guys here will kill you for not having a bachelor's party. Of all people to skip out on a wild party, who thought it would be you, Party Boy? Plus your family will kill you since they can't over-plan the endless bridal showers."

"Bobby, Charlie doesn't need or want another bridal shower. She has the fully furnished big house in Colt's Neck. Plus since Diamonds, she is firmly off clubs and loud music."

"I have to ask, don't bite my head off. Do you know how much she is worth?"

"Stop there!" Lester forcefully said. "I've already told her and her family I don't care. I don't want airplanes, yachts, condos around the world. I want a family. I'm tired of being a Don Juan, seducing women without giving a fuck about anyone but myself."

"Please tell me you didn't say it that way to her family."

"Hell no, but then Rolf is a West Pointer and has probably heard worse. Oh, by the way, he's friends with George Anders."

"The General? Oh shit. Are you going to tell Ranger?"

"No way."

Bobby shook his head, "OK, Las Vegas, tomorrow if Tank will let me off."

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning about 09:00 at the airport."

"What airport and what airline?"

"Mercer County and private family jet."

Bobby flashed back to his computer run on Charlotte to find her next of kin. Yeah, they probably have a family jet. "I assume you don't want your tuxedo. What suit do you want me to bring?"

Bobby was still laughing when he went up to 5. Tank's office door was open. Bobby knocked on the frame, walked in and shut the door.

"Problem Brown?" The big man didn't bother to lift his eyes from the computer screen or remove his reading glasses.

Bobby hid his smile, "I'm taking tomorrow off to attend Lester's wedding."

"Very funny, ha, ha."

The smile came through, "For real. He called and said he and Charlotte Williams were getting married tomorrow. I don't think he had a head injury, he's speaking coherently."

"The girl from the bar...the Bourbon Queen?"

"Charlotte Sorenson Williams, yes the same."

"Where? Here, Newark, Kentucky?"

Bobby laughed out loud, "You aren't going to believe it…Las Vegas."

Tank huffed and looked over the top of his granny glasses, "You sure he wasn't drunk?"

"Nope. He said they'll have a church wedding later for his family and any of us who are still talking to him."

Tank removed his glasses and leaned back, brought his huge arms up and laced his fingers behind his head. He had a small smile, "Oh the guys are going to be pissed not being able to throw him a bachelor's party. Then again it's probably a good thing. I'd have to bail half of them out of jail."

"Do we tell Ranger?"

"Is Les telling his mother?"

"I don't think he's thought that far along. This is a spur of the moment decision."

Tank laughed out loud, "Well, if the Newark family doesn't know, why ruin the surprise? If his mother doesn't kill him, the Manosos will. What do you want me to tell the men?"

"It would be best if you said nothing about the wedding. Tell them I've gone to tend Les. He needs support."

"Yeah, they'll buy that. You realize women between Philly and Princeton will be in mourning once the word gets out."

"Yeah, and the guys will be celebrating. Les will no longer be on the playing field."

As Bobby turned towards the door, Tank asked, "Is he marrying the money?"

"He says he doesn't know or want to know how much she or the family is worth. He wants a family."

"Family? Are you sure he doesn't have a head injury?"

Bobby laughed as he left Tank's office.

 **00000000**

Bobby walked into the aviation terminal with two suit carriers over his shoulder. Since no regional carrier was due, the terminal was almost empty. Only one other person was at the gate. Bobby stopped short, he knew the tall, dark-skinned lady. "Jackie?"

"Bobby, what a surprise!" She moved closer to him as he laid down the suits over a chair so he could pull her into an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My best friend is getting married in Las Vegas and I'm flying out to be her witness."

"Would your friend be Charlotte Sorenson Williams?" Bobby asked.

"She was my roommate in college. How do you know her?"

"I'm heading to the same wedding! Do you know who she is marrying?"

"No."

"Lester Santos!"

Jackie started to laugh, "Lester the Player?" Then she stopped. "They are actually perfect for each other. I think Lester has met his equal."

"What?"

"Free spirits."

"You aren't referring to liquor spirits are you?"

"No, Charlie and her family live life to the fullest."

"I thought she was pretty straight laced."

"Charlie? Well, she was raised with a pretty strong moral code. She and her first husband saved sex until the wedding night, but then, geez, we'd have to pry them apart. I'm sure he went back into combat just for a rest. As for her family, you will never meet a more loving family filled with respect, honor, charity; and happiness. It would be a privilege to become a member."

"I've met the mother, Kristen. Quite an intelligent and strong-willed lady."

"When? Oh, when Charlie was stabbed. I didn't know you were involved in the case."

"Rangeman provided security…..after the attack. Les met Charlotte the night of the stabbing. From the moment they met, they were google-eyed over each other."

"I didn't get to Trenton to see her in the hospital, we talked on the phone. She did mention a mighty handsome doctor was looking in on her and maybe I should drop in and meet him."

Bobby smiled and kissed Jackie. "I would have been jealous."

Jackie continued, "If you remember there was a squadron of storks due then. I was busy catching babies. She did say she met a nice guy. No way I would peg Les as the "nice guy." I can't wait to see Lover Boy truly in love."

"It's been strange to say the least."

"Bobby, Charlie initially paid part of my college after my parents passed away. She was also helping fund me in medical school until her parents found out. They put an end to it and took my bills upon themselves. I've tried to pay them back but they won't hear of it. My sister Janelle is married to Ben Sorenson, Charlie's older brother."

Bobby vaguely remembered Jackie talking about her two other sisters, the accountant Janelle and Jolene the attorney. The three women emigrated from the Bahamas to attend college and have done quite well for themselves.

The big jet, a Bombadier BD 700 Global Express rolled up to the terminal with the Hunter's Bow logo clearly displayed. "It appears our chariot has arrived. Wow, I was expecting something a lot smaller," Bobby said.

"There are a lot of Sorensons, my dear. This holds just a few of them." Jackie and Bobbie went out onto the tarmac arm in arm.

Charlotte came bouncing down the stairs and stopped. Lester was right behind her.

"Jackie? Dr. Brown? Do you already know each other?"

Jackie smiled, "Charlie, this is the man I've been telling you about for months."

Lester looked stunned, "Ah, hi Jackie, nice to see you again."

"Les, Jackie was my college roommate. Janelle, Ben's wife, is her sister." Janelle emerged from the plane, squealed and came down the steps. "Jackie!"

Lester looked at Bobby with total surprise across his face. "Did you know?"

"Not until a few minutes ago."

Jackie and Bobby found two seats and settled in for the four-hour flight to Las Vegas. Once they were in the air, Charlie introduced Bobby to the rest of the family. When he returned to his seat with Jackie he shook his head, "The men are rather large. I saw someone who looked like The Rock and he wasn't the largest."

Jackie leaned over and kissed Bobby, "Big people with big hearts. They are amazing."

"Are there any children?"

Jackie laughed, "Oh yeah. Wait!" Jackie stood and whispered to Charlotte, "Who's minding the children?"

"Nannies, in-laws, and sleepovers. The kids are crushed they couldn't come along."

Returning to Bobby, Jackie smiled, "Twenty-four with two in waiting" using her thumb to indicate the pregnant woman in the back.

"She's not due soon, I hope."

"Another nine weeks. Ray, who you mistook for The Rock is a physician, internal medicine and then I'm here."

Mrs. Sorenson was busy finalizing the wedding plans when Rolf leaned over, "Looks like Jackie and Bobby already know each other and have something going." Kristen looked up. "Good, maybe the festivities will rub off on them."

"You are ever the matchmaker, woman."

"I want my children and their friends to have what we have."

"You've done a good job so far."

Ben had secured hotel accommodations for everyone by booking multi-bedroom suites. Tristen procured the tickets for 4, figuring Jackie and Bobby would be joining the fun. SlotZilla was scheduled for 7:45 pm and the assault on the Stratosphere would begin a 9 pm ending with the last jump of the night at 11 pm. There was still time for three other Stratosphere rides, which would be a surprise for Charlotte. The rest of the family took it upon themselves to get Les, Charlie, Bobby, and Jackie to the various events. Rolf and Kristen lagged behind admiring the efficiency of their children and their spouses.

"I have no doubt Hunter's Bow will be in capable hands, Kristen. I might have to think about retirement."

Kristen laughed, "No, you love working and the family loves working with you. You balance work, family and me beautifully."

He threw his arms around his wife, "You are always first: wife, family, and then work."

 **00000000**

Once Les and Charlie were checked into their giant suite at the Bellagio shared with Rolf and Kristin and Bobby and Jackie, Charlie asked Lester, "Do you want a ring?"

"Ah, I haven't thought about it." Truly, Lester never thought about wearing a wedding ring in his entire life.

"Will it interfere with your work?" Charlotte seemed concerned.

Les looked at his hand, "It would depend on the ring. It might be handy to ward off the women of Trenton."

Charlie smiled, "Women you have cultivated, dear. Now you'll have to weed your garden."

"I've got the winning rose right here," he said as he kissed her head.

"I'm sure glad you didn't call me a tomato."

Les smiled, "Yes, I'd like a ring."

"Good, let's take Bobby and Jackie along." Kristen Sorenson wasn't the only one to note the body language between Jackie and Bobby on the flight across the country.

The jeweler immediately admired the natural emeralds in Charlie's ring. "They are rare and extraordinary. Will there be a wedding band?"

Charlotte flustered, "Oh I don't need one. This is more than enough."

The jeweler, an older man looked her in the eyes, "My dear a nice diamond band would go well with that ring and protect the precious emeralds."

"It wouldn't hurt to look, Charlie," Les said, remembering how difficult it was to find the emeralds. Diamonds are far more available.

"No, Les, we came to look for a ring for you."

"We will look at both." Les gently took control.

The jeweler quietly said, "We can custom make anything you want."

"No, we are getting married in a couple of hours," Charlotte said as she perused wedding bands.

Quietly unseen by Lester but observed by Charlie, Bobby and Jackie were also looking at rings. Bobby and Jackie walked over to Les and Charlie, "Would you be offended if your wedding becomes a double wedding?"

Les looked lost, Charlie instantly understood. "Of course not! What a wonderful idea! Jackie are you sure you don't want a full-blown wedding?"

"Oh, Lord no! I don't have a family to impress, I've always wanted to elope and what better way than to elope with my best friend, you, Charlotte. No, wait, that didn't sound right." They both laughed.

"What about Jolene? Shouldn't she be here?"

"It's too late now. We'll surprise her with pictures."

Lester now understood, "Bobby?"

"Jackie and I have been talking about engagement and marriage for a while. As Jackie said, why not elope with my best friend, you, Les?" Lester slugged him in the shoulder.

Charlie contacted her mother to tell her about Bobby and Jackie. Her mother's squeal of delight came loudly through the phone. A call for a second marriage certificate was made.

The jeweler was pleased. The foursome came in for a man's wedding ring but left with two men's rings, two diamond bands and a pearl necklace and earrings from Bobby to Jackie.

Though both women had brought a dress with them, they saw a boutique and looked around. Lester and Bobby stayed in the gallery, sitting waiting for their betrothed. While they waited, they ate ice cream cones. The absurdity got to both of them and they started to chuckle, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this," Bobby laughed.

When the ladies emerged they each had a dress bag and a large shopping bag. "Gentlemen, would you return these to the hotel while we ladies find one more item. We will be back shortly." The men complied and the women ran to a tourist shop for t-shirts and shorts. "Oh, our men are going to kill us," Jackie laughed as they returned to the hotel.

The nondenominational chapel had limited seating and was packed with Sorensons. Every member of the family had cell phones, providing multiple angles for the nuptials. Magnus and Tristen were already planning how they'd incorporate the entire night from everyone's cell phone into one video.

Since Bobby and Jackie were also getting married, new witnesses were needed. There were plenty of prospects. Ben and Janelle did the honors since Janelle was Jackie's older sister, Ben was Charlotte's older brother.

As Charlie and Jackie walked down the aisle on Rolf's massive arms they got the giggles as every Sorenson in the audience was filming the wedding on their phones. "I'd love to have a picture of them filming us," Jackie whispered. Rolf chuckled.

The ceremony was quick and no wedding reception, their SlotZilla reservations were coming up and everyone needed to change clothes. Ben told the marriage party. "Drivers will be standing by."

The four newly married emerged from the hotel wearing cargo shorts and sporting t-shirts proclaiming "Just Married Viva Las Vegas."

Bobby mumbled to Lester, "Les, what have we done?"

Les laughed, "Hang on Bobby, it's liable to be a crazy 50 years."

 **A/N:** A more detailed description of the festivities will come when the video is viewed by Rangemen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A** fter the wedding, SlotZilla and the four events at the Stratosphere Tower, Bobby and Jackie wanted to return to the hotel with the Sorenson family. Charlotte wasn't ready to retire. "I want to party until dawn, Les. Las Vegas never sleeps."

"It's our wedding night or morning actually. Charlie, we can have sex together now, we are married."

Charlotte began to blush, "I can't have sex next to my parents and Bobby and Jackie."

Lester wrapped his arms around Charlotte and kissed her, "Sweetheart, they won't be in the same room let alone the same bed."

She pulled back slightly, "It's a suite, several bedrooms altogether. I'd prefer someplace more private. I'll know what Jackie and Bobby will be doing as well as my folks. Do you really think the walls are that soundproof? Probably all my family members will be doing the four-legged foxtrot. The top floor will be a whore house with all sorts of moaning, bed bouncing, headboards slamming against the walls and not just in our suite. My whole family is horny. More babies are likely to be conceived tonight."

Les threw his head back and laughed, "I love you, Charlie." Grabbing her hand, he led her to the front desk at the Bellagio. "We are with the Sorensons on the 36th floor. My brand-new wife would like someplace away from the family for our wedding night. She's afraid she'll be noisy. Do you have a room available?"

Charlotte was blushing, "Les, why don't you ask him to join us while you are at it?"

"You just said you didn't want to share a suite with your folks plus Bobby and Jackie. Now you want the desk manager with us?"

The manager understood Les was playing, "Sorry sir, I don't get my break until 5 am."

Charlotte huffed, "Give us a wake-up call at 7:00 please."

"Charlie, do you really think we will get any sleep?" Les asked. He was being serious as well as playful.

Giving the desk manager a cold hard stare, Charlotte said, "You might want to have a homicide detective on standby, I may kill him before sunrise if he doesn't shut up." Les laughed as they walked to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, they were in each other's arms. "You know there are cameras in here?" Lester mumbled as his lips were tight against Charlotte's neck. She giggled. They kissed and fondled all the way up to the 17th floor. They didn't break apart as they moved down the hall. Before Les opened the door, Charlotte's bra hit the floor. They failed to notice.

The room was not grand, just a typical hotel room with two beds, table and two chairs, console, bathroom and small closet. They failed to notice the décor. As they continued their amorous actions, Charlotte tried to take control, "Whoa woman, I want to make L-O-V-E to my wife, not run a race."

"But…"

"Sweetheart, we set the bed on fire in Princeton, let's go slow this time."

Charlotte put on her sad puppy face, "Well, the first time few times…"

"That's my girl. Now, do I need a raincoat?" Les asked.

"Les, this is the desert, it rarely rains," she answered with a deadpan face.

He didn't know if she was serious or kidding. He stared at her.

Finally, she smiled, "You are my husband, and there will be no condoms between us except in emergencies of which I can't think of any."

The wake-up call came exactly at 7:00 but as Les had predicted, they never got to sleep. After a very fast shower together and a bit more friskiness, they put on their clothes from the night before.

"Les, do you have my bra?" Charlotte asked searching around the room, lifting the bed comforter and checking the bathroom.

"No, where do you remember taking it off?"

"That's just it; I don't remember taking it off. You were under my t-shirt when we came into the room, do you remember if it was there?"

Les smiled remembering the foreplay, "I remember unlatching it in the elevator."

Charlotte ran to the door, threw it open only to find Rolf standing outside with her bra hanging from his massive hand. He said nothing but smiled broadly. "Your other apparel is packed and already downstairs. Your mother had me bring fresh clothes. When you finish dressing…immediately, join us for breakfast." He walked away chuckling.

Lester leaned back against the wall, "Oh, I really love this family."

They quickly changed clothes, stuffed the dirty ones in the accompanying bag and managed to make the family breakfast at 8 am. Les needed a shave and Charlotte's hair was still wet but pulled into a bun at her neck. Bobby and Jackie looked tired. In fact, all the Sorensons looked like they hadn't slept. Maybe Charlie's analogy of a whore house wasn't far off.

As the family ate, Tristen, looking every bit as tired and disheveled as the others, pulled out his laptop computer, "Hey, Newlyweds, I want to show you something." Placing it on the table so all four could watch, he hit "Play". Other family members stood and came to stand behind Les and Bobby.

The video began with Bobby and Lester sitting in the shopping galleria, eating ice cream cones and looking pensive. The family laughed as did Lester and Bobby. The video moved to the wedding, then SlotZilla. Numerous ground-level shots showed the four high overhead. The video moved on to the Stratosphere Tower and all the rides culminating with the Sky Jump back to the ground. The video ended with the little song and dance.

"This is amazing, how and when did you do this?" Charlotte asked.

Tristen smiled, "It wasn't just me, we all have been filming but you four have been so goggle-eyed with each other, you haven't noticed." Charlotte remembered walking down the aisle with her father and seeing all the cell phones. She didn't realize they were taking videos.

Tristen continued, "Last night, we downloaded everything onto my laptop and I put this together. It's not done, I have a few more items I want to incorporate plus captions, but I wanted your opinions first."

Charlotte's eyes sparkled and a sly smile came to her face, "It's very good now. Send it to Rangeman in this form. They don't need a video with captions, that's for us. Let's drop Lester's friends' jaws."

Lester laughed, "Especially when they see Jackie and Bobby."

Bobby laughed, "Do it, but first contact Hector. I'd like to see everyone's expression."

Lester laughed out loud, "Oh yeah. Talk about being a fly on the wall! We'll have ammunition to use against them when we return."

Bobby chuckled as he dialed. "Hector," Bobby started, "We are sending you a video. We want you to show it to as many people as possible but also record their reaction."

" _Por que?_ "

"If I told you, you would not believe me. You'll have to watch the video."

Lester took Bobby's phone, "Hector, try and have Hal present. I can't explain yet." Bobby looked confused but didn't say anything.

The file was sent to Hector and within 10 minutes he called back, " _Es esto real?"_

"Yes, Les and I got married…but **NOT** to each other," Bobby clarified, then chuckled.

Hector was laughing, "Too bad, you'd make a lovely couple." Continuing, Hector asked, "Do you want me to send this to Ranger and Estafania?"

Bobby didn't hesitate, "Them, too, and Luis and Ella, if possible."

" _Si, si_ , this will be fun. _Felicidades a ambos"_ (Congratulations to you both.)

Bobby stuck his thumb up, "He'll do it right."

Kristen leaned over, "What about your mother, Les?"

"If I sent her the video, I'd be skinned alive. I'll call her in a bit. That will give her enough time to cool off before we see her."

Hector went up to 5 to Tank's office. "I have a video from Bobby."

"Did Lester really get married?"

" _Si._ He sent video and wants everyone to see and record everyone's reaction. Where should we do this?" Hector wasn't going to tell Tank Bobby was also now married. That would be a surprise.

"Conference room 2. It has the big-screen TV plus we can get 25 people in there standing."

"I'll set up cameras now."

"Can I get a preview?" Tank asked.

"No, it is….different. You know Lester," he shrugged.

"It better not be pornographic," Tank growled.

"No, no, it is clean," Hector laughed as he left Tank's office.

It was nearing noon and men were wandering into the break room to grab a sandwich and fruit. Tank intercepted them and ordered as many people as possible into Conference Room Two for the first showing.

"Ella and gentlemen, I know it is uncomfortable in here but Hector assures me you won't notice when you see this video. OK, Hector."

Nobody noticed Hector had used micro-surveillance cameras around the room with microphone pickups to record people's reactions. The television began with Les and Bobby sitting next to each other eating an ice cream. Their expressions were priceless. This brought a few chuckles. The next sequence showed a small chapel sign, Mon Bel Ami Wedding Chapel. Crammed into the chapel's eight wood pews sat the Sorenson family. Hal recognized them and moaned, "Oh, no."

Others looked at him confused. He just shook his head and tried not to smile. He looked for Maggie and saw her on the far side of the second pew.

The scene showed Bobby and Lester wearing their form-fitting Armani suits standing at the front of the chapel with another man. He was holding a book and looked very much like an officiate.

There was a gasp at Rangeman. "OMG, Lester and Bobby got married!"

"I didn't think they had that kind of relationship," someone said in disbelief.

"How do we know? They share an apartment."

"Lester is a player, he always has women."

"Maybe he swings both ways, Bobby, too."

Not knowing Hector was filming the men as they watched, Hector only smiled.

"Did you know about this Hector?"

Hector shook his head no and shrugged.

"Where are they?"

"The background looks like Las Vegas."

"Why did they go to Las Vegas? They could have gone to the courthouse here?"

"It probably would not be a good idea here in the pit of Gossipville. But surely they could have found someplace closer."

"Yeah, they could have gone to Atlantic City or New York, why Las Vegas?"

"Maybe it was a last minute decision. There is no twenty-four hour wait period between the marriage license and the wedding as there are in other states."

"They must be drunk."

"Les was awfully moody when Bobby went to him. Did they have a lover's spat?"

Tank knew about Lester's wedding but was enjoying the banter about what Bobby was doing there. Wait until they find out he's the best man.

The scene switched to two women coming down the aisle each holding onto the arm of a giant man, a tall blond with a beard and moustache. The music was not the Wagner wedding March but something less pagan, more respectful: Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.

"What's going on?"

"Who's the big guy?"

"That's the guy that sent us the bourbon," Hal answered.

"The expensive stuff?"

Tank was confused, "What the fuck…?"

"Hey, isn't that Charlotte what's her name from the Daryl Pitas disaster?" Ram asked.

"She looks better than she did a few months ago. But who is the other woman? She looks familiar."

"Wait, that's Jackie, the doc from Princeton Bobby has been dating."

When the trio got to the front of the church, the large man disengaged from each woman, kissed each one as Bobby and Lester came forward to join the women.

"Wait, who is getting married?"

"Both? The women are marrying each other too?"

"No, I think Bobby is with Jackie and Lester is with the bourbon lady. What's her name?"

"Charlotte Sorenson," Hal answered.

"So, who is the third couple?"

"Probably the witnesses, Charlotte's brother and Jackie's sister."

"How do you know, Hal?"

He didn't answer.

Tank chuckled, "Those two knuckleheads….."

The ceremony was brief, compared to a Catholic or Orthodox service, and as the two couples started back up the aisle, the spectators flocked to the middle and began congratulating them.

The scene changed to the ready room at SlotZilla. Lester, Bobby, Charlotte, and Jackie had changed into shorts and t-shirts adorned with _Just Married Viva Las Vegas._ Each was being fitted with their harness.

"Thought so, Las Vegas."

"Harnesses? Are they skydiving?"

"Weird harnesses," said Manny who had been in Airborne and knew parachute harnesses.

The next scene was the ready room. All four were face down on benches as their harnesses were attached to horizontal cables.

"OK, what's going on?"

"Zipline?"

"Is that SlotZilla?"

"What's that?"

"Yeah, I heard about it. It's a zipline down Fremont Street in downtown Las Vegas."

When their harnesses were hooked up and checked for safety, each rider was raised off the assembly platforms, face down. Slowly the doors opened revealing Fremont Street. Spectators, shoppers, and street entertainers looked like ants scurrying around below. With the bells simulating a slot machine winning spin, the four riders left the terminal built to resemble a giant oversized slot machine and began their flight from open air to under the covered arcade. The colorful neon displays, casinos, shops and people walking in the covered mall below flew by. The noise from SlotZilla as well as Fremont Street was audible on the video.

The video's perspective changed to the ground as Sorenson family members recorded the flight eight stories below. For 900 feet, the four flew like Superman overhead to their landing platform. Once they were out of their harnesses and back down to the street below they were again mobbed by Charlotte's family. "Off to the Tower," someone was heard to call.

The next scene was a ground-level view of the Stratosphere Tower on the Strip. Lester's voice was heard, "The Stratosphere Tower, 1,149 feet tall and we are going to conquer it."

The first of the next three rides were fairly tame, at least for Charlotte. The Big Shot was a giant tower with seating around the sides. Suddenly the riders are launched straight up ten stories at 45 mph. Jackie screamed in true fear. Bobby and Lester looked at each other but said nothing. They had been in rapid ascent helicopters but nothing like this. Charlie laughed as she let go of the safety bar, Lester grabbed her hand and returned it to the bar.

"Anyone puke?" asked a viewer at Rangeman.

"Naw, they don't look splattered, but Jackie can really scream."

The next ride was Insanity. The ride starts calmly with two people seated next to each other in an open-air pod. Each pod is attached to a very long mechanical arm. The ride had five separate pods and arms. Once everyone was secure, the massive arms and pods moved 65 feet out away from the building.

"Oh, hell," was heard in the conference room.

"Wait, it gets worse," came another voice.

Slowly the arms began to rotate. As the speed increased the pods moved further apart from one another. Gravity forces of 3Gs tipped the pods up to a 70-degree angle tilting the riders face down to view the Las Vegas Strip directly below. The pods were spinning to where the video couldn't record faces, but Jackie's scream carried to the microphones. On board, Lester and Bobby flashed back to worrying their parachute lines had tangled in a jump. When they returned to the safety of the Stratosphere Tower, both Les and Bobby held Jackie upright until she found her land legs again.

"Jackie looks a little worse for wear, but Bobby doesn't look much better."

"Where is Les' wife?"

"She's like a kid in a candy store. She went bouncing out of camera range."

Charlotte ran to the next ride to watch. "Jackie, this ride is like a roller coaster." Jackie didn't even want to watch, "OK, as long as I'm not flying off into space."

Charlotte didn't say a word.

X-Scream is a massive teeter-totter. Riders sit in roller-coaster like sleds and are propelled headfirst, 27 feet over the edge of the Stratosphere Tower only to dangle weightlessly before being pulled back and propelled forward again. Each time the sled rushed forward towards its doom, Charlotte laughed, Jackie screamed and the two men muttered, "Shit."

This time three riders came off a bit shaken. Charlotte bounced off with another giant smile.

"OK, that's it, I'm going back down," Jackie muttered as she got off the ride.

"I don't blame you, Jackie," another Rangeman uttered in the conference room.

"Yeah, that was pretty intense," Charlotte agreed. "It's time to head down." Instead of heading to the elevators they went to the Sky Jump.

"Jump?" Jackie squeaked.

"It's the fastest way down," Charlotte said with a big wicked grin on her face.

"Lester's wife is insane!"

"She's more Lester than Lester," someone chuckled.

"Fuck you, Mrs. Santos," Jackie uttered.

Standing with her hands on her hips Charlotte began, "Come on, Jackie, you love the all-glass elevators. This elevator is missing its windows, that's all, plus you'll be wearing a safety harness. You've ridden everything else with your eyes shut, why should this be any different?"

Jackie had endured all rides, so far. She was not about to back down, she didn't get through medical school, internship and residency by being a coward. But 100 stories is a long way down with only a cable and harness between life and ending up a puddle down below.

"Well hell, I'm going to need a few drinks after this," she whined.

"So would I," another Rangeman uttered.

Manny watched with interest as another harness was strapped onto the Fearsome Foursome. "Static line jump?" Manny muttered. When he saw the final hook-up, he nodded. "Bungee."

As Charlotte began to get into her harness she asked, "Can I do this naked?" A chorus of NOs! was heard not only from Lester, Bobby and Jackie and her family members filming the event but also by the Sky Jump staff. She threw a serious pout, "Has anyone jumped _au natural_?"

"No," a staff member said.

"This is Las Vegas! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. There's always a first time, plus the harness would hide most everything."

Chuckles were heard around the conference room, "Hell, she's far worse than Santos."

Once in a harness, the jumper walks out onto a small platform and the floor releases, dropping the rider in a controlled fall ten stories to the street below. If the rider wishes, they can ask the floor not be released and instead leap off into space like a skydiver.

Charlotte was having the time of her life. She was high on adrenaline and would have been arrested if the hormone was illegal. Lester delighted in her fearlessness.]

Looking at Jackie's face, Bobby offered to go first. "I'll be down there to catch you." Of course he wouldn't, nobody but the staff was allowed in the landing zone. Bobby stepped to the edge and dove off into space. He, for the few seconds he was in the air surrounded by Las Vegas' flashing lights, had to keep reminding himself he was not jumping from a C130 into a jungle with a firefight in progress. When the cable engaged he had a few moments to return his mind to Las Vegas and calm down.

Jackie was next. She remained looking at Charlotte, refusing to turn around to the city not even looking down at her feet. She said not a word. As she dropped, she let out a mighty scream. Lester and Charlotte laughed. "She's going to need to get seriously drunk," Charlotte giggled.

"I think Bobby will find another way to distract her mind once they get back to their room," Lester casually mentioned as his eyebrows danced. "You sure you aren't afraid, Charlie?" Lester asked.

"No, I can't wait!" But she had to wait. A warm desert wind blew up. The jumpmasters stopped the jump until they were sure it was safe again. Charlie wanted to walk out to the edge to view the city lights during the lull. She was denied out of safety concerns.

When the winds calmed, Charlie went next with a big smile on her face. She blew a kiss to Les, turned and dove head first emulating Bobby jumping into the Las Vegas night. Lester, however, was nearly doubled over in fear as he watched his brand new wife disappear. His own jump brought nearly the same flashback Bobby had experienced, but his overriding concern for Charlie brought him back quickly. When he was released from the harness and left the ground platform, Charlie came and jumped onto him, "It would have been better naked!" Lester held onto Charlotte a bit longer as he was still shaken. He hoped he wouldn't have a PTSD flashback tonight.

When all were safely back down on the ground, the four gathered together. Once again, Bobby and Lester were holding Jackie who was a few shades lighter than before. Bobby started singing the lyrics to Viva Las Vegas: " _Bright light city, Gonna set my Soul, Gonna set my Soul on fire. There's a whole lot o' money just ready to burn, so Get those stakes up higher."_

Lester took the next stanza: " _There's a thousand pretty women just waitin' out there, They're all livin' Devil may care And I'm just the Devil with love to Spare. Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas!"_

Charlotte gave it a go: _"Gonna keep on the run, I'm gonna have me some fun, If it costs me my very last Dime. If I wind up Broke, well I'll always remember, that I had a swinging time."_

She looked to Jackie who shook her head no. She was still traumatized from the rides so Charlotte continued, _"I'm gonna give it everything I got. Lady Luck won't you let the dice stay hot. Let me shoot a seven with every shot. Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas!_

Then the three sang together _"Viva Las Vegas. Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas."_

 **00000000**

As the video ended at Rangeman, someone said, "Was that really a wedding? Or did they fake it?"

Someone else said, "We have to kill them for not letting us give them a proper bachelor party."

"No, we'll kill them for not taking us along."

Hector finished, "Bobby and Jackie went to be witnesses and decided at the last minute to get married, too."

"Who were all the people?"

Hal answered, "Charlotte's family."

"Have you met them?"

"Yes, they invited me to dinner last week."

"Where, here?"

"Kentucky."

"Why did they invite you, Hal?

Hal laughed, "They had an odd number for dinner and needed a guest."

"You went to Kentucky for dinner to fill out the table?" Tank asked. "That was why Les called?"

"Well, there was another reason. They wanted me to meet Charlotte's sister."

"Which one?" Cal asked, thinking about the women he saw.

"Charlotte's sister is Magda the Valkyrie. In the chapel, she was second row, far end."

"You met and had dinner with the Valkyrie?" Suddenly, the Rangemen were jealous.

Hal smiled, "I sure did."

"What is she like? Did you spar?"

Hal smiled and walked out of the room.

"Do you think they sparred?"

"I think they sparked."

Tank chuckled as he returned to his office, "Imagine Ranger's reaction."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

" **B** abe, Hector has sent a video he wants us to watch together."

"Has something happened?" Stephanie asked as she came into the Miami Rangeman office.

"I don't know, he just said we needed to watch this together." They placed the laptop on the table, pulled their chairs close and hit Play. Hector had added several of the funnier Rangeman comments. When the video ended, Stephanie was laughing, "Do you think this is real?"

Ranger shook his head slowly, "Everything has gone to hell in Trenton. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are out of control." Still shaking his head, "I can't believe it. Two of the Core team married at the same time. They must have been drunk."

"Carlos, do you know who Lester married?"

"That is Charlotte Sorenson Williams, the lady involved in the Diamonds bar and Daryl Pitas affair a few months ago? You ran the background check on her."

Stephanie nodded, "The lady with all the money who hunts ducks."

Ranger hid his smile, "She grew up in rural Kentucky. She probably hunts more than ducks. As for the money, yes several billion but a lot is tied up in the Williams Foundation for the Arts. Her own wealth, though, is still very impressive."

"Is she why Lester was such a jerk before we left?"

"Apparently she and Lester had a disagreement and she left town."

"I'd say they made up quickly. Who is the woman Bobby married?"

"He's been dating an OB-GYN doctor in Princeton. I'm guessing that's her."

"When did they get engaged?"

"When did either of them get engaged? We've been here less than two weeks. I wonder if they went to Vegas to party, got drunk and did something stupid."

"All four drunk at the same time plus with the group present? I don't think so. Those people with them looked like her family especially the older woman. I bet that was her mother."

"It was. Kristen Sorenson." Ranger sighed and shook his head, "The next thing you know we'll have babies being born. I'm not running a nursery."

"Relax, how many guys here in Miami or in Atlanta or Boston are married with kids? There are several in each city. Actually having a nursery isn't such a bad idea. Trenton is due."

"Core team Babe, none of the Core Team is married."

Stephanie stood and began walking out, "They are now. Who will be next, you or Tank?"

"I thought the word marriage gave you hives, Babe?" he called after her, but she either didn't hear him or ignored him.

 **00000000**

On the flight back from Las Vegas, Lester was talking to Ben, Janelle, Jackie, and Bobby while Charlotte snoozed. Ben smiled, "We are all family now." Lester thought a minute; Charlotte and Janelle are sisters-in-law, Jackie is the sister of Janelle and Bobby married Jackie. Lester looked at Bobby and they both laughed, "We are brothers-in-law."

Janelle spoke up, "Maybe we can get Maggie and Hal together."

Bobby looked confused. Nobody had told him about Hal's dinner invitation.

Lester laughed, "Have you looked at the lovely tall blonde in the back? Does she look familiar? That's Maggie who goes by the name Magda the Valkyrie.

Bobby's eyes got wider and he tried not to look back at the woman. "That's Hal's idol? Hal is too shy to even speak to a woman, let alone his idol."

"You forgot Germany," Lester said.

Bobby nodded. "Oh yeah, Hal on the inn roof with a lovely Air Force sergeant."

Ben was listening and smiled, "I'd say Hal has moved back to Army women."

"What? Hal?" Bobby was still confused.

"When Mama learned Hal was a big fan of Maggie's, she sent a plane to Trenton to bring Hal back for dinner," Ben laughed.

"And…?"

"I'd say they hit it off nicely, very nicely."

"Any reindeer paws prancing on the roof?" Bobby asked.

It was Ben's turn to look confused until Lester and Bobby explained Germany and what happened on the hotel roof. "Hal and the Air Force Sergeant climbed to the roof to get a better view of the Alps and ended up pounding the piston. It sounded like Santa's reindeer pawing up there. Hal's pants blew off and since he's always gone commando, there was a new full moon shining over the Bavarian Alps."

"I don't know about roof activity, but they were eyeing each other. I've never seen Maggie interested in a man but she was very interested in Hal."

Lester thought a minute. "Is there still an unmarried woman in the family?"

"Why?"

"We need to find Tank a wife."

"Who's Tank?" Kristen, the mother of the clan, came up the aisle and asked.

"You remember, Pierre Sherman at Rangeman," Lester answered.

"Tank?"

"What would you call him?" Bobby snorted.

Kristen thought a minute about the large dark man. Her husband was as big and tall, but adding the dark skin, "Tank fits, but I like Pierre better."

Lester laughed, "He doesn't. He thinks it's a sissy name."

Janelle turned to Jackie, "What about Jolene?" The two women started giggling.

Kristen looked contemplative, "Now there's a thought."

"Who?" Lester asked.

"Our sister, Jolene," Jackie responded. "She's an attorney in Chicago."

"Oh, Lord have mercy," Lester moaned. He could tolerate being Bobby's brother-in-law but not Tank's or even Hal's. He slipped into the seat next to his new wife. Charlotte was awake and cuddled close to Les, "Where are we going to live?"

"We will have to find someplace. Colt's Neck is too far away from Trenton. When I'm on call, I need to be closer."

"Colt's Neck was Scott's love. I can give it up now. My office is my laptop. I'm flexible. I do need to go into the city several times a month, sometimes for evening affairs. Plus, I travel throughout my area. Since Trenton is off the board, we can look for a rural house but close to I-95 or a train station for me to zip around and still be close enough to Trenton for you."

The four newlyweds conferred and agreed, for the present, Les and Bobby would keep their apartment at Rangeman when they were working and spend the days off with their wives at their homes.

"That's going to give the guys some ammunition. They'll think we are catting around behind our wives' backs."

"Les, we'll have to tell them our wives wore us out and we needed a break."

Les rolled his eyes, "There goes my reputation."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around Les' arm, "Your reputation begins anew, today. Actually, I think I'd like to be known as the woman who is too much for Lester Santos."

Lester growled at Charlotte and kissed her deeply, "Bring it on Charlie."

Bobbie was contemplative, "Looks like Bones is going to have to brush up on his medical skills. I'll be too far away for rapid response."

"We need to hire more people, we've been growing. It is time to look at another medic."

Charlie was still wrapped around Lester and placed her head against his arm. "Les, "When are you going to tell your mother?" she asked.

Bobby looked over and rolled his eyes, "That's going to be interesting. You'd better do it before Ranger tells his folks. He's probably seen the video or will shortly."

Lester grumbled, "Can I make a call from here while we are in flight?"

"Look around, Les." He did and saw Rolf, Magnus, and Ben on their phones. "No time like the present." Lester took out his phone and hesitated, "I don't know what will be worse if I actually talk to her or I end up leaving a message."

"Lester dear, I don't think a message is appropriate for the situation," Charlotte counseled. "The third option is to go up there when we land wearing our Just Married t-shirts. But dear, I'm exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night." She wiggled her eyebrows at Lester. Bobby roared with laughter before joining his wife in the seats across the aisle. "You two are hopeless," he chuckled.

Charlotte leaned around Lester, "I am willing to bet you and Jackie did the dipsy-doodle all night, too."

Jackie leaned forward and smiled and stuck her thumb up. Bobby smiled.

"Well, here it goes," Lester mumbled before he spoke up, "Hi Mom, how are you doing?"

"What a nice surprise, Lester. I don't hear from you often enough. When are you coming up to visit?"

"Pretty soon…."

"Mrs. Guzman's daughter is back from Puerto Rico. She's a fine looking lady, perfect for you. She's a lady, Lester, not a bar fly."

Lester rolled his eyes he wished he had gotten her voice mail. "I'm calling with some news. I'm flying back from Las Vegas right now…"

"Did you win a big jackpot?" Carmen Santos interrupted. "I understand the progressive jackpots can get quite large. No, you'd play the dice games, wouldn't you? Did you see any good shows?"

"No shows. Mom, listen to me, I got married to a lovely lady named Charlotte."

"WHAT? You got married? You didn't tell me you were dating anyone seriously or were engaged? Did you meet her in some sleazy bar there in Las Vegas?" Lester's mother's voice carried so Charlotte could hear. There was no way Lester was going to tell his mother where he met Charlie.

"How long have you known her, mister?" Uh Oh, Lester was in the doghouse with his mother. Calling Les "mister" often preceded a serious inquisition. As a child, the term caused him fear, now he wasn't intimidated but knew his mother was upset.

Lester breathed evenly, "We've been seeing each other for four months." Mothers continue to worry about their children, even when the children are adults.

"Four months, that's not long enough. Les, you are impetuous but this is marriage. It is a lifetime commitment. You don't know each other…..wait, is she pregnant?"

"No, she's not pregnant." Charlotte put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Then she must be a gold digger after your money. I warned you that a woman would only marry you for your money."

"Mom, she is a nice lady, not a gold digger," Les said a bit too loud. Bobby and Jackie snapped their heads around to listen. Bobby noted Les' exasperation. It must be some conversation.

"Did you get married in the church? You didn't marry an atheist did you?"

"We got married in a wedding chapel."

"I bet she's an atheist."

"No, she's Christian."

"She's probably a Baptist.

"Mother! Your best friend, Mrs. James, is Baptist."

"Oh, Lester," Carmen Santos moaned. "I had such great hopes you'd find a nice woman, not some hussy."

"Mom, she is not a hussy." Charlotte moved a bit closer to Les' phone; this was a very interesting conversation.

"Does she have breast implants?"

Charlotte jerked back and undid her blouse. Squeezing her right breast she shook her head no. Bobby and Jackie didn't hear Carmen's question but did see Charlotte's self-examination. Lester was momentarily distracted watching Charlotte before remembering he hadn't answered his mother's question. "No, mother, she's all natural," Les winked at Charlotte.

Hearing Lester's reply, Bobby and Jackie couldn't contain their laughter. Charlotte's grin went from ear to ear.

"What does she do? She does work doesn't she?"

"Mother, she is in sales." There was no way he would tell his mother Charlotte pedaled booze.

"That doesn't sound good. What does she sell? Herself? Does she have children from previous boyfriends? You can't be too careful, Lester. It's hard being a stepfather. That's why I never remarried. I didn't want you to have a stepfather who couldn't love you like your father."

Lester sighed, "Mom, this isn't going well. You need to meet her. I'll call again in a couple of days and we can come up and you and the Manosos can meet her."

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll talk to you later, Mother. Goodbye."

When Lester disconnected, Charlotte laughed out loud.

Lester moaned. "We are going to have to do some advance planning for this mission."

 **00000000**

Charlotte was like her father and wouldn't leave a job undone for long. The day after returning to New Jersey, she contacted a realtor and said she was looking for two homes between Princeton and Trenton with immediate occupancy. She gave the parameters, home sizes, location, and that they should be fairly close to one another.

Three days later the realtor called back, "I have two homes in West Windsor Township close to the University hospital, turnpike and a straight shot into Trenton. The smaller one is a four-bedroom, four-bath builder's spec home within two months of completion. There is still time to select fixtures, floors, and countertops. The larger home is six bedrooms and has six baths on twenty acres. The home is five years old and could be upgraded, though it isn't critical."

Charlotte and Jackie joined the realtor the next day. Both women were interested in the homes, but naturally wanted their husbands' input. Charlotte talked to the realtor after Jackie returned to work. "I'm fairly certain Les with like this house. As for the little four-bedroom house, if Jackie doesn't buy it, I will. It would be a nice investment."

If the realtor hadn't already run a preliminary background check on Charlotte Sorenson Williams, now Santos, she would have thought Charlotte was running a scam. The realtor smiled. She had done a background check on Charlotte Sorenson Williams when she requested such a large home on acreage. There was absolutely no problem with her new client's credit rating.

When Lester and Charlotte drove to the home to meet the realtor, Les looked at the house exterior and gasped, "Think it's big enough?"

Charlotte played it cool, "Six bedrooms, six baths, yeah that should be about right."

"Six bedrooms? Are we renting rooms?" He was being facetious but also bewildered. Charlotte smiled sweetly, "I have plans for those bedrooms."

Lester's eyebrows wiggled, "That sounds like fun."

"I'm sure we can fill them with our own family."

"Fill the rooms? Is your family moving to New Jersey?" Lester was still confused.

"You said you wanted children."

"Six bedrooms?" It was one thing to say you want a family, but another to be standing in an empty house knowing it would be filled with children.

"We need a guest bedroom or two. You know Mama and Papa will want to visit their grandchildren." Actually, if she bought the four-bedroom house down the street Jackie looked at, that could become the guest house.

Lester relaxed. Reserving several of the bedrooms as guest rooms seemed plausible. As he walked around inside the home, he was overwhelmed. "Where would we put the television?" he asked innocently.

Charlotte laughed, "I hadn't envisioned a lot of television time between us. I can think of more fun activities." Les smiled, they were on the same wavelength.

"There's a home theater on the second floor. That would be the logical location for the times you find me boring," she gave a big frown but couldn't hold it when Les' eyes popped open wide.

"What's this room?" he asked as they walked from the large kitchen, suitable for caterers.

"It's the family room."

"Isn't this where the TV would go?"

"Yes, I guess another one could go here."

"What's behind this door?" he asked as he opened it and stopped short and stared.

"It's called a pool, an indoor pool."

"Aaagh," was his only reply.

"Do you want me to show you the sauna at the end of the pool, the wine cellar in the basement or the library/music room on the first floor?"

"Whoa!" Lester motioned with his hand to stop.

"If you don't like it, Les, we can keep looking. It's just that Bobby and Jackie are looking at a house down the street. I'd like to stay near them."

"Charlie, I like the house. I never dreamed I 'd live in such a large, no, huge house. None of our Rangeman safe houses approach this size. But, well, it's way beyond my means."

"Les, there is room for a family and entertaining. The acreage provides privacy and room for a horse or two. Plus I have the Colt's Neck house to sell. We can each put money into its purchase making it truly our home."

Les smiled. Charlotte never asked but suspected people thought he married her for her money. He wanted to be an equal contributor to the marriage, or as best he could. She was giving him the chance without embarrassing him. Charlotte's contribution would be greater than his, but it didn't matter.

Bobby loved the smaller home and he and Jackie purchased it. Bobby and Les would be neighbors.

 **00000000**

Lester was in his mother's kitchen helping prepare refreshments. In the living room, Charlotte sat with the Manoso women; Maria and three daughters.

"You had to sneak away to Las Vegas and marry. Is she after your money?"

"I told you no, Mama."

"You hardly know her."

"Charlotte and I have known each other for months."

"Why didn't you get married here?"

"Usually one gets married at the bride's home. In our case, the decision to marry was a spur of the moment. We agreed we needed to get married in the church as well. That's what we want to discuss with you. We had planned to marry here in Newark, but the way you are acting, we may go back to Kentucky."

Carmen gasped but said no more.

Lester helped carry the coffee and sandwiches from the kitchen. Maria Manoso and her daughters, some of Ranger's family, were in the living room with Charlotte, chatting about Cuban food.

"I'm looking forward to you teaching me enough Cuban dishes to keep Lester happy," Charlotte said.

Maria smiled, "I think you have already made him happy, but good food never hurts, too."

Maria turned to her sister, "Carmen, I'm sure you are surprised Lester found a woman who could put up with him, let alone marry him." Turning back to Charlotte Maria continued, " My dear, welcome to the family, please excuse my sister's rude behavior. I think she is in shock."

Carmen spoke up, "She's not from around here, Maria. She's from…Kentucky." The state name was said with so much disgust, Carmen almost spit.

Maria was embarrassed, "Carmen, I'm sure nice people come from Kentucky." It wasn't a rousing apology but was all she could come up with quickly.

"Where in Kentucky are you from?" asked a Manoso daughter, suppressing a laugh. She winked at Charlotte to convey, "Feel free to skewer her." Charlotte caught the wink and returned it.

"It's a small town, down in _thuh holler_." Charlotte smiled. To mention Laurie would lead someone to Hunter's Bow distillery. " _Ah_ don't blame _Mizz_ Santos for _gettin' catawampus_ on all this. The whole thang happened quicker than a _hot knife cuttin'_ butter. _Mah_ nieces and nephews can _shore_ be persuasive. We had only just announced our plans to get _hitched_ when the little ones began their banter."

"Nieces and nephews?"

"Yes, I have a _passel_ of them and when they get to jabbering, it's _mind-boggling._ Don't you agree, _hun_?" she said batting her eyes at him. Les knew Charlotte was up to something.

"How many are there in your family, Charlotte?" the Manoso daughter asked trying to hold her laughter.

"Ma and Pa _can_ hardly keep their hands _off'n_ each other. There only be six of us _chillin'_. Ma said she was tired of _pushin'_ out babies. So there _be_ three boys and three girls. But _mah_ siblings are just as active as Ma and Pa. I have two _doz_ nieces and nephews with two more on the way, twins. We breed like rabbits."

The Manoso sisters chuckled, Maria smiled, Carmen scowled. Charlotte was watching them.

"I assume you are Catholic?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, ma'am. _Ah_ attended parochial schools."

"Then why didn't you get married in the church?" Carmen hissed.

"Well as I was sayin', when _them_ nieces and nephews get to jabbering, it's hard to _thin'_ plus what they _was suggestin'_ sounded like more fun than _huntin' gobblers._ Les and I are all into _havin'_ fun! Aren't we _hun_? So we hopped on the _aeroplane_ and flew to Las Vegas. There we flew on SlotZilla down Fremont Street and then went up the Stratosphere Tower and rode all _them_ rides. I had me a _mahty_ fine time but I think Les here was having some flashbacks, _bein'_ former Army an' all. He _kinda_ lost his color a time or two, but not his dinner, thank the Lord."

Les sat back and listened to Charlotte slide deeper into the Kentucky country gal act. He hoped she wasn't digging their grave.

Carmen Santos looked sick. Her son married a hillbilly. Maria and her daughters had been talking to Charlotte previously and never heard hillbilly slang. They knew Charlotte was playing.

"Please tell us about yourself, Charlotte," one of Ranger's sisters asked.

Lester took her hand and shook his head no as if to say, "Lay off the hillbilly act."

"I am the youngest of six children. My siblings and I attended St. Anne's Academy, a private preparatory school. I received a scholarship to Marymount College in Arlington, Virginia earning a BA summa cum laude. I went on to Georgetown University and earned an MBA. I was married to Scott, a Naval Academy graduate for three years before he was killed in Afghanistan. That was three years ago. For six years, I have worked in the food and beverage industry."

She and Les had discussed how much to tell his family and they decided to be as nonspecific as possible as to what she and her family did for a living.

"Where do you work?" asked a Manoso sister?

"I travel a great deal so actually my laptop is my office. Otherwise, I work from my office in New York City or from my home. When Les and I move into our home, that will become my new at-home office." The purposely bland discussion left the Santos-Manosos without much interest.

"Where is your new home if you work in New York City?"

"I'm in my New York office no more than three days a month. My staff keeps it going for me. As soon as all the paperwork is complete and the painters finish freshening it up, we will live outside of Trenton. I need to be near a major highway such as I-95 for travel and of course Les needs to be near Trenton." She wasn't specific where they would live on purpose.

Carmen wasn't really listening carefully and stepped back in. "If you are Catholic, are you going to get married in the church?"

Les stepped in, "Mother, I told you in the kitchen that's why we are here today. We have already begun discussions with Fr. Thomas here at St. Anthony's. He's delighted to see my face again after so many years," Lester chuckled. "We have tentatively set a date for mid-December."

"That doesn't give us time to plan," Carmen Santos gasped.

"Us?" Les questioned.

"It takes at least six months to plan a wedding, often more. There are the "Save the Date" announcements, reserving the church, the hall, the band, showers, engagement announcements, pictures…."

"Mother, we want to keep the service small and private. We don't want a spectacle and Fr. Thomas agrees. You are not planning the wedding, we are."

Carmen huffed but Les didn't let her speak.

Glancing at Charlotte for strength, Lester then carefully looked at all the women present and began, "First of all, we are imposing ground rules immediately regarding the wedding and our life together. If you do not agree, we are walking out the door."

Carman gasped, "You aren't really a woman. You are a transgender!"

Maria Manoso put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment. Her daughters were shocked at their aunt's outburst. Lester was dumbfounded. Jumping to his feet he said, "OK, that's it, mother. We are leaving. I will not have my wife insulted this way."

Even Charlotte was surprised. She looked down and thought she needed to wear a tighter fitting sweater. Carmen mentioned breast implants on the airplane cell phone discussion, now this. What type of women did Lester date before? He had mentioned his reputation was far worse than his actual exploits. Now she believed him. "Lester dear, sit down, please. Your mother is still confused by what has happened….and, I dare say, what is about to happen. My little joke with the Kentucky slang didn't help. I apologize Carmen. My actions were self-indulgent."

Lester was not in a forgiving mood. "Charlotte and her family are very private people. The first and most important rule is there will be no mention or announcements of engagement or marriage in any newspaper, church bulletin, or other media. Second, you may not gossip among your friends about us."

"What? You run off to Las Vegas and now you are going to get married in secret?" Carmen stormed.

"Mother….." Lester warned. "Our attorney highly suggested we have all of you sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement to keep Charlotte and me safe as well as you. People will try to use you or harm you to get to us. I assured him you can keep your mouths shut. Now I'm not so sure I can trust you."

Maria stepped in, "Carmen, he is giving you one more chance. Either shut up or listen or you'll be cut off from him."

"But…"

"Mother, don't you remember how people talked about you and Dad in Florida? How afraid you were someone would hurt me or Serena because you had money?"

Carmen didn't make a sound, she was remembering.

"That's what we are facing only on a larger scale. Charlotte's family has money. So starting immediately you will not gossip about us. If people ask you about her all you can say: Charlotte is from Kentucky and works in the food and beverage industry. We met in Trenton while she was on a business trip. You can mention she was married previously to a Marine who died. She is Catholic, has 5 siblings and her parents are still alive. I will continue to work with Carlos at Rangeman. People don't need to know anything more and neither do you at this time."

Maria was nodding and thinking. "I've noticed you haven't mentioned Charlotte's maiden name. Is there a reason?"

"Yes, as well as her previous married name. Unless we know you will keep quiet, you will not learn more."

"Les, I'd like to say something, please." Charlotte turned to Les' family, "Carmen, Maria, Rosalinda, Regina, and Bonita, my family has money. From an early age, I learned there are people who judge you unfairly if they suspect you have money or power. I am a very private person and hide from what people think I should be. A life in the public eye is horrible, all privacy is lost and one's personal safety disappears. I've had friends become suicidal because of lies printed about them in local and national gossip columns. I'm not a rock star, country star, movie star or anything like that, but there are people who will go out of their way to way to dig up dirt on my family, my work, and ruin Les. They will use and abuse anyone they think has information for them to exploit. Not only will strangers try to wheedle information from you, but also your friends who can then in turn use that information to sell or to make themselves look important. You cannot trust anybody even if you swear them to secrecy. A non-disclosure agreement doesn't stop tattling, but it allows us to sue the socks off people who do."

Les jumped in, "Before you brush that off, I would sue any family member who broke a non-disclosure agreement."

Charlotte continued, "My sister Maggie and I are the only two family members who live away from the safety of the family and community. If my life becomes public, I assure you, Les and I will move away from here and return to Kentucky where we will stay and raise a family there and never return to New Jersey. I ask you to respect our privacy, help keep us safe, and yourselves safe. I wish Carlos was here to reinforce what we are saying, but he's not."

The family remained quiet so Les continued, "That is the reason the wedding will be low key. This will be a small and intimate affair. There will be no bridesmaids, no giant floral displays, no crying flower girls and cranky ring bearers. We tried not to have a Mass as part of the service to keep it short, but Fr. Thomas insisted it has to be this way."

Charlotte continued, "Afterwards there will be a Christmas party, not a wedding reception. There will be no head tables showing off the groom's new possession, me. There will be no balloons, no wedding presents, wedding cakes, blue garters…"

"What, I don't get to take the garter off your leg?!" Les blustered.

"Sweetheart, you've taken more than a garter off me," Charlie smiled. She thanked Lester mentally for lightening the mood.

Lester's mother's hands were over her ears, Ranger's mother just smiled. Ranger's sisters broke into laughter.

"Will there be a sit-down dinner and dancing?" Lester's mother asked.

"I've never heard of a sit-down dinner Christmas party. Is this a Cuban tradition?" Charlotte questioned.

"But it's a wedd…"

Charlotte explained again, "It is a reconfirmation and will be held in the chapel. Afterward, there will be a Christmas party. If you want, we can draw names and exchange gifts and have Santa Claus make a visit." Charlotte was feeling snarky. Her earlier apology was waning.

"Will the Christmas party be at your home?" Maria Manoso asked. "Do you want us to bring food?"

"We thought about using our home but it may not be ready then and my Colt's Neck house is on the market. We have arranged for the party to be held in a Princeton Victorian home,"

"Princeton? That's an hour away? Carmen complained."

"We are arranging for drivers," Charlotte said.

"Are we to cook?" Carmen asked.

Charlotte wanted to ask her to repeat such a strange question but realized Carmen was still imagining a Newark wedding reception. Les has told me what good cooks you are, but this time you get to enjoy the party as our guests. The house is the Yardley Inn, a delightful restaurant."

"But the family is supposed to…." Carmen started again. The lady believed in tradition.

"Mrs. Santos, Les and I are already married, legally. We are getting square with the Church. Afterward, we are having a party, a Christmas Party for family and friends. Perhaps this coming summer, we can get together for Fourth of July and the Manosos will cook up a storm."

"There won't be music and dancing?" Maria asked. The Cubans were having a hard time understanding the lack of a Cuban party.

Lester raised his finger, "Hold on to that thought." He then continued, "At this time, we are planning the church event will be in the early afternoon. From there we will all go to Princeton for the Christmas party which will be held from late afternoon to early evening. A music and dance event could begin after in a different venue. That part of the event is yet to be planned. We would gladly give that job to you as you may know bands and venues even in Princeton. However, remember we are not inviting the entire Cuban population of Newark. This event is a small party only for you Mom, Serena and family and Tia and Tio Manoso and family. No cousins, no friends, no neighbors."

"What?" Carman gasped.

Maria was tired of her sister's outbursts, "I think it sounds delightful. We can always party at the Fourth of July event." Charlotte was impressed Maria remembered the suggestion and was already making plans.

"What about a bridal shower?" Regina, one of Ranger's sisters asked.

Charlotte refrained from saying, REALLY? Instead, she held her tongue and used her brain. "Remember, I have a fully furnished house in Colt's Neck. We don't need anything more. However, there is one area Les and I are totally without: holiday decorations. Neither Les nor I have a string of lights, ornament, candle, wreath, Advent calendar, crèche, or silly reindeer slippers. Nothing. You'd think we were atheists." Yes, it was a little dig at Carmen.

Everyone but Charlie looked at Mama Manoso. She smiled, "Perfect."

Lester had previously told Charlie his mother and Tia Manoso were known for their Christmas decorating. Lester leaned over, "You hit a home run with that suggestion, but be prepared for a Winter Wonderland inside and out."

Charlotte smiled, "I'm sure it will be beautiful."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **L** es and Charlotte were finally in their new home. They contemplated initiating each room but figured they didn't need to rush. One evening, or actually early in the morning after serious lovemaking in their master bedroom, the couple was snuggling when Lester quietly said, "Sweetheart, I've been thinking."

"Uh Oh, am I in trouble?" she kidded as she tickled the wheat colored hair around his navel.

"You may be. I may be wrong but I don't think you've had a period since we were married."

Charlotte who had been wiggling and snuggling to get warm suddenly froze. "Are you sure? I've been pretty busy lately to notice."

He laughed, "Usually a woman notices those things but yes, ah, I've been, ah…..interested in things down there and well I haven't encountered any foreign objects."

Charlotte blinked a few times then laughed out loud, "Dear sweet husband are you trying to say you haven't detected a tampon or menses cups in your explorations?"

Lester blushed profusely and could only nod no. This is not something he was used to discussing….ever.

Charlotte kissed him then reached over for the cell phone and pulled up a personal file. After checking dates she laid back in Lester's arms. "Yep."

"Yep? Could you be more specific?" he said as he pulled back a bit. He wasn't sure how he'd feel if "yep" was what he suspected.

"Viva Las Vegas," Charlotte sang out.

"You are pregnant?" Les' voice raised an octave. He prayed he'd never utter those words in his life. But since he met and married Charlotte the words were not filled with fear but now awe.

"There's a good chance I am. The Las Vegas trip was such a rush job. I haven't kept track of my ovulation dates after Scott died since I wasn't sexually active. Now I'm not sure, but I think we nailed it. "

"Nailed it?"

"Sorry, we coincided with my fertile days. Guess I'll have to pee on the stick to be sure." She added it to her to do list for the next day.

"Do you have a package here?" Les asked sitting up.

"If I'm not keeping track of my dates nor was I sexually active, there was no reason for a pregnancy kit. I'll get a package in the next couple of days," she said as she tried to pull him back down onto the bed."

"Do you want me to run out now?" He was once again trying to get out of bed.

"Les, it is 2 o'clock in the morning. Why are you so anxious? Would there be a problem if I am pregnant this soon in our marriage?"

"No! I can't wait for green-eyed babies. The more the merrier." He was as surprised as she was at his outburst. After meeting the Sorensons and reveling in the family love among all the nieces and nephews he found himself wondering what his own children would be like. Would he have an Amelia, a man-killer at four years old, a musician like Siegfried, an uninhibited Garf, or tall athletic Bjorn?"

Charlotte fell back on to her pillow, "Oh great, I've married a Cuban version of my father." She was being playful, though was surprised to find herself possibly two months pregnant with the wedding still several weeks off.

The following evening, Jackie and Bobby were together on the couch in their new house when Jackie's phone rang, "Hey Charlie, what's up?" she asked.

"Jackie, I peed on the stick and….Viva Las Vegas!"

Jackie had been expecting a call like this within the year, but not THIS soon. She all but rolled her eyes, "You are a Sorenson, my dear. Does Les know?"

"He's the one who noticed the lack of menses."

Jackie started laughing, "More than I need to know tonight. OK, you should know the drill, no more alcohol, start the prenatal vitamins, lighter but more frequent meals, and of course, make an appointment."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jackie hung up and looked at Bobby. He shook his head, "Already? Ranger isn't back until the end of the week."

Stephanie and Ranger arrived back from Trenton late in the evening. Both were tired but anxious to learn about the insanity that hit Trenton in their absence.

"Wait until tomorrow morning. The deeds have been done," Stephanie urged. He sent messages to Les, Bobby and Tank to be meet in his office at 08:00.

The next morning Ranger's Bobby and Les stood at parade rest in front of Ranger's desk while Tank sat in the near-by chair. "I'm gone for three months and all hell breaks loose," he said with his usual guarded eyes. "Not one, but two of the Core Team run off to Vegas and get married." Turning to Bobby and Lester, he gave a frightening Ranger smile, "Why the hell didn't you take Tank?"

"He hasn't met Jolene yet," Bobby said. He and Les were not intimidated and planned to enjoy this meeting. The subject of marriage was always forbidden among the Core Team. Initially it was to keep their minds centered on developing Rangeman. But when Ranger and Stephanie began their on again/off again relationship, to utter the "M" word in relation to Ranger and Stephanie was a fast ticket to the mats. As a result, marriage was only uttered once, mostly as an ongoing joke for Tank and Lula. Her hasty attempt to get him to the altar destroyed their relationship.

"Who is Jolene?" Tank asked.

"She is Jackie's and Janelle's sister."

"Who are…?" Ranger asked. Rangemen were known for speaking in phrases, why spend time with full sentences?

"Jolene is my wife's sister," Bobby smiled.

"Don't forget Hal," Lester laughed.

Tank and Ranger looked confused. "Hal's not my type," Tank shot back.

"What about Hal?" Ranger asked.

"You've seen the poster of Magda the Valkyrie in his locker? Magda's real name is Maggie Sorenson, Charlotte's sister," Lester explained through his little girl-like giggles.

"Wait, who's who? I'm confused," Ranger stammered.

Lester smiled; this did seem a bit incestuous. "I married Charlotte Sorenson. I asked Bobby to be my witness and Charlotte asked her college roommate, Jackie Jefferson to be hers. I didn't know THE Jackie Bobby has been dating is the same Jackie that was Charlotte's best friend and college roommate. Charlotte knew her friend Jackie had a boyfriend in medicine, didn't know it was Bobby, the doctor from the Daryl Pitas fiasco. She was surprised when she Bobby and Jackie walking arm in arm at the Mercer County airport."

"I thought Charlotte was in Las Vegas. How did she get to the airport?" Ranger said.

"She came on the family jet from Kentucky."

Bobby could hardly hold his smile. "This was the big family jet. It seats nineteen as some of the family decided to join Les and Charlotte. The family also has a smaller jet, the one Les and Hal used."

"…that Les and Hal used? Explain."

Les was bouncing on his feet enjoying his cousin's confusion. "Rolf, Mr. Sorenson called me and told me to get to Kentucky. Charlotte was depressed and he was afraid she'd get so depressed they have to put her down like an orphaned calf or colt."

Ranger raised one eyebrow.

"OK, he was worried about her. They sent their pilot Derek and the smaller jet to Trenton to bring me to Kentucky. When I learned Charlotte's sister was Magda the Valkyrie I told Charlie about Hal. Immediately Mrs. Sorenson said, "Let's invite him for dinner." So Derek flew back to Trenton to get Hal."

"He came back in the small jet the same day? Go on."

"Hal met Maggie at dinner. They couldn't take their eyes off each other and by dessert were holding hands under the table. What they did after dinner is unknown. Hal returned to Trenton the next morning but I stayed in Kentucky for the next week. When I proposed to Charlotte her nieces and nephews said we should get married in Las Vegas."

"Nieces and nephews said you should go to Las Vegas?"

"You having trouble hearing, Cuz? You keep repeating. You might want to have your hearing checked."

"Santos," Ranger growled.

It was all Lester could do to keep from laughing out loud. "She has twenty-four nieces and nephews plus two coming in a couple of months, twins. It's like a swarm of bees with all the kids. Anyway, next morning we, seventeen of us including her parents, siblings and spouses, flew to Trenton to pick up Bobby and Jackie and flew to Las Vegas."

"On the big jet that holds nineteen."

"Maybe they have something for the whole family, more likely they lease a 737," Lester said with a smirk.

Ranger stared at Tank, "Did you know about this?"

"Lester asked for a few days off since he was acting like an ass. You saw him. Then a few days later Bobby asked for leave to attend Lester's wedding. I thought it was a joke or something embarrassing had happened to Lester."

"Like marriage?"

"No, I figured that was Bobby's cover story. I assumed Les was in jail or in a hospital."

It was Bobby's turn, "Jackie and I had been talking about getting engaged but got caught up in Lester's aura. We jumped from pre-engagement to wedding," he laughed.

"So friends married friends?"

"There's a bit more to it," Les added uncomfortably. This would probably be the joke at Rangeman for the next year.

Ranger almost rolled his eyes, "Of course there is, but you still haven't explained Jackie, Janelle, and the other one."

"Jolene."

"Jackie's sister Janelle is married to Ben Sorenson, Charlotte's brother."

Ranger paused a moment and then began laughing, "So you and Bobby are…brothers-in-law?"

"Yes, once removed if there is such a designation. Hey wait; you are my cousin so technically Bobby is your brother-in-law, too."

Ranger growled.

This time Lester laughed.

"Go on," Ranger said as he sat back with his hands tented over his chest. He had a "Ranger smile" in that his eyes were crinkled but his lips weren't upturned.

"Jackie and Janelle have a sister Jolene," Lester said. "It's easy to remember, the three J's. And they…."

"Who are 'they'?" Ranger interrupted.

Lester's smile was huge. "They are Jackie, Janelle, Kristen, and Charlie."

Bobbie jumped in, "The ladies think Jolene would be ideal for Tank. It was only brought up in passing, no plans yet."

Tank looked uncomfortable.

Bobby looked at Tank, "I've never met Jolene. She's an attorney in Chicago. The two sisters speak highly of her calling her the smartest, tallest, and best looking of the sisters. Having seen Janelle and having my own personal opinion about Jackie's beauty, I'm wondering if Jolene would be TOO pretty and intelligent for you, Big Guy."

"Not funny," Tank mumbled.

Ranger thought a minute then began, "Let me see if I've got this. Les, you married the Bourbon Queen Charlotte. Bobby, you married her college roommate the doctor whose sister is married to the Bourbon family. Hal is making moves with yet another Bourbon Queen and Tank is scheduled to meet Bobby's wife's sister?"

"That's yet to be decided," Lester said.

"This almost sounds like a possible Rangeman takeover by Hunter's Bow using sex and marriage," Ranger stormed.

"Or maybe it is Rangeman's attack on Hunter's Bow. You said we need to diversify, Cuz," Lester said with forced sincerity. "If we get Tank into the family, then we outvote you and go into the liquor business."

Ranger considered calling Santos to the mats but just shook his head. There's always a wise ass and unfortunately Ranger was related to him. "Is there any other news I need to know?" he said, hoping there wasn't.

"Yeah, Lester knocked up his wife on the wedding night," Bobby spouted.

Les turned and slugged Bobby in the upper arm, "Real smooth, Doc."

"Three months?! What the hell happened here? Did someone contaminate the water supply and we have sex, marriages, and babies breaking out?

"Heck boss, we've always had sex! You led the way. We aren't neutered here, though I was beginning to worry about Hal," Lester laughed. "Once we got you and Beautiful away for a while, our natural hormones took over. You two are as slow as cold molasses making decisions. You've stifled the rest of us from seeking any relationships. Bobby and I figured you two needed us to show you how to find your way to commitment and marriage."

Bobby turned and slugged Lester in the arm, "I didn't 'figure' anything of the sort."

"Santos," Tank grumbled.

"Cuz, when I met Charlie at Diamonds that night, something inside of me broke open. I began to realize how selfish I was. I wanted women but not relationships. OK, doing missions I understood the hazards of a wife and family, but when I finished, I still thought myself unable to give, only take. I was exploiting women for my own pleasure telling myself they were enjoying themselves, too. Maybe some were but there were some who wanted more. They wanted more of me and I wasn't willing to share. I even used the excuse, that my work is dangerous, but cops get married. My argument didn't work on myself. I thought I'd enjoy my life, babes on my arm until I was buried. Then one woman came into my life and I knew she was the one. Charlotte operates in full-commitment mode only. She is not the type to just be friends with sex on the side, a fuck-buddy. She has more respect for herself. It was like a whole new world opened for me: a life as it was meant to be. Now I have a life of full commitment, giving, sharing, loving, respect, two people working together as equals, not one dominating the other. That's only after a few weeks married. I can't wait to discover more."

"Who the hell are you and where is Santos?" Tank uttered.

"Maybe you'll understand one day, Big Guy. I sure hope so. Anyway, I promised Rolf I'd marry Charlie in the church. So in December there will be a church wedding in Newark. I can't wait for the Manosos and Sorensons to meet."

Ranger's phone rang and he listened to the message from the front desk. When he hung up, he snarled at Lester, "Did you set this up?"

"What?"

"Rolf Sorenson is downstairs."

Bobby and Lester looked at each other, confused. "Maybe he's here to congratulate Lester for strong swimmers?" Bobby said with uncertainty.

"I assume you'll meet him in a conference room," Tank stated.

"Conference Room One, it's more intimate. Call Ella for coffee. Also, where's Hal?"

"He's on the Burger account then he'll be at the bond office."

"Call him to come straight back, the Vikings are invading. Tank you are with me, I may need back up. That guy on the monitor looks huge. He dwarfs Cal."

"What about us?" Bobby said.

"Ragnar asked for you, too."

"Rolf, Rolf Sorenson," Lester corrected Ranger.

Ram was standing next to Conference Room One at parade rest when Ranger approached. "Who is in there with him?"

"Hector."

"Great," Ranger thought to himself. "Hector is hardly a good first impression." Ranger grabbed the door handle and pushed in ready to apologize when he heard laughter and quickly spoken Spanish. It wasn't Hector speaking. The two men turned, still chuckling. The Viking speaks Spanish?

" _Gracias por_ _su_ _perspicacia_ , Hector," Rolf said, extending his hand. The two men shook hands, then nodding to Ranger, Hector left. Ranger wondered what insight did Hector give Rolf?

"Mr. Sorenson, I'm Carlos Manoso."

"Call me Rolf. Excuse my interruption. I'm briefly in town and wanted to stop by and introduce myself." Rolf was taller than Tank and probably as massive though he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, not a form-fitting t-shirt. From the crinkles around his eyes and the white showing in his blond hair on his head, beard, and mustache, Ranger pegged him to be in his early 60s and still in phenomenal shape. His shoulders were wide, abs flat and his thighs were thick showing through his trousers. His hands were callused; this was not a man to sit behind a desk all day. His eyes were blue like Stephanie's but bore into Ranger like cold steel. Ranger would have to be careful not to call him Ragnar.

"Mr. Sorenson, Rolf, no problem. This is my second in command, Tank Sherman." The two men shook hands. There was no testosterone comparison, just gentlemen greeting one another.

"And you know these two," Ranger said indicating Lester and Bobby.

Rolf took Les' hand and then pulled him into a man hug, "Good shootin'."

Les backed up, "You know?"

"Oh, hell yes, Charlie called her mother and immediately I knew. I was in New York and decided to stop here. I believe you have the family record now."

"Record?"

"The fastest conception in the family."

Lester blushed, "Charlotte was part of it."

"She's a Sorenson, apparently as fertile as the others. She and Scott were going to wait until after his service." Rolf looked over at Bobby, "Jackie is a fine woman. You two will make lovely babies."

Bobby hadn't yet thought about fatherhood and held a blank expression. After all, he'd only been married a couple of months.

Tank couldn't contain a chuckle. Rolf looked at him, "You know we have one for you, too."

Fear flashed in Tank's eyes for a moment, "So I've heard."

Rolf turned to Ranger, "I understand you have a woman but after four years still haven't sealed the deal."

Ranger bristled.

"Oh, hell son, whatever you've been doing to keep yourself from committing to a woman isn't as important as family. Carlos, there is something special about giving yourself to the woman you love; mind, soul, and body in a committed relationship. Otherwise, it is just fornication. The coming together to form a whole new existence is inexplicable and if children come along, the wonder and happiness are multiplied 100 fold. We have six wonderful children and I wanted more but my lovely wife convinced me we'd wait for grandchildren. Now I've been blessed with 24 grandchildren and two, no three more on the way. Do I have to fly you and your lady to Las Vegas? You two could get hitched like these two then have your church wedding with Les and Charlotte. I think your families would get a kick out it," Rolf laughed.

"I have my own jet," Ranger mumbled. Rolf ignored Ranger's reply.

"I would have preferred Les and Charlie first marry before God, but they were so sexually charged up, they would have self-combusted if they didn't get together. I thought they might crawl under the dining room table that Sunday night they announced their engagement. The next day they were married. Thank the Lord they have already set the wedding date."

There was a brief knock and Hal stepped in. "Sir?" Then he spotted Rolf, "Mr. Sorenson, sir, nice to see you again."

Hal was followed by Ella with the coffee cart.

Ranger remembered his manners, "Rolf, this is Ella, the woman that keeps this place running. Ella this is Rolf Sorenson, Lester's and Bobby's father-in-law." Rolf paused a minute and then smiled to himself. Of course, Bobby and Jackie were now family.

Ella smiled, "I saw the wedding video. I wish I had had as much fun at my wedding."

"Charlie went through the big affair with her first marriage. She and Les were trying to elope. They didn't expect her family to follow along."

"I'm glad you did, otherwise we still wouldn't believe these two gentlemen were married." Ella excused herself.

"Hal, I understand you have recently been to one of Maggie's bouts. What did you think?"

Hal didn't blush, "Though she won easily, I found I couldn't watch. It's different when it's someone you, ah, care for."

Rolf smiled, "Neither Kristen or I have seen her fight for the same reason. Getting the hell beat out of you was never thought to be a problem, but now with the long-term effects of concussions and TBIs, I'd hate to see her permanently injured. I'd say the same if one of my sons was in the ring instead of my daughter."

After coffee was served Rolf began. "Now, before I take up even more of your time, I'll explain why I'm here.

Mr. Manoso, my corporations have distilleries, wineries, and breweries throughout the country, well actually the world. Our North American corporation has six wineries and breweries in the north Atlanta area, seven wineries, distilleries and breweries in Miami, and eight breweries in the greater Boston area."

Lester tried to remain granite-faced but was failing. Bobby didn't even try.

"I'd like Rangeman to prepare a security summary and bid for all our facilities; Miami, Atlanta, and Boston with the possibility Rangeman becoming our security company."

"Sir, the Rangeman facilities operate independently."

"As do our holdings. You have the same set up with RMI."

Few people knew about RM International. Ranger was surprised. Tank, Bobby Lester and Hal kept their granite faces but behind the stone were surprised others knew.

"Sir, RMI is set up for other reasons."

"Yes, and maybe you need to move the more secretive part of RMI to a new corporation; one that does not endanger the welfare of all your locations and employees. It made sense when you set up the initial Rangeman, but it's time to erect new barriers. I'm surprised your attorneys haven't mentioned it."

Ranger was agitated but hid it well. How did this man know so much about Rangeman? He, his lawyers and staff had gone to great lengths to keep it well hidden. He glanced at Lester wondering if he was the information leak but saw he was totally confused and shocked.

"Mr. Manoso, my son, Magnus, is a genius with information gathering, corporate hierarchy, accounting, and law. He sends his congratulations; he wishes all such searches were as stimulating. Don't worry, his honor is above question. Here is the information he found on you. His records are destroyed; this is the only copy and belongs to you."

Ranger looked at the small memory stick in his hand. How his enemies would like to have this as well as the government.

Rolf continued, "With your umbrella corporation or a new corporation, you would be free to explore new areas. For example, you could move into security devices or cybersecurity without risking an individual company. If Atlanta did not wish to submit bids, that's their concern. Right now the only business interest we have in this area is my daughter's business. She has been in negotiations with several breweries here who are looking for funding and in return join our corporate family. Several more in Newark have recently contacted us. We would encourage these companies to employ Rangeman Trenton for security."

Ranger remained quiet. What was this man after?

"In the future….perhaps Rangeman would become the only security we would employ for all our facilities. This is just an early proposal. I'm not interested in taking over Rangeman, not my type of business. I prefer to stay in my field. You need to talk to your people, your attorneys, accountants and then if you are interested, our people will talk to your people. Nothing is finalized until the ink is dry."

"Mr. Sorenson, I assume this proposal is the result of my cousin marrying your daughter."

"No, the proposal began when your company stepped in and saved my daughter's life from Daryl Pitas. What happened between Charlie and Lester was strictly the birds, the bees, and green eyes. Prior to Pitas, we were looking at Rangeman for our security in Atlanta, Miami, and Boston but hadn't yet approached you. I take great care of my family and as a result work with multiple security companies. I would prefer to work with just one. Carlos, so far I've been extremely impressed with Rangeman and the men who work for it. I believe in excellence and demand it in all my businesses. You maintain incredibly high standards in service but also are extremely caring and concerned not only for your clients but the people you employ. I am a West Point graduate. I honor those who continue to support our men and women after service. "

"Thank you, sir."

"Carlos, gentlemen, I arrived without an appointment and assume you've reorganized your schedule to accommodate me. I will take up no more of your time. Lester, you and Charlie will be dining with me tonight, we have something to celebrate. Bobby, welcome to the crazy Sorenson family. Hal, I'm sorry this is such a brief visit. I'd like to pump iron with you in the future as with you Mr. Sherman and Mr. Manoso. Goodbye gentlemen, thank you for your hospitality."

Lester walked Mr. Sorenson to the front door and to his waiting car. "I'm impressed with your cousin, Lester. He's a steeled man, honorable."

"You didn't give him much of a chance to speak," Lester smiled.

"He didn't need to, I was reading his eyes. Right now he can't decide if he wants to kill me or talk further," Rolf laughed. "See you at dinner." The big Viking left the building.

Cal was sitting at the front desk, "You realize people must think we are alien giants. Poor Hector is the runt of the litter."

"Runt?" Lester smirked, "I dare you to call him that to his face."

Back in the conference room: "Holy Cow, now I know how the English felt when the Vikings arrived," Tank said.

"He's not here to conquer; this is a man taking care of his business and family. By marriage, we may now be part of that. I thought we Cubans were family orientated."

Lester walked in and noted Hal had already left, "I'm sorry boss, I didn't know he was coming."

"No wonder you were attracted to Charlotte, there's a definite family magnetism," Ranger said.

Lester laughed, "Can you see him with my mother and your mother?

"I'll shoot him if he dances the tango with my mother."

Bobby and Lester left laughing. Ranger wondered why.

The Santos/Manoso family had a lovely, Christmas-themed, bridal shower for the couple. Maria Manoso had called Lester and asked to see his new house before the event. Carmen would not be invited to the preview. Lester agreed and accompanied Maria on the tour. "It's lovely Les. You two will be happy here."

Lester kissed his aunt's cheek, "Thank you, Tia. Please don't think you have to decorate the whole house. Lights, some ornaments for a tree, and nice candles will be sufficient. It takes years to build a big display. Anyway, our priorities will be elsewhere."

None of Lester's family knew about the pregnancy. "Tia, Charlie became pregnant on our wedding night. We didn't know until after we met with you and mom."

Maria threw her arms around her nephew, "Congratulations! Have you told your mother?"

"I'm still a bit upset with the way she behaved including her references to Charlie as a bimbo or transgender. However, not letting her know would only make her worse. I'm calling her after you leave. I don't think Charlie needs to undergo another Carmen Santos Inquisition. She's having enough trouble with morning sickness."

The bridal shower Christmas decorating event was held at Charlie's and Lester's new home. It was the first Carmen had seen the house and was overwhelmed. She never knew Lester had that much money. How fortunate Charlotte was to marry such a wealthy man as Lester.

"Son, I hope your wife appreciates this house you purchased for her."

Ranger was standing nearby and overheard Carmen's comment. Lester gave Ranger a slight "no" headshake signaling him to keep quiet.

"Mom, remember Charlotte had her home in Colt's Neck. Once her house sold, she had money to put into this one with me."

Before Carmen could make another comment, Ranger took her arm, "Tia, let's find a comfortable place to sit."

The Manosos, Maria and Anton, four Manoso daughters and husbands as well and Ranger and Stephanie, Bobby and Jackie, Ella, Luis, and Tank were in attendance. As expected, the Manosos went overboard. Carmen Santos, ever the traditionalist gave baby clothes. She conveniently forgot this was a pseudo-wedding shower/housewarming. Perhaps her sisters reminded her of the affair's purpose and also gave a hand crocheted Christmas afghan. Before Charlotte even read the card, she squealed and wrapped the afghan around herself and didn't remove it the rest of the evening. Carmen's heart began to thaw regarding her daughter-in-law.

When the Newark residents left, Charlotte stood looking at the bounty, "It's overwhelming. Les, it will take us until Valentine's Day to get everything up."

Ranger jumped in, "If you feed the guys from Rangeman, they'll put everything up. They chaff every year I don't allow office decorations."

"Deal!" Charlotte didn't hesitate. In Kentucky, her family hired the decorating done by professional decorators. She wasn't sure who to contact here at such a late date. Rangeman men would do just fine.

Les added, "You realize once you feed these guys they will become like lost puppies always showing up at our door?" Charlotte knew what she was doing.

"Rangemen will be welcome here. As for the decorating, we ladies," she said sweeping her hands to Stephanie, Ella, and Jackie, "will be safely ensconced in an overnight spa. Your friends can have a party here while you set up the displays. I'm not slaving over a stove to feed all of you nor is Ella. You will have to make do with take-out." Looking at Ranger, she added, "We'll have a bag of rabbit food for you."

Lester laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

Charlie smiled, that was her father's favorite saying.

With Rangeman efficiency, the Christmas tree and lights went up, wreaths were hung, the outdoor lights hung, yard display set up in record time. Thereafter, the men relaxed in the Santos McMansion. Some adjourned to the home theater to watch movies, some gathered around a table for poker while others went outside for a competitive game of night football in the snow. Cal was trying to find the bathroom when he stumbled into the indoor pool area. He quickly reversed course and loudly asked, "YOU HAVE AN INDOOR POOL?" Instantly those who were former SEALS headed for the water.

Bobby asked Les, "Do you have any canned fish? We can probably get them to do tricks in the water."

"Please tell me they undressed first," Les moaned. His plea was answered when he walked into the pool area and found clothing piles on the pool edge and naked men in the pool. He glanced to the end of the pool, saw a naked Cal looking through another door, ""HEY, THERE'S A SAUNA TOO!"

Bobby laughed and went to the pool, "Watch yourselves: sauna or booze, not both."

Bobby and Les returned to the kitchen to find Tank leaning against the kitchen counter with a bottle of beer in his hand, "You realize you will have the guys here frequently now."

Les smiled, "Charlie loves chaos and we'll be needing babysitters."

Ranger shook his head. He'd end up with a nursery at Hayward Street, he just knew it.

Meanwhile, at a high-end spa the ladies were enjoying being pampered. "Should I be worried about what is happening to my home?" Charlie asked as she sipped her sparkling water.

Stephanie laughed as she sipped her champagne, "If we were talking about pre-Charlotte I'd say be afraid, be very afraid. But once he met you, his playboy façade cracked and crumbled. When you left him and went to Kentucky, he was so miserable, like PTSD, Bobby thought he'd have to take Les' weapons away and sedate him."

Jackie listened, "Stephanie, have you seen Bobby drink too much?"

"Only once, Tank carried him to his room. I asked Ranger what had happened and he said something happened to a child that day and Bobby had a flashback to what he saw in the service. Normally he rarely has more than one beer. He takes his role of medic very seriously. To drink and treat the wounded would be unethical."

"What about Ranger?" Charlotte asked.

Ella looked at Stephanie and gave her the go-ahead sign. Ella didn't want to talk about the hard times her nephew has had returning from some missions. More than once she had to let Tank take food to Ranger in case he would become violent.

"Never, but he has told me he has crawled into the bottle a time or two after missions. It's something we need to realize can happen to any of the men and they are prepared to deal with it using whatever tools they need. Most have been through PTSD, often more than once. Rangeman keeps a psychologist on speed dial for just this reason."

"Is Ranger still doing missions?" Charlotte asked.

"His contract is up in a few months. It's a sticky issue with us. He's afraid he will not come back, leaving me a widow."

Charlotte winced.

"Sorry, Charlotte, I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't. Even though Les and I are married, I remember the devastation of losing Scott. We had three years, three glorious years…when he was home. While I miss him, I will always have the love we shared. It's like a gold ingot stored in my life's memory vault."

Charlie arrived at her home early evening the next day. The house glowed with outdoor lights on the eaves, electric candles in all the windows, and a tasteful Nativity scene in the yard. Entering the house, she expected to see the aftermath of destruction. Instead, the house was clean, nothing broken, plus she smelled beef stew for dinner. Les was asleep in the family room. It must have been a long night.

Kissing his forehead she said, "I'm surprised the house is still standing."

He rubbed his face and smiled, "We party hard but always clean up our mess. It is military and Rangeman training."

"I didn't know party hard is part of Rangeman training? No wonder I love you," she kidded.

He was still groggy, "Clean up, we clean up our messes." He wasn't going to elaborate all the different type of messes they have had to clean over the years. It was part of being a mercenary.

After an amorous welcoming kiss or two, he stepped back, "You look radiant…and hungry. Come, let's eat."

"You cooked dinner Les? I thought there would be leftovers."

He chuckled, "They moved through the food like a locust plague. Everything was devoured including the dozen pizzas they brought on their own and all of our popcorn. Now you get to taste my famous slow cooker beef stew. Normally I add red wine but didn't because of the baby. Come sit in the kitchen while I warm the bread."

"Mmmm. And after dinner, we can warm more than bread," purred Charlotte.

Lester stopped on his way to the kitchen, totally distracted by that thought. He broke into a smile, shook his head to finish clearing his nap-clogged brain. He smiled, nodded, then began moving faster so they could finish in record time. He totally loved this woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Thanks to my keen-eyed Beta reader, I have to fess up. Locations of this story are loosely based on actual establishments but I've moved names and locations a bit. The current Yardley Inn is in Yardley, PA. Peacock Inn where Les and Charlie…ah...set the bed on fire, in reality, is a restaurant in Princeton, but I made it a B &B instead. So hold your reservations. If you need "visuals" for the **pseudo Yardley **Inn, Google The Peacock Inn, Princeton, NJ. (And the architectural style isn't Victorian-future chapter). Mea culpa.**

 **Also...my keen-eyed Beta reader is out action...so truly ALL mistakes are mine.**

 **U** p until the Christmas/wedding/baby shower, Stephanie and Charlotte had not met. Each woman was busy with her own work and after the Pitas fiasco Charlie had pointedly avoided all things Trenton.

"Charlie, Stephanie would like to meet you and Jackie. After all you are now part of the Rangeman family."

"Les, after the stories you've told me about her mishaps and my own experience in Trenton, do you think it safe to be near her? We might be like matter and anti-matter combining…BOOM!" Charlie half way kidded.

Lester chuckled, "You are nothing at all like her."

"As I said, matter and anti-matter," Charlie replied quickly.

"He's also inviting Bobby and Jackie. We'll put them between you and Stephanie reducing your proximity. Plus I'll be there to protect you and the baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

She nestled into his arms and thought how difficult this position will be in six months. Could they embrace with a beach ball between them?

"Another reason for the dinner is Atlanta, Boston, and Miami just received inquiries from your family's corporation, Orion North America, for security bids at their facilities. Maybe my cousin is afraid the Sorensons are wackos after all, one did marry me."

Charlotte pulled back a bit, "Wackos? You've been to Laurie. We are wackos! He needs to go to Laurie to learn how to loosen up."

Les thought a minute, "It might take Amelia and Garth." His eye actually twinkled when he thought of her niece and nephew.

"And a good helping of Mama's Burgoo Stew," Charlotte added.

"Don't forget the bourbon," Les chuckled.

"And a work out with Papa and my brothers," she laughed.

Les joined her in laughing, "Actually he's planning on going to Laurie in the near future."

"Is he taking Stephanie?"

"No, he's probably afraid your father will drag them to the Justice of Peace to get married."

 **00000000**

Ranger selected a restaurant away from Trenton and centered on Jackie's need to remain in middle to north Mercer County for possible stork deliveries.

Charlotte called ahead and spoke to the manager warning she was coming as a guest, not as their supplier. The two sommeliers and the three bartenders knew Charlotte well from her help and instruction in the wine and spirits sales. "Jacob, I'd like to remain incognito tonight."

"Of course, Mrs. Williams. I will inform the staff to be discrete."

"Ah, I've recently remarried, I'm now Mrs. Santos or maybe just Charlotte Sorenson Whatever-her-name-is-today," she laughed.

Jacob paused, "Santos? Would that be as in Lester Santos?"

"Uh oh, Jacob will that be a problem? Has he been banned from your establishment?"

"I probably shouldn't say anything other than to mention he's been a frequent diner here up until a few months ago. Are you the reason we lost his business?"

"Yep, it was me. I'm surprised Les brought his dates to such a respectable establishment. I figured he just cruised bars and nightclubs."

"There are a couple of servers here who are going to be heart-broken he's taken. They were hoping someday he'd look their way."

"Should I be prepared for a dagger in the back?"

"No, but the betting pool just lost the front-runner."

"Betting pool? What in the world are you betting on?"

"We have quite a few men bringing dates regularly to the restaurant. We have an unofficial last man standing pool. Lester Santos was the odds on favorite."

Charlotte laughed with full delight. "Do the men know they are being bet upon?"

"Initially they didn't. Some were offended. Mr. Santos thought it was funny."

Lester would find being a contestant based on his looks, charm and other attributes a stroke to his ego. "Did you scratch the offended ones from the lineup?"

"Yes, they were withdrawn from competition….officially. I suspect some here have their own private betting pools."

Charlotte wasn't sure how she felt about this game. On the surface it sounded fun but it was also objectifying the men. "Are you handicapping these men?"

"Sure just like with horses, past performances, season, number of times they appear at our establishment. However, each time they appear with the same person, they drop back in the pack."

"Is Bobby Brown on the racing card?"

Jacob sighed, "He was a front-runner. He and Lester were neck and neck, but Dr. Brown has dropped back recently. He and Dr. Jefferson have eaten here several times in the last few months."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Bobby and Lester have been scratched. They both stumbled on the far turn."

"No, wait! You said YOU married Lester, right? Bobby and Lester didn't, you know?

"No, it was a double wedding ceremony. Drs. Brown and Jefferson married at the same time as Lester and I."

"Well, this is a downer. Now since you've ruined my chances of winning, is there anything special I can have for tonight?"

"As I said, I'm a guest. The reservations will be under Manoso. Wait, do you have a betting line on him, Carlos Manoso?"

"He's the dark horse. We know nothing about him other than he always comes with men and insists on having a table in the back against the wall. He doesn't come often enough to have established a track average, but he is a favorite right now."

She didn't know if she should tell Jacob about Stephanie finally deciding she would not add to the game. "As for this evening, Jacob, I do know one in the party is a severe dessert aficionado. You might clue in Antoine to set aside one of his chocolate creations if Mr. Manoso doesn't call ahead."

"Just one Charlotte?"

She murmured, "You know me well, Jacob. I wish I could but I'm my system is off liquor and sugar for the next six to seven months. Figure it out."

"I have to sit down! Lester Santos is married and an expectant father? The end is near."

"I hope not! Don't assume you should keep your cellar locked up, others will be partaking, just not me."

"If I remember correctly, all three gentlemen are knowledgeable in wines. Pity this year's Beaujolais nouveaus won't be released for another week or two."

"Is that a hint Jacob? Patience my friend, I have your order processed. You'll get yours when it is released, third Thursday in November."

"I know you wouldn't forget us, Mrs. Santos. I'm looking forward to serving your party and congratulations twice over."

 **0000000**

Lester zipped up Charlie's dress and placed a delicate kiss on her neck before she let her hair back down over her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her loose curls, marveling at the hairs' soft texture. "Charlie there's something I need to tell you before we go to dinner. It's about the Mistral."

Charlotte turned and put her finger to his lips. "Hush now. There's nothing to worry about."

His emerald green eyes showed surprise but he didn't try to speak.

With her finger still on his lips, she said quietly, "I called Jacob this afternoon to tell him I was coming and not to make a fuss. I will be a guest. When he called me Mrs. Williams I corrected him. He let it slip you were a frequent diner there and they wondered where you have been for several months. You've been scratched from the racing card, much to Jacob's dismay. You and Bobby were at the front of the pack for the last man standing. Bobby dropped back several months ago, but they thought you were on a different circuit for a while. Les, this is your ring on my finger and your baby in my womb. That's all I need for reassurance." She lowered her finger and kissed him lightly.

"Charlotte, the reason we never went there is I didn't want you to be scrutinized and handicapped by the staff. I was never riding the circuit with you."

"Thank you," was all she said and she put a gentle kiss on his lips.

He shut his eyes for a moment. How did he ever deserve such a treasure? Then looking into her emerald eyes he whispered, "You have my heart and my soul."

Her eyes danced, "And I fully expect to possess your body after dinner, unless you want appetizers now."

He laughed out loud, grabbed her to his chest, "You are my equal."

 **00000000**

The party of six was warmly greeted by Jacob. "Welcome to Mistral Mr. Manoso, Drs. Jackson and Brown, Mr. and Mrs. Santos and ma'am. Let me introduced myself," Jacob said to Stephanie. "I'm Jacob Bernstein, the manager, and co-owner."

Stephanie blushed and extended her hand, "I am Stephanie Plum."

As the Maitre d' escorted them to their double table in the back against the wall Stephanie was pensive. "Well, that was interesting. It appears I'm the only one here not known by the manager," she said.

Ranger began, "I have brought clients here and Rangeman has provided security for larger parties."

Stephanie looked at Bobby. "Jackie and I have eaten here a number of times."

She looked at Charlotte. "I sell them their higher end liquors and wines."

"Let me guess, Les. You have brought dates here?"

Lester winked at Stephanie in reply. Charlie smiled. Neither of them would mention the betting pool.

Turning back to Ranger, "OK why is this my first time here?"

"Babe, when I ask you where you want to eat and you keep saying Shorty's, Pino's or Marsilio's."

"I've never heard of this place. How was I to know to ask? I'm not glued to Trenton." She thought a moment, "Maybe I am actually."

When the waiter first appeared and asked if they wanted aperitifs Charlotte spoke up, "I will not be drinking alcohol. Please don't let that stop the rest of you." Everyone caught the irony but understood the limitations of the pregnancy.

Not surprisingly the men ordered red meat, the women poultry or fish making the wine selection difficult. Ranger looked at Charlotte, "Champagne?"

Charlotte smiled, "Perfect choice. I'd suggest an Extra Brut."

"Anything more specific?" Ranger asked.

"Don't feel you have to impress me. The cellar here has a wide variety."

Stephanie looked at Charlotte, "I thought you sold bourbon."

"I do and other products including wine," Charlotte answered simply.

Dinner conversation was light, filled with laughter. Stories were exchanged some of Stephanie's mishaps and Charlotte's and Jackie's exploits together through college.

Everyone laughed at the women's European adventures that nearly got them kicked out of Italy. "We thought the Italians were more open-minded," Charlotte said shaking her head trying not to laugh.

"Wasn't it expensive to travel to Europe while you were in school?" Stephanie asked. She knew Charlotte had money but maybe she had to pinch pennies through college.

"My parents traveled through Europe for $10 per person when they were young. We knew we couldn't go that cheap, but I learned from my parents' stories and we did well…until Italy."

"Yeah because we walked everywhere," Jackie harrumphed. "On the beach," to Charlie meant four-mile hike from an inn with no hot water."

"Hey, it had water."

"From a faucet in the yard and no flush toilets."

"Picky, picky." Both women giggled.

"For sure Charlotte Santos, I'm never skiing with you in British Columbia again," Jackie said pseudo-seriously. Turning to Ranger she said, "Who starts a ski run by jumping out of a helicopter?"

Bobbie cut in, "He's the wrong person to ask sweetheart."

"Oh?"

Bobby held her hand, "We all went through winter survival school. We were dropped onto a mountain, given skis and instruction. Some like Les here already knew how to ski. The rest of us had to figure it out quickly."

Stephanie flashed on Tank. "I'd love to see Tank on skis."

"I've seen him on snowshoes and on touring skis in open country. You can imagine he's an unstoppable force. On a mogul infested ski run…" Les shuddered. "It might be ugly."

Bobby nodded, "He's an excellent dancer but I'm not certain skiing finesse and Tank can be spoken in the same sentence."

Charlotte turned to Les, "We ought to go home around the Holidays if there is enough snow on the ground. There are some lovely cross country routes around Laurie."

"Sure, take Les to your folks' house for Christmas and enjoy the out of doors. Remember when I visited?" Jackie snapped, but in fun.

Charlie smiled, "I doubt Lester would willingly spend Christmas Day in a cold barn with his arm up a mare's bum like you did Jackie."

Everyone looked between Jackie and Charlotte waiting for an explanation.

"Jackie and Jolene were visiting for Christmas and a mare went into labor but the foal's legs were tucked under. Dr. Becker showed Jackie how to untuck the legs and since her hands were more slender than his, he allowed her to help the mare deliver the foal. When the event was successful Jackie was so excited she announced she wanted to be an obstetrician."

"And what did you say, my dear friend and current patient?" Jackie said tersely.

Charlotte smiled widened. "I don't think Papa stopped laughing for a week." Turning to the others at the table she explained, "I told her if she thought babies came out the arse, there was no way she was going to deliver any of my babies."

The table dissolved in laughter.

Stephanie listened, laughed but also realized how limiting she had led her life. She was bound, no shackled to Trenton and her mother's ways. For someone who wanted to fly, she had been grounded by family and community obedience. She blamed her Catholic upbringing but Charlotte was Catholic.

"Charlotte, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Stephanie."

"Did you grow up in a large or small town?"

"Laurie is pretty small."

"So everyone knows everyone else?"

"Everyone knew me! I was hell on two feet, four hooves and four wheels. My nickname was the Red-Haired Dynamo."

"Didn't you find that confining?"

"Everyone knew me, but it wasn't confining. Certainly, it meant I couldn't get away with mischief, not that I didn't try," she snickered. "My parents knew about my exploits before I got home. The difference was they explained, calmly, where I had exceeded the boundaries and meted discipline as necessary. I suspect there were teeth gnashing before I got home, but they had calmed down. There was no yelling or ranting, well not usually," she said with a smirk. "After each session, I was hugged and kissed and told I was loved."

"Ah ha," Stephanie thought, there's one difference, the being told she was loved. How often has Helen Plum showed her daughter any love?

"Did your mother complain you were ruining her life?"

"How could my actions ruin her life? What I did….and do now….is my life, not my mother's. She can disagree with my decisions and has from time to time, but in the end, she steps back. She does not live through her children or grandchildren or what Mrs. Johnson down the road believes. She has chastised a few busy-bodies in the area about gossip."

Charlotte paused to sip water before continuing, "Granted, she wasn't wild about our Las Vegas wedding but relented when we told her a church wedding would follow. I think she was more grateful I wasn't going to jump off the Stratosphere Tower stark naked."

Lester winced, "Charlie has had a problem with clothes all her life."

Charlie leaned over and wiggled her eyebrows, "You don't complain."

Jackie jumped in, "Down girl, not here."

Stephanie had no idea Charlotte could also wiggle her eyebrows. Why couldn't she?

Charlotte turned back to Stephanie, "So to answer your question more succinctly, if people knew what I was doing they kept their mouths shut unless my life was in danger. If they gossiped, my mother would lay into them like a rabid badger."

"Danger?" Les questioned.

"Dear there are somethings you should not know."

"With six children did you see favoritism?"

"My perspective was from the caboose, end of the line. That would be a better question for my brothers, they came first. I'm sure they'd say since I was the baby, I was spoiled. From what I saw, my parents' arms and hearts were and still are open to all of us."

Charlotte paused a moment before continuing, "Now there were certain limits and expectations placed upon us from an early age. Initially they were well within our ability but as we grew, the limits and expectations changed. Maybe the differences between the children appeared as favoritism to the others. The boundaries instilled our Sorenson core values which will sound familiar to you gentlemen: Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, and Personal Courage."

Stephanie was stunned, "All that?"

"They are the Army values. Papa is a West Point graduate and served his required years. The Sorenson have modified them to fit the family. Loyalty is to God, family and the family businesses. Duty is to do our absolute best. And so on.

"Did your parents try to dictate your life?"

"No, not at all. They insisted we do our very best in our chosen areas. Now there were some areas they forbid us to venture." She smiled as her eyes indicated she was remembering something pleasant. "I can remember only one time my parents rejected my life option. Our family was in New York eating dinner in an upscale restaurant. A beautiful lady walked by our table wrapped in furs and diamonds. I could imagine the white fox fur around my body and the diamonds dripping off my body and announced I wanted to be like her. Mama shook her head no. Papa was even more against it. I was only four years old so my pout quickly went to sniffles. Ben, my oldest brother, leaned over and told me what the lady did to earn the furs and diamonds. I blurted out, "She's a broodmare?" Papa nearly fell to the floor laughing so hard. I decided not to become a professional escort."

As her dinner companions' chuckles died down, Charlotte continued, "I mentioned expectations. Proper behavior is paramount. Being Sorensons we are under scrutiny at all times. In education, we had to learn at least two foreign languages and be proficient in one musical instrument."

Lester thought of the 6-year-old Siegfried.

"College was mandatory as well as advanced degrees in our chosen field. Initially, Papa taught us self-defense and we were encouraged to move into various martial arts. All of us have black belts in at least one discipline. Of course, you know about my sister Maggie…"

Stephanie shook her head no.

Ranger turned to her, "Hal's poster in the locker room…"

"I don't get into the locker room, remember."

The three men smiled, she was correct.

"Stephanie," Charlotte cut in, "My sister is an MMA fighter, champion in her weight division."

Stephanie was impressed but said, "Sorry, I don't follow MMA or boxing, I'm a hockey fan."

Charlotte smiled, "It's a fine sport. Do you think any of the semi-pro and pro players got to their position without total dedication, training hours every day, year after year?"

"No, of course not."

"That's what my parents instilled in each of us. We are in charge of our life. If we want to be successful, we have to set goals. As we obtain those goals, we add new ones and train every day. I keep up my physical training, martial arts, and weapons training. In my three business endeavors, I have to remain current and often on the leading edge. If I fail the blame is mine and mine alone."

"How old were you when you fired your first weapon?" Ranger asked.

Six. It was a BB rifle but soon became a .22 rifle. Unless we were with our father, we were forbidden to touch the weapons until he felt we were mature enough. I didn't say old enough, I said mature enough to understand safety and shooting protocol. I entered my first weapons trial at 10.

As side from your sister, does your whole family work at making liquor?

Charlotte smiled, "We aren't moonshiners, contrary to what this man thought initially." She gave Lester a squeeze. "The family has made bourbon since 1779. Yes, the whole family, except for Maggie, works for one of the corporations. My siblings' spouses work as well, Jackie's sister Janelle is in marketing. My brother in law Ray is our doctor and trainer not only for the family but all who work with us. Maria works in the international part of the company. Sarah is one of our attorneys."

Lester flashed back to Rolf asking him if he expected to work for Hunter's Bow. Was he expected to move into the family business?

Stephanie asked what other at the table were thinking, "What about Lester?"

Lester spoke up, "I'm Rangeman. I have no intention of being anything else ….unless my cousin kicks my ass to the door which he has threatened on more than one occasion."

Ranger and Charlotte looked at each other and in but a glance spoke volumes. Pieces in Ranger's mind began dropping into place. Why did Rolf Sorenson appear at Rangeman? Ranger decided he was going to have to talk with Rolf Sorenson sooner rather than later.

As they finished their meals the waiter inquired if they wished dessert. Everyone looked at Stephanie. Laughing she replied, "Obviously they expect me to say yes. Am I the only one?"

Lester jumped in, "I'll join you Beautiful." Suddenly Les froze, was that a permitted name now? With his eyes wide he looked to Charlie. Charlotte smiled and shook her head yes. They were already communicating without words. Les had Charlotte's permission to continue calling her Beautiful.

"Stephanie, Antoine makes a delicious chocolate dessert. I highly recommend it," Charlotte suggested. "Normally it is enough to share between two, which I suspect Les is expecting. However feel free to exclude him. He can have his dessert at home."

Bobby groaned, "Geez you two, does it ever stop? I thought his getting married would be the end innuendos. Now he has an echo."

To prove Bobby's point Lester turned and brought Charlotte to his lips for a long, long kiss. "Santos," Ranger growled.

Charlotte looked at Ranger and wiggled her eyebrows, "Which one?" Stephanie dribbled the last of her champagne down her chin laughing.

Lester did not order dessert. Maybe it was Charlotte's comment or Ranger's presence. Neither did Bobby and Jackie. "Am I the only one?" she asked at the chocolate creation was placed in front of her.

"It's just for you Babe. Enjoy yourself." She did with the requisite moaning. Someday her genes would betray her and her body would start packing on pounds, but hopefully not within the next few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **S** everal days before Thanksgiving, Charlotte walked into Quaker Bridge Mall. The mall was decorated for the holidays but as yet the holiday shopping crowds were not overwhelming. After finding what she needed at Maternity World, she stopped at the public restrooms before heading for home. As Charlotte walked into the lounge, Stephanie was walking out. "Are you Christmas shopping, Stephanie?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm here looking for an FTA. He works at the chicken place, but I needed a break."

There was no more discussion. When Charlotte returned to the mall's Galleria she noted Stephanie was sitting in the middle of the food court. Her back was to the mall with a large pretzel, hamburger, and drink in front of her. She stared at the chicken restaurant waiting for the FTA to reappear. Charlotte stopped at the Chinese fast food booth and ordered beef and broccoli with brown rice and went to ask if Stephanie wouldn't mind sharing her table.

"I don't want to disturb you if you need to watch the restaurant, but you are a bit obvious out here."

Stephanie looked confused, "Obvious?"

"My presence might convince others the reason you have been staring at the chicken restaurant is you were bored waiting for me. Otherwise, they will think you are looking for someone."

"I probably need to be less obvious," she sighed. "I enjoyed our dinner the other night at Mistral."

Charlotte groaned, "I really missed that chocolate dessert. It is one of my favorites. Right now chocolate and pregnancy don't mix."

"Being pregnant means you can't have chocolate?" Stephanie looked panicked.

"Sweets and especially chocolate makes me ill. Pregnancy appears to be a trial by denial." After a moment Charlotte continued, "Have you been in Trenton all your life?" Not a smooth transition into what Charlotte wanted to say, but it was late afternoon and she wanted to get home.

"I was born in Chambersburg, a portion of Trenton. Aside from college at Douglass, I haven't strayed from my roots."

"Do you travel?"

"I would love to but don't have the money."

"Isn't there much money in bond apprehension?"

"There can be, but I stick to the lower bonds."

"Why?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I guess to stay alive."

Charlotte put her fork down, "Have you thought about a better paying job that doesn't put your life at risk?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You sound like my mother."

Charlotte hadn't seen juvenile eye rolling since she was in high school. "She wants you to get a better and safer job. Maybe she's concerned for your safety."

"She constantly brings up getting a job at the button factory, except it closed years ago. She's a little out of touch. What she really wants is for me to get married. Been there, done that. It lasted 30 seconds," Stephanie said as she flicked her hand dismissively.

"Do you want to marry again?" Charlotte asked as she picked up her fork.

Stephanie sighed, "I don't know. I know I don't want the traditional stay-at-home-mother route with kids and laundry. I like to work," she said as she dragged a French fry through the catsup.

"So do I," Charlotte answered. "It doesn't take an MBA to find a pot roast at the market."

Stephanie's eyes grew smaller, "You a pot roast fan?"

Charlotte chuckled, "I can't stand them. They are either dry or overly fatty. I'd rather take the chuck roast, dice it up and make something that looks and tastes better like Boeuf Bourguignon."

"But you don't get beef sandwiches the next day."

"True, but you do get leftover beef burgundy stew and it's always better the second day," Charlotte laughed.

Stephanie took a bite of her hamburger while Charlotte continued to play with her beef and broccoli. "Are you going to stay at home with the baby?" Stephanie asked.

"Les and I will be involved as much as possible. There will be times we may need help." Charlotte had yet to take a bite of her meal but continued to dig through it looking for a nonexistent goodie. "How long have you and Ranger been together?"

"We've recently started sharing a closet. Before that, there was Joe, a cop. He and I only got as far as engaged to be engaged. He wanted a housewife and didn't like my job. My mother keeps saying it's time for me to marry Joe and be a good Burg mother."

"What about Ranger and marriage?"

She sighed, "He doesn't do permanent relationships. The closet is his metaphor. He doesn't believe he is marriage material but is willing to share….his closet."

Charlotte watched her carefully, "Sounds like an ideal situation, you don't want to marry and he's too bound up by his work and obligations. It doesn't sound like a good long-term prospect but for now, it might work."

Stephanie glared at Charlotte but said nothing. Just as Charlotte thought, Stephanie was looking for a long-term, committed relationship.

Ignoring the look, Charlotte continued, "I bet your mother doesn't approve of your new living arrangements."

"No," she snorted. "Burg tongues are wagging. It's not like I'm the first to move in with a man. My older sister had a child by a man before she married him. She didn't get as much scorn as I get."

"It seems to me you are caught in a whirlpool getting twirled around and gradually pulled down deeper. You allow your mother and community to dictate your life and feelings. Plus, you are having trouble finding and committing to a stable relationship. Why not cut bait and move on to where you mother and community aren't interfering?"

"There's my job."

"Yeah, you are so successful. You travel to exotic locations, drive fancy cars, and have an impressive IRA for retirement."

"I like my job. It has variety and excitement. I can't sit in an office or work in a factory for eight hours and then go home, day after day. I'd go nuts."

"Plus, there is Ranger…" Charlotte urged for more information.

"Ranger says the reason he can't commit to love and marriage is he might be killed. He says he has enemies."

Charlotte lowered her head for a minute. "Lord help me not mess this up."

"Stephanie, my father was in Viet Nam. My husband Scott was a Marine. Before Scott and I married, my father and I had many long conversations about life with men in the military. For many, military service is a job with a funny uniform until the end of their contract. They never see combat but receive training and discipline that often helps them to merge back into civilian life.

"Then there are those who are far above average. They have been singled out for their exceptional leadership, intelligence, and skills. They excel in the most difficult situations where 99% of the other men cannot reach.

"Among this top 1%, some are overtaken by what they see, hear, smell and taste. They give up themselves to do their duty ending up living in that other universe. Their duty is to their men and their mission, not to what they left back home."

Stephanie nodded. At least she was listening.

"Carlos Manoso has not transitioned back from that universe. His mind, his very being, is still there though physically he is here. He sees what he does as his purpose in life.

"He may also feel he is too damaged to return and God has forsaken him. He is trying to reclaim his soul by helping his men return to the light even though he himself cannot make the transition. He loves you but at best you'll only have a portion of him while he still lives in that other universe."

Stephanie whispered, "Have any of these men made it back to the light and committed relationships?"

Charlotte knew several. "Yes, but first they have to want, totally want, to come back. Just as they committed to being an elite soldier, they must commit to returning. It is not as simple as stepping across a line. They also have to believe they are savable then still want to step back. He gave an oath to his country to sacrifice his life if necessary. He cannot give an oath to you, too, that counters the first.

"Second, it takes a support system to get them back. Rangeman is an example of one type of system. Fellow soldiers who have made the transition are often more helpful, more aware than many nonmilitary psychologists and professionals.

"Finally, if the man is clawing his way back to a woman, she had better be one hell of a woman to shoulder the burden. Not one bound up in her own anxieties. It will take someone who has overcome her own insecurities, fears, and doubts to do whatever is necessary to bring her man back to the light. Not one who lets her mother or community interfere with her life. Until you get stronger, accept with gratitude whatever he can give you."

Charlotte lowered her voice, "But there's another factor, his enemies. Have any come back on you yet? You need not answer, I already know. Lester and I have talked. Until his enemies give up or are killed, you are a liability to his life. I'm sure he tells you he is concerned for your safety."

Stephanie was numb but nodded.

"You avoid taking your own safety seriously. You fight about needing a bodyguard, refuse training, and do not carry a weapon beyond a sometimes working stun gun. This is keeping him at arm's length. Why should he commit to someone who cares so little about herself?

"He knows to lose you would be the end of him. He would eat a bullet or some other form of self-destruction. You may blame him for not stepping up, but what about you? You have taken the first step. You quit Joe. Now you must become a woman strong enough to pull Ranger out from that other universe."

Stephanie put down her hamburger. If she were standing, she'd probably put her hands on her hips and huff, "How dare you?"

Charlotte held up her hand, "OK, I know that was grim, but it is a reality. If you need to talk about how to help your man return to the light, I know someone."

Stephanie still hadn't spoken; her hamburger remained half eaten.

Charlotte continued. "Now let's talk about your skill as a bond enforcement agent. Right now you are sitting with your ass exposed to the food court and Galleria. There's a reason Ranger and his men sit along the walls especially if they are alone or observing: situational awareness. You are staring at the chicken restaurant trying to see your FTA. Would you call that covert or even safe?"

Stephanie shot Charlotte her best Burg glare.

"Store the adolescent, Jersey-girl attitude. You are too old. Lester has said if you weren't so darn loveable, he would have kicked your ass to Philly for your stupid and irresponsible actions. A Jersey flip-off is no defense against bullets, knives or explosions. You are still alive today thanks, many times, to Rangeman. How many Rangemen have you gotten injured?

Stephanie thought back, "Hal stun gun, Tank broken leg, Tank bullet, Lester bullet…"

Charlotte interrupted Stephanie's mental list, "Listen to me carefully, Stephanie Michelle Plum. If Lester, my husband, and father of this child, is killed or seriously injured because you refused to take this so-called job seriously, eschewing all training and following procedures, I will personally kick your ass to Philly and far beyond."

Charlotte looked down at her meal and realized she hadn't had a bite. She picked up the full plate and dumped it in the trash before walking to a mall exit. As she neared the doors she began thinking of some way to get Stephanie to Mama. She healed Papa, she can probably heal Stephanie.

From the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw a dingy young man come from the chicken restaurant's back door and take something from his jacket pocket. Charlotte recognized it and turned to watch where he was heading. He was walking quickly towards Stephanie.

"Stephanie!" Charlotte yelled, but the boy was faster. Pushing what appeared to be a stun device into her neck, she jolted upright. The boy grabbed her designer satchel and headed towards the other exit. Charlotte was already in motion, intercepting the boy, knocking away the stun device, elbowing his nose and firmly planting her foot in his crotch. He fell to the ground, doubled up over the purse. People screamed security came running as the young man moaned on the floor. Charlotte held him in a hand lock until security arrived.

"Hands up!" shouted mall security at Charlotte. The Taser was pointed at her!

"ME?" Charlotte asked incredulously. "He stunned her and took her purse!" she said pointing to Stephanie.

"Lady, put your hands up and step away from him," shouted the security man.

Charlotte complied and stepped back. Unfortunately, the man recovered enough and attempted to get up and run with the purse still in hand. The security man was fast, the Taser even faster. The boy fell to the floor and immediately was handcuffed and ankles were secured with flexi ties to prevent another escape.

Charlotte glanced over at Stephanie and noticed several people around her. One woman screamed, "I think she's choking!"

"Call 911," Charlotte yelled as she ran to Stephanie. Suspecting a portion of hamburger was lodged in her throat, she reached around from the back, placed her hands together, pulling up quickly and forcefully. On the third Heimlich pull, the sandwich morsel popped out. Two employees from the nearby Chinese restaurant carefully laid the still unconscious Stephanie on the mall floor checking she was breathing.

For Charlotte, the mall appeared to have gone out of phase with the universe. She began to feel faint as she pulled out her cellphone. Stepping back until her back was against a pillar, she slid to the floor. With lights popping in her head and breaking out in a sweat, her hands shook to where she was barely able to hit the speed dial on her phone.

"Sweetie?" Lester answered with joy in his voice.

"Immmm..at the mall…Steph….attacked … she's not…"

"Don't move….." It sounded like he was already running.

Charlotte nodded but said nothing. She was keenly aware the floor was darn cold and hard but since everything was moving around like a Tilt-A-Whirl, being on the floor was the safest place to be. She was grateful she had not eaten her meal. Otherwise, she'd be wearing it.

"Ma'am, are you hurt," asked the woman in white shirt, dark pants, and utility belt holding various security items.

"Dithy," Charlotte answered. In her head she giggled, she sounded like "Garf."

Looking down at the bags the security person noted the Motherhood World bag. "Ma'am, are you pregnant?"

"Yessssum," she slurred. She wanted to ask about Stephanie but couldn't find the words. Sounds surrounded her but they were distorted. Even the lady with the white shirt sounded like Donald Duck with her inane questions: What's your name? Where do you live? What is today? Charlie wanted to lie down and nap.

"The EMTs are here," the security lady said with relief.

Someone knelt down beside her, "I'm Don, Lawrence Township Rescue. Are you injured or in pain?"

"Dithy."

"Are you nauseous?"

"Cold."

"You are close to the door and the floor is cold. Are you on prescription or taking other drugs? Have you been drinking?"

Charlotte shook the Maternity World bag, "Nothing."

"You are pregnant?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Let me take your blood pressure. When did you last eat?"

That was a good question. Too bad she didn't have an answer. She would have to think about it.

"Charlie!" She looked up to see Lester coming to her side.

"Husband," she whispered.

Lester looked at Don the EMT, "How is she?"

"I suspect uninjured, just adrenaline let down, low blood sugar from lack of food, and probably dehydration."

"Frosty," Charlotte added. She wanted to say frostbit but that wasn't what came out.

Lester looked confused. Had she been outside? Did she see Frosty the Snowman in the Holiday display?

"Cold here," she said trying to point to her butt.

Lester removed his jacket and placed it around Charlotte. She smiled weakly and said, "Tush, not my boobies."

The EMT looked up and smiled. Removing his stethoscope he nodded, "Do you want to get off the floor? We can move you to a chair."

"Please." Charlotte started to get up, but Lester had his arms under her legs and around her back and stood up with her in his arms.

"Don, how is Charlotte?" came a voice from behind.

The EMT turned around to see Bobby rise up away from Stephanie.

"Bobby Brown! I suspect she's fine. Low blood sugar, mild dehydration, and adrenaline let down. I take it she is Lester's wife."

"Yes."

"Is this other one yours?" Don asked looking at Stephanie. Before Bobby could reply, Don recognized Stephanie, "That's the Bombshell…"

Bobby stopped him, "Yes but she hasn't been as explosive until today."

"Is this the woman you married?"

"No," Bobby said shaking his head and actually smiling. "I'm married to Dr. Jackie Jefferson, an obstetrician in Princeton."

Don continued, "I remember treating the bounty hunter two summers ago when she was again stunned here in the mall."

While Don's partner continued to monitor Stephanie, Bobby moved over to Charlie who was still in Les' arms. He was looking at her eyes, her color, breathing when she spoke up, "Rub my cold buns, please." She was talking to Lester but Bobby mistook the directive.

Bobby laughed, "Charlie, I'm not touching your buns while you are in Lester's arms. I value my life."

Lester growled as he set her down on a chair.

" _Senora, aqui,_ " she heard from the side and turned to find Hector with a large pretzel in his hand and a Styrofoam cup filled with something hot.

" _Quines es?_ "

" _Té caliente con azucar._ "

"Hot, sweet tea! Thank you, Hector." Turning to Lester, "Can I kiss him?"

Les smiled, "Sure."

Before she had a chance, Hector kissed her cheek, " _Estoy feliz de que estés bien."_ (I'm happy you are OK)

Charlotte sat and began chewing a piece of pretzel and sipping the tea. She watched Stephanie come around, disoriented but alive. She wondered where Ranger was.

Charlotte began to stand, "Do I need to talk to the police or security?"

"No need today," Tank announced as he joined the group. "It was all caught on camera. Security said nice takedown, Charlotte. Too bad they told you to release him. It would have saved time."

"I'm glad I wasn't shot with the Taser."

The men paled. If Charlie had been shocked, it might have been very serious indeed.

"Is Stephanie OK?"

"Probably. It is not her first stun gun rodeo. I'll monitor her back at Rangeman," Bobby answered.

After thanking the EMT Don and the security lady, she turned to Les and dangled her keys, "Drive please." Hugging Hector she said, " _Gracias. Me gustaría llamarlo mi amigo._ " (I would like to call you my friend.)

Caught by surprise, Hector could only nod his consent.

Les wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist and led her to her car. The drive home was short but Les and Charlie did talk. "I'm going to have to apologize to her."

"Did you stun her?"

"No, but I laid a pile of manure on her."

"Let me guess, Ranger and commitment. I was wondering when you'd get around to it after Mistral. Hopefully, you got through her thick head."

"I also brought up the lack of training. I understand she has emotional and maturity issues, but that lady needs serious counseling."

"Yeah, but she has to admit she needs help," Les said with a touch of pity and anger. "Maybe you should train her."

"No way! Show her the security file from the mall starting with her situational awareness, purse security and go from there. If I, untrained in bond apprehension saw her vulnerability, what do her enemies see?"

"You want to work for Rangeman?"

"Not FOR, I've got my own Rangeman to work ON, all night long."

Lester smiled, "Not until after you eat a proper dinner. You can't be skipping meals."

"I had purchased a meal but I got wrapped up in my discourse and forgot to eat."

Before they left their car, Les' phone rang, "It's Ranger."

"Let me speak to him."

Les shook his head no and listened to "Report" come through the phone. Charlotte grabbed Lester's phone, "He can't report, he wasn't there. I was. Your sex toy was sitting in the middle of the food court totally unaware of her surroundings staring into the chicken restaurant waiting for her FTA to come back from his break."

Lester cringed. Did she just call Stephanie Ranger's sex toy?

"Manoso, did you forget to teach her covert observation, situational awareness or plain common sense? I'm partially at fault as I came to her and sat with her to give her some plausibility. We talked. After I left her, I saw her get zapped and her purse stolen. She had a bite of hamburger in her mouth and was choking. I performed the Heimlich maneuver. Bobby is monitoring her. Mr. Manoso, my first husband was a Marine, I accepted he could die…and he did. Now I have to worry about Lester because her Jersey-girl attitude won't let her accept she's in a job way over her head. If Les dies because she is too stubborn to take responsibility for her work and actions, I'm going to kick both of your asses into the Delaware River. End of your friggin' report." Charlotte turned off the phone and was ready to launch it out the window when Lester grabbed it, "Mine."

Ranger looked at his phone. What the hell was that? She hung up on him! She swore at him! Yet she saved Babe's life. If she worked for Rangeman those would have been her last minutes of employment and if she wasn't a woman, she would receive a parting discussion on the mats. Yet, she was right, Stephanie Plum was stubborn. It was her stubbornness that drew him to her in the café years ago. The stubbornness to do a job she didn't understand. But since she adamantly refuses to improve her skills, often ignoring her safety and that of those around her, she has put herself and his men in dangerous situations again and again. He sat and fumed.

Fifteen minutes later his flight touched down in Laurie, Kentucky and Rolf Sorenson stood outside to welcome him.

"Good flight, Mr. Manoso?"

"It was, up until your daughter chewed my ass in a phone call."

Rolf could see the anger barely being contained under the Ranger façade. "She doesn't blow often but when she does, it is pretty intense. I blame the red hair."

 **00000000**

As they entered their home, Les' phone rang again. He didn't announce the caller. He listened, answered affirmative, and put the phone away. Charlotte sat in the kitchen with a glass of cranberry juice and sparkling water in front of her. She would have preferred straight cranberry juice but it was too sugary. Les was stirring the homemade chicken soup kept in the freezer for emergency dinners. The front gate bell rang and Les checked security before opening the gate. Watching the security monitor as the lone car passed through, he waited until the car was near to the front door before leaving the kitchen. He returned with Jackie.

"Housecall. First, let me see that juice disappear."

Charlotte snorted, "Bobby or Les?" One of the men had to call Jackie to tell her about the afternoon affair in the mall.

Jackie smiled, "Actually, both of them. You are very well protected, Charlie. Have you eaten?"

"Les is heating up the soup. There's melon in the bowl already cut from this morning. A salad doesn't float my boat right now."

"Drink that cranberry fizz then come to the couch for a quick exam."

Charlotte hesitated, "Here?"

"I promise no pelvic exam unless you are leaking fluid of any type."

Charlotte smiled, "I'm dry."

Les set bowls on the kitchen bar along with spoons and forks. He poured water for all three. By the time the ladies returned, he was ready to ladle up the hearty chicken noodle soup with vegetables. He had been anxiously watching Jackie and Charlie but could now speak, "Is she OK?"

"She and the fetus are fine, I believe. She had better start carrying snacks if she finds herself unable to eat on a regular schedule. Of course, doing martial arts in the mall didn't help."

"I'm fine but I gave Steph a piece of my mind….and Ranger too."

Jackie raised her eyes, "Stephanie and Ranger? A double Charlotte Blow Off?"

"Naw, a little one."

Les raised his eyebrow, "That was a little blow-off?"

Jackie shook her head in dismay, "You were ragging on Steph at Mistral. What is it with you and her?"

"Jackie, you are the doctor. Can't you give her a backbone and brain?"

"I'm not the Wizard of Oz. And neither are you. Not everyone was raised a Sorenson."

"What about Ranger?"

"No, he's not a Sorenson either. It's not something we can solve. Let them be. You've planted the seeds. Let's hope one or two germinate."

"Ranger is in Laurie with Papa."

Jackie smiled, "And probably well into the bourbon while he tells Rolf he has an insolent daughter."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Warning: Harsh language... modified**

Rolf hissed, "You are still a GD F****** street thug, thinking with your A-hole, not your brain."

"I don't have to take that from you, you SOB," Ranger said in his cold voice.

"You threatened my daughter. I have killed men for less." Rolf demanded. "Sit the hell down, Ranger, before I put a bullet between your eyes."

"You wouldn't dare," Ranger snarled.

"I would and not blink. That Glock under your arm and the other on your ankle would never clear the holsters. Nor would the knives under your belt or in your pocket ever reach your hands."

Ranger stood stone still. How did Rolf Sorenson know what weapons he carried? He went to great lengths to keep everything concealed. Where was Rolf's weapon? Desk drawer no doubt.

"No," Rolf said. "A drawer pull is too slow."

How the hell did Rolf know what I was thinking? Ranger asked himself.

Rolf put on an identical stone face. "You lost your advantage, Manoso when you looked at the right side of the desktop."

Ranger was surprised and a bit embarrassed. Such a move could have gotten him killed. He sat down into the leather chair in front of Rolf's desk, biding his time.

"Carlos, look at me. I was once you. My service was Army Special Forces. I came out of West Point expecting to be an engineer. The Army had plenty of engineers, but they were mowing down infantry officers in the rice paddies in Southeast Asia. Instead of being in Germany drinking beer and making obscene hand gestures to the Russians and East Germans, the Army sent me to 'Nam."

Viet Nam? How old is Rolf? Ranger figured he was in his mid-60s. Not if he went to West Point and 'Nam.

Rolf continued, "Who the hell heard of a 6'7" Special Forces? Normally we are smaller, less to conceal, like you. It turned out I was damn good, very damn good. Suddenly I was the number one go-to for deep shit jobs. The further I went into the jungle, the darker I became. After seeing too many massacres, women and children butchered by their own people, my own men were blown to bits, I began to lose my humanity. I became a killing machine in the first six months. The next six months we were supposed to be rotated back behind the lines, except there were no lines. We were out nine months before we got a break. Second rotation only the country name changed. We were in Laos and Cambodia but not officially. That would come later. If any of us were caught, we would have been disavowed, MIA. We had no backup, no air support, nothing. My future was a bullet if I was lucky or some hell-hole tiger cage."

Once again Ranger was running the numbers. Cambodia was 1970. That would make Rolf at least 70 years old. He didn't look that old.

"I don't have to tell you my stories, they are yours too, different countries but the same battles. I've seen, heard, smelled and tasted everything you have."

Ranger couldn't believe Lester shared stories but had to ask. "Did you and Santos talk about me?"

"He and I haven't swapped war stories. It's not something for polite conversation. I bring it up now only to let you know I've been to Hell."

"Then how do you…"

Rolf held up his hand, "In due time."

Ranger remained quiet.

"I became a full citizen of that other universe. When we were rotated out, I could barely tolerate being around others. It didn't matter if it was a firebase, camp, or town. My life, my home was in the jungle. I signed up for another tour because I knew I was already dead so I might as well keep fighting until something stopped me.

"During the third tour, I was sent to the Philippines to take care of a little matter."

Ranger knew what Rolf was referring to. He himself had taken care of a few little matters as a mercenary.

"On my way back to base I saw a most amazing sight: A beautiful red-haired woman with amazing white skin. She looked like an angel with the sunlight in her hair. I stood dumbfounded. She walked up and introduced herself and told me she was there doing work with a children's orphanage. It was like a grenade went off in my head. Everything was different. I returned to 'Nam but I couldn't think straight. My sergeant began to notice the change in me. Finally, he said, "God damn it Mamba, get your head out of your ass before you get us all killed."

Ranger froze. He had heard about White Mamba. While in Ranger training and in his first two deployments Mamba's skills were legendary. Ranger figured most were fantasy. Was Rolf he?

"It was near the end of my third tour when we were assigned a recon job, two weeks maximum they said. It took four months. Two of us were killed in an ambush, four of us were captured. Of the four, two were injured but never received treatment, they died. Only the sergeant and I remained. We escaped but were in bad shape. Normally the sergeant carries the stupid officer out, but I was slightly more capable. I carried him for ten days. We made contact with another recon team but some young kid on the team got spooked and fired. Hit me in the ass. If I wasn't in such bad shape I'd have turned that kid into mush.

"The sergeant could barely speak, 'You've had your head caught up your ass since you returned from the Philippines. Now you have a porthole."

"God damn it, Crow," I shot back, "Do you realize they'll send me home with my ass high in the sky?"

Ranger realized Rolf was White Mamba. Crow served under Mamba and together they formed the legendary team along with Badger and several other men. Ranger's trainers filled his head with Mamba/Crow exploits to encourage Manoso to get bigger, faster, stronger, and smarter. It wasn't until Ranger had been doing mercenary missions did he learn his handler, General George Anders' older brother, Jack Anders, was Crow.

For a brief moment, Ranger let his guard down. His eyes betrayed he had heard of the White Mamba and Crow.

Rolf realized Ranger knew the names and nodded, "I was, but I left it behind…..no pun intended. Jack shared stories with his little brother George who is now a General and your main handler."

"That's top secret information," Ranger snarled.

"I requested information on Lester Santos and Rangeman when Charlotte was stabbed by Daryl Pitas. I was already familiar with Carlos Manoso from friends other than George, but only in your Army career, not your contract work. That remains sealed. George could only vouch for yours and Les' integrity.

"Carlos, I thought myself too broken, unworthy of even living. I was Shiva, the destroyer. There was no way I'd ever be normal again. Kristen deserved somebody better. After all, I had killed, often brutally. After three tours my soul was black. Have you ever said that? Of course, you have and I suspect still do."

Ranger remained mute. This was all hitting him full blast.

"Jack told me to get my head out of my ass. When I did, I saw life and a chance to return. It was a long, long, painful journey back to being human again. People like us are scarred for life. In a sense, we are like trees."

Ranger looked at him questioning.

"When a tree is wounded, the wound never heals. Depending on where the wound occurs and its intensity, the tree tries to grow new bark over the wound. But the wound remains and the tree fights to contain the damage with chemical barrier walls inside. If the walls are strong and the tree remains healthy, the infection or rot inside is contained. But if the walls are weak, the rot spreads to good wood.

"Animals mend from physical trauma; bones mend, muscle and skin rejuvenate. But we don't heal emotionally. Like trees, we have to compartmentalize the emotional wound, maintaining strong defensive barriers to keep it contained while we grow protective layers.

"My internal containment relies heavily on family and faith. I thought God had given up on me, thrown me to Satan, but it is just the opposite. He had his hand out to me, waiting for me to come back to him. I first had to forgive myself. Easy words but the hardest damn thing I've ever done. I'm still a bit scorched, but each day I brush off more ash. I'm getting there.

"Carlos, you continue to wound yourself with your contract work. You'll never begin to mend until you stop your self-flagellation. All the good deeds you do out here will not heal you.

"Each time you go back, you risk getting stuck permanently. Death is easy, a quick solution. The worst would be you return but your mind has died. Have you noticed the PTSD episodes last longer? When you were younger you probably moved through each episode quickly or else you would not have continued your work. Is your woman helping you? Do you sit and watch her sleep though you yourself can't sleep? Do you avoid her when you feel an episode coming because you are afraid you'll hurt her physically or say something that will send her running for the hills or to another man?"

Rolf swirled his bourbon in the glass and sniffed. He noted Ranger had lost some of his defiance.

"In your mind you have fucked up, endangering your mission. You fell in love like a normal person, believing yourself no longer normal. You believe you aren't worthy of love due to what you've done. I'm here to tell you that is a giant load of horse shit.

"The drive that made you one of the elites can also completely pull you back, but you have to want it 100%. Kristen, psychiatrists, and priests pulled me back into the light. Many nights she held me as I shook and cried. I still have a moment or two but she is there.

"You are not in as deep as you think. You have created a life out here helping others: civilians, servicemen, and servicewomen. That's why you started Rangeman. It's time you get yourself across and reach back to our brothers and sisters and bring them home. You don't need to live in that universe anymore."

Ranger looked into the Mamba's eyes. They were mesmerizing. No corner of Ranger or Carlos was escaping the man's presence. Ranger dropped his head into his hands. How did Rolf know so much about him?

"Move forward, Carlos. Finish your contract and move forward. There are others already replacing you. They are smart, cunning like you…..and younger. When their time comes, you can help them back across too."

"General Anders…"

"George is retiring in May. You don't owe him or anyone else your dedication. You've served your country and you continue saving your men, Rangeman, and the other veteran groups you sponsor. Yes, I know about them. Hell, we even co-sponsor several. It's time, Carlos. It's not too late plus you have someone waiting for you. You have the opportunity to begin a new fresh chapter in your life."

Ranger didn't know what to say.

"If you need me to shoot you in the ass, I'll gladly do it."

"Remind me not to turn my back on you, sir."

Rolf huffed and then sat up straighter if that was even possible. "Now about my daughter…the number of adjectives used to describe her is nearly endless. Just like her husband, she is intelligent, audacious, extremely competent, loyal and playful.

"I'm certain you underestimate Lester because he doesn't fit into your behavior mold. He uses humor to relieve stress. Charlotte also uses humor. She never expected to be the CEO of Williams Foundation for the Arts, especially at age twenty-six. First, her in-laws die in a car accident and she finds herself holding the foundation together until Scott finished his Marine contract. But he died. In the meantime, she had her own liquor distributorship at age twenty-three while working as a Hunter's Bow rep. To handle all, she needs to be concise and to the point.

"My children were not raised in an apologetic, touchy-feely environment where excuses pass for achievement. She abhors those who have the ability or responsibility to act, but don't. She is a lot like you and me. She would have been a hell of an officer or instructor.

"I don't know the beef she has with your lady. Normally, Charlotte is better able to handle her temper. If she's anything like her mother during pregnancies, her fuse is short right now. I'm not asking you to cut her slack, I'm warning you, she's a damn good shot."

Rolf finished his bourbon and put the glass down on the desk. Before standing he slid the .45 cal. Colt in his lap back into the drawer and locked it.

"Now, enough of this chit-chat. Tomorrow at 05:00, I work out at the gym. You are welcome to join me and my family. We'll spend tomorrow talking more about how Rangeman can help Orion NA. Now, let's go eat dinner."

 **0000000**

Ranger sat with Kristen and Rolf around an average size table with four chairs. Ranger had glimpsed the family dining room or banquet hall; he wasn't sure what to call it. The bay windows in this smaller room overlooked the Kentucky woods.

"This is the smallest room in the house outside of the bathrooms. It is our private dining room now," Rolf explained. "It was once Kristen's greenhouse. We use the main dining room and auxiliary dining area when the family comes for Sunday dinner and special occasions. During the week they have their own homes."

As the gentlemen sat, Kristen brought out a large tureen. "This is southern cooking, Carlos. Burgoo Stew. There's no real recipe other than at least two different meats and as many vegetables, as one feels is necessary. Rolf and I believe the more vegetables the better. One item is necessary though, bourbon."

Ranger chuckled, "I'd expect nothing less."

Kristen continued, "I'll not tell you the meats, but rest assured there is no road kill, tonight. I forbid business talk at the table. This is the time to relax. Instead, tell us about your family Carlos."

Ranger talked and ate. He found himself relaxing after the confrontation and discussion in Rolf's office. He was also fascinated by the stew. Mentally he was trying to identify the various components.

"Lester said you have a lovely woman friend. Tell us about her," Kristen urged.

At first Ranger was evasive, but Kristen carefully got by his defenses. He explained his reluctance to commit and her stubbornness.

Kristen laughed, "Somebody could probably apply stubborn to me as well. It's a woman's prerogative. How else can we gently tell our men they are full of beans?"

Ranger smiled, "True, but not when it comes to her security."

"Perhaps she believes her freedom or independence is more important than security," Kristen replied.

"She is indispensable to the office, the men at Rangeman, and me," he shyly admitted.

"Have you told her?"

Ranger hesitated, had he told her directly how important she was to Rangeman as a whole, not just to him?

Kristen didn't wait for an answer, "I can't wait to meet her. Lester's eyes sparkled when he talked about her. I suspect if he hadn't met Charlotte, he would have tried to woo her away from you."

The thought stabbed Carlos in the heart. It was hard enough with Babe and Joe doing their dance. Ranger could justify standing off due to his work. But now with Joe out of the picture, would someone else step in and try to woo her away while he continued his contracts?

He pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on the meal. Everything was delicious: the stew, the green salad with vinaigrette dressing to cleanse the palette and the jalapeno-spiked cornbread. As the last of the stew disappeared Ranger complimented Kristen on the meal, "Excuse me, I have to ask. Were there three types of meat and five vegetables?"

Kristen smiled, "Four types of meat, seven vegetables, and two fruits. Normally the fruits are not added, but Rolf and I enjoy a change every now and then. They were dried apricots and raisins."

Rolf put his napkin on the table, "Carlos, come down to the garages. I want to show you my collection. Grab your jacket, we'll walk." On his way to the back door, Rolf took out his cell phone, "Mac, two heading to the garages."

"Security?" Ranger asked. He had noted exterior cameras and motion sensors inside as well as outside.

Rolf shook his head yes. "The entire farm is monitored with emphasis around the houses. The family is my primary security concern. They are not replaceable. We use passive as well as active security."

Ranger understood; electronic and human patrols.

"Keep your eyes open for holes in our defenses. Another set of trained eyes is appreciated. Lester spotted a few problems down by the stables which we have corrected." Before they left the house, Rolf punched a code into a wall safe, opened the door and extracted a Sig Sauer P220 .45 caliber pistol and slipped it into his back holster.

Ranger glanced at Rolf's ankle wondering if there was an ankle backup.

"P938," Rolf once again watched Ranger's eyes. "And a Strider, like yours in my belt."

Ranger didn't ask how Rolf knew what knife he carried. He was growing aware that Mamba may still exist in some form in Rolf.

They walked the mile to the garages without speaking. They continued to size up one another up and were communicating without words. The air temperature was cold, probably still above freezing, but just barely.

The entrance to the garages was through a security fence. Several substantial buildings stood apart from one another. Fire concern? Rolf had a fob to open the steel door to the first garage. Lights came on as they entered.

"I've been in love with cars since I was a kid. I wanted one of everything. Fortunately, maturity and reality set in so I set parameters, American cars only. That's not to say I wouldn't like to collect others, but this is enough to hold my interest for now. Do you know much about cars, Carlos?"

Ranger chuckled, "I'm more into European sports cars but I appreciate many of the fine cars the US has put out over the years. I knew enough about cars as a child to be able to boost them."

Rolf didn't react to Ranger's admission. "These are American muscle cars. I've concentrated on the late 60's and 70's when the engines were big and gasoline prices were low."

All the cars in this garage were older than Ranger. But they were loved by the men in Newark until the 1977 fuel embargo put a dagger through the heart of muscle car production.

Ranger walked down the center of the garage recognizing and admiring the cars on either side. The first car on the right was the iconic Pontiac GTO. It was the groundbreaker for the era's muscle cars. The Dodge Charger he remembered from the Duke's of Hazard television show.

"Hemi?" Ranger asked.

"Originally I had the 426 Hemi in there but switched it back to the original 440."

Ranger continued walking around the cars. The Dodge Daytona was somewhat familiar. The Chevy Chevelle SS and Chevy Nova SS were often seen rumbling around his neighborhood enticing others to bring out their toys for an illegal street drag race. Ford Torino, Oldsmobile 442, and others filled this garage.

Rolf stepped back, "Power and speed. Most all here have 400 horsepower or more. When one of their engines roars, it roars with pure power."

The second garage held American sports cars. "These are my favorites, maybe not the top ever produced."

Opening the door, the first car seen was a Shelby Cobra. "It is the most recent addition. The paint finished drying last week. Les and I spent time tinkering with this car. This one is a bit small for a man my size, but it is fun to look at."

"Does anybody drive it?" Ranger asked.

"Not yet. When the roads are dry it can go out. The undercarriage is a bugger to clean."

Ranger asked why there weren't more Corvettes.

"There are a lot of good Corvettes and there are some dogs. This is the first year Corvette, 1953. White with red interior, no other choice. In 1956, the iconic Vette appeared. One of my sons drives a Grand Sport so there's no need to have one here."

Rolf continued as they walked through the garage. "The Camaro was good in the beginning but failed when Detroit self-destructed. This is a 2010, first of the second generation when Chevy got its head out of its muffler.

"Mustang can be good, very good, or just terrible. This '68 Shelby Cobra GT-500KR is probably the best, but anything Shelby put his name on was a fine car. The terrible Mustangs were built for mothers going to the grocery store, no power, no style. They were mediocre for a long time."

"What about the Viper?" Ranger asked.

"Charlotte has a 2014. It was Scott's. Six hundred forty-five horsepower is a bit much for the New Jersey Turnpike. She and Lester are wondering if they should keep it or send it here."

As they left the second garage Rolf said, "I'm considering adding a Hennessey and SSC Aero. I'm not sure as the companies don't have a long track record."

As they approached the third garage Rolf said, "This is my favorite. I come and just sit and admire its beauty."

Ranger couldn't imagine what American car would be better than what he's seen so far. As the door opened, Ranger had to control himself not to gasp. There under special lighting was a Duesenberg J convertible coupe.

"I've never seen one before," Ranger whispered. "It is breathtaking."

The big round freestanding headlamps, big sloping fender skirts, the running board, rumble seat, iconic straight line that tapers to the rear bumper with a fin, the car screamed Hollywood of the 1930's.

Ranger's mind flashed back to Charlotte's story of the female escort in New York wrapped in white fox and dangling diamonds. This would be the perfect complement.

"Do you drive it?" Ranger all but whispered as he walked around carefully examining the coachwork.

"Not much. The engine is too big for the 4-speed transmission. The following year they put in 3-speed tranny which could handle the load. I like the lines, it is a work of art to me."

Ranger was surprised he was so captivated by the car.

"Come and sit," Rolf said as he held open the driver's side door. Rolf came around and sat next to him. The two muscle-enhanced men completely filled the front seat. "Not much on modern comfort, but for the time, it was state of the art," Rolf said.

"What about other cars from that era? Auburn and Cord" Ranger asked.

Rolf laughed, "You know more about cars than you let on."

"Not really, I just remember the names."

"Auburns were homely and underpowered, often less than 100 horsepower. They had a couple of unique looks, but a bit too far-fetched for my tastes. Now the Cord, well, come back in a year and have a look. I have one out for restoration now. Imagine a 1937 car with a V-8 engine, front-wheel drive, and disappearing headlamps. It was 45 years ahead of its time in innovative ideas."

"What is in the other garages?"

"Workshops. One is for regular maintenance. Another is for other cars we are restoring to sell. There's a '59 Cadillac Fleetwood with the big tail fins waiting for upholstery. The other big fin, the '59 Buick Le Sabre, needs its grill chromed. The '49 Buick Roadmaster, my Godfather car, needs body work. There were more cars in the collection. My grandfather started collecting and my father continued. I've sold them to afford what I have now, especially this Duesenberg. The collection is ever changing. I consider myself the caretaker and will let others enjoy them in time. My prize possessions though live in those houses up the hill. My family. All of this is fun; cars, horses, but in the end, it means nothing. My heart and soul are up there. I shudder to think I very nearly didn't have them.

"Do you remember in training we had to be the best? Who thought the best would end up doing and seeing what we've seen? The instructors were wrong. I'm not the best. She is up in the house we just left. Kristen is stronger than I ever was. She saw I wasn't destroyed and she rebuilt me, once I let her in. For forty-seven years she's been with me. She did what the Viet Cong couldn't: she killed the White Mamba and released Rolf Sorenson.

"Carlos, search your heart. As General Schwarzkopf said: The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **The wedding**

 **O** riginally, the wedding guests list was less than three dozen people: Les' mother, the Manosos, Jackie and Bobby plus a couple of Rangemen. Suddenly the guest list exploded. When the other three Rangeman offices saw the Las Vegas wedding video and learned there would be a "proper" church wedding, all wanted to meet the woman who was brave enough to leap from tall buildings and tamed Lester Santos. Surely a church wedding for those two would have something equally bizarre. Also they wanted to personally meet Rolf Sorenson and family who were bringing new security contracts to their offices.

Another surprise onslaught was all the Sorensons, including the new twins, would be attending. With such a surge in bride's family, Charlotte wanted to offer more Manoso family members a chance to attend. Maria Manoso quickly shot down the idea. She could not guarantee the cousins could live by Lester's and Charlotte's secrecy mandates.

"I know the church is big enough, but what is the capacity of the Yardley Inn?" Les asked Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed, "I had planned on a small group having the whole facility to ourselves, a private party in a grand old home. It would have been very intimate. Now it will be a madhouse, but we are still under capacity, barely."

"The number of people we have to get from Newark to Princeton has exploded," Les moaned. Charlotte put her head back against the bed headboard. "How about buses, party buses?"

"I was going to ask the guys to help ferry people, but this sounds like fun. With all the Rangemen, it will be like a frat party."

Charlotte shot a sideways glance, "I was rather hoping for a nap between the church and Princeton."

"Granted, but not in a bus," he said as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "And maybe we can get frisky in a limo."

"Think again."

"Maybe some feelies?"

By chance, the next day Kristen called to ask what she could do to help with the wedding plans. Charlotte nearly wept in relief. "Thank you, Mama. My brain is a bit hazy."

Her mother chuckled, "I've been down the hormone trail, I know the changes. Let me help by organizing the Sorensons getting to Princeton."

"Mama, Les and I were hiring buses to move everyone to Princeton. Surely you don't want to ride in a bus."

"Buses! What a wonderful idea! Please let me take that job over for you."

"I love you, Mama," Charlotte was fighting tears.

"What else can I do for you?"

"Mama, the housekeeper at Rangeman is Lester's aunt. She is much easier to work with than Carman Santos. Together could you two finalize a menu for the Christmas Party; half Cuban, half Kentucky? I don't want them cooking the food, just work with the Yardley chef and Cuban caterer."

Charlotte had learned from her first wedding that the church decorations are quickly forgotten by most everyone. This time she went around uttering, "KISS: keep it simple stupid." The only flowers would be for the mothers' corsages. There were no altar displays, pew displays or rose petals down the aisle. She would not carry a bouquet but instead walk down arm-in-arm with Lester. No doubt Carmen Santos would disapprove.

Charlotte had already contacted the Princeton University School of Music for an octet to sing carols at the Christmas party but she and Les hadn't finalized the wedding music. They had a general idea of what they wanted; how it would happen was still to be decided. Lester said he'd take on the challenge. Charlotte accepted with delight and relief.

Today was a New York office day for Charlotte at the Williams Foundation. Since she had arrived in the office at 7 a.m., she was exhausted by mid-afternoon. She checked her schedule and saw no more scheduled meetings. "Mrs. Rosen," she said to her secretary, "I'm officially off duty for an hour. I need a nap."

She felt something tickle her nose. She woke to find a smiling Lester. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Your secretary said it was OK to come in."

Charlie leaped up, "You caught me napping. You must think me a slacker."

He chuckled, "Slacker hardly applies to you. I often wonder if there is more than one of you to do all you do."

She wiggled her eyebrows, "And if there are?"

He laughed, "The more the merrier!"

"Did you get your shopping done?"

Les smiled, "Yes and I finalized our wedding music. I found performers; vocalists and musicians."

"Are they good?"

"Yeah, they go to school here."

"Les, you got students from New York? We could have gone back to Princeton or Rutgers music department."

"I heard there are several fine performers at Juilliard."

"Juilliard? Lester Santos, you are my blond Thor, my superhero." She threw her arms around him, kissed him passionately then laid her head against his shoulder.

Stroking her red hair he murmured, "Well, let me grab my enchanted hammer, Mjolnir, and fly us home. You've been here since early this morning."

Charlotte would not know until the wedding, Lester had help in arranging the music. Since Charlotte was CEO of the William Foundation for the Arts, she was known to be a generous sponsor. Additionally, Rolf offered to ask his long-time friend, a well-known vocalist to sing several songs at the wedding. It was the vocalist who contacted Juilliard for an accompanying singer and three musicians. Lester had just finished making final arrangements.

"Do I need to ask about the music?" Charlotte asked as they traveled down the New Jersey Turnpike.

Lester smiled, "Trust me, the kazoo player is great."

Charlotte laughed, knowing he was joking. "Your mother will be pleased." She trusted Lester, she didn't need to question him further.

The dress question was at hand. She had put off shopping not knowing if her belly would be an issue. Already, most of her dresses were a bit snug in the middle. With just two weeks before the event, she decided it was time to shop.

After the Quaker Bridge event before Thanksgiving, she and Stephanie had talked and Charlotte apologized for the tough discussion.

Stephanie graciously said, "You didn't say anything others haven't tried to tell me, but you were more direct. Maybe I needed the 2x4 between the eyes. Ranger said it was a good thing he was seven hundred miles away when you talked to him on Lester's phone. He had time to cool off."

Charlotte had talked to her father after Ranger left Kentucky and had more insight on what happened during Ranger's visit. If Ranger hadn't shared it with Stephanie, she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Stephanie, I've been super busy with work and trying to coordinate this wedding since it seems every Rangeman in four cities wants to come. I still don't have a dress. Would you come and help me shop? I'm thinking Ella could come, too."

Stephanie's eyes got big, "You don't have a wedding gown yet?"

"No 'gown'. I'm refraining from using the 'W' word. My mother helped me select the white Hindenburg the first time. I'd rather not go through that again."

"Hindenburg?"

"There was enough material to make a replica of the Hindenburg or a good size circus tent. There was so much fabric in the train, I needed the bridal attendants to help carry it. When we exited the chapel at Annapolis, I wanted to grab one of the sabers in the attendant's hand and slice off the excess. I was dressed for Scott's family. They wanted us to get married in St. Patrick's Cathedral in New York. Scott insisted on Annapolis, but I still had to have the full gown. This time the word is simple, simple, simple. I'm not sure how the Cubans will react to my decisions. Ella would be good to have along."

When Charlotte asked Ella, she was surprised by her response. "I could sew you a dress."

"I'm sure it would be lovely, but you are doing way too much now, Ella. Thank you for the offer. I've put this shopping trip off until I see what baby bump I'll have. I don't think I'm going to blow up in the next two weeks; an off-the-rack dress with a little extra give should be fine."

"Are you going with white or ivory?" Stephanie asked.

Charlotte shook her head no. "I've got a bun in the oven. Plus it is my second marriage. There will be no white or ivory virginal gown. I'm not a hypocrite."

Stephanie's eyes got wide. Nobody in the Burg could get away with such disregard of traditions. A bride wore white or ivory, no matter the number of marriages. "No white?"

"Dismiss the terms bridal or wedding from your mind. I want a dress I can wear again to the New Year's Gala in New York. People attending our church ceremony are not likely to see me at the gala."

Charlotte had contacted her usual New York boutiques and high-end department stores asking them if they had something for her needs. This cut the shopping down to four stores. Between Charlotte's conservativeness and Ella's impeccable tastes plus prohibiting the 'W' word to even be uttered among them let alone to the sales staff, they found something quickly. Stephanie had never been to high-end designer stores where the clothes are brought to you, carefully wrapped. Couture was not part of Stephanie's vocabulary. Watching these two women shop was an education. The second lesson was the prices.

Stephanie gasped, "My last two cars didn't cost the price of this dress."

Charlotte shook her head, "Obscene, isn't it? Even if I loved the dress, I wouldn't buy it, strictly on principle."

The final selection was a just-below-the-knee dress with long sleeves. The color was a rich green that offset her red hair.

"The Cubans are going to faint," Stephanie said. "They will be looking for the bridal gown."

"My heart was with the silver glitter column gown but I thought the glitter too much for church," Charlotte giggled. "Plus it's too sexy."

"This is perfect," Ella said. "Yes, Carmen will probably make some comment, but Maria will set her straight."

"Too bad Maria wasn't Lester's mother," Charlotte sighed.

"Then you'd be marrying Ranger and he's already taken," Stephanie answered with a bit of spite in her voice.

Charlotte chuckled, "I'm sure he's a fine man, but I need someone who likes to laugh."

"You got one!" Stephanie nodded. "He's laughing more than ever before if that's possible."

Instead of taking the purchases directly, Charlotte had the staff set them aside. She then took Stephanie and Ella for lunch on the top floor of the Museum of Arts and Design on Columbus Circle overlooking Central Park. Afterward, they returned by cab, retrieved the purchases and headed back to Trenton.

"How many times do you come to New York City?" Stephanie asked.

"At least twice a month. The Foundation staff keeps everything humming along. I just smile and say, "Good work." The rest of the time I stay in touch electronically.

Stephanie and Ella seriously doubted Charlotte was a hands-off manager. They had accomplished a complicated shopping trip in less than three hours that "mere mortals" would have required a full day. Both women were a bit weary from the whirlwind experience.

 **00000000**

The big day arrived and Les and Charlie arrived together, driven by Bobby and Jackie. Carmen was horrified. Charlotte and Lester were together before the ceremony.

Les calmly responded, "Mother, this is NOT a traditional wedding. We are legally married, live together and have a baby in the oven. In fact, we showered together this morning. Anyway, who would have helped her with her dress zipper?" Carmen huffed and walked off.

Bobby came up to Les, "You sure Carmen won't throw a hissy fit with Jackie and I NOT in the processional?"

Les shook his head, "I'd spare myself the long walk if I could."

If the guest list had not inflated, Lester and Charlotte would have gotten married in the side chapel of St. Anthony's. But with the larger group, the event was moved to the overly large church nave.

The ushers escorted the guests in the front half of the nave. The middle of the nave had a large open area for fire exits out the side doors. More pews began again back to the narthex. This middle open area became the location for the musicians; a piano, violin, and cello. As guests were being seated the trio played.

The Rangemen from the four offices were surprised at the variety of music being played while the guests were being seated. The music was a mix of rock, country, and upbeat classical music. It blended well. At least the music wasn't so somber it sounded like a funeral…the passing of Lester the Player.

Once the guests were seated, the wedding party moved into the narthex. Charlotte stood listening to the music. "Lester, you did a wonderful job with the music. It's beautiful."

Kissing Charlotte, Lester said, "It will only get better." The final music before the processional was _Panis Angelicus_ by Franck. The mezzo-soprano's voice was exquisite. Charlotte wanted to move into the nave to listen to her. "No, stay here," Lester pulled her back. He didn't want Charlotte to see the surprise.

Rolf hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for this" referring to the church wedding. "My dear you look lovely," her mother said. It was a sentiment not shared by Carmen Santos. She pointedly mentioned the lack of a gown, veil, and bouquet.

The parents lined up. This was an unusual processional discussed with Fr. Thomas who heartily agreed. Les and Charlotte initially only wanted the priest and them in the parade to the altar, as Les called it. But since Carmen's feeling were so hurt not being apprised of the first wedding, Les and Charlotte decided to include the parents.

While the _Panis_ _Angelicus_ was sung, the priest started down the long aisle. Next were Ella and Tank carrying the Host for the Mass. They were followed by Rolf and Kristen, then Carmen Santos and Anton Manoso, Ranger's father.

Since this wasn't a wedding, there was no Wedding March. The first notes of _Ave Marie_ were played on the piano and Charlotte smiled. It would be sung, her first choice. She was looking forward to hearing the mezzo sing again.

As she stepped into the nave to begin the walk to the altar with Lester, she froze. The mezzo was nowhere to be seen, but rather someone very special was singing and looking back at her.

As the iconic tenor who now sang baritone's voice filled the entire church, Charlotte looked at Lester with silver-dollar-sized eyes and whispered, "How did you get him?" Charlotte started to tear up. Glancing at the tenor, she noted the twinkle in his eye and his twirling fingers indicating she needed to start walking. He couldn't drag the song out forever.

Charlotte giggled with glee, threw a big kiss to the singer and together with Lester started down the aisle. Her family was wearing large smiles. Apparently they were in on the surprise. Everyone else was gobsmacked: eyes and mouths were wide open. Either they recognized the singer or were impressed with the voice. Charlotte could read peoples' lips as they told one another the performer's name.

When Les and Charlotte arrived in front of Fr. Thomas, the priest quietly pursed his lips and whispered, "I have goosebumps. You didn't warn me."

"I didn't know. He's a family friend. This one surprised me," she muttered glancing at a smiling Lester.

The priest then clicked on his microphone for the service.

At the conclusion of the service including a Mass, instead of presenting the new couple to those in attendance, he welcomed the couple back to the church. Normally this was the time to kiss the bride and Charlotte waited impatiently. Lester leaned over, "Hold on, there is more music."

With a cue from the piano, the opera tenor and mezzo began singing "Perhaps Love" by John Denver as they walked down the aisle towards Charlotte and Les. Charlotte and every other woman in attendance began to sob listening to the words. Women's mascara ran down their faces, handkerchiefs were sodden. Lester had two handkerchiefs as he knew Charlotte would need both. She had pointedly refused to wear mascara; instead, she wore magnetic eyelashes. She hoped they wouldn't float off.

As if not enough tears had fallen, the two singers immediately moved into "Come What May." As the song ended Charlotte, dabbed her eyes and wanted to start down the aisle. "Hold on," Lester whispered, "He has one more song."

"I hope it's short, my feet are killing me," she whispered in return.

The mezzo stepped into the seating area leaving the tenor alone in the aisle. Lester turned Charlotte towards him as " _Besame Mucho_ " was sung in Spanish. Being trained to follow orders, Lester proceeded _besar_ (to kiss) Charlotte " _mucho._ " Charlotte quickly reciprocated. The guests began to laugh and applaud while the women continued to dab their eyes. At the song's end, the performer gave Charlotte a big kiss.

"What an incredible surprise, Maestro! Thank you." Charlotte whimpered.

"My sweet Charlotte, how could I say no? Your family has treated me and Marta with much love over the years when we visit the farm. I've known you since you were a small child running around the woods naked as a forest fairy."

Charlotte laughed, "Everyone insists I wear clothes now," she glanced at Lester and winked, "though he's not so demanding."

Lester looked at the singer, "Excuse me, sir, but my wife has been complaining her feet hurt." With that Lester swept Charlie up into his arms. The singer laughed as did everyone else followed by cheering.

When the four reached the nave midsection, Les set Charlie down. Immediately she began generously thanking the artists. "You have a lovely voice," Charlotte said to the mezzo-soprano. "The color in your voice, your vibrato, gave me the shivers. Thank you for singing at our wedding."

The tall blonde smiled, "When Placido Domingo says 'come sing with me,' one comes. It is an incredible privilege and honor."

Charlotte turned to the other three artists and thanked them profusely. Each responded in much the same way as the mezzo-soprano. They were honored to be asked to perform with such a world famous opera star. Charlotte had one arm around Les and the other around Placido, "Thank you for making our ceremony so special."

"I doubt I topped SlotZilla," Domingo said and then kissed her cheek.

Once again Charlotte was holding up the proceedings. But by now formality was lost. The Sorensons were shaking Placido's hand and hugging him as he was a long-time family friend. Others wanted to meet the famous man. Siegfried, the Sorensons' "little Mozart" scooted beside the pianist, "May I play Beethoven's Adagio for you?"

The three musicians smiled but Placido nodded as if to say, "Let him play." While Charlotte and Lester went off with the priest to sign the church wedding log and marriage certificate, Siegfried played for the Juilliard students. Everyone stayed to listen. Alas, the wedding singers and musicians had to return to New York and couldn't stay for the Christmas Party.

 **A/N:** I know FF doesn't allow links. At Youtube you can find Placido Domingo singing _Ave Maria_ , _Perhaps Love_ , _Come What May_ and _Besame Mucho_. The _Panis Angelicus_ by Elīna Garanča is one of my favorites.

The Manosos and Santoses were numb. Placido Domingo, one of the famous Three Tenors, sang at Lester's wedding! Carlos had already reinforced the ban on gossip about Lester and his wife. The Santoses and Manosos were beginning to understand why.

Unable to stand the suspense Carmen Santos asked Ranger, "Who is Charlotte's family?"

Ranger knew to be discrete. "The Sorensons are a very hard working family and over the generations have built up several family businesses that have done well."

"How do they know Placido Domingo?"

"You'll have to ask them."

Carmen realized she would get no more information and couldn't gossip anyway. She wouldn't even get a picture to show to her friends.

The Rangemen were somewhat disappointed. The service was very much like a wedding, though not quite. While the music was unexpected, Les had lived up to his reputation at the end of the ceremony. Still, they were waiting for something unusual to happen. When told there would not be a traditional reception but rather a surprise, they still had hope.

As the guests left the church, they were ushered into buses. Before the buses pulled away from the curb, all had a liquid refreshment of their choice in hand. Carmen Santos was getting prissy again until Anton offered her a glass of champagne. "This is compliments of Charlotte's family." After several glasses, Carmen was in a much better mood when she reached Princeton.

The Yardley Inn was decorated in Victorian fashion for the Holidays. From the parking lot and into the stately home now restaurant, the atmosphere was festive. Add in a Sorenson Christmas party and the restaurant oozed with 19th-century-holiday décor with wreaths, swags, topiaries, lights, candles, poinsettias, and Christmas trees. Each room had its own overly decorated floor-to-ceiling themed tree.

In one side dining room, the tree held teddy bears dressed in black t-shirts with Rangeman embroidered across the front. Each stuffed bear had a name tag on its ear for each Rangeman in attendance. The fuzzy stuffed bears had to share branch space with ornament bears, balls, pendants, silver grass sprays and black and white plaid ribbon.

The Cuban tree was decorated with dominoes, coffee cups and saucers, baseballs and bats, maracas, ornaments expressing "Feliz Navidad," the Cuban flag, and more teddy bears this time dressed in various colored Guayabera shirts wearing fedoras and holding cigars in their paws. The Cubans would not notice until after the party, the bears also bore names of recipients. The topmost bear was the Carmen bear wearing a tiara.

Another tree was the Nutcracker tree. Nutcrackers of all sizes and types were nearly shoulder-to-shoulder on the tree, but the tree topper was the Batman Nutcracker complete with black cape.

The Angel tree and Santa Claus tree had different ethnicities for their figures. "Is this a black Santa or Balthazar the Wise Man?" someone asked. "It is a black St. Nicholas," another commented. People turned to see who answered and weren't surprised to see Tank admiring the dark-skinned doll.

Instead of a real sugar plum tree which would have been messy, one tree was decorated with gingerbread men and women and people were encouraged to eat the ornaments before they became stale. "Between the Sorenson kids and Stephanie, this tree will be naked," Jackie said as she grabbed a cookie for herself. "Pity Charlotte is off sugar."

"No, she's not," came Charlotte's voice as she snagged a cookie and left.

Once the oohing, aahing and giggling around the trees stopped, it was time to eat. The buffet tables groaned under their bounty. The food choices ranged from delights for the health conscious to the gluttons. In honor of the Santos' and Manosos', Cuban tables held crab empanadas, beans and rice, plantains, and marinated pork in shreds instead of a whole roasted pig which is a Cuban Christmas tradition. Cuban desserts of rum and banana Cake de Ron, _Brazo de Gitano_ sponge cake roll with guava filling, and _Quesitos_ puff pastry tubes filled with sweetened cream cheese tempted all.

The Kentucky tables held turkey, ham, bourbon-glazed beef, roasted sweet potatoes, balsamic green beans, Southern-style greens, apple and spring greens salad with walnuts and Chevre, bourbon apple pie, and bourbon pecan pie.

Ranger asked Charlotte quietly, "Do you always make such a production?"

"What do you mean?"

"First there was the Viva Las Vegas wedding. Then Placido Domingo sings at your wedding. Now this," he said as he swept his hand in front of him.

"Viva Las Vegas was a spur of the moment idea due mainly to my family's code to laugh."

Ranger held up his hand, "I don't remember that in the Army Creed you follow."

"It falls under Duty," she said firmly. Then she continued, "Les and my father conspired to surprise me with Mr. Domingo. They succeeded beyond words. As for this, I was going to insist everyone wear Victorian garb but I figured trying to outfit my family and your men were beyond the capacity of the Princeton Drama Department. Don't you think Hector would make a lovely Tiny Tim?" Charlotte laughed. "I can hear him now, _Dios nos bendiga a todos."_ (God bless us every one.)

Ranger laughed a rarely heard hearty laugh. He kissed her cheek and moved away. Apparently, the ass-chewing she had given him several weeks ago was forgotten.

Charlotte glanced over and saw Stephanie talking with Kristen. Mama had said she would make a point to invite Stephanie to visit the farm, with or without Ranger. Jackie may not be the Wizard of Oz to be able to give Stephanie a backbone, but Kristen Sorenson could.

The again-married couple circulated introducing her family to his and the Rangeman men in attendance. Rolf and the rest of the Sorensons introduced themselves to all the Cubans. Carmen Santos' tongue was a bit loose from the champagne, "How do you know Placido Domingo?"

"We met at a polo match in Acapulco years ago and became friends." It was as bland a story as he could come up with.

"What do you do, sir? I don't even know your name."

"My name is Rolf Sorenson and I make booze," Rolf said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Are you a moonshiner?" Carmen asked with wonder and maybe a bit of condescension.

"Yes, ma'am. My family has been cooking mash back in the woods since the 18th century."

"Your daughter said she is in the beverage business."

"Yes, she works for me."

Carmen was almost faint. Her son married a moonshiner's daughter. Regaining control, Carmen shot back, "I'm pretty sure your daughter married my son for his money, but he seems very happy."

Rolf chuckled, "It was the green eyes that attracted them to each other."

Carmen wandered off forgetting Rolf mentioning polo and Acapulco.

Charlotte's brothers and older nephews were not intimidated by the beefier Rangemen. Bonding easily with one another, the Rangemen told many Lester Santos' stories to the new in-laws. Bobby and Ray were forming a close friendship as they were both active in rehabilitation and physical training. They agreed they'd have to visit each other's facilities to perhaps further develop their own programs.

Stephanie held onto Ranger's arm, "This is fun. Everyone is blending well. Charlotte's brothers look like they could work for you."

Ranger snorted, "More likely Rangeman working for the Sorensons."

"Huh?"

"I'm being somewhat facetious. All four Rangeman cities are picking up big money accounts from Rolf and family with more possible in the future. There's a chance Rangeman will be expanding into other regions as the family has more facilities around the country and want to consolidate their security. That's why The Deacon, Marco and Patrick are here, to personally thank the family."

"When is the expansion?"

"That's to be decided. One step at a time."

Stephanie looked around, "Are we missing the children?"

Kristen walked by, "There is nothing worse than trying to juggle cocktails and food while crazed ankle biters run amuck. The youngest are at the hotel. The older ones are upstairs in the bar watching basketball. Don't worry, they have chaperones."

Stephanie tipped her head as if to ask who.

"Several of your security men volunteered for duty providing they only work 30-minute shifts. Probably all they can stand. A Mr. Bink and Mr. Manny are upstairs now."

Ranger nodded, "Hazard duty pay, Babe. The men appreciate extra money for the Holidays. Hector was a big hit up there."

Stephanie shuddered but before she could say anything Kristen cut in, "All our children are taught Spanish, French, and encouraged to learn more. Mr. Hector was up there with Spanish songs, most were clean. He has a nice voice. I also packed multiple decks of cards and other games but warned your men not to play poker for money."

"Afraid the guys would clean them out?" Stephanie smiled.

"More likely your guys would lose their shirts," Kristen laughed.

Hal and Maggie kept trying to find a quiet corner but the Rangemen in attendance wanted to talk with Magda the Valkyrie. Hal was not amused. It was hard enough for them to find time together. He didn't want to share it with others. Maggie was accommodating but kept her arm on Hal remembering Lester's advice to latch on and don't let go.

Kristen came up to Charlie and Lester, "They make a lovely couple. Maggie looks happy."

"She does but Hal doesn't. His friends are cutting into his alone time with her. Hopefully, they don't go up to the roof," Charlotte laughed.

Her mother looked confused but let it pass. "Is Jolene coming?" Kristen asked.

"Magnus stayed behind in Newark to bring her down. Jackie received a "20 minutes out" message ten minutes ago."

Kristen thought a minute, "Charlie, grab hold of Tank and turn him away from the door. We don't want him to escape when she arrives."

Like a dutiful daughter, Charlotte latched onto Tank's arm, turning him away from the door, "You know, Pierre, if you ever want to go against my brothers and father in fitness you'll have to learn to toss the caber."

"I've done it a few times."

"While wearing a kilt?"

"Yes, it was very…..refreshing," he chuckled.

"The Sorensons don't have a plaid so they wear my mother's family plaid. Probably the Shermans don't either. What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Morris."

"There are Morris plaids! We are going to have to outfit you."

He chuckled, "Shermans may not have a plaid, but we do have a coat of arms. It's a standing lion on a gold field and knight's helmet and plumes. Someone in my ancestry was from France obviously with the name Pierre. Personally, I tend to think I'm of African and Caribbean royalty."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "Watusi?"

He winked, "Am I going to have to spit in the test tube to prove my ancestry?"

She laughed, "You'll probably find out you are Irish."

Tank chuckled.

Charlotte glanced around Tank and noticed Magnus coming up the stairs with a tall, beautiful, dark-skinned lady. Charlotte had not seen Jolene in several years and forgot how lovely she was. Kristen grabbed Lester and pulled him back into the crowd. He didn't know Jolene was coming.

Jolene was 5'11" and was wearing four-inch heels, putting her just 3 inches under Tank, an incredible achievement. She lived in Chicago and worked as an attorney. Magnus pointed out Charlotte and Jolene started over. Several dozen Rangeman Rangemen were instantly in love as they watched the tall, graceful woman walk across the room. "Charlie, congratula…" Tank's and Jolene's eyes met and they saw nothing else. Jolene extended her hand, "I'm Jolene…"

"I'm Pierre."

Charlotte slipped her arm out of Tank's and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Jolene, "Welcome to the party."

Jolene nodded and continued to stare at Tank. Several dozen Rangemen shook their heads in dismay. They never got a chance to say hello.

Lester was chuckling as he grabbed Charlie's arm. Kristen, Jackie, Bobby, and Janelle were also present. Janelle whispered, "Jackie you might have to check them in a few minutes to see if they are still breathing." For Tank and Jolene, the party ceased to exist, they only had eyes and conversation for one another.

Ben came and joined the group. "I thought Hal and Maggie clicked quickly."

Ranger came up with Stephanie, "What the hell are you doing to my men?" he laughed. "Tank of all people! I've seen him completely at ease in a firefight. You've paralyzed him in seconds."

Kristen looked him in the eyes, "Breaking down the prison door. They've served their time, now let them have a life and reach their full potential." Everyone held their breath hoping she wouldn't take it further with, "You ought to try it." She remained mute, the message was unspoken.

For more Christmas cheer, Lester and Charlotte hired an octet of Princeton singers to sing for the party. They arrived dressed in Victorian garb. There was no way everyone could squeeze into the front parlor to hear the group, so the octet moved from room to room as they sang Christmas carols. The children upstairs filtered down the stairs to listen.

When Les invited them to partake of the buffet, they declined not wishing to spill food on their costumes. As they were preparing to leave Rolf passed them an envelope. Charlie chastised him, "Papa, Les and I have already paid them."

"This is a tip for each. They didn't eat so maybe they can get something after they return their costumes."

Charlotte couldn't imagine how much went into the tip, but once they were outside, the tenor looked in the envelope, conferred with others and they stood on the sidewalk and broke into more song. Many in the party braved the cold air to go outside and listen. Tank and Jolene still hadn't moved.

It would have been a contest between Tank and Rolf who had the loudest voice, but right now Tank was otherwise occupied. So Rolf announced at 7:30 the party was moving to a private venue not far away for dancing. "The buses will take you. Just tell the front door attendant you are with the Santos/Sorenson party."

Lester and Charlotte stood near the door being hugged and kissed as people left. "See you there" rang out often. Each and Rangeman left carrying their teddy bear. Hector's bear had a tiny pocket knife in his belt. He was nearly overcome with emotion as he kissed Charlotte's cheek and whispered in English, "I never had a Christmas present."

Charlotte hugged him tightly and whispered back, "Merry Christmas Hector, _mi amigo, mi familia_."

The Manosos quickly descended upon the Cuban tree laughing as they removed the ornaments. "We'll put these on our trees at home," was heard over and over. "Wait, this bear has my name," Anton Manoso exclaimed. Each Manoso began carefully looking at the bears and quickly exchanged them until each person got their own. They failed to notice not all the bears were holding cigars, some were holding miniature tostone makers and wore aprons.

Charlotte's brother Ben removed the Batman Nutcracker as he was one of the few who could reach that high. He gave it to Charlotte who gave it to Stephanie. "The first time I saw this I knew you needed it."

Stephanie's eyes glazed over and she reached over and hugged Charlotte whispering, "Thank you." The Rangeman bear she was carrying was given to Ranger to hold. "I wouldn't let too many people see you holding a Teddy Bear. It might ruin the Ranger mystique," Stephanie kidded.

The rest of the decorated trees belonged to the Yardley Inn or the professional decorators.

Charlotte was hanging onto Lester when Jackie and Bobby walked up, "How are you feeling?" they asked.

"Ugh," she grunted. Turning to Jackie she asked, "Did you get to talk to Placido?"

"I was in the narthex when he started past me. He stopped suddenly. "Are you an obstetrician now?" he asked. When I said yes he laughed and laughed harder when I told him I was your doctor. I'm surprised he remembered."

Lester looked at the two women, "He was in the barn, too?"

Both women nodded their heads yes.

"Did you eat?" Bobby asked. Charlotte noted he and Jackie were carrying their Rangeman bears with the stethoscopes around their necks.

"No, I was too busy being congratulated."

Jackie admonished her, "You've got to eat more often but tiny meals. Did you drink anything?"

"Water here and there, but I'm dying of thirst. I desperately want to remove my shoes but I'm afraid they won't go back on."

Bobby handed her a large glass of water and a plate of food. "Remember Quaker Bridge. You can't be skipping meals. This will get you home. Rest and join us at the club. If you don't make it, we'll make excuses for you."

"I won't stay long, just enough to dance a bit and then leave. If Les wants to stay I'll have a Rangeman drive me home."

Hal, his bear, and Maggie left arm in arm. Another bear went with Tank as did Jolene. Kristen went up to Charlotte, "What do you think, matchmaker?"

"Possible. I haven't seen that look in Maggie's eyes for years and Hal has quit blushing. He is very much involved in Maggie. Tank looks like he found a new kitten. Jolene is lost. She may not remember where she is. At least the four have dates for tonight."

"The family is out of eligible women for the rest of Rangemen. Pity, there are some mighty fine celestial bodies."

"Mama!" Charlotte laughed.

Kristen winked, "I'm married to the best one here, but it doesn't mean I can't look around. Tonight has been a heavenly show."

Rolf walked up, "Did I hear reference to celestial bodies and heavenly show? You were talking about me weren't you?" He put his arms around his wife and kissed her gently.

"Yes, dear," Kristen answered as she went in for another kiss.

Off to the side Ranger watched. Could he and Stephanie ever get to the point Rolf and Kristen were at? Both were at ease with their public display of affection.

Rolf turned to Charlotte and Les, "She looks tired. Take your wife home and let her rest. If you don't make it back to the party, we will understand. You and your baby are more important than Carmen Santos' expectations."

Once home, Les unzipped Charlotte's dress, "I've wanted to undo this zipper all night," he said as he ran his hands over her shoulders. "That would have been a Christmas party to remember," Charlotte smiled.

Sitting down on the bed she raised her feet, "They may have melted onto my feet, remove with care." After her shoes were off, he massaged her feet through the hosiery. She groaned in ecstasy.

"Crawl under the covers while I go get you something to eat and drink."

When he returned, he discovered she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and covered her with a comforter and sat in bed next to her, his back against the headboard, his hand resting in hers. How he suffered from PTSD as he served in the Army and the contracts after. He had worked with counselors and psychiatrists to get back. Like his cousin, he felt too damaged to hope someone would love him. Yet here she was, a woman with compassion, forgiveness, caring, giving, and loving as well as the almost genetic need to laugh. He was absolutely at peace with his life. After an hour Les kissed her, "Charlie, do you want to go to the dance?"

She was refreshed. "Let's go…briefly. If I start to hyperventilate from the loud music, get me out of there."

She slipped into a silvery short dress that would reflect the nightclub lights. Instead of forcing her feet back into the tall pumps, she selected flats. "Not as fashionable, but I think my feet are swelling." She adjusted her minimal makeup, reset her eyelashes, fluffed her hair and turned to Les, "Let's roll." They slipped into the party, the Latin music was loud, but Les reached into his pocket and pulled out earplugs, "It will dampen the intensity."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He chuckled, "How do think I've survived the clubs all these years? Between weapons fire and loud music I should be deaf by now."

When the music changed to a tango Les turned, "Our dance." For a while they had the dance floor to themselves, then Rolf cut in, "May I dance with my daughter?" If anyone thought it indiscrete a father was dancing the tango with his daughter they remained quiet. The two of them moved as one. It wasn't a dance of seduction but of a father's love and admiration of his daughter.

When the music changed to the cha-cha Ranger asked Charlie to dance. "You and your father dance well together."

"Not as well as he dances with Mama. Papa may be as close to a Renaissance man as you will find. He speaks a multitude of languages, studies the Classics. He paints, plays the bassoon, and has a very nice bass-baritone voice. Many times he sang me to sleep."

Ranger thought what a distance White Mamba had come from the jungles of Southeast Asia. Could he come as far?

Charlie glanced around to see if people were dancing. The Cubans, the Sorensons, and the Rangemen were interacting. Poor Hal, Maggie was being asked to dance almost every dance. Charlie knew the last dance was saved for Hal wherever they ended up. Their body language all night was becoming more intimate. Tank and Jolene danced and Tank graciously permitted Jolene to dance with others, but her eyes stayed with Tank.

Charlie sat with her shoes off leaning against Lester sound asleep. Her brother-in-law Ray massaged her feet. "Les, she needs to go home. Her feet and ankles are swelling. Keep her in bed until noon. She needs to rest." Jackie was nearby, "If you have time, get into the pool and let her work her legs. That should help. However, if the swelling doesn't go down by Monday, bring her in."

Lester kissed her, "Time to go Cinderella." He was worried about her.

"Is the pumpkin parked outside?" she asked through a yawn.

"Yes, the mice are waiting." Vince would drive Les and Charlie home before returning to the party.

"Les, you can stay. This is your family party. I'll go home with Vince. Oooops, that didn't sound good," she laughed.

Lester was offended, "I'm not leaving my wife to go home alone on our re-wedding night."

Up until now, Charlotte and Lester had behaved themselves, but since her shoes were not going back on her swollen feet and he didn't want her walking barefoot back to the "pumpkin," he picked her up as he had in the church and they made their farewell this way.

"This dress is shorter Charlie. I hope you aren't giving people a peek."

Carmen was horrified.

By now Charlotte had enough of Carmen's attitude, "At least he didn't throw me over his shoulder," she said with a little mischievousness in her voice. Immediately Lester rearranged Charlotte to his shoulder, "Wave your ass goodbye to everyone," he laughed. Everyone but Carmen laughed and waved goodbye.

The Rangemen looked at one another, "Perfect Santos ending."

Several out of town Rangeman cornered Les before he left, Charlotte still on his shoulder. "We've heard about your house and pool. You'll have to have us over next time we are in town."

"Are you leaving early?"

"No, not until early afternoon."

"Come by on your way to the airport, 09:00 too early? Is that OK Charlie," he asked her hip in his face.

"More naked Rangemen in the pool? Fine by me," she said from behind Lester.

Charlotte was asleep moments after getting into the car for the ride home. She woke up in bed with Lester also asleep. When she stirred he woke, "Gotta pee, Les."

"Jackie said when you woke up to drink a glass or two of water and eat something light. I have crackers."

"I'll be peeing all night!" She looked down and to find she was wearing a Rangeman t-shirt. "Did you have fun undressing me?"

"You weren't totally asleep and yes, I enjoyed the challenge. I hope you'll put the stockings back on soon, removing them was extra special. I want to do that again."

When she returned to the bedroom she had lost the t-shirt in favor of a short silk chemise. Les was checking his phone. "Lots of messages, "Great Party," "Congratulations again," "Are we going to 9 am mass?" "Early dinner at the Manoso's tomorrow are we coming?"

"No mass, and yes to the dinner. How in the world can your aunt throw together dinner after tonight?"

After he finished typing in his reply he looked up, "I like your nightwear, but it won't remain on long."

"You get to undress me again. It's your lucky night."

"Are you going to put your stockings back on?" His eyebrows jumped with hope.

 **00000000**

Charlotte didn't wake until Noon. Lester brought her breakfast in bed.

"Did I miss more seals in the pool?"

"They didn't get in but several wanted to. They needed to catch their charters back home."

The Sorensons, Lester's mother, and the Ranger's parents comprised the next day's dinner. Seven people. It seemed almost lonesome after the crowds yesterday.

"So what did we miss last night?" Charlotte asked. "I was done in."

Rolf huffed and shot her a look, "Carlos taught your mother how to bachata."

Lester laughed out loud, "How close?"

"Pretty damn close."

"Oh Rolf, I made it up to you later," Mama responded.

Lester continued laughing, "Ranger said he'd shoot you if you danced the tango with Mama or Tia."

Papa roared, "That explains it the looks he was throwing."

Turning to the two Manosos, Charlotte said, "I hope you were not offended, Mr. Manoso."

He chuckled, "It's Anton and no, Rolf dances very well. I'm not as sensitive as Carlos."

Charlotte asked, "Any sparks from Maggie or Jolene?"

" _In manus_ _Dei_ (in God's hands)," Kristen said. Mr. and Mrs. Manoso nodded their heads in agreement.

Lester smiled, "Oh poor Carlos. Imagine the pressure Beautiful will put on him if the other two make it to the altar."

Anton mumbled, "He's long overdue."

"He and she have a ways to go. Both are going to have to make steps forward," Charlotte added.

Kristen spoke up, "I invited Stephanie to come to Kentucky with or without Carlos. She needs time to think."

"And eat Burgoo Stew," Lester added. How ironic, Les thought. The one who everyone thought would marry might be the only Core Team holdout. He worried about Beautiful. Was she committed enough to Ranger even if he could never agree to marriage?

Carmen sat quietly watching the interaction between the two families. Finally, she spoke up, "Mr. Sorenson, do you really make liquor?"

"Yes, ma'am. My family makes Hunter's Bow bourbon, not moonshine. Charlotte is our Mid-Atlantic sales representative."

Anton Manoso smiled, "My son gave me a bottle of your product months ago. I have been guarding it carefully trying to make it last."

Rolf smiled, "It's for drinking Anton. I'm sure the local representative will give you more."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Since Les had taken so much time off to woo and wed Charlotte, they would spend Christmas in New Jersey and specifically at Rangeman. Going to Trenton was against EVERYTHING Charlotte believed in, but giving other Rangemen the holiday off, even several days to visit family, was more important. They had a nicely decorated new home yet they were bunking in a Rangeman apartment for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and the day after.

Ella and Luis were given three days off and in true Ella style she had cooked ahead of time. Charlotte volunteered to get the food to the 5th floor for the workers. Ranger and Stephanie would be away for a few days off allowing the men to contribute normally forbidden food to the feast. _Queso_ dip and various salsas stood alongside beer, brats and potatoes; and fried chicken and waffles, mac and cheese, and lasagna. If Bobby were around he'd throw a yellow tape across the door and declare the room a biohazard.

Charlotte brought Burgoo Stew. When asked what went into the stew she answered simply, vegetables, road kill, and bourbon. The men weren't sure she was kidding about the road kill.

Christmas Eve first shift Les worked patrol. Charlotte remained in their apartment working on her laptop. Christmas Eve night they slipped out to church. Christmas Day, Les worked monitors so Charlotte came out of hiding, so to speak, joining the men on the 5th floor. By early afternoon, she was antsy. Noting the wastebaskets were full, she began doing a little janitorial work. After the trash was removed, she dusted desktops and floors. When Vince stepped into the restroom he found Charlotte cleaning the room. "Excuse me, ma'am," he sputtered and tried to leave.

"Oh no, I'll leave. You have needs. Watch the floor in the far corner, it's probably still wet."

When Vince returned to the monitor, he mentioned to Lester his wife was cleaning the urinals. Les jumped up from his chair, "Someone cover me" and ran to the restrooms. "What are you doing!?" he demanded loudly.

"Cleaning." Checking her watch, "Oh, it's almost time to bring supper down. Good thing I'm almost finished."

"Not almost, you are finished now."

"Les, I don't mind physical work. I haven't mucked out a barn since we've been married. This is a good second choice. You would think with all the weapons training you guys have had, you could aim better," she said winking indicating she was joking. Putting the mop back into the bucket she said, "You could empty this for me in the janitor's closet. It's a bit heavy for me now."

As they emerged from the restroom several men were in the hall. "Sorry guys, I didn't know there was a waiting line," she apologized.

"There isn't. We came to meet our new janitor."

"She's been fired," Les grumbled.

After the evening meal had been served and the serving dishes returned to the main kitchen on the 6th floor, washed and properly stored, Charlotte went to the gym and used the treadmill for a brisk thirty minutes. Afterwards, she returned to the apartment, showered and settled down with a book to await Lester's return. She was asleep in minutes.

Lester returned ready to admonish her for her domestic work but couldn't be upset with his red-haired angel fast asleep, the book still in her hand. "Merry Christmas, Angel," he whispered as he removed the book and repositioned her. She woke briefly, "Merry Christmas, my love."

She was up early rushing to Ella's kitchen to prepare the morning choices. Along with the fruit and breakfast bars, there were assorted hot and cold cereals. It was time to go back to Rangeman-allowed foods. As she wheeled the cart into the 5th-floor room, several Rangemen were standing at parade rest.

Glancing back to see if Ranger was standing behind her, she was confused by their stance.

"Gentlemen, am I late?"

"No, ma'am. We are here to make you the Honorary Rangeman Janitor and present you with the esteemed Silver Toilet Bowl Brush." The three came to attention and from behind Bink's back came a sprayed silver toilet bowl brush.

Charlotte laughed and held the brush at Port Arms position. Before she could say thank you she noted the men's expression had changed to fear. She hoped it was Lester behind her. Turning crisply around, she found it wasn't Les, but Ranger.

Ranger stared and asked, "Is there a story here?"

"No, sir. I just received my Christmas gift from Rangeman. Thank you. Now I'll empty this cart and return it to the 6th floor." She quickly finished her work and headed for the elevator. Fortunately she held her laughter until the elevator door closed.

Five days later, the scullery maid and her husband were dressed to the nines at the Met Opera's New Year's Gala. Charlotte wore the green dress from the church ceremony but added jewelry. Lester looked as if he had just stepped out of GQ magazine in his tuxedo.

"Maybe we should skip the gala…" she said as she watched him finish adjusting his tuxedo. "I'll be spending my night keeping the ladies away from you."

"Sweetheart, I'll be busy keeping the men away from you. You look fabulous."

"This old thing? You've seen it before," she said, dismissing him with a smile.

"Same dress, but new sparkles, and a sexy little bump," he said as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

The night was filled with music, food, and dancing. Now that she was past the first trimester, she found her energy had returned. It was a lovely evening though Lester found himself split between being an adoring husband, bodyguard, and center of unwanted attention. The usual gala crowd insisted on meeting Charlotte Williams' husband. Surely he was someone wealthy and important.

One older gentleman cornered Lester. "Santos? I vaguely remember Horatio Santos in Miami. He was quite the polo player," the man reminisced.

"Yes, my father."

"How is he?"

"Deceased, a number of years ago."

"Did you follow in his footsteps?"

Lester didn't know if the man referred to Les being deceased, in medicine, or polo playing. "No sir, I do security work now." Purposely he remained vague assuming the man had consumed enough liquor to mix security and securities.

"Are you in Miami?"

Les realized the man had been drinking more than champagne. "Not totally. We have offices in Miami, Atlanta, Boston, and Trenton."

"Trenton? I never thought of Trenton as being a hotbed for securities."

"It's an electronic world sir, brick and mortar locations aren't as critical as they once were."

"True, true. Still Trenton…"

Charlotte rescued Lester, "Excuse us, Mr. Sigmond, I want to introduce Lester to someone." As she pulled him away she whispered, "Nicely played, Santos, but someday he may need a good security company. He's big in New York real estate."

"He'll be a bit fuzzy with particulars. He's been dipping heavily into the punch bowl."

As they returned to Trenton the next day, Les shook his head, "It's been a crazy week. I'm looking forward to sleep and establishing a routine for a few months before the baby comes."

"I'll settle for sleep," she yawned.

 **0000000**

As the parties and holidays faded, life finally settled for the new couple. Lester concentrated on becoming a father. He was reading new daddy books and talking to Woody, the only Rangeman with a child. Charlotte was now enjoying the pregnancy and her husband's enthusiasm. "Charlie, we've moved way past the small fruit stage for the baby and moving into larger produce."

Les, I'm having a baby, not making a fruit salad."

"Charlie, this is all new to me. You have nieces and nephews. Before I'd run the other way when I saw a pregnant woman hoping the baby wasn't mine. Now it is mine and I'm excited."

"How are the guys at Rangeman taking to your weekly fruit updates?

"They have pretty much told me to shut up as well," he said dejectedly. "They ask about you every day, you need to come and model your new body for them."

"You want me to show off my swollen belly?"

"It's sexy. You are beautiful and growing more beautiful every day."

"Like a ripe watermelon."

"Hey, cut the fruit comparisons," he joked.

When it was time for the 20-week exam, they were to learn the baby's sex if they wanted. Both were nervous.

"What if I don't like the outcome? Maybe it is deformed?" Les worried.

"Where's my blond Thor? Since when are you so negative?"

"I'm not negative, I'm nervous."

"Me too, Les, me too. I would think Jackie might have found something by now with the blood tests and monitoring."

Jackie welcomed both of them into the examination room. "I understand there's quite a betting pool on the sex of this little one. Do you have money down?"

"I was hoping it would be twins, one each and we'd clean up," Charlotte said.

Lester looked horrified.

Concerned for Les, Charlotte quickly said, "No, Les, we aren't having twins…..are we Jackie?"

"No, just one strong heartbeat. Now let's take a look as well."

Lester was getting excited. As the wand passed over Charlie's abdomen, Lester moved in close the screen. "How can you tell which sex?"

Both women laughed. Les looked back and realized the answer and blushed. "Appendage?"

"Or lack of appendage," Jackie smiled.

After several scans and a little calculation, "It's a girl." Lester wanted a girl and broke into a huge smile. He had fallen in love with Amelia. Charlie wasn't particular, just healthy would do. A print was made and Lester took a picture with his cell phone, "I'm sending the picture to Mama, Tia, and to Bobby."

"Don't forget my mother," Charlie added. "And you'd better include Papa."

Bobby was in his office when the message and picture came through. He smiled at the thought of Lester Santos being a father to a future teenage daughter. For all the angst he gave other girls' fathers, it would be his time to reap the consequences. He took the ultrasound copy to the message board in the break room on the 5th floor and attached a pink bow he had been storing in his desk. He was part of the "girl" betting pool.

The sound from the break room all day was "aaaah, a girl." These big scary men had a special soft spot for babies and especially little girls.

Ranger and Stephanie walked into the breakroom and saw the picture and pink bow. Ranger broke out laughing, "If we are lucky she'll have more common sense as a teenager than either he or I did."

"You don't think she'll boost cars?" Tank asked as he walked into the room.

"With those two as parents, she'll probably be able to disassemble a car by the time she's five," Ranger replied. "Age four if the grandfather has any say."

After the baby's sex was known, Les continued reading his baby books. One evening while seated in his recliner, Les looked a bit "green." Charlotte looked up from her own book, "Problems, Les?"

"I'm reading about colic, projectile vomiting, and diarrhea."

Charlotte chuckled, "They don't last forever. It just seems like an eternity. Every minute under siege will be forgotten when she utters 'Dada' for the first time."

"Charlie, we also need to start thinking of a name."

"Your lucky day, Les, it is the tradition in the Sorenson household that the father names the child. Everybody has input but the father gets the honor of the final selection."

"I assume your father will suggest Norse names."

"Probably. Let's hope he doesn't run out and start with Wagnerian names: Sieglinde, Fricka, and Helmwig."

"And Brunnhilde," Lester laughed.

 **000000000**

Several weeks after Les and Charlotte learned they were having a baby girl, Ranger was called for another mission. General Anders was only weeks away from retirement and apparently felt the need to send his best man out one last time. As usual, the report time was within 24 hours.

Ranger stood behind Stephanie in her cubicle, "Babe."

She was totally concentrating on work and jumped when she heard his voice.

"Ranger, make noise when you enter. My heart is still racing," she said with her hand on her chest.

"Come to my office, please," he said quietly and left her cubicle.

She sat for a moment. This didn't feel good. First of all he said please. Second his usual granite face showed pain.

Once she was in his office, he shut the door behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight.

"What's wrong, Carlos?"

"I have to go in the wind. I leave within the hour."

She shut her eyes. They had escaped this for months now and had grown closer since his return from Kentucky. "I thought you had resigned."

"Not yet. My contract runs until June 1st."

"I know I can't ask where, but can you tell me for how long?"

"As long as it takes. Babe, things are different between us now. I want to find a way to continue making forward progress. My conversations with Rolf and Kristen before Christmas helped. I'm asking you to spend time with them while I'm gone."

"Why?"

"Babe, they have wisdom beyond ours. We can learn from them about life, relationships and marriage, as well as …" He didn't want to say PTSD but couldn't find another term.

"What, Carlos?"

"Dealing with what I do. They went through what we are trying to work out now."

"But my work here…"

"Hector is working with Magnus Sorenson in setting up a secure line so you can work from there. Babe, this is important to me. It is our future."

She smiled, "That's the first time you mentioned we have a future together."

"I know."

"OK, I'll go only because you said please."

He kissed her deeply, "Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

She hugged him with all her might, "Don't get shot."

00000000

From the moment Stephanie entered the Sorenson home, she felt a different energy level. People didn't sit around, they were active, very active beginning at O-dark-absurdity. The family worked out together at 5 am and she was expected to join them.

"Don't worry," Kristen consoled. "Everyone else is sleepy too and nobody cares how you look. We find by working out early, we first, get it out of the way. Second, we feel much better and clearer minded."

After stumbling through the bicycle and floor exercises the first day with Kristen, her daughter Lily and daughters-in-law Janelle and Maria, the next morning Kristen took her to the pool and pushed her in!

Sputtering Stephanie yelled, "What the hell?"

"Apparently you have trouble waking up. I find this helps me on those slow mornings." With that Kristen jumped into the pool with her. Both were still clothed in workout shorts and t-shirts.

"OK, while we are here, let's do some laps," Kristen urged as she slipped off her now very sodden shoes. While they stroked away, Tristen, Maria, and Lily joined them in the pool. All three were wearing swimsuits but made no comment about Kristen's and Stephanie's attire.

After ten laps, Kristen stopped and left the swim lane to allow another person to enter. She and Stephanie moved to the wall and began stretches. When they finished Kristen said, "Let's shower off. I have extra clothes and flip-flops that will fit you. We'll head back home for breakfast."

The women's locker room was stocked with large fluffy towels, disposable flip flops and a selection of shampoos, conditioners and of course body washes. When Stephanie returned to the dressing area, she found sweat pants and a sweatshirt in her size. No underwear. A plastic bag was for her already wet clothing and shoes.

On their way back to the house, Kristen apologized, "Pushing you into the pool wasn't nice, I know. I've found with the kids the inability to wake up takes a more drastic approach. Getting a good start in the morning will help propel you through the day. Since you are just starting, you may need a nap this afternoon until you adjust to your new timetable."

New timetable? Stephanie grumbled, "It is an Army thing? Ranger is up at 5 to work out."

Kristen laughed, "I guess it is. There was that commercial: In the Army, we do more before 9AM than most people do all day. This time of year we are super busy preparing for the Racing Season in addition to the businesses and families."

"Do the kids work out?"

"The older ones do. They may come early or work out later, their choice. Ray doesn't insist on much, sixty minutes of their time daily. The kids fit it in."

"Ray?"

"He's Lily's husband, the one that looks like Dwayne Johnson, The Rock. He's our trainer/doctor. You'll be working with him starting tomorrow."

After dropping her thoroughly soaked clothes in the laundry area, Stephanie and Kristen went to change into their day clothes. When Stephanie returned to the kitchen, she found Kristen already making breakfast.

"What do you usually eat for breakfast, Stephanie?"

"Ah, coffee and doughnuts."

"Coffee we have, but there's no bakery for ten miles. Will toast and jam suffice? I also have green eggs and ham."

If Stephanie had still been sleepy, green eggs and ham would sound disgusting. Now she was curious. As Stephanie set the table for three, Rolf walked in, freshly showered from the gym. Kissing his wife, "How are the mermaids this morning?"

"Dry and hungry."

Rolf and Stephanie sat for breakfast while Kristen brought out a spinach and egg quiche with ham. The spinach was mixed through so Stephanie couldn't separate it out. There was no sugar or cream for the coffee. This would be a long visit, Stephanie thought.

"Do you ride, Stephanie?" Kristen asked as she and Stephanie cleaned up after breakfast.

"Ride what?" Stephanie asked.

"Horses."

"No, never. There was a pony ride farm on the way to Point Pleasant. I begged my parents to stop, but my mother said I'd get fleas."

Kristen chuckled, "Your mother doesn't know much about horses. I assume you can ride a bicycle."

"And a motorcycle," Stephanie quickly added.

Kristen nodded, "No problem then, but there's only one horsepower underneath you. No wheelies, we hope. I'll put you on Molly initially. She's not too tall, gentle and experienced with new riders unless we are playing polo."

"What does she do?"

"She knows the game and zeros in on the white ball like a homing torpedo. The old lady can still move when she wants."

As Kristen drove to the barns, Stephanie's eye grew wider. "How many horses do you have?"

"Right now? Sixty-seven. We have racing thoroughbreds, polo horses, broodmares and gentler horses for the younger children."

When Kristen pulled up near one barn, she continued, "We have four horses on the circuit this season. They are training elsewhere. The mare and foals are still together, but we'll start weaning the foals as they mature. Horses not being bred are kept in a separate area, but we'll first visit with the mares and their babies. We try to socialize the colts as much as possible now so they'll be calm around strangers."

Inside the barn and in the paddock areas, Stephanie met the various broodmares and this year's foals. The mares were calm with Stephanie and the colts curious.

"How much do they weigh now?" Stephanie asked expecting to see smaller animals.

"Depends on their sex and parents. Ours average about 300 pounds at this point. They will reach a half ton a maturity. They are still playful but will knock you over or step on your foot if you aren't paying attention," Kristen said as she stroked the back of a dark colt.

They continued on to another barn where they found two horses already saddled. "I called ahead," Kristen confessed. Once Stephanie was in the saddle and the stirrups adjusted to her legs, Kristen mounted and together they rode out. "Hold the reins like this," she said, demonstrating. "Sit up and guide with your legs."

They left the barn and paddock and ventured onto a fenced field. "We'll ride a bit here until you become comfortable and then head down the bridle paths."

After a while Stephanie began speaking, "I understand I'm here to learn how to be a good soldier's wife."

Kristen shook her head, "Not yet. First we have to explore who is Stephanie Plum, find her strengths, weaknesses, and build from there. Lester, Charlotte, and Carlos have already told me a great deal about you, but I'm putting all that in a locked box. I want to hear in your own words."

Stephanie was quiet for a long time. Did she really want to do this? How many times had she tried to analyze her life and became more depressed with each venture? She had just begun her journey ending things with Joe, but her mother and the Burg still invaded her life. "Where do I begin?" she sighed.

"From the beginning, dear, you were born to…."

After two hours, Stephanie had barely stopped talking and didn't realize they were back at the barn.

"This is enough for you today. You are using new muscles, you'll feel this. Come, I'll show you how to untack your horse."

After walking their horses to cool them down, they gave them a bucket of water and began unsaddling and cleaning the horses including the hooves. As they worked, they continued talking to one another and also to the horses. After more water, Kristen showed Stephanie how to return the horse to its stall, clean the stall, and once the horse was secure, clean the tack.

If Kristen and Stephanie hadn't kept up a running dialog the whole time, Stephanie would have been overwhelmed with all the work involved.

When they returned to the house, it was lunchtime. After a nutritious but boring lunch, in Stephanie's opinion, Kristen indicated it was time Steph work a bit on her Rangeman work and showed her to a private office.

"The school bus arrives at 3:30 and all hell breaks loose. I don't know if Lester warned you."

"He didn't say much other than he loved playing with the kids."

Kristen smiled, "He'll be a good father."

At 3:15, Kristen knocked on the office door, "Stephanie, are you awake?"

Stephanie's head jerked up, "I am now."

"Join me on the porch. We'll wait for the children there."

Stephanie joined Kristen just as the big yellow bus drove around the "Sorenson Circle" depositing children at various houses. Several turned towards Grandma's house and waved.

"They go to a private school. Some will now tend to music lessons, go to the gym or start homework. Most will come out to play for an hour. It gives them a chance to lose the inner beasts before dinner and interact with Grandma. You will be expected to participate in whatever they chose to do today. Let's hope it isn't boot camp again."

"Boot camp?"

"Something Ranger started. He had a little trouble relating to young children….in a mob. Unfortunately, I was wearing light-colored clothes. I was grass stained from head to toe."

Stephanie laughed with glee, "I'm sorry I missed that."

"Steppphaaneeee," came the squeal that could only be Amelia. There were only a dozen kids for chaos time. But to Stephanie's delight, the event began with milk and cookies. From there the day's game was a modified Dodge Ball, suitable for young and middle kids. The older ones preferred this time to run down the balls and return them to the field of play. Kirsten and Stephanie were often singled out and eliminated early from the game. When Kristen rang the big farm bell indicating playtime was over, the children headed home for dinner. Stephanie entered the house with a big smile on her face.

"Well, how did you do with your first chaos hour?" Kristen asked.

"I had a wonderful time. I can't remember the last time I was around children like this. Maybe yours are especially nice, but there were no brawls, harsh words, and they took care of one another. Is that common?"

"For us, yes. I'll explain our child-rearing philosophy in the coming days. To say the least, we are not mainstream by today's culture. We expect a lot more and in return lavish the love and respect. Each child is unique. We rejoice in this and nurture it."

The next morning at o-dark-please-not-this-early Stephanie could barely get out of bed. Horseback riding and Dodge Ball had her feeling like an old lady. Dr. Ray, the family medic met her. "Let's get a baseline for you first and then we'll go through stretches to relieve the stiffness."

"Baseline?"

"I monitor everyone's progress here. It's a quick physical, heart, lungs without disrobing, weight and blood draw. It takes ten minutes."

As long as she didn't need to disrobe, she was fine. It wasn't any more than what Bobby did.

So began Stephanie's excursion through Sorenson-land. Morning exercises, working with Kristen during the day from housework, cooking, volunteer work in town, church activities, working with the children, and tending horses. No wonder Kristen started the day so early, she never stopped. All the while she counseled Stephanie.

When Rolf returned from work he took over Stephanie's mentoring. They talked, laughed, worked on his car collection. He worked, she washed. Remembering "wax on-wax off" from the movie, she was very careful and thorough. They also went to the training track to watch the Sorenson horses work out. Stephanie kept their times. It took her only a few days to realize this was the life she was denied as a child. Two parents devoting their time to her, listening, loving, and counseling her.

Sunday was always church followed by whole family time. The entire family might have a picnic and play softball. For BBQ night the men handled the food while the women and children played lawn games. Polo afternoons the men, women, and older children competed while the younger ones were supervised nearby but away from the game. Charlotte's siblings and their spouses couldn't have been kinder, so caring and generally interested in her.

Every two weeks at the family Sunday dinner, birthdays were celebrated. The actual birthday was celebrated with their own family.

On nights Rolf had meetings or wanted to practice his music, Stephanie adjourned to her office and did Rangeman work. Most nights she was heading off to bed before 10 pm. At the end of each day she was physically exhausted but her mind was working faster analyzing what she had learned that day.

When she got into the flow, her body began to firm up. It wasn't that she was fat, but muscles began to appear, she had far more energy, endurance, and her overall mood further brightened. Dr. Ray, the Sorenson's son-in-law doctor tracked Stephanie's progress each week, smiling more each week. At the end of a month he took a second blood sample and reported, "Your lipid numbers are coming around nicely. Your LDL number, the "lousy" lipid number was too high. I take it your diet was heavy on carbs, fats with little exercise. Now it is down to 129. There is still room to go, but you are on your way. Your HDL, the "happy" number was 135, now it is 148, heading in the right direction. If you can get your triglyceride number under 150, I'll dance a Fa'ataupati, the Samoan slap dance."

Stephanie giggled, she wasn't sure what the slap dance was but it sounded painful.

Each day, she worked four hours on Rangeman business. Initially, she failed to notice the workload was increasing but she was keeping pace. When she thought about what she was accomplishing, she wondered if the physical exercise, good food, and counseling were affecting her work.

From the Sorensons, she learned what healthy family relationships were. She watched the loving interaction between family members, the respect, and humor that were absent in her own upbringing. Each and every Sorenson was helping her redefine Stephanie Plum. Her loving and caring nature was strengthened. She had far more patience than before. Disappearing were her self-doubt, stubbornness, and self-centeredness.

From the children, she learned to prioritize time as each was expected to be accomplished in school, music, languages but most of all, how to set aside time to play, have fun, and laugh.

Maggie taught her self-defense by using one's brain first to always having a plan. Stephanie's famous knee to the groin had failed her on several occasions. Now she understood the effects of drugs on the body and received better self-defense moves. Magnus worked on her computer skills further enhancing her efficiency in searches and background checks. Ben taught her about the distilling business and allowed her to work in the gift shop as she was a natural with people. Tristen was refining her business skills. "If you ever need a job, we have room in the business/public relations side here. You'd be great!" Bjorn, Ben's son, improved her horsemanship including polo principles.

But it was her time with Rolf and Kristen that was the most difficult and rewarding. For the first time, she had to face who she was. A lot was brought about by her upbringing influencing her actions to this day. But time and again she saw where she had the opportunity to grow and failed. When people talked down to her, talked over, or were hostile, she all but cowered. After all, a good Burg woman was polite. Kristen affirmed being polite but also how to stand one's ground.

Not all the Kristen-training was about Stephanie. Charlotte had opened her eyes to the effect of combat on some soldiers, Kristen and Rolf further enhanced her knowledge. Most importantly they walked her through scenario after scenario of PTSD, when to break through the granite wall and when to leave it, new communication tools, and developing her new self-confidence.

At the end of two months, Stephanie was approaching every day with a new attitude, a new way to think. Her mantra "It wasn't my fault" became "I was wrong and there was a better way. Next time I will do better."

"Have you ever shot skeet?" Kristen asked

"What is it?"

"Target practice with moving objects. We use shotguns and blast clay disks out of the sky. It's great for the hand/eye coordination." So began a morning of Sorensons at the skeet range. Children over twelve up through the parents and Rolf and Kristen had their own tournament. By the end of the tournament, Stephanie had to admit she enjoyed herself and, while no Annie Oakley, she could score fairly well.

Kristen and Rolf seized her enthusiasm and began teaching her how to shoot a variety of weapons. Much to her surprise, like with the skeet shooting, Stephanie had excellent hand/eye coordination.

Another new experience was Kristen teaching her to cook! Unlike Helen Plum who had no patience, Kristen oozed patience and humor. Since she was eating healthy as her new trimmed body and improved blood tests showed, she was also learning how to cook healthy. Stand back Ella!

As the weeks went by Stephanie felt like she was being reborn, from a womb filled with love and nurtured to work on her self-confidence. All was tested when her cell phone rang. It was her mother.

Before she left Trenton she told her mother she was going to Kentucky but since she herself didn't know when she'd return, the return date was nebulous at best. How long had she been in Kentucky? Two months?!

"Stephanie, this is your mother," Helen began as she was gathering steam for her new tirade. "I assume you are home now, but haven't had the courtesy to call and let me know. You haven't been seen around town. Joe has been seen on dates with other women. People think you have run off with that thug. I'm running out of excuses for you."

This was it! Like an eggshell cracking, the new Stephanie was emerging. It was the beginning of the rest of her life, HER life. She stepped outside the Sorenson house for privacy as she talked.

"Hello, mother," Stephanie began. "I am fine, thank you for asking. I hope you and Daddy and Grandma Mazur are also well."

"Are you mocking me, your mother? Did you hear what I said?"

"No, ma'am, I am being civil, something you were not. First, I realize I have not called you. I apologize. I've been very busy here in Kentucky and have lost track of time."

"You couldn't call? I must to know where you are."

Stephanie sighed, "I am not a child anymore, mother. I don't need to check in with you every day or week nor do you need to know what I'm doing every minute of every day. I informed you I was going to Kentucky and left you the number at Rangeman if you needed to contact me for emergencies. I'm still away."

"Where are you?"

"I just told you, Kentucky."

"Why would you go there? There's nothing there."

"First of all, it's 700 miles away from the Burg and its inhabitants who have an inherent need to feed off of one another. Second, it is a lovely place filled with beauty and people who respect one another and gossip is considered evil.

"Mother, what is especially nice is people aren't trying to force me to live down to their standards. I can never be a Burg wife. You raised me to believe I had NO choice in life. My destiny was to marry and bear children. That is your life. It is Valerie's life, but is it not mine."

Helen huffed, "You've always had your head in the clouds. You run around trying to be something you can never be, embarrassing yourself and me. No decent woman goes after thugs, rolls in the garbage, and has her cars blown up. It is past time you settle down."

"No, mother, you have that backward. I've run away trying to find myself, not settle down into a gloomy life as a Burg housewife. Dickie wanted a wife who worked in Newark so he could carry on with his sexual wanderings. Joe said he wanted a wife and family but we never moved beyond words. We were never more than sex partners."

"So now what do you have, young lady? No man and a job chasing criminals?"

"Mother, I haven't worked for Vinnie in months. My time is spent on a better paying and safer position. Exactly the type of job you wanted for me."

"Not in a building full of thugs."

"Stop now! That's it. I will not listen to you berating the gentlemen who work at Rangeman. Most are honorably discharged from the military, like Daddy. The others come from other occupations. They look scary because they have kept up their military fitness to do their jobs. They carry weapons because they are doing jobs police cannot."

"What about the one with the tattoo? He looks like a criminal."

Hector was a criminal at one time but was one who had reversed his life. Stephanie was going to bend the truth for her _'hermano_ _'_ Hector. "Mom, what better way to infiltrate the gangs to gain information than to look like them? Also he is a genius with computers when he's not doing undercover work for Rangeman."

"I will never trust him."

Stephanie almost snorted, 'He'll never trust you either.' Instead, she continued, "Living under your roof I never developed self-confidence. Instead of empowering me, you controlled me. When I wanted you to join me in mother-daughter activities at school, you were always too busy. When I did and still do something wrong, you were quick to jump on me. When I do something right, you never say, 'Good job, Stephanie.'

Stephanie paused waiting for a reply from her mother but instead heard ice cubes tinkle. No doubt her mother was well into her "ice teas."

"Being stuck in the Burg is like being laid out at Stiva's funeral home. No privacy, everybody has to gossip about everyone else, judging one another by some arcane code. The hypocrites piously go to Mass on Sunday and then turn around and ignore everything the priest warned them about on Sunday: gossip, judging, and complaining about one another. Where is the love when Bella goes around town throwing her 'evil eye' at people she disagrees with? Why does your church group spend more time stuffing their mouths with coffee cake instead of packing boxes with food for the needy?

"No matter how hard you to convince yourself and others, I am not and will never be a Burg woman or a copy of Helen Plum."

Her mother gasped, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, how dare you speak to me like that?!"

"I've not said anything disrespectful. Your life is your life. It is not mine. I wish I had been raised in a more open and encouraging household, but it didn't happen. You transferred your own fears, your own insecurities, and lack of self-esteem to Valerie and me. I'm breaking free."

"Breaking free?"

"Listen carefully, mother, as I will not say this again. You may not agree with what I do or what I become. You may not like my friends and associates, but your control over me is finished. I refuse to listen to your directives, nagging or gossiping how other women in the Burg have genuflected to the Burg life."

"Are you staying in Tennessee? Is that thug there?"

Stephanie moaned, "Since you haven't heard a word I've said, there's no use talking anymore. I will call you when or IF I return. Give my love to Daddy and Grandma Mazur. Goodbye, mother."

Stephanie didn't remember walking back into the house but found herself in the kitchen. Kristen set down a plate with a giant chocolate brownie. Stephanie took a bite and pushed the brownie away. She would not fall back into that trap of eating sweets to console herself. Kristen nodded approvingly. "Let's take a long walk."

A week later, Kristen and Stephanie drove to Louisville for well-deserved "woman rehab time." For five days they shopped, went to plays, ate very female lunches, and got the body works from haircuts, facials, body scrubs and mani-pedis.

Unbeknownst to Stephanie, Ranger had returned from his mission and had come to Kentucky for a refresher of Rolf Sorenson therapy. Kristen was keeping Stephanie away until Rolf sent the "all clear" message.

As they packed the car for the return trip to Laurie, Stephanie said, "I've been with you for over two months. Your hospitality has been exceptional, warm and loving. You have let me cry on your shoulder while you helped me learn to stand up on my own feet. It is time for me to return to Trenton. I'm worried about Carlos."

Kristen hugged Stephanie, "It has been a great honor to be able to work with you. You've come a long, long way in a short time. I believe you are strong enough to handle just about anything now. Yes, it's nearly time for you to go home, but first you need to spend more time with Rolf and me. We aren't finished with you yet. Carlos is in Laurie and has been for several days. He's finishing his decompression with Rolf. They needed time together without us women. Now it's time to go home."

"Is he OK?"

"Rolf would not have sent a come home message is he wasn't."

As they pulled into the lane and stopped at the massive iron gate, the security man stepped out of his office. "Welcome back, Mrs. Sorenson."

"Thank you, James. Traveling is nice, but home is where I belong."

Once the gates were opened, Kristen drove the large oval driveway past her children's homes to the big home in the back. Sitting on the porch swing was a lone figure. Ranger. He rose and walked down the steps as the car pulled to a stop. There was no limping, no visible scars, just a giant white smile against his latte-colored skin.

Stephanie leaped from the car and ran to his arms, "Carlos."

"Babe," he said plainly as they embraced and kissed deeply.

Charlotte began unpacking the car. Ranger stopped, "Let me do that, Kristen."

Once the luggage and packages were in the appropriate rooms, Kristen handed Ranger the keys to the car out front. "I understand you have the door keys and location. We'll see you in a few days."

Stephanie said nothing but was clearly confused. Ranger opened the car door, "Babe."

They drove in silence, down a back road, through the thick tree canopy until it opened out to a breathtaking view across the valley. At the end of the road was a log cabin with an enclosed porch across the front.

When Ranger pulled up and stopped, he turned to her, "This is where Kristen and Rolf spent their honeymoon. Rolf was still suffering from PTSD. For two months, Kristen worked her miracles, as Rolf describes it. He wasn't cured, but he was stable and could continue to heal while being around other people. It is ours for a couple of days."

"Ah, Ranger, Carlos, before we go inside, can we talk?"

"Is there a problem, Babe?"

"Yeah, there is. For ten weeks, I've been here at the Sorenson Re-Program Your Life Center. I've learned more about myself than I thought possible. It begins over two thousand years ago."

Ranger was confused but let her continue.

"Two thousand years ago and more, men who had no desire for marriage bought concubines. The relationship with the man came without legal status. He could do with her whatever he wanted and dismiss her at any time.

"Today, we have something very similar called cohabitation. With cohabitation to two participants float together and apart in an ambiguous relationship, moving in close, sharing closet space and the bedroom. They have no promises, no legal obligations to one another. Therein lays the problem. They try to justify their arrangement as a trial marriage but already they have set up very marriage-unfriendly parameters: no promises, separate expenses, excuses, and an easy exit strategy.

"Cohabitation is fraught with physical dangers. Violence between co-habs is greater. Physical health suffers. Children born to co-habs traditionally do poorer in school and life. Their social lives remain separate. Trust issues are common which means any separation and reconciliation is harder and harder. Eventually, the distrust becomes so great, the road to marriage is derailed. If by chance the co-habs do marry, the seeds of distrust and the specter of an easy out remain so divorce rates are far higher."

Stephanie paused, "That was my life with Joe and you. I floated in and out of a relationship with Joe, damaging beyond repair the potential of a lasting marriage. You said early on you were not into relationships. We had no traction. I just kept repeating the same mistakes with you I made with Joe. Before you left, though, you said we were working towards something together.

"We are at a crossroads now, Carlos. I don't want to endanger what we have now by becoming your co-hab again."

Ranger remained quiet.

Stephanie looked at the cabin, "When Kristen and Rolf moved in here, they were newlyweds. Both were frightened. Could Rolf heal? Would he harm Kristen? Could she help him? They faced their problems together, committed by marriage to one another. They began building a strong foundation, right here."

"Right now you and I are sexually charged to the max. I'm afraid if I walk through that door we will never be able to build a life together but fall back to being fuck-buddies. When we return to Trenton, I will not live with you. I'll take an apartment on the fourth floor or find something near Rangeman. It's not that I don't love you, Carlos. It is because I truly love you and don't want to mess this up. You are my life and I pray I am yours."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kristen walked into the house and met Rolf. "What do you think? Should we leave the front door open for their return tonight?"

Wrapping his giant arms around his wife Rolf sighed, "I pray we will be successful. We've done what we could. Now it is up to them."

 **00000000**

Ranger held his head in his hands as he sat on the cabin's porch. "This isn't what I expected. I figured we'd be in each other's arms by now."

She rubbed his back and cooed, "I know, Ranger. I'm surprising myself often these days. I often thought Charlotte was a bit….uppity or rude. I've come to realize she holds her life and others around her to a higher standard. She doesn't live in today's permissive abridged morality. Sometimes we need to be offended to see the filth on our shoes. Look how Lester is being transformed. I never expected to follow."

"You sound a bit like your mother."

Stephanie jumped to her feet. "NEVER, EVER compare me to my mother again. She transferred her self-doubts and narrow-mindedness to me, but they didn't fit. For years I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with me. It took the Sorensons to show me I was incorrectly programmed from the start. I've learned to stand on my own. The Burg is a hypocrite-filled cesspool. I'm finished wallowing in their filth. I want my own life, preferably with you, beside me forever."

Ranger's head jerked up. Jarred from his deep introspection, he reached his hand up to her face and murmured his apology, "I'm sorry Babe, please forget I said that. I didn't mean it. My mind was elsewhere."

Tipping her head in his hand in acceptance she said, "I know this is new to you. It is to me as well."

Ranger looked off to the view across the valley. He didn't see the gorgeous view but was once again looking inside himself. He was surprised to find himself alive after all he had been through between youth gangs, Army, and mercenary contracts. Though he tried not to, he had fallen in love with the tenacious blue-eyed brunette with a Jersey-girl attitude. Was she still there? After several minutes he said quietly, "I asked you to come here hoping you would gain more self-confidence. I didn't expect to find you so…hardened, physically and emotionally."

Stephanie sat stunned. Did she just endure several months of physical and psychological enhancement for Ranger or for herself? For years he was worried about her safety because she was careless, sloppy, never believing she was in too deep. She was sick to her stomach. Did she finally find strong Stephanie only to lose Carlos? If they were finished, she would not return to Trenton.

"I'd like to talk more with Rolf," Ranger said quietly.

"I'd like to talk to Kristen as well," she said. Stephanie called Kristen and told her they both would be coming back to the house. They needed more Sorenson counseling.

Kristen put down the phone. "Carlos and Stephanie are on their way back."

Rolf raised a single eyebrow. "Any thought what happened?"

"I suspect the concubine story. She understands now about building a permanent solid foundation. Will he be able to adjust?"

"The ball is in his court."

Less than thirty minutes later, Ranger and Stephanie were back at the big house, Rolf and Kristen were sitting on the porch. The Sorensons both looked at the couple. Stephanie was strong but apprehensive. Ranger was granite-faced.

Ranger and Stephanie knew it was up to them to begin the conversation but they couldn't find the words. Finally Kristen caught Stephanie's eye and raised her eyebrow as if to say "Well…?"

Stephanie looked at Carlos, Rolf and back to Kristen, "Concubine. I refuse to fall into that role again. I'm now better than that. I have more respect for myself and our relationship."

As Stephanie was speaking, Rolf was watching Carlos. He saw something on his face of which he'd bet even Carlos was yet unaware: pride in the new woman at his side.

"I suspect Stephanie you want to speak with Kristen while Carlos and I confer. It's too early for a drink, so we'll do some male bonding down at the skeet range."

Kristen winked at Rolf as if to say, don't shoot him in the ass. Rolf laughed, he knew what his wife was thinking.

Rolf opened the door to the big gun safe. "Twelve or twenty gauge, Carlos?" Rolf asking what shotgun he wanted to use.

"Twenty is fine. My shoulder could use a break."

After two hours calling for the clay targets, Carlos' mending shoulder said it was time to quit. But in those two hours he and Rolf talked.

"I'm still worried about her safety. She tends to run off, ignoring even common sense."

Rolf extracted the spent shells, "I've been talking to Lester to get insight. She runs when she doesn't understand everything. You hid information from her due to the nature of your work. You and Les both mentioned lack of common sense…but she was never nurtured only criticized. Amazingly she has excellent perspicacity which is why she is so good at doing backgrounds and searches. But she lacked discernment, wisdom, and especially prudence. Her trust level was set way too high as she was looking for recognition and acceptance by offering herself for sacrifice. She ran because she was confused and felt rejected like you didn't trust her."

"She is not the same woman who I asked to come here."

Rolf chuckled, "No, she most certainly is not. She is a beautiful but now strong woman. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ranger shrugged. Was he so caught up in himself he couldn't appreciate the gift set before him?

"That woman would walk through Hell's fires to save you and all you care about is you didn't get laid, that's what's bothering you. She held you and kissed you with deep passion, but that wasn't enough for you to know her. You needed to satisfy your sexual itch instead of concentrating on your heart. Are you really that narcissistic?"

Ranger looked like he had been slapped. What was wrong with him? He was behaving like a spoiled child who badgered his parents for the newest toy and when it was in his hand, was no longer interested in it. Why can't he get across the barrier from soldier back into normal life? Then again prior to the Army, his life was one giant mess. He looked at Rolf bewildered. What is a normal life?

Finally! Rolf had seen that same look in his mirror years ago when he left the Army. "Son," Rolf began softly, "Years ago I had that same emptiness, confusion, and fear. I was blessed to have a remarkable woman at my side to lead me back to a new life. You have your guide now. Trust her."

Ranger stared off. He had always been the leader. Did he now need a leader to help him back? Eventually he nodded. Yes, Babe could guide him into a new life. She would be his new _Abuelita_ _Rosa_ who saved him from self-destruction years ago.

"How much longer do you have on your contract, Carlos?" Rolf asked.

"General Anders is retired. My folder is in new hands until June 1st when they will try to renegotiate."

"Will they succeed?" Rolf asked.

"No, I'm done. Now I'm sweating out these last few weeks. They may try to squeeze in one last mission."

"Are you cleared?" Rolf asked referring to injuries incurred weeks ago.

"Yes, my shoulder is healed enough."

"You want out because you want a life with her."

There was a long pause, "Yes."

Rolf grumbled, "You hesitated because she has changed. Before you planned each mission down to the minutia and even envisioning last minute problems and had solutions to them as well. But how many times have you gotten in a situation where nothing was as it seemed and your entire goddamn planning went out the window? You had to rely on your brains, training, and gut instincts."

Rolf clicked the barrel of his shotgun back into position, "You can plan until your eyes cross, but often it doesn't matter. Marriage isn't a mission. She is not a static situation, an obstacle to be overcome, nor a variable. She's not a new recruit who will listen to your every command and follow them. She's now a wise, battle-hardened Sergeant who will kick your butt when you are wrong or maybe shoot you in the ass."

Ranger dismissed Rolf's claim. "Her? Shoot? Usually her weapon his cracker crumbs in the chambers."

"She is quite the marksman now. She regularly shoots in the high 80's here at skeet and is proficient with rifle and handgun."

Ranger was surprised. She shunned weapons of any kind except the stun gun and even then it was often uncharged. "What else have you taught her?"

"Maggie and her trainer, Carl, have been working on her self-defense skills. I've added more combat defense skills. She works out regularly with the family at the gym as her body form shows. We've been helping polish up her business skills she let rust after college. There is no reason she needs to go back to bounty hunting, she is far more proficient in other areas and now she knows it. But she needs physical stimulation beyond you. Challenges, both mental and physical and mental will keep her moving forward. She's a scrapper. Getting down and dirty doesn't bother her at all," Rolf chuckled.

Ranger's eyes showed surprise.

"You sent her to us for retrofitting. Are you going to back out because she is better than new? Maybe you are the one who needs retrofitting?"

"Maybe, but after June 1st."

"We'll see what Ray can think up to put you on the unavailable list."

Walking into the health center, Rolf and Ranger found Ray in his office. "Rolf, Carlos, what can I do for you?"

When Rolf explained the situation, Ray laughed, "You want me to cook up an excuse to get him declared not suitable for service for three weeks until his contract is up?"

"Exactly."

"Can't-do. We would need medical proof, X-rays, lab reports, something."

"He has a recent GSW."

Ray looked at Ranger, "What is the status?"

Ranger replied, "95% healed. No infection."

Rolf smiled, "I could lower the 95%."

Ranger spun towards Rolf, "No way in hell you are shooting me." But before Ranger had completely centered his balance Rolf struck with lightning force belying his 72 years. Ranger's injured shoulder was dislocated.

Ranger responded with a kick to Rolf that the big man could only partially deflect. The giant immediately put Manoso in a headlock.

"HOLD IT DAMN IT," Ray yelled. "Carlos, X-ray, NOW! The sooner we get the picture, the sooner we can reset the shoulder."

"You sonofabitch," Ranger snarled wondering how Rolf got the better of him. The White Mamba still lives.

Rolf rubbed his thigh, "Yeah I am, but this is better than a new hole."

As both men sat in the exam room with ice packs on their injuries, they continued their conversation. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Rolf asked.

"You think she's ready?"

"I know she is. It is you I'm worried about."

Ranger remained quiet, the time was at hand. He sighed, "I need Tank to get into my safe."

Bjorn was called to drive his grandfather and Ranger back to the main house. Ranger's kick to Rolf's thigh made getting into the pickup difficult. As the two wounded warriors entered the house, one limping, the other with his arm in a sling, the women stared.

"What happened," Kristen said.

Ranger replied, "He tried to shoot me in the ass but missed."

Rolf roared in laughter purposely slapping Ranger's injured shoulder. Ranger grimaced.

"Carlos, come to my office," Rolf beckoned. Stephanie started to follow but Kristen held her back. "Man cave unless invited. I suspect some bourbon will be consumed."

Finally the men emerged for a late lunch. Ranger seemed a little distracted but Stephanie chalked it up to the bourbon. As they finished eating Ranger rose and said, "Babe, walk with me?"

When they were out the door, Rolf nodded to his wife. "The ball is back in her court."

Ranger and Stephanie walked down the road leading to the garages. They turned off and headed for a secluded, shady area to rest. Ranger began, "Babe, I am so proud of you. Your time here couldn't have been easy but the results are incredible. You were beautiful before, but now you are stunning. Your body is sexy as hell, your energy level is out of this world, your skin, hair, everything is breathtaking. Most of all you are even more beautiful inside; self-assured, mentally strong, you exude fortitude.

"I've had my head up my ass regarding our relationship, but I was afraid you were too weak, too inflexible to live my life which will continue to have dangers. What I and Rangeman couldn't do for you, Kristen, Rolf, and the other Sorensons have. You are truly Wonder Woman now."

Stephanie began to speak, but Ranger held up his hand to quiet her.

"I've only recently returned from my last mission. I can't guarantee I'm completely out of that other place, but I'm trying. I'd like you to be my helper. We have things to repair between us. With the concubine story you said more than just not wanting to co-hab again. I saw the new you. I've been so wrong so many times and hurt you. Each time I tried to justify my actions to myself, but instead it tore me apart. I will try to be 100% open and honest, but there may be times I can't. I suspect those few times will be national security issues. If you do find I've closed back up or hurt you, don't run, don't pout, just kick me in the butt."

"Carlos, I'll gladly do so. I promise to be open with you. Relationships are built on honesty, trust, and the willingness to build a strong foundation as we actively plan the future together."

"Since we are in agreement and since I love you with all my heart and soul I want to make our first positive step forward a request. Babe, Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you marry me?"

She didn't even hesitate, "Yes, I would be honored to be your wife and will work to continue to be the strong Stephanie you need. I too, Ricardo Carlos Manoso promise to love you with all my heart and soul."

He visibly relaxed perhaps for the first time in his life. "With you, I can become the strong Carlos you need."

"We both need."

Rolf and Kristen saw the couple as they walked towards the house. Their interaction told the story. When they entered, Kristen asked as she had Les and Charlotte, "Do we have something to celebrate?"

Stephanie smiled, "We do."

Rolf smiled, "Do you want me to fuel up the Bombardier for Las Vegas?"

Before Stephanie could answer he motioned to his shoulder, "Babe, I'm on injured reserve. No Las Vegas, no SlotZilla, no DisneyWorld."

She smiled, "I'd rather stay here, at the cabin."

"Babe, that brings us back to concubines."

"I was thinking we could get married here in Laurie tomorrow and honeymoon at the cabin if Rolf and Kristen aren't tired of my presence."

"No wedding with your family?"

Stephanie laughed, "Here is my family. Other than Grandma Mazur and maybe my father, the rest of my Burg family is at Rangeman."

Ranger turned to Rolf, "Do you know someone we could contact to officiate a wedding?"

"Hell yes, son. Come on back to the office. We'll call from there."

When the men disappeared Stephanie pulled out her phone, "I need to contact Tank. I have a ring for Ranger. Maybe he can send it over-night."

"Where do you want to get married?" Kristen asked.

"If you don't mind, right out front, in the large grass area out front, the Chaos Area. I know its short notice, but I'd like to have as many Sorensons there that don't have previous plans."

"We'll need tents….."

"No. If it rains, we'll move to the porch. Also, I want no grand meal. Salads and sandwiches are fine. Maybe potluck if others are coming. Plus I have a new dress I purchased in Louisville yesterday."

"No cake?" Kristen tempted.

Laughing Stephanie said, "How about a watermelon? They are festive and colorful."

"You make you call and let me call the family. After we need to go grocery shopping!"

The next morning Stephanie and Ranger joined the Sorensons in the gym. Rolf and Ranger sat in the whirlpool. Upon returning home, they found breakfast not set in the small dining room but rather in the larger one.

Noting the number of place settings Stephanie asked, "Is the family joining us for breakfast?"

"Hell yes," came the unmistakable Tank growl. "How can the two of you sneak off to get married without your ring bearer?"

He was followed by Lester and Charlie, Bobby, Hal, Hector, plus her father and grandmother.

Stephanie squealed in delight but before she could hug and kiss each newcomer, Bobby held her back, "Wow, Bomber, err, Stephanie, you…..look great!"

For a moment Stephanie froze, "Eeek, I just came from the gym. I must be a sight."

"From where?" Lester coughed. "Did you say gym?"

"Watch it, bud. I've been working out with Maggie. Any further discussion about my body should be with Dr. Ray, he can give you all the numbers and percentages; the LSDs and HDDs and such."

"You mean LDL and HDL?" Bobby corrected.

"Yeah, Doc, I wanted to see if you were listening."

Hal noticed Ranger's arm sling, "Combat injury, Boss?"

"No, Rolf tried shooting me in the ass and missed," Ranger said repeating the quickly becoming stale joke.

The brief wedding was officiated by the local magistrate. Aside from the Rangemen, Grandma Mazur, and Frank Plum, about fifteen Sorensons were present. Everyone laughed at the wedding watermelon. "You surprise me, Babe."

"Get used to it, husband," she smiled back.

After a late lunch, Ranger and Stephanie slipped into Kristen's car and drove off to the cabin. As they drove away, Tank said to nobody in particular, "It's about damn time." Nearly everyone present responded, "Amen."

Frank Plum and Grandma Mazur walked into their Trenton home. They had been gone ten hours but were not missed. Helen had her hair done, lunch with the church social club, grocery shopping and was just putting the dinner on the table.

"Where have you two been? You are both dressed up."

The two had sworn silence. "We went for a long ride and had lunch," Frank answered. "Is dinner ready?"

Helen was only half listening, "Where did you go for lunch?"

"Sorenson's."

"Never heard of it," Helen replied as she went back to the kitchen for the gravy.

Ranger and Stephanie returned to Trenton a week later. They avoided contacting Helen until Frank had paved the way by saying, "Stephanie is back in town. I've invited her and Ranger for dinner tomorrow."

Helen flustered, "The thug? But…"

Before her rants took flight Frank took command. "Helen put a cork in it. There will be no more Stephanie bashing. She has transcended the Burg and made herself a beautiful, self-assured woman no thanks to you and the other small-minded hypocrites here. I am extremely proud she is not another carbon copy of you, like Valerie."

Helen's eyes opened wide. Never had Frank expressed such thoughts before.

"She and Carlos Manoso married ten days ago. Edna and I were there to witness the ceremony. If you cannot welcome them into this house like a proper Burg wife, then Edna and I will entertain them elsewhere."

Helen sat in her chair at the table and took a giant gulp of her "ice tea."

Frank shook his head slowly. "As for you, you'll be heading off to an alcoholic treatment center outside of Philadelphia Monday morning. Your boozing days are over."

 **00000000**

Charlotte promised herself, any future pregnancies would not have the third trimester in the summer. New Jersey had been under record-breaking heat and humidity for weeks. Bobby and Jackie hosted a BBQ for Ranger and Stephanie, Lester and Charlotte, Tank and Kristen who was in town for the upcoming birth. "I am not leaving the air-conditioned house," Charlotte announced, "You guys can go outside, sweat, and slap mosquitoes."

Lester smiled, "If I see the stork do you want me to shoo him off for a day or two?"

"No, lasso that sucker and pull him in. I'm ready to have this baby, here in Bobby and Jackie's kitchen."

"No, you don't," Jackie said. "I cleaned the floor this morning."

"Good, then it's clean enough for a baby."

"I wasn't worried about that," Jackie said, "Babies are born and thrive in horrible conditions. I just don't want to have to clean the kitchen again."

Charlotte was not hungry. Kristen quietly suggested she eat something plain to maintain her blood sugar. "The way you keep looking at your watch, I'd say contractions have started. How far apart?"

"They are a little over an hour apart."

"Braxton-Hicks?"

"I suspect the real things."

"And you are just now mentioning them?" Jackie scolded.

Charlotte was carrying an empty tray into the kitchen when she froze half in the door and out. Les pulled her back gently while Bobby took the tray. "We can't leave the door open due to the bugs," Bobby said quietly, "The contraction will only last a minute." It was a long minute before Charlie stood up, "That was fun."

"The fun hasn't begun, Charlie," Jackie said.

Tank announced in his deep voice, "I'm the timekeeper."

Lester called upon his military training to remain calm, at least on the outside. All the birth classes he had attended would come into use soon. Being surrounded with Bobby, Jackie, and Kristen who knew what was happening helped keep him from being nervous…almost. "Don't you think we should go home?" Lester asked.

A general resounding 'NO' came from the group.

Charlotte had been ready to second Lester's suggestion. "In that case, I'd prefer to stand and walk. In fact, let me do the dishes. Give me something to take my mind off what is coming," Charlie said as she paced.

"Keep the knives away from her, we don't need a self-Caesarian," Jackie kidded. If Kristen hadn't been there, Charlie would have flicked a finger at her friend.

"Geez, Jackie, we aren't that far along, are we?" Lester moaned.

Taking pity on Lester Jackie smiled, "She's only begun the journey."

When the next contraction came, Charlie called out, "Tank, time?"

"Forty-one minutes."

"Charlie, when were you going to tell your doctor you were having contractions?" Jackie asked, tersely.

"I knew we were coming over, I was going to mention them when they got around an hour apart. Since you insist on keeping me here, play a movie, pull out Monopoly, fire up the poker chips, you are not going to sit around and watch me lay this egg."

At the end of two hours, Charlie said, "Seriously everyone, you don't need to stay." Tank walked over and hugged her, "Charlie, the timekeeper isn't leaving the game. I suspect I'll probably have to resuscitate Lester when the time comes, I'm staying. Did he ever tell you about the woman in Costa Rica?"

"Tell that story and die, Big Man," Lester hissed.

Bobby went to the refrigerator and brought back several beers, handing them out to everyone except Jackie and Charlie, "This is a good story, but it takes a while. Go ahead, Tank."

Stephanie curled into Ranger's arms and listened to Tank speak...and speak. In the next hour, he uttered more words than Stephanie could remember hearing from him. His quiet bass voice was especially soothing, having the desired effect on Charlie. During the story she had two more contractions but was so intent on his story, she was only momentarily disturbed. When Tank finished, Ranger and Bobby began to speak. Nothing important was revealed but Charlie and Stephanie began to understand what it was like spending weeks in remote areas never knowing if they'd be alive five minutes in the future. Charlie was up and down during this time, Les rubbed her back and shoulders, her mother coached her through the contractions. Several stories of R&R brought chuckles. Kristen checked her watch, these men had been talking for almost five hours when suddenly Charlie straightened out, "OOOOOMPH" and began panting.

"Let's take a look. Let's head to the bedroom," Jackie said.

"I could jump up here on the counter."

"NO!" rang loud and clear.

"Why not, I'm only dropping my drawers, not getting naked. You don't have to look, just Jackie."

After a quick exam, Jackie snapped off her gloves and announced the party would reconvene at the hospital.

"Why? My water hasn't broken," Charlotte responded.

"It will or I'll perform an amniotomy to open the amniotic sac."

Charlotte had always been impatient and knowing she could be looking at up to a 12-hour siege, she tried to hurry the process. She walked up and down the hospital halls using Lester, Tank, Bobby, and her mother for companions. The nurses scowled as she was never in her room for exams. If she could have done jumping jacks to hurry the process, she would have.

"You must be in a hurry," Jackie kidded as she examined Charlotte. Contractions were now 5 minutes apart and Charlotte was concentrating on breathing and relaxing. Lester had calmed down and was excellent support for Charlotte.

As the birth grew near, Les was like a child at Christmas, excited yet fearful Santa would forget him or his toy would arrive broken. Charlotte probably would have the same thoughts if she wasn't concentrating on the job at hand.

Les had detailed plans on photographing the birth but forgot to clear it with Charlotte first. Catching Charlotte in the middle of a contraction she gritted her teeth and told him if he even considered it, she'd take the phone and shove it up so high he'd have to burp to hear the ring.

Les stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Charlotte had never talked harshly to Lester before. Kristen admonished her daughter but Jackie laughed, "Never piss off a woman in the middle of a contraction, Les. Women can out-curse a shore man or military drill instruction during labor."

With but a few moments between the next push, Charlotte relented, "You may take a picture after the birth but no way any part of my privates will be in the picture."

With the final push, Les was so overcome with emotion, the phone stayed in his pocket. "Kristen take the picture while Les cuts the cord," Jackie ordered.

"What's her name?" Jackie asked as the baby was whisked to Charlotte's chest. To aid the placenta delivery, Charlotte encouraged the baby to suckle.

Charlotte looked to Les, "The father names the child in our family."

Jackie mumbled to herself, "That doesn't surprise me...Siegfried, Tristen, Magnus, Bjorn, Erik..."

Once the little girl was properly wiped clean, weighed and eye drops added, she was returned all bundled. Seeing he was having trouble with the name, Charlotte indicated he needed to hold the infant. "Take off your shirt, Les."

He froze in confusion.

"Skin to skin," Jackie said and unwrapped the baby for Lester to hold against his neck and chest. The blanket was wrapped over the back of the baby.

He held the little girl, kissed the red hair, played with the tiny feet and hands. The only time he had been around a newborn was in Costa Rica as Tank elaborated.

Finally he said, "Karina." It was one of several names they had selected but Charlie said the final decision would be his. He avoided Rolf's suggestion of Isolde.

"Red hair," Charlie murmured as the baby was laid back on her chest.

Jackie cautioned, "It might change," looking at Lester's darker blonde.

Les piped up, "I hope not."

"She'll probably be a strawberry blonde, green-eyed beauty," Kristen said.

Les quietly said as he gazed at his daughter and wife, "My mother's father was a redhead, maybe it will stay."

Being born at O-Dark-Thirty, the number of people waiting had not grown; Stephanie and Ranger, Bobby and Tank. The Manosos and Carmen Santos were notified at breakfast, as were the Sorensons in Kentucky and the remaining Rangeman men in Trenton. This gave the new family a chance to relax before well-wishers arrived.

Before returning to Trenton, Stephanie, Ranger, and Tank stopped by to see and hold the baby. Les and Charlotte could read their expressions; Stephanie wasn't into babies, Ranger was remembering his daughter Julie. "Have you named her?" Ranger asked as he held the baby.

"Karina Rosa."

Ranger smiled, "Good name. Your mother will be happy."

Tank was in awe. Bobby had that "we should do this, too" look. Charlie fell asleep thinking how happy her father would be, he loves babies, all babies, and happy endings.

Karina had just finished nursing when Rolf stormed into the room. He probably had Derek on standby all night. "Where is my granddaughter?" He unwrapped and undiapered her and examined her carefully from head to tiny toe, "The most beautiful baby in the world."

"Rolf dear, that's what you say about all babies," Kristen said.

"No, I say it only about my children and grandchildren. So far, I haven't been wrong. He then rediapered and bundled the infant without batting an eye. "I'm sorry you didn't name her Isolde. I think Izzy would be a good family addition."

Soon other Rangemen came to see the next generation. Woody, who was married and had a son held the little girl, "I expected the first Core Team baby would be Ranger and Stephanie. Never did anyone think Les would be the first to fall."

"Fall? I consider it ascension," Les said as he took his daughter. "I have never slept so well than with a wife at my side."

Rolf laughed, "That's going to change, son. Starting tonight until the time this baby is married and beyond, you won't get a good night's sleep."

"Papa!"

Around noon, Carmen Santos arrived with Anton and Maria Manoso. Carmen cried as she held her granddaughter, "Red hair, like my father's. What have you named her?"

Lester smiled, "Karina Rosa."

Carmen gasped, "My mother and your other _abuela's_ names."

"Yes."

As they sat and talked, a giant bouquet arrived of several dozen long-stemmed roses in pastel colors.

"Is this someone here's doing?" Charlotte asked.

Heads shook no.

Looking at the card, Charlie noted it was addressed to Lester. "It's for you."

"What?" Quickly opening the card, he read it and passed it to Rolf who laughed out loud and pulled out his cell phone to take a picture.

 _Felicitaciones_

(Congratulations.)

 _Besa a_ _tu esposa_ _para mí y el bebé._

(Kiss your wife for me and the baby.)

Placido

Lester scooted next to Charlie, wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she turned the baby towards the cellphone camera. As Les kissed Charlie, Rolf took the picture. Assuring himself it was a good photo, he sent it to wherever in the world Placido was at the moment.

Carmen saw the card. "OK, I'm still a little vague why he sang at your wedding. Maybe I had too much champagne."

Everyone looked around and the eyes fell on Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at her mother-in-law, "Carmen, remember you are still under the gag rule about Les and me…and now Karina."

Carmen nodded her head she understood.

Charlie wasn't going to spill everything. "You know my family makes bourbon."

She nodded yes as she glanced at Rolf.

"In addition to the bourbon, we breed horses for racing and polo. After all, we live in Kentucky. Mr. Domingo was a polo player. He bought horses from my family. That's how he became our friend."

The Manosos sat quietly listening but it was obvious they were impressed.

"So you got your money from your parents."

Lester was quick, "Mama! Enough with the money! You are being rude. Where it comes from doesn't matter. However, to stop your ridiculous allegations, have you heard of the Williams Foundation for the Arts?"

"Yes, they sponsor some PBS shows."

"The foundation also funds orchestras, operas, theater, among others. Charlotte's first husband's family was the Williams in the Williams Foundation. Unfortunately through accidents, the parents then Scott all are deceased. Charlotte is the heir and now the CEO. Plus she has the largest liquor distributorship in New Jersey. The money is her's, not mine!" Lester left out the Hunter's Bow and Orion North America corporations.

"Oh my."

Maria spoke up, "Carmen, you owe Charlotte, Rolf, Kristen and Lester many apologies. You have been acting like a spoiled child for months. Remember what your son said, break the silence rule and they will leave New Jersey permanently? Do you want to lose your only grandchild?"

The Santos house began to hum with "baby makes three."

"Babies are noisy little suckers," Les said with a big smile after Karina grunted and squeaked as she kicked.

"She is enjoying her own voice and trying to emulate what she hears from us. Les, are you sorry we had a child so early?"

"NO WAY! Why didn't I meet you years ago?"

"Ah, I was married."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Charlotte, when we first looked at this house and I learned there were six bedrooms, I wasn't sure I wanted to fill them. Now I'm thinking the house may be too small?"

Charlotte gasped, "Les, I'm 32. I've lost 10 years reproduction time. Are you saying you want children, bang, bang, bang?"

Laughing, Les said, "Well, I wouldn't have put it that way…or actually yes I would have. What I'm saying is, yes, I want more children. I hope they come as quickly as you can safely bear them. Your health and desire will rule the number."

Charlotte lowered her eyelids, "You've been talking to Papa again, right?"

 **Epilogue:**

After Karina Rose arrived, the dam broke. Jackie and Bobby announced they were expecting in seven months.

At first, Jolene was hesitant to give up her position in Chicago until Joe Juniak asked her to be on his staff as he had just been elected governor of New Jersey. Perhaps Ranger had suggested a careful look at Jolene as Tank, was spending far too much time flying back and forth to Chicago. If Jolene hadn't been offered the position, Ranger was contemplating starting a Rangeman in Chicago to relieve Tank's suffering. If a love-sick Lester had been hard to live with, it was far worse with Tank.

When Jolene accepted Governor Juniak's offer, she and Tank were married soon after, in a church wedding in Trenton. Lester's worst fears had come true. He was now related, through marriage, to Tank.

Hal and Maggie remained on the fence, so to speak. Maggie was still undefeated in her MMA career but she wasn't getting younger. She didn't know how much longer she could fight without suffering serious injury. The decision came quickly. A very close friend, Rhonda Homer, took a kick to the head and fell to the mat and never got up again. Maggie fulfilled her next contract match but afterward announced her retirement. "I want to leave a winner." The MMA world was stunned. The Sorensons and Hal were elated.

She and Hal were quickly married. Maggie contemplated opening a training gym but before plans were barely begun, she and Hal announced the stork would visit them as well. She was older than Hal and had even less reproductive time than did Charlotte. They didn't beat Lester and Charlotte's conception time, but they gave it a good shot.

Maggie Sorenson Olsen joined Rangeman as a trainer though during her pregnancy she could only coach from the sidelines. It was a part-time position. The rest of the time she worked with her sister Charlotte in running the Mid Atlantic liquor wholesale distributorship as well as being a rep for Hunter's Bow and Orion North America corporate products. Business boomed. Everyone wanted to meet Magda the Valkyrie, undefeated MMA fighter.

When Maggie and Hal's daughter was born, Rangeman bets were hot and heavy over what Valkyrie name she would be given. Odds on favorite was for Brunnhilda. When Rolf once again looked over his new very blonde granddaughter and inquired if this one would be named Isolde, Maggie shook her head no. "Sorry, Papa, Isolde wasn't a Valkyrie."

Rolf moaned, "Surely not Brunnhilda."

"No, sir, we've chosen Gunner Kristen," Papa Hal reported. Rolf rolled his head back and laughed, "Perfect."

Nobody expected Charlie would be pregnant just months after Karina's birth, but it was exactly as she and Lester had planned. Perhaps in answer to Lester's request for more children, Charlie gave birth to twins.

Rolf arrived soon after the birth as he had done previously. He unwrapped the boy and girl, examined them completely, pronounced them the most beautiful children ever and then asked their names. Lester smiled, "The boy is Rolf and the girl is Isolde."

Rolf didn't laugh, but stood silent, "Thank you." The big man was humbled.

000000

Rangeman expanded with the help of the Hunter's Bow and especially the Orion NA contracts. Trenton's economic collapse continued so Rangeman split. Ranger, Lester, and Hal started an office in Newark/New York.

Tank and Bobby kept the Trenton office open only as long as Joe Juniak remained governor. Eventually, Bobby was the sole original Core Team in Trenton as Jackie's practice in Princeton was well established. Tank and Jolene moved to the Newark/New York office where Jolene became one of Rangeman's attorneys.

When Orion NA acquired two well-known distilleries in Tennessee and Virginia, the Santos' moved to Kentucky to establish a regional Rangeman. Their children number continued to grow. The Rangeman expansion extended to Texas, Colorado, and Oregon. Those offices were filled from Atlanta and Miami Core Teams. The Boston office expanded into Maine and Vermont.

While Tank and Jolene decided not to have children, Ranger and Stephanie were surprised the stork visited them. Living in Newark, his family was thrilled to have a new little boy in their midst.

Every year the Santos' held a Trenton Core Team reunion on their at their home on Sorenson Drive in Laurie for a long weekend. The original Core Team could get together again, this time with their families. The wives watched their husbands and could read when they'd look over the field of children and remembering when they thought themselves too damaged to consider a normal life after combat.

Rolf and Kristen were co-hosts as well as the grandparents for Les' and Hal's children and nearly grandparents to Bobby's and Jackie's children. The first get together Kristen snuggled against her husband, "If it hadn't been for George shooting you in the ass, none of this would have occurred."

Rolf laughed and leaned down to kiss his loving life mate. " _In manus_ _Dei_ (in God's hands)," Rolf reminded her.

"Always," Kristen smiled up at her husband.

A/N: Thank you for going along on the ride with Lester and Charlotte. A giant thank you goes to Kathy for patiently correcting all my errors and offering wonderful suggestions to improve the story.


End file.
